Started with a Kiss
by Cherry Terra
Summary: Natsu feels something for Lucy. After he kisses her one night things start to happen. He leaves for so long hoping to get strong in magic and forget about the feelings, but that doesn't work out. How will things workout for the 2 when he gets back? especially when they start at the Grand Magic Games. NOTE- some NaLu, Kinabra, Gevy, Jerza, Gruvia, Rendy, and much more. (Completed)
1. Busy Day

_**Really hope you enjoy reading this story. And thanks for choosing to read it please leave reviews I like to know what you think. For a bonus I'll have on the bottom of every chapter some answers to some reviews. The reviews I will answer will go with the chapter the review was given to so if you left a review on chapter 1 you'll find your answer to that review on the bottom of chapter 1. Enjoy reading :)**_

It was a bright sunny day, Lucy sitting at her desk writing a letter like always to her mother. She never sent the letters since her mother was dead but she would always feel relieved from any kind of trouble simply by writing a letter to her mom. Plue was jumping on her bed while she was writing. She wrote:

 _Dear mom, you will not believe what has happened to me ever since I joined Fairytail. My magic grew stronger but I'm still the weaklink whenever I don't have my celestial spirit keys, but I now have a cool whip. How did you manage to survive dealing with celestial spirits, they always say or do crazy things like for example Virgo always asks for punishment and Taurus always gets distracted with really curvy girls like me he's always asking me to dance for him or at least give him a smooch or how he says it SMOOOOOCH._

 _It gets annoying but I know I can manage to deal with all the things they do or ask. Mom you have no idea what I do now that I'm in a guild. I do a lot of jobs usually with my friends-who are a bit crazy honestly I think I'm the only normal one-I don't make a lot of money from the rewards since we have to split the money but at least I can still pay the rent for my apartment._

 _Can you believe that everytime we go against a bad guy I'm always the damsel in distress. I get kidnapped,trapped, or used as bait to lure my friends in. I may have a weapon-my whip- but it's just not enough to not get taken as the damsel in distress. Would it be because of my curvy body I got from you? everytime I get captured I usually get saved by my friends Grey,Erza,Happy,Carla,Wendy, but usually it's Natsu the fire dragon slayer who saves me first. It's probably because of his dragon slayer nose, he usually picks up sents then it's impossible for some to even catch up with him he runs like he is being chased by his worst nightmare. He's pretty fast but really childish._

 _He's always sneaking into my room when I'm not home and I'm always the one who has to kick him out. It gets annoying but it's Natsu you should expect things like that from him. If it wasnt for Natsu I wouldn't have been in the guild in the first place he's the one who got me to join. Oh mom I haven't told you yet I have been able to do things you haven't been able to do not to brag but I've gotten a chance to go into the Celestial Realm twice. Times crazy there apparently 1 day there is 3 months here._

 _I even got a chance to talk to the Celestial Spirit King he has a huge mustache so I call him Mustache. I really miss you and I wish I could see you again but I can't. I got to get going apparently there's something I have to attend with all the other guild members who knows what it is but I'm going to find out. Love you and miss you, your daughter Lucy Heartfellia_

"well plue you ready to go?" Asked Lucy putting the letter into a envelope and put away with all the other letters. Plue wasn't on her bed anymore he went back to the celestial realm.

"Oh I guess he got tired of waiting.. Oh well I guess I'll just go then" said Lucy with a little smile. She got up and was leaving towards the door. She was about to open the door when she suddenly heard a familiar voice. She turned around, there was nothing there.

"Maybe it was just the wind or my head messing with me" she shrugged it off and turned back to the door. She was about to open the door only to hear the voice again.

She started to get scared and didn't turn around. "Lucy" she heard the voice for the third time.

She turned around "hi Lucy I hav-" she Lucy kicked Happy onto her couch.

"Ouch Lucy why'd you do that?" Happy had a red mark on his belly

"oh Happy the real question is why'd you scare me like that?!" Lucy was walking over to him.

"I have a message note for you I tried giving it to you on the floor but you didn't see me so I had to fly up to where you could see me then next thing I know I get kicked on the belly" said Happy handing Lucy the letter.

"Oh Happy I'm sorry but you could've just said Lucy I have something for you and not just say Lucy" said Lucy grabbing the letter

"I'm going to go find Wendy so she can heal me I wanna look good for Carla" Happy got up and flew out the nearest window. Lucy just looked at Happy fly out then took her attention to the note she read:

 _Lucy, please get to the guild hall quick I need help serving the members oh and I have a outfit you have to wear to help out in so basically like a uniform but a sexy one I guess you can say see you soon oh and don't forget we're getting news from master so get here ASAP. MiraJ._

"I better get going then" she shut her door and walked towards the guild.

10 minutes later

Lucy walked towards Mira "Great you got the message here's the outfit just go change in the bathroom it should fit you just fine now hurry as you can see we're packed" Lucy walked towards the bathroom she was putting on the outfit Mira gave her.

The outfit was a short sleeve less red dress with yellowish goldish color on the ends of the dress. She also put on 2 red rose accessories in her hair one on both sides of her head. Her shoes were goldish yellow low heels that had a little goldish yellow rose on the side where the heel would get strapped in place. Once Lucy got out she went to meet with the other girls who were helping out.

"Lucy that color suits you" commented lisanna who was wearing the same outfit but it was sky blue instead

"yea it's really pretty and it brings out your eyes too" smiled Levy who was wearing a orange dress

"thank you you girls all look pretty too" smiled Lucy as she looked around she noticed every girl who was helping was wearing different colors. Levy was orange and yellow. Lisanna was baby blue and purple. Mira was black and white. Kinana was in a green and teal. And last was Lucy in a red and yellow dress.

"Girls I didn't ask for girls to just sit around and talk I asked you girls to at least try and help out" said Mira as she was passing by the girls

"I'm sorry there's just nothing to do right now sis" replied Lisanna

"well for starters 2 of you can get orders while the other 3 can serve the drinks or food to the ones who requested it sound good" said Mira as she was grabbing some of the orders request

"alright let's get to it then!" Said Levy cheerfully

"Kinana and Lisanna you two start getting orders from the members" said Mira as she was pointing to the two girls "that means Levy,Lucy and Mira which is me gets to serve the orders follow me you two" said Mira as she walked towards some of the orders that were ready to be taken.

"This should be easy just one thing do we get paid to help?" Asked Levy courisly

"it depends on how well you girls do" giggled Mira. As they started to do their little jobs 3 guys walked in arguing like always. Grey,Natsu, and Gajeel. Gajeel just walked off toward a seat he seemed annoyed of Natsu like always.

"It's not my fault we almost lost you on a train because of your motion sickness!" Yelled Grey

"yes it is you want to do that you wanted me out of the way just so you could have most of the reward!" Yelled back Natsu all the sudden they were attacking eachother,

"Ice make Prison" Grey

"fire dragon roar!" Natsu

"Ice make hammer!" Grey

"Iron fist" Natsu

" thats it fight me like a real man!" Natsu threw himself at Grey.

They were fighting and all you could see was a ball of dust and a few hands trying to hit eachother.

"Ugh boys" sighed Lucy "Don't tell me we have to clean up after them?" Levy asked disappointed. "Sorry girls but yes we do" Mira said nervously

"hey Levy one beer for Gajeel put some iron in it instead of Icecubes" Lisanna said

"Be right back Lulu" said Levy walking towards a beer barrel once she got the cup, "solid script magic iron cubes" she grabbed the drink and walked over to Gajeel

"Thanks I needed it oh and what's with the outfit?" Asked Gajeel concerned.

"I'm just helping out here I don't know about the outfit though it was Mira's idea..." Levy said nervously

"it's not that bad looks nice" Gajeel said as he was taking a drink.

"Oh um thanks I guess..."levy started to blush so she walked away towards Lucy.

"Oh that's so sweet Levy likes someone" said Lucy giggling

"I guess but don't tell anyone no one can know about this" whispered Levy

"don't worry your secrets safe with me" smiled Lucy as they got back to work.

5 hours later

"it's about time the two guys stopped fighting" Lucy said disappointed

"yea but now we have to clean up after them" said Levy annoyed

"don't worry you get used to it" Kinana giggled

"well let's get cleaning up then the sooner we do it the faster we get to go home" said Lisana everyone was gone it was 9:00 P.M.

"alright Lisana and me will put the chairs back where they go" said Mira as she started walking towards the mess

"Levy and me can sweep the floor and mop the floors" said Lucy

"then I will wash the tables then" said Kinana as she went to grab a rag. as they were all cleaning they found Natsu was asleep under a table.

"Hey Mira I haven't seen master all day didn't he have news for us?" Asked Kinana

"yea he did but I got a letter saying he was at a masters meeting" replied Mira putting a chair in place

"he might send letters to everyone in the guild tonight so we can still get the news but through a letter instead" Mira added as she helped Lisanna with a heavy chair.

"KYAAAA" they heard Kinana yell they all turned around to see that Natsu grabbed onto her leg in his sleep under a table.

"Here I got this" Lucy got close to his hands she tried to get him to let go only instead of letting go of Kinana he grabbed onto Lucy's hand Kinana was free but now Lucy wasn't able to get him to let go. Mira walked over she transformed her voice to sound like Erzas

"Natsu let go of my hand" at that instant Natsu was so scared he got out under the table and out the doors Lucy's hand was free but she couldn't help but laugh at how scared Natsu looked.

"Thanks Mira" laughed Lucy. They all laughed as they got back to cleaning.

"hello my princess" Lucy turned around to find Loke behind her giving his famous flirtatious smirk.

"Lucy what are you doing cleaning you shouldn't be doing that your pretty gentle hands will get blisters" said Loke as he grabbed both her hands

"Loke how'd you get here I didn't summon you?" Asked Lucy confused

"you forgot I'm able to open my own gate with my own magic beautiful" said Loke as he let go of her hands

"oh and by the way you look stunning in that dress but seeing you clean in that dress makes you look like a hot maid" smirked Loke

"let a gentleman help the beautiful princess Lucy and friends" at that instant Loke quickly sweeped the floor, moped the floor, cleaned the tables, and put the chairs in their place, all the dishes were washed and the place looked shiny yet spotless.

"There you go ladies" said Loke as he fixed his glasses.

"your still the same Loke we know before we found out your a celestial spirit" giggled Mira

"yea your still as flirty as always" added Levy.

"What can I say flirtings just my specialty" smirked Loke looking at Lucy

"well thanks to Loke the place is clean I guess we can go home now" smiled Lisanna

"I don't think i know you?" Said Loke as he was walking over to Kinana he put his arm over her shoulder

"so as you know I'm Loke who are you?" He asked

"I'm Kinana and I have a boyfriend" she said as she pulled his arm off of her

"what oh um it's not like I wanted to date you" said Loke nervously

"they just said your flirtatious plus it's obvious you want Lucy more" said Kinana as she walked over to Mira

"your a smart one whoever your boyfriend is he's got a smart pretty one" Loke said as he walked close to Lucy he handed her a red rose

" don't prick your finger I don't want to loose you for 100 years in sleep cuz the. I'll have yo come back and save you" smirked Loke as he disappeared back to the celestial realm.

"Kinana you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend" giggled Levy

"I'll tell you about it another time" yawned Kinana

"well see you girls tomorrow I'm goin to my apartment now see yah"

Lucy waved bye to the 4 girls who were headed to the Fairytail guild girls dorms as she walked towards her apartment.

10 minutes later

Once she was at her apartment door she saw a letter on the floor. She picked it up and walked into her room she turned the lights on put the rose in a vase, got dressed into her pajamas. A black tank top and grey sweatpants, brushed knots out of her hair and walked back to the letter. She opened the envelope pulled out the letter and read:

 _Fairytail members, sorry I wasn't at the guild hall I had to assist the longest/boring masters meeting. I think I fell asleep 3 times but I found news when I was listening I heard that apparently there has been rumors going around that this years Grand Magic Games is going to require skilled wizards obviously but that around the middle of the competition there's going to be a dance off/ ball, yes that means learn to dance dress well and be prepared for anything. You have 3 months to do those things remember I will choose who's going to go into the games. See you all tomorrow and train/dance well. Master M._

"a dance off! No way I'm gonna get picked on to go into the games again! Ugh why did my parents teach me to dance well/gracefully!" Sighed Lucy well I might as well get some sleep then.

She got in her bed only to find Natsus feet were in her face and Happy was on top of her pillow.

"YOU GUYS GET OUT OF MY BED!" Lucy kicked the two of them out and got into her blankets snuggled up on her pillow and fell asleep.

She heard Happy whine about the red mark on his belly again " I just got healed why you so mean Lucy"

* * *

answered reviews-

FireFreedom, I just read your review and honestly it could help out well. Thanks for the advice with splitting paragraphs and being more detailed on any fighting scenes. I'll keep in mind the advice and thanks for reading/leaving a review. Hope you enjoy the story as much as I do. Oh and thanks for reading my Pokemon story I know it probably sounded weird but hey it was my very first story written I didn't really have many ideas hope you like the story so far. :P


	2. The trip back

_**Hey people I'm sorry it took me a while to finish writing this I just have been busy with stuff that I wouldn't have time to work on this chapter anyways forgive me and enjoy the chapter I did my best on it.**_

The Next Day

Hey Lucy wake up" Natsu was shaking Lucy trying to wake her up

"Natsu we should just leave she'll wake up on her own" Happy commented

"Nah it more fun to mess around with her" Natsu scratched his head

"hey Happy I wonder what would happen if I tickled her?" Natsu started getting the most childish ideas, all the sudden he started to tickle her.

"AHH STOP IT WHO ARE YOU IM REALLY TICKLISH!" Yelled Lucy laughing but moving a lot trying to get Natsu's hands off her.

"it's about time you woke up" said Natsu tickling the poor girl on the bed

"YOU TWO DONT RESPECT MY PRIVACY DO YOU" laughed Lucy "STOP TICKLING ME GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME IM GOING TO PASS OUT" yelled Lucy laughing but started to struggle to breathe.

"Ok ok sorry I just wanted to wake you up sleepyhead" explained Natsu rubbing his head

"I understand... But don't ever tickle me... Please" replied Lucy taking deep breathes of air

"ok can we go now?" Asked Happy laying on her couch near by

" you two yes but not me I need a shower I'll meet you two at the guild hall" answered Lucy

"ok" Happy flew out the nearest window but Natsu was staring at Lucy

"get out I know what your thinking pervert!" Lucy said pointing to the door as she stood up from her bed

"ugh ok fine you win and I wasn't thinking about that Lucy" said Natsu walking over to the door. Once the door was shut Lucy went over to her bathroom to take a warm stress free/odor free shower.

15 minutes later

"Hey you two what can I get yah?" Lisanna asked Natsu and Happy

"1 fish for Happy and 1 cheeseburger for me make it extra cheesy" Natsu answered looking hungry

"alright it'll be here soon" smiled Lisanna Kinanna was serving beer in cups for the members who requested it, some of the other girls were taking a break and talking random things.

"Hey I don't wanna get personal but who do you girls think is Kinana's boyfriend?" Asked Lucy thinking

"I don't really know but she'll tell us about him eventually" winked Levy the girls were laughing and chatting around for a while.

"Here's your guys food" Mira handed Happy and Natsu their dishes.

"FISH!" Happy yelled with a smile.

"Thanks hey is there any good job request up lately?" Asked Natsu before biting his cheeseburger

"I believe there should be a few good ones" replied Mira

"ehh good enough thanks Mira" Natsu said with his mouth full. Mira walked on over to the girls

"I forgot to reward you girls last night for the help so here's your reward" Mira said handing each girl 5,000 gems

"Thanks Mira!" They all answered smiling.

"Hey Levy I'm going to the park to meet up with my friend Yukino you wanna tag along?" Asked Lucy

"of course lets get going before Natsu comes looking for you" giggled Levy as the headed out of the guild hall towards the park.

15 minutes later

Yukino was sitting on a park bench under the shade.

"Yukino it's been a while how've you been?" Asked Lucy running up to Yukino with levy by her side

"Lucy it's about time you get here Levy is that you OMG it's been forever!" Yukino got up from the bench to hug the two girls

"so how you girls doing how's the guild?" Asked Yukino dusting off her sky blue skirt

"well we've been fine still single sadly but fine" replied Lucy nervously

"and the guild is still the same with all the fights usually caused randomly and how busy we get from the jobs we go onto" laughed Levy

"what about you Yukino?" Questioned Lucy

"well I'm fine I've been busy from jobs but I'm glad I had time to talk to my friends" smiled Yukino

"oh and you girls don't worry about boys you'll meet the one someday promise" added Yukino blushing a little

"Why are you blushing Yukino did something happen?" Levy was curiously concerned

"ok ok you got me I got news" she started to blush as she smiled

"I have a boyfriend" Yukino was blushing that she had to hide her face to calm down

"OMG really who is it do we know him!" Both Lucy and Levy we're shocked

"yes you do know him it's -"

Yukino got interrupted by a guy walking up to her

"Hey Yuki I've been looking for you" said the guy

"Well you found me so what's up Sting" Yukino gave Sting a hug as she kissed his cheek.

"Wait Sting is your boyfriend!" Answered Lucy shocked

"Yep I'm the one who was lucky to have a girl like her" replied Sting

"awww their actually a cute couple" commented Levy smiling

"so how long have you been dating?" Asked Lucy

"Well tomorrow's our 1 month anniversary" answered Sting putting his arm around Yukino

"wow how'd this even happen?" Asked Lucy still shocked

"now that's a story for another time Lucy" smiled Yukino as she snuggled up to Sting

"ah really ok then" whined Lucy

"how about we walk around and chat for a while" requested Levy

"sure thing that is what we met up for anyway" replied Yukino.

All 4 of them waked around the park Yukino and Sting were holding hands while Lucy and Levy were simply walking and talking about what has happened so far in their lives. They had fun and spent time talking.

1 hr later

they were all still at the park, eating ice cream cones, sitting on the grass. They were having fun until Natsu came rushing in.

"Lucy there you are I've been looking for you for almost 1 hr now" said Natsu panting

"oh sup Sting" Natsu waved as Sting waved back.

Happy was flying behind Natsu once he got by his side he pulled out a job request

"look we took a job request and since we're a team you have to come with us" said Happy as he handed Lucy the job request

"of course you guys found a job and of course I have to join" sighed Lucy

"well sorry guys but apparently I have to go, good to see yah lovebirds and Levy I'll see yah at the guild hall maybe when we finish the job see yah guys" Lucy said as she started walking off with Natsu and Happy.

3 hrs later

"Who knew an easy job would be crazy!" Said Natsu tired of walking

"yea but at least we got it done" Happy comment also tired

"how are you two tired its only been 2 minutes of walking?" Lucy questioned

"we're tired from the job and we're hungry" whined Happy

"look we should try to get back to the guild before the sun sets if we dont get there and the sun starts to set we'll set up a place to sleep for the night and we can look for food sound good?" Asked Lucy as she stopped walking to wait for the 2 to catch up with her

"yea ok I guess we better keep walking then" suggested Natsu looking like he wasn't tired anymore

"now that's the spirit now let's get back" Lucy smiled as they kept walking.

Happy took a look at the sky the sun was a few hours till it would set Happy predicted 1 hr and 20 minutes till sunset. They kept walking and walking and walking Happy kept suggesting they should take a wagon or a train back but Lucy kept saying no because it would take longer because of Natsus motion sickness, so they kept walking.

1 hr 20 minutes later

"Happy you were right the sun would set soon even your prediction was correct" said Lucy as she was walking over to a tree to take a break.

"Just because I love fish and Carla and look clueless doesn't mean I don't have a brain" laughed Happy.

"Alright happy I want you to go find a pond and our fishing poles" ordered Natsu

"aye sir, just one problem we don't have our fishing poles" said Happy nervous

"How else are we going to go fish then!?" Natsu was surprised as he started to think

"you know you could just do it the old fashioned way with your own hands" commented Lucy

"fine as long as we catch fish we're good" claimed Natsu as he waved to Happy who went to find a river.

"So what should we do while we wait for Happy?" Natsu asked sitting down by side of Lucy.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to climb up a tree to get a view from up there" replied Lucy getting up and starting to climb up a tree near by

"I'll just stay down here and enjoy the view" Natsu layed down under the tree trying to peak under Lucy's skirt

"PERVERT!" Yelled Lucy as she was getting higher in the tree where Natsu couldn't see her but hear her

"It's not my fault you girls don't wear shorts under your dresses or skirts" Natsu yelled back.

Some tree branches weren't strong enough for Lucy to hold onto that some branches snapped that she almost fell.

"Hey watch out you break something and I'll have to carry your butt back to the guild hall!" Yelled Natsu almost getting hit by a broken branch.

All the sudden Lucy didn't get a good grip on a branch that she fell

"KYAAA!" Was all Natsu heard Natsu looked around the tree trying to find Lucy's falling body. He saw her and lucky him he caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"You caught me" said Lucy blushing a little

"told you to be careful hold on you got tree branches in your hair" said Natsu as he set her down on the grass carefully and started taking branches and leaves out of her hair

"ok those should be the last ones" said Natsu taking out a couple of leaves

"Thanks Natsu" blushed Lucy she hugged Natsu randomly

"thanks for catching me I owe you one" she said blushing Natsu was about to reply until he heard someone coming close-

"I'm back did you miss me!" Said Happy cheerfully

"Oh am I interrupting something here?" Happy said nervously noticing Lucy hugging Natsu

"what oh no I just um saw a spider and ran up to Natsu for safety from it" said Lucy blushing a little

"oh um ok then anyways guess what I found a river not that far from here lets go I'm starving" Added Happy leading the way. Natsu and Lucy looked at eachother and gave eachother a nervous little laugh then they followed.

10 minutes later

"We're here!" Celebrated Happy

"bout time I'm fired up now! let's catch some fish!" Said Natsu as he was taking his shirt off and shoes

"Lucy will you watch over this it's really important to me don't let it out of your site" said Natsu handing Lucy his white scarf neatly folded

"yea ok" replied Lucy as she sat down on the ground looking at the white scaled looking scarf Natsu was in the water that reached halfway to his knees he was ducked holding his hands out staring at the water trying to see any fish move by him.

Lucy was laughing at Natsu missing fish that she didn't notice but she was able to smell Natsus scarf it smelled a little bit like his cologne and for some reason strawberries too. She laughed at the thought of why it would smell like that.

"I caught one!" Yelled Natsu as he was holding a big blue fish

"alright I got a fire pit ready for you 2 to eat it cooked, I'll have it raw" claimed Happy pointing at a fire pit next to him

"thanks Happy that was nice of you" smiled Lucy as she moved a little so Natsu wouldn't burn her with his fire dragon roar.

The fire was ready and they all sat down eating fish. The stars were over their heads and a little cold breeze passed by Lucy's neck.

"Brrr it's a little cold tonight but look at that stary Sky" Lucy was amazed that she laid onto her back to stare up at the night sky. Happy was asleep the only ones awake were Natsu and Lucy.

"It is pretty interesting to see" claimed Natsu as he laid down to also look up at the star above.

they stared at the sky until Lucy fell asleep Natsu saw she looked a little cold so he put his scarf around her neck gently trying to not wake her up. He looked at her face for a little while as he started to think

"what am I feeling is this some sickness or what?" He looked away got back to where he was laying. He sighed curiously thinking what he was feeling for his teammate, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_

 _-FireFreedom, thanks for your idea I'll try to apply it into the story if I can. :)_

 _-Jazmin-Senpai(Guest), thanks for reading the story. glad your liking it so far. I'll update as much as I can, keep reading the story promise you this gets better. :)_


	3. Was this a Date?

_**Dont forget to review I like to know what you people think so far if you have any ideas for NaLu or any other couple feel free to review it for me or if you have some advice that would also help out :) Enjoy**_

Early in the morning

Natsu woke up early he looked around to remember he wasn't his left was his blue tomcat/Exceed Happy who was packing some fish in his little green bag cape and to his right was a blond still sleeping,Lucy. He chuckled to the fact of knowing she would still be asleep.

He looked at her, kinda straight but kinda messy blonde hair, a peaceful face no makeup nor zits/pimples, her tiny face layed down on her arm, and her neck covered with his scarf.

"Morning Natsu ready to get going?" Interrupted Natsus thoughts

"wait what did you say Happy sorry I zoned out" laughed Natsu

"I said are you ready to get going?" Repeated Happy tying his green bag/cape around his neck

"hey I just woke up let me stretch and get out of bed... I mean get off the floor" claimed Natsu as he was starting to get up

"what should we do about Lucy she's still asleep?" Asked Happy putting his hands in the river to fix his blue fur.

"Normally I would say wake her up but she should rest up for a while she looks peaceful you know" said Natsu as he went over to the river to wash his face

"um ok then but I'm not flying her like I always say she needs to loose some weight" laughed Happy

"yea I knew you'd say that Happy" said Natsu as he walked over to carefully get her onto his back

"Hey Natsu where's your scarf?" Asked Happy worried

"Lucy has it around her neck she looked cold last night so I wrapped it around her" replied Natsu.

By the time Lucy was on his back she hugged him like a big teddy bear she was still asleep but she automatically hugged him

"Happy your right she does need to loose a little bit of weight" joked Natsu as they started walking.

1 hr 5 minutes later

"we're finally here so what should we do about sleeping beauty?" Asked Happy

"well I'm going to take her home but can you let master and the others know we're back?" Replied Natsu

"aye sir!" And with that Happy flew away towards the guild.

"Well know that we're alone I guess I should take you home?" Natsu thought to himself he looked back to take a look at Lucy to make sure she was ok all he saw was a sleeping girl in a white scarf. He laughed at the thought and started walking towards her house.

10 minutes later

Natsu made it to her house he walked in and was getting Lucy carefully off his back and into her bed. She looked so fragile like a fragile life sized doll all he could do was stare and think.

"What are these feelings I'm so confused?" Natsu saw what time it was 9:00 A.M.

Natsu got up and left the house quietly. He walked down the street near a new restaurant the restaurant was named Yo's Yummy Nummy, he took a look at a poster near him he read:

 _Now opened, Yo's Yummy Nummy_

 _come on in this is the best place for any special occasion family reunions, first dates,or simply family dinners. Out of 10 stars Yo's Yummy Nummy has been rated 9.0 stars. This place has everything food, entertainment, music,and dance nights. Be one of the costumes to make it here tonight and you'll get a free dinner. Feel free to take a flyer. Tell your friends and family to have a fun time here at Yo's Yummy Nummy! Spread the word!_

 _Opened from 9:00 P.M.-11:00 P.M._

"Thats a funny restaurant name" thought Natsu as he took a flyer.

He was walking on when an idea hit him hard "what if I take Lucy there tonight maybe there I can find out what my feeling are and if not I guess it'll just be a friendly dinner" thought Natsu as he walked down the street smiling.

He saw a dress shop near by and decided to buy Lucy a dress for tonight's friendly dinner. He walked in to find too many dresses. He walked around until he saw the perfect one. A loose short, sleeve less white dress with a tiny baby blue bow on the side.

"That's perfect for her plus she should have the right shoes and cardigan to go with it!" Thought Natsu as he went to grab the one that was Lucy's size. He took a look at the price 100,000 gems Natsu almost passed out. He walked over to a employee to ask her if that was the right price all the girl said was

"yea it is I did it so everything I do Is right" said the girl then she walked off hiccuping.

He went to a cashier next

"how much is this?" He asked politely

"well it's on clearance and it is buy something and get it free day so honestly it's free but since I helped you it'll be 3 gems" answered the lady

"I got told this dress was 100,000 gems thou?" Asked Natsu

"ugh not again let me guess a girl with dark brown hair told you?" Replied the lady

"yea and she had the hiccups too" added Natsu

"ugh Cana she's drunk again ugh one more time and she'll be fired" murmured the lady Before the girl was about to turn around to talk to Natsu, he was gone.

"Cana worked there hmm weird" thought Natsu as he shrugged off the thought he held the bag with the dress with him all the way back to Lucy's apartment.

5 minutes later

Natsu walked into the room quietly. He turned to see that she was still asleep.

"She sleeps foe a long time it's crazy" thought Natsu as he put the bag on the table he grabbed a letter and envelope and wrote in the letter:

 _Hey sleepyhead it's about time you woke up, you may be wondering how'd you get to your room. Answer I carried you all the way back here. Loose a little bit of weight could yah Happy was right. Anyways there's a new restaurant opening tonight I got you the gift and there should be a flyer by the bag with the information on the restaurant. I'll come pick you up be ready in 9 hrs it's 11:45 right now so be ready by forward to seeing you and Lucy this is a friendly dinner and since they have dances there it can also count as dance lessons for the rumor about the GMG. Natsu D._

when he finished the letter he left her house and walked back to the guild hall.

30 minutes later

"Natsu there you are it's about time you get here hey where's Lucy?" Asked Lisanna with a confused look

"oh she's at her house I bet she's still asleep" replied Natsu "oh well anyways you made it here on time Master has an announcement" said Lisanna pulling Natsu into the crowd of members

"Fairytail wizards I have an announcement I just got word that the rumor of a dance off was not true apparently it was a rumor spread by a couple of trouble making guilds so since we have 2 months left I request you train hard my children" announced Master.

"What so it was all a joke!" Though Natsu shocked

"what am I going to do about the dance thing I just got things ready for Lucy and I bet she is reading the letter by now! Ugh I guess I'll just go not only for Lucy but because of the food" thought Natsu laughing at his thought.

"What are you laughing at Natsu?" Asked Lisanna confused

"oh nothing just something I'm doing tonight" replied Natsu.

With that Lisanna walked off going to find her sister to train with her transformation magic. Happy was with Carla trying to hand her a box of chocolate covered fish but she rejected it leaving him heart broken.

"Why are women so complicated!" Whined Happy as he sat down eating the chocolate covered fish.

10 minutes later

lucy was getting out of a warm shower she was wrapped in a towel. She was about to walk over to her closet to find a outfit to wear till a bag got her attention. She walked over to it. She saw a letter she picked it up, opened it, and read:

 _Hey sleepyhead it's about time you woke up, you may be wondering how'd you get to your room. Answer I carried you all the way back here. Loose a little bit of weight could yah Happy was right. Anyways there's a new restaurant opening tonight I got you the gift and there should be a flyer by the bag with the information on the restaurant. I'll come pick you up be ready in 9 hrs it's 11:45 right now so be ready by forward to seeing you and Lucy this is a friendly dinner and since they have dances there it can also count as dance lessons for the rumor about the GMG. Natsu D._

She laughed at the letter as she pulled out of the bag a short white dress with a baby blue bow on the side.

"Omg where did he get this!" Lucy said surprised by the dress in her hands.

She walked over to her bed she put the dress there gently and turned to look at Natsus scarf on her pillow and laughed. She got ready for the day she hanged the dress in her closet so she would change into it later for the friendly dinner.

She was wearing a black mini skirt and a blue short shirt she put over her shirt a short black cardigan and wore black short heeled shoes. She was brushing out her hair, once she finished she put her hair shoulder length hair into two ponytails, got up and left her house towards the guild hall.

15 minutes later

"Lucy it's about time you got back from the job you took" said levy as she gave Lucy a hug.

"Hey levy what's up?" Said Lucy as she followed Levy to the other girls

"I'm fine but you weren't here to hear the announcement Master gave" said Levy as they sat down

"announcement? what announcement?"Asked Lucy confused

"well turns out the rumor about a dance off at the GMG was a lie it was a joke spread out by some guilds" answered Mira passing by

"yea so we all basically spent one month taking dance lessons or improving our dance moves for nothing" said Levy

"well that was a waste of time" said Lucy looking around

"hey I'm right here who are you looking for LuLu?" Asked Levy curious

"Natsu" replied Lucy looking around

"why are you looking for him?" Asked Levy curiously

"he left his scarf with me and I know how important it is for him so I'm trying to find him so I could hand it back to him" replied Lucy as she finally spotted pink hair.

She got up and was about to walk over until Juvia stopped her

"where are you going don't tell me your going to go find my beloved Grey! You will never take away my beloved! Your just my competition!" Said Juvia angrily

"Juvia you got it wrong why would I go find him?" Asked Lucy trying to get passed her

"because you want him all to yourself well guess what just because your family was rich and all doesn't mean you get everything in life!" Juvia angrily stared at Lucy who got pissed off

"Juvia you know what if I did want Grey I would've kissed him by know but I haven't because I don't want him and you have no right of speaking about my family like that!" Lucy pushed Juvia onto the ground and finally got passed.

"Hey Natsu you forgot this and I will see you later tonight" smiled Lucy handing him his scarf.

"Thanks Lucy" smiled Natsu friendly as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

Lucy walked back to levy as she tried to hold in tears from Juvia saying just because her family was rich didn't mean she got everything. She spent the rest of the time with her friends while Juvia was spying over Lucy from where Lucy couldn't see her.

3 hrs later

lucy took a look at her watch she noticed it was almost time for Natsu to go pick her up. She noticed he wasn't there anymore so she bag an to walk over to her house. On her way there she felt as if someone was following her. She stopped to find Grey catch up with her.

"Why are you following me shouldn't you be with Juvia?" Lucy asked

"first I'm not Juvia's boyfriend and second I'm sorry about earlier I heard what Juvia told you and I'm sorry I just don't know what her problem is" replied Grey expressionless.

"She loves you a lot but she just thinks I'm her competition to get to you that's what it is" replied Lucy as she started walking back to her house

"she loves me? Why doesn't she tell me?" Asked Grey walking with Lucy

"because she thinks she needs to get rid of any competition to get to you" answered Lucy looking away.

"Girls are weird sometimes" said Grey scratching his head

"and guys who strip themselves are weirder" laughed Lucy

"hey I told you guys it's a habit" complained Grey

"well I'm in a hurry but good luck with Juvia" said Lucy as she walked faster towards her house

"see yah" she heard Grey as she speed walked.

5 minutes later

Lucy finally made it home, she ran into her room, and grabbed the dress. She got dressed and got ready.

"Open gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!"

cancer popped out of a golden ray.

"You called Baby" he said as he snipped his scissors.

"I need help with my hair, can you help me?" Asked Lucy politely

"can I help you, yes indeed hair is my thing Baby" he said as he walked close to Lucy's hair, she sat down

"alright I'm going to a friendly dinner and dance so I need my hair up do your thing Cancer and make it look good" she explained

"alright Baby I got the right hairdo for this occasion Baby" he said as he started working on her hair.

5 minutes later

"All done Baby" Cancer said as he took a step back.

Lucy looked in the mirror and saw a perfectly looking flower bun

"I love it thanks Cancer" she said happy

"that's what I wanted to hear see yah later Baby have fun Baby" and with that Cancer left.

Lucy was all ready now she needed to wait for Natsu to knock the door. She was sitting on her bed playing around with her stuffed doll Mitchelle. Then she was messing around with Plue who she summoned to have her entertained.

Eventually she heard a knock at the door she looked at her clock it was exactly 8:45. She walked over to the door and opened it. Natsu was at the door in a black tux and had his scarf over his neck.

"You look nice ready to go?" He asked

"yea lets get going" she smiled.

1 hr later

"This place is really fancy I'm surprised you could afford it" said Lucy shocked as they finished their dinner.

"Yea well honestly if you read the flyer it did say opening night was free dinner" he replied as he got up

"where are you going?" asked Lucy curious

"umm the dance floor remember I came here to get a new talent that isn't eating and sleeping" he laughed.

Lucy got up and walked behind him she was about to leave a tip till she remembered the restaurants rule was leave a tip and you'll get kicked out another rule was that you had to dress fancy. Natsu had to give Lucy his scarf so she could wear it since he got told scarves and tux aren't fancy, also she left her cardigan when she left to the restaurant.

The restaurant had weird rules but it had good food and was really nice.

"I found it lets go!" Yelled Natsu over the loud music they were running into

They were dancing the rest of the time there. Lucy even had a chance to show Natsu how to slow dance since there was slow music, and she taught him how to ballroom dance too. They had a crazy time there.

2 hrs later

The restaurant eventually reached closing time. Natsu was walking Lucy home. Most of the time it was awkward silence until they started talking about the time they spent together as friends that night. They laughed and talked the whole way back.

5 minutes later

They finally made it back to Lucy's front door to her apartment.

"Thanks for a really fun night" said Lucy as she waved and was reaching for the front door. Next thing she knew Natsu reached for her other arm and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss only lasted 1 minute till Lucy pulled away

"Natsu?" She was so confused she didn't know what to say she turned around for the door and walked inside.

She was on the other side of the door she sank down to the ground and was sitting down

"what just happened... Did he just... What!?" She was so confused she started to cry.

She walked into her room and looked out the window. She saw Natsu walking away from her house. She wiped her tears not knowing what to do. She was watching him walk away until she looked down she realized she still had his scarf.

She got ready to go to bed took the scarf off and let it neatly folded on her desktop. She closed her eyes wiped the last tear and drifted off to sleep.

1 hr later

everyone was asleep, everyone except Natsu who woke Happy up.

"What's going on?" Asked Happy rubbing his eyes

"we're leaving town we need to disappear by tomorrow morning I can't train here" replied Natsu getting things ready

"Why are we leaving?" Asked Happy washing his face on the sink

"I've been too distracted here I need to be far for 1 month and 20 days just to train for the GMG's" replied Natsu changing from his fancy outfit into his usual outfit.

"Ok then" responded Happy getting his little green bag/cape with 3 raw fish just for the trip. Natsu was writing a letter and wrote:

 _Fairytail members, I'm sorry you won't be able to see me for a while I'm leaving town on a little training journey. I won't be back for 1 month and 20 days. I promise by the time I get back I should have had enough training that I'll be able to get us to win the GMG's. I will mis you guys but I will be back. Don't worry about me guys I'm Natsu Dragneel the dragon slayer I'll be fine._ _Natsu D._

"Hey Happy do me a favor and take this to the guild hall entrance will yah?" Asked Natsu putting the note into an envelope

"aye sir" replied Happy flying grabbing the envelope

"I'll meet you at the entrance to the town when you leave the letter" waved Natsu as he left his house.

15 minutes later

Natsu and Happy met up at the entrance to town and started walking away towards their journey

"goodbye for now guys take care Lucy" thought Natsu as he walked on

"goodbye Carla I love you even though you may not love me back" thought Happy flying behind Natsu.

With that they left.

"Hey Natsu where's your scarf again?" Asked Happy worried

"I left it behind so the members of Fairytail don't forget about us" answered Natsu expressionless

"oh ok makes sense but won't you miss it?" Asked Natsu

"Happy don't worry about it, it'll be back with me when we get back" responded Natsu still expressionless

"aye sir" said Happy as he flapped his angel like wings.

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_


	4. The Sleepover

_**Hope your liking the story so far ans please keep reviewing I like to know what you like. I need help I am trying to get Gajeel and Levy together but I don't know how please leave a review with a way they end up together I would really appreciate it. Enjoy reading**_

Next day

Lucy woke up to a bird pecking at her window.

"What's going on?" Asked Lucy thinking someone was in her room. The pecking continued.

"Oh a bird um ok" said Lucy as she went over to open the window.

The bird flew in and transformed into a girl, Lisanna.

"Wait am I still asleep?" Asked Lucy rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

"No this is no dream we got a problem!" Lisanna replied worried

"Lisanna what's going on? Are you ok? Tell me what happened?" Asked Lucy a little scared by looking at Lisanna worried expression.

"This is what happened" Lisanna handed Lucy a letter. Lucy took a look at the letter and almost passed out simply by reading:

 _Fairytail members, I'm sorry you won't be able to see me for a while I'm leaving town on a little training journey. I won't be back for 1 month and 20 days. I promise by the time I get back I should have had enough training that I'll be able to get us to win the GMG's. I will mis you guys but I will be back. Don't worry about me guys I'm Natsu Dragneel the dragon slayer I'll be fine._ _Natsu D._

"He left?!" Lucy was shocked Lisanna just nodded her head as a response. Tears started to race down her cheeks as she looked at his scarf on her desktop.

"No" she whispered

1 hr later

"Natsu!" Yelled Grey as he was in Natsus and Happys house

"Natsu stop playing games and come out like a real man!" Yelled Elfman

"Natsu where are you!" Yelled Wendy as she was flying around by Carla

"Happy where are you sorry I'm so stubborn tomcat!" Yelled Carla as she looked around.

"Natsu stop hiding" yelled Gajeel "there's no sent of him i can't smell him anywhere" said Gajeel as he sniffed around

"we better keep looking" said Levy as she was looking around

"any sign of him?" Asked Mira as she passed by her sister and friend

"no the only thing we have is his scarf" answered Lucy with a worried expression.

"Warren are you any good?" Asked Kinana as she stopped to ask

"no my telepathy can't get to him" answered Warren

"he has to be here somewhere" thought Kinana as she went back searching

"if he's not here then I guess he is gone ugh poor Lucy" thought Kinana.

Everyone searched and searched until they reached the conclusion. Natsu did leave.

2 hrs later

Everyone was upset about Natsu leaving like that. The guild didn't feel like it always would.

"My children I know that Natsu disappearing like this makes everyone's day depressing but let's not take Natsus disappearance as a bad thing let's take this chance as an opportunity to get stronger, he said in the note he would be back so he will be back and when that day comes we will show him that we too trained hard we will not let this day be gloomy we will make this day the first day of training to show him how strong we are! Let's do this for Natsu!" Yelled Master as he gave the famous #1 finger sign, everyone got motivated by Master everyone was going to be strong and not let their emotions get the best of them.

"Let's show him what Fairytails made of!" Yelled Master as everyone cheered.

Lucy cheered along as everyone in the guild gave the #1 finger sign. Lucy instead of doing the finger sign she held up Natsus . Smiled as they all got back to the usual things they do.

2 hrs later

"Hey Lucy how'd you end up with Natsus scarf?" Asked Lisanna asked curious

"well he kinda left it with me last night" she said nervously all the girls were together.

Lisanna,Kinana,Levy, and Lucy.

"Lucy don't worry he'll be fine" said Levy hugging Lucy

"no it's not going to be fine..." Lucy sobbed

"he kissed me last night... And now I can't do anything about it now that he's gone" sobbed Lucy crying

"wait wait what! He kissed you!" Lisanna was shocked

"yea it came randomly I didn't know what to do except pull away and go inside" Lucy wiped her tears away

"omg Lucy that's horrible I'm so sorry" Levy said shocked

"I can't believe him some nerve to kiss a girl then the next day just disappear like that!" Kinana said swiping her bangs out of her face

"don't worry Lucy like master said we can show him we're strong plus we're girls we got girl power and magic" said Lisanna making her arm look like a cat paw.

"You girls are right as much as this hurts I can show him I'm strong" replied Lucy proud.

They all put their hands in a circle and yelled "Fairytail girls!"

Then threw their hands up and laughed. They spent the rest of the day hanging out at the hall.

3 hrs later

"hey Natsu do you miss anyone already?" Asked Happy as they walked on.

"Nah not yet why Happy?" Asked Natsu

"well it's only been a day and I'm already missing someone so I thought I'd be the same as you?" Said Happy

"oh really who do you miss?" Asked Natsu curious

"I miss Carla" whined Happy

"oh Happy don't worry I bet Carla misses you too but when we get back I bet she'd come running up to you and hug you and tell you things like Oh tomcat where were you and other stuff like that" laughed Natsu

"You really think so? Happy innocently smiled

"i know so" smiled Natsu

"ok I'll take this opportunity as Brave Happy who has no fear and does many things for his true love Carla" Happy said proudly

"that's my Happy" smiled Natsu as they continued walking.

2 hrs later

"alright Happy let's stop here so we can train for a little while" said Natsu putting his things down

"aye sir" answered Happy.

"Alright Happy we should meditate to gain more energy with our magic" claimed Natsu as he sat down.

They both closed their eyes and took deep breathes as they entered their inner selves where they trained their spirits magic.

Happys inner self

Happy is walking around a park. He was walking until he saw Carla. She starts to fly away from Happy, who starts to fly after her. She gets faster and faster, Happy uses his boost ability but isn't fast enough to catch up to her. As he's flying he runs into obstacles in the away.

His goal is to fly faster than he normally can not only to catch up to Carla but to be fast that he would be able to destroy the obstacles Easley by crashing full speed through them. As Happy does flap his wings and manages to speed up a bit, his wings start to hurt but he doesn't stop he deals with the pain and flaps them faster.

He starts to speed up and manages to make it through an obstacle simply by flying threw it. He did dodge the first obstacles till he was able to destroy the first one then he makes it threw the others. He uses his boost again and managed to fly faster than he normally could.

He caught up to Carla too but just as real Carla she rejects what Happy try's to give her. He's left heartbroken but she flys up to him and bands him a fish. He hugs inner spirit Carla and flys off in full speed eating his fish.

Natsus inner self

Natsu is finally with his dad but his dad doesn't believe Natsus strong. Natsu proves himself to his dad but it's not enough for his dad. Natsu trains as hard as he can simply by eating really hot peppers. For some reason they aren't enough so Natsu starts to use his Dragon Slayer moves a lot on trees that don't die out like real trees.

Natsu goes back to his dad and shows how much he's improved but again it's not enough for his dad to believe. Natsu goes back to using Dragon slayer moves onto other things that don't die out he trains a lot until he goes back to his dad he shows him again what he can do but his dad doesn't get satisfied.

In the end his dad realizes he's doing his best but he's holding back. His dad helps train Natsu into a better dragon slayer. Natsus abilities get improved a lot more than he could get them improved himself. He shows his dad his abilities again and his dad finally is proud of him. Natsu celebrates as he continues to train his inner self.

back in the real world

Natsu and Happy both open their eyes at the same time from meditating.

"Hey Happy how you feeling?" Asked Natsu as he got up "I feel faster than normally" replied Happy flying in circles

"how about you?" Asked Happy as he stopped flying in circles

"I feel fired up" said Natsu as he got his hand on fire and punched a tree that fell down because of him.

"Oh um oops" Natsu laughed nervously

"hey Happy how long have we meditated for?" Asked Natsu curious as he scratched his back

"like 3 hrs now" laughed Happy as he looked at the stary night

"right when we started it was close to sunset and now it's a stary night" replied Natsu as he layer down on the ground

"I'm going to sleep chasing after Carla... Um I mean meditations made me really tired and sleepy" said Happy as he closed his eyes and fell asleep

"goodnight Happy" said Natsu as he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

1 hr 15 minutes

"Hey Lucy what time is it?" Asked Lisanna as she was looking for her pajama.

"It's like 10:30" replied Lucy looking at her clock.

Lisanna,Levy,Kinana,Mira, and Lucy were having a sleepover, which was in Lucy's apartment.

"I have never had a sleepover... What do you do in these girl events?" Asked Kinana as she was on the floor crisscrossed in her purple sweatpants and a black tank top.

"Well you basically have fun and talk about boys sometimes" smiled Levy in her orange short sleeve shirt and black shorts with her short blue hair let down but was everywhere making her look like a lion with a blue mane.

"Oh ok sounds fun" smiled Kinana as she laughed a little at Levys hair.

"Lisanna did you forget your pajamas?" Asked Mira in a black short sleeping gown with white polka dots

"no it's right here" answered Lisanna as sh pulled out her pajama from her bag

"I'll be right back" Said Lisanna walking into Lucy's batheroom to get dressed.

"So what should we do for right now" asked Lucy as she turned on some music.

"How about we talk boys?" Asked Levy

"saw that coming Levy" laughed Lucy in her grey sweatpants and white tank top with her hair let down.

"You girls don't talk guys till I'm ready!" yelled Lisanna from the batheroom

"ok Sis" responded Mira laughing.

5 minutes later

"ok now we can talk boys" laughed Lisanna in her black short sleeved shirt and baby blue shorts.

"Bout time we were about to start" teased Mira making a silly face.

"So Levy tell us who do you like?" Asked Lisanna curiously.

Lucy was giggling alittle "um um um no one no one special" said Levy nervously

"oh c'mon Levy we can tell your lying" added Mira

"ugh fine...Gajeel" she said looking down at her hands embarrassed

"Gajeel? Really?" Said Kinana a little confused

"yes Gajeel... Go ahead tease me I won't care" Levy said still embarrassed

"No Levy we won't tease you we're your friends we don't hurt eachother there's nothing to be embarrassed about" said Lucy as she sat down next to levy and put her hand on her back

"it's embarrassing just think about it a really nerdy nice girl with a bad boy it wouldn't really look right get or work well" said levy hiding her face

"Levy no it would look good think about it like the Yin-Yang they're different from eachother but their perfect for eachother" added Mira concerned

"or think of it like a princess and her dragon who loves her for her" smiled Lisanna

"yea I guess your right thanks girls" smiled Levy as she finally looked up.

"Anytime we're always going to be here for eachother" smiled Lucy as she hugged Levy.

The girls spent the rest of their time talking and messing around with eachother. They even had a pillow fight and built a pillow fort. They had fun as they all smiled.

1 hr later

"Hey girls I'm getting alittle sleepy is anybody else?" Asked Mira

"not really" answered Lisanna smiling as she was brushing out Levys hair.

"No I'm good" added Levy looking at a sorcerer weekly magazine.

"I feel like I can stay up all night" laughed Lucy as she was writing in her journal

"I'm good" giggled Kinana as she was doing her nails a dark purple color.

"oh really i'll just stay up alittle longer then" laughed Mira as she grabbed her water bottle.

"Hey Kinana your nails look really cool" said Lucy as she passed by Kinana

"what oh thanks Lucy" smiled Kinana as she continued doing her nails.

She was doing a purple snake scale pattern on them

"but whys it snake scale pattern?" Asked Lucy as she put away her journal

"I don't know just feeling creative I guess" smiled Kinana as she was finishing up.

"Hey before we go to sleep we still need to know who's your boyfriend?" Asked Lisanna as she finished brushing Levys hair

"yea that's true you still haven't told us?" Said Levy as she got up to grab a cookie.

"Oh right I promised I'd tell yah girls" said Kinana putting away the nail polish

"well do you just want his name or do you want the story of how I met him?" Asked Kinana drying her nails.

"Full story would be nice plus we ran out of things to do before we go to sleep" laughed Lucy

"ok get comfortable it may be long" laughed Kinana as she looked at her nails.

15 minutes later

all the girls were getting comfortable. Lucy was on her bed, Levy was on the couch, Lisanna and Mira were under the pillow fort, and Kinana was on top of a bunch of extra pillows. they all had blankets obviously, and got ready to hear Kinana's story.

"alright don't freak out by what I'm going to tell you... My boyfriend is Cobra" paused Kinana as Lisanna interrupted

"No way Cobra from the Oracion Seis a bad boy!" Asked Lisanna shocked

"yea him anyways we have known eachother basically since forever, you see when I was little I was his only friend/pet-"

"wait pet? But your a human not an animal" said Lisanna confused

"you see I wasn't a human when I was little, I was...a snake by the name Cubellios-"

"NO WAY! So like transformation magic?" Asked Lisanna

"Lisanna it's rude to interrupt plus we won't be able to finish the story if you keep it up" said Mira

"sorry" whispered Lisanna

"no not like transformation magic it was more of a curse, anyways Cobra and me were partners we did a lot of things together I was even part of the Oracion Seis because of him and I was his helper when it came to him needing to use his dragon slayer magic, yes he was a poison dragon slayer and I was able to use poison attacks to help him and I could fly with bat wings,anyways once he got beaten up by Natsu he got taken under arrest while I was left alone, Master found me and turned me back into human but my memory on being a snake disapeared but I gained little by little bits of memories I even heard a guy's voice.. Hey I should get a little break you know" paused Kinana as she stopped talking to get a drink.

The girls took a break to stretch their legs and go to the bathroom.

10 minutes later

all the girls got back to their places as Kinana started talking again,

"alright so like I said I would hear a familiar voice when I got my memories back by little bits, so one day I decided to follow the voice and I got to a guy who seemed to have gotten beaten up he was lying on the floor and he seemed familiar, I got to him and when he spoke telling me to go away his voice was exactly like the voice I heard, just by looking into his eye I could tell it was him I tried to help him but he kept telling me to go away, I got mad I lost my temper and my arms started to transform into a purple color he stopped me he talked to me and told me he lost his eye trying to find his long lost friend I wanted to know more about him but he got taken under arrest, I told him I was going to wait for him and he just waved I was able to tell that we were both smiling, so I waited for him for 3 years the day finally came when he was released I was able to talk to him more and by that time I had most of my memories recovered. I found out that I was his long lost friend we started dating 2 weeks later after he was released from prison and now we're here he's been gone for a while, he's been doing some jobs with a mysterious guild but he comes to visit me as often as possible so that's the story girls" smiled Kinana as she layer down on her pillow bed

"that's cool and sweet but are you able to turn into a snake again?" Asked Lisanna curious

"well since it's a curse random parts of my body turn purple whenever I loose my temper but if I lost my temper and couldn't control it again well I'd be a snake again and the only way to turn back into a human is with magic like Masters magic" replied Kinana looking at her nails

"that's probably why you did that design on your nails because you remember being a snake" said Mira as she layed down,

"yea maybe" smiled Kinana

"what's with people falling for dragon slayers I mean really what's so cool about them?" Asked Lisanna laughing

"think about it I like Gajeel-" Levy got interrupted

"Yukinos with Sting-" Lucy got interrupted

"I like Laxus-" Mira got interrupted

"I'm with Cobra-" Kinana got interrupted

"and Natsu may have a crush on me" finished Lucy sinking her face into her pillow.

"Who knows" laughed Lisanna as she closed her eyes

"Hey levy let me tell you one thing, think about Cobra he looks evil because he was in a dark guild but when you get to know him or when your with him he's really sweet and romantic he just doesn't show it to make himself look hard to get" said Kinana as she closed her eyes

"your right I guess bad boys make themselves look hard to get" said Levy as she yawned. With that all the girls fell asleep for the night. Lucy looked at her clock it was 11:59 P.M she laughed and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_


	5. 3 weeks later

3 weeks later

"Hey Natsu I think we've trained enough don't you?" Asked Happy flying Natsu to a forest

"not yet we're getting strong but we need more time you don't want Carla to think your a weaklink" said Natsu as he looked around

"that's true but how much longer do we have to stay away for?" Asked Happy as he turned left

"not long Happy just 2 more weeks I promise they'll pass by quick" said Natsu still looking

"ok, oh by the way where are we going again?" Asked Happy innocently

"to the forest where I first met Igneel" said Natsu smiling

"so where you got adopted" teased Happy

"Hey don't say it like that, that makes it sound depressing" claimed Natsu folding his arms

"haha ok what for again?" Asked Happy curiously

"to do more training and relax I promise that forest is like paradise" claimed Natsu as he pointed to the right

"how do you even remember where it is?" Asked Happy making a right

"I don't know I can just tell where it is, over their land over their!" Pointed Natsu as he smiled of excitement

"aye sir" answered Happy as he made a dive down and landed where Natsu told him.

They landed in plane land with green grass, there were trees around the land that lead to the forest and farther from the gorse was a mountain range.

"It still looks like how I remember it" smiled Natsu as he walked around

"c'mon Happy follow me" said Natsu as he walked into the forest

"where are we going?" Asked Happy walking behind Natsu

"there should be a place around here with a waterfall and land full of berry bushes and fruit trees" smiled Natsu as they walked on they finally reached it

"tah dah! now let's relax" claimed Natsu as he took his shirt off to get into the waterfall

"this place is awesome" yelled Happy as he grabbed fruit to eat.

They stayed there for the rest of the day relaxing taking a break from all their hard work.

1 hr 20 minutes later

"Lucy watch out!" Yelled Wendy as she dodged a crazy trolls kick.

Lucy tride to dodge the trolls attack but got hit hard that she was sent flying into a tree.

"That's it no more little nice girl!" Yelled Lucy angrily in pain

"open gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

"How may I help you Princess?" Asked Virgo as she appeared out of a golden ray

"punish that troll" said Lucy pointing to the troll

"as you wish Princess" Virgo disapeared into a hole and appeared by the troll and started to beat up the troll.

"Wendy I'll take care of the troll you go find the jewels this ugly took from the job request owner" said Lucy as she pulled out her whip

Wendy nodded to let Lucy know she was on it before she ran off.

"Carla should've found its hide out by now so this'll be easy" thought Lucy as she wrapped the trolls legs with her whip so it wouldn't run after Wendy.

Once the troll fell to the ground Virgo came out of a hole and started to beat up the troll with her hand to hand combat. The final hit to defeat the troll was Lucy's and Virgo kick combined.

The troll was defeated and Virgo used her chain magic to chain it up onto a tree just in case it woke up and wanted to chase after Lucy and Wendy.

Virgos chains were hard to break nothing was able to destroy them the only way to survive Virgos chain magic was to dodge the attack but since the troll was knocked out it couldn't escape.

"Thanks Virgo you can go now you need rest" said Lucy as she waved

"happy to help just call whenever you need me Princess" and with that Virgo was gone back to the celestial realm.

Lucy turned around to make sure the troll was still knocked out, it still was, she started to run after Wendy's direction.

20 minutes later

Wendy was with Carla and were grabbing the jewels that were robbed.

"Who would wear this much jewelry?" Asked Carla with her arms crossed as she stared at golden necklaces,golden bracelets,expensive diamond earrings, real gemstones rings, and mood necklaces.

"This is simply just to much for us to carry" said Carla as she turned around to face Wendy

"do you think she'd give us some of her jewelry as a reward?" Asked Wendy putting on one of the mood necklaces shaped as a moon

"now child don't be foolish she clearly loves her jewelry why else would she ask for help to get every single piece back" said Carla as she looked back at the jewelry.

Lucy finally caught up to them.

"Is that really all her jewelry!" Said Lucy amazed

"yep" answered Wendy.

"Well we should start grabbing and taking it back then" said Lucy as she grabbed a bag on the floor in the hideout

"did you beat the troll?" Asked Wendy as she grabbed a small bag for Carla

"yea it's knocked out and chained to a tree"replied Lucy as she started to carry the bag.

"Wow note to self don't mess with Lucy" teased Wendy as they started to walk back.

"Child why would you ever mess with her you know it's not right" claimed Carla flying by Wendy with a exceed sized bag full of diamond earrings.

With that they walked all the way back to the job request owner.

50 minutes later

"I just simply can't believe this you got every piece of jewelry back!" Said the owner looking at her white diamond necklace

"well when you ask for Fairytails, they get the job all done 100%" said Lucy as she showed her pink Fairytail emblem on the back of her right hand.

"I'm so happy how did you even do it?" Asked the owner

"well it was tricky but Lucy managed to beat the troll with her magic ma'am" replied Wendy with a smile.

"Please call me Marie, and I hope you don't mind me asking but what type of magic do you young lady's use?" Asked Marie

"Lucy uses celestial spirit magic and Wendy used sky dragon slayer magic" answered Carla tired of being there

"my oh my simply amazing you young lady's did your job simply amazing I'll let you choose what piece of my jewelry you want to take as part of your reward while I go get the rest of what I promised" said Marie as she walked to get the rest of the reward

"I told you Carla" teased Wendy as she walked forward to pick out a piece of jewelry to take.

Marie finally came back with their reward

"Here yah go young lady's your 10,000 gems and since my jewelry won't fit your adorable little exceed I got her this necklace" said Marie as she handed Carla a silver necklace with tiny pink gems

"their real so don't loose it" laughed Marie as she opened the door to exit and waved goodbye.

"Who is she calling adorable and little I am clearly not adorable nor little, although this necklace does fit me well" said Carla walking by Wendy

"Hey Carla do you like what I chose out to take?" Asked Wendy showing Carla a metallic green bracelet with a medium orchid purple gem in the middle

"well it suits you fine and at least it fits you fine too just don't loose it remember their worth a lot of money" said Carla as she put on her rewarded necklace.

Lucy was looking at her rewarded jewelry.

Lucy took a silver ring with sapphires in the middle if the ring leading to a small aquamarine on the center she put it on her pointer finger and walked on.

The girls were happy with their reward and happy they could help. The sun was up it was about 2:00P.M. The girls finished their job and were in their way back to Fairytail.

1 hr later

"Natsu are we spending all day here just relaxing?" Asked happy flying towards Natsu who was sitting down eating a peach

"maybe" answered Natsu

"all right then" laughed Happy as he flew into a tree and sat down on the tree to take a nap

"I'm up in a tree I'm going to take a nap" yelled Happy letting Natsu know where he was

"alright go for it" said Natsu as he layed down in the ground and also took a nap.

1 hr later

"Lulu your back!" Said Levy running over to hug Lucy

"well yea the job wasn't really hard and look at what I got for a reward" said Lucy showing Levy her ring

"omg are those real diamonds?" Levy asked amazed looking at the ring

"yea" smiled Lucy

"it's so pretty I'm jealous next time you go on a job like that I'm coming along" claimed Levy as she walked towards a table to talk with Lucy.

Lucy laughed at Levys comment

"so tell me I haven't seen Erza for a long time where has she been?" Asked Lucy curious

"well rumor has it that she joined another guild, yet theres other rumors saying she took an S class job and won't be back for 5 more months so honestly I don't know" answered Levy with a clueless expression.

Out of no where Juvia came up to Lucy

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GREY!" She said as she stared at Lucy for awhile then walked away angrily.

"What's with her?" Asked Levy confused

"she thinks I like Grey" replied Lucy rolling her eyes

"oh ok.. Do you?" levy asked curiously

"are you kinding he's a great friend and that's it" Lucy responded.

The girls laughed and talked for a while until Lucy left to go on a job with a friend.

40 minutes later

"Happy wake up I heard something close by" said Natsu shaking the tree

"5 more minutes Mom" Happy said asleep

"no I'm not your mom I'm Natsu and wake up" said Natsu throwing berries at Happy.

"AHH IM AWAKE IT WASNT ME!" Said Happy as he finally woke up

"Natsu what's wrong why'd you throw berries at me?" Said Happy as he ate the berry Natsu threw at him

"I heard something get down its getting near" said Natsu as he started his army crawl into a bush where no one could see him Happy was confused but hid in the bush too

"what do you smell sir?" Asked Happy

"I smell someone familiar Happy we are not alone" answered Natsu wondering whose sent he just picked up belonged to.

15 minutes later

Natsu and Happy we're still in the bush the sun was close to setting and there was still no sight of whose scent Natsu picked up.

"Natsu I think your nose was messing with you lets get back to our relaxation? Happy was about to jump out of the bush until Natsu stopped him

"look!" Whispered Natsu as Happy turned around to see.

There was a person in a black hooded cape walking by

"who is that?" Asked Happy

"I don't know but he smell familiar-" Natsu gasped as he saw the person take the hood off their head.

They saw chin length blue hair

"It can't didn't he disapear a long time ago without trace?" Asked Happy the blue haired person turned around and they saw whose face belonged to the blue haired person...Jellal.

"Wait look someone else is coming so he's not alone either?!" Said Natsu surprised

"who's the other person?" Asked Happy as they saw another person in a black hooded cape.

They saw the person was skittle short then Jellal so they figured it was a girl. They hid in the bushes silently

10 minutes later

Happy almost fell asleep in the bush, since the other hooded person hasn't taken their hood off but they knew that person was with Jellal. Jellal was talking to the hooded person Natsu tried to hear what they were saying but couldnt manage to hear. They stayed in the bush waiting for the person to take the hood off.

Natsu was able to tell by the sent that he knew who the person was but he just couldn't remember who. The moment finally came the other person finally took her hood off.

They saw red scarlet hair. Natsu and Happy recognized who it was...Erza.

"What's scary Erza doing with Jellal" Happy asked

"I don't know but I'm getting closer to hear" said Natsu as he army crawled into another bush closer to Jellal and Erza.

"Why are we here?" Asked Erza

"well we haven't had our moment in a while you know?" Replied Jellal

"you naughty getting me away from the others just for this" said Erza as Jellal got alittle close

"you know I really don't want you to leave in 5 months" said Jellal sad

"I know I don't want to either but I have to just so the members at Fairytail don't worry or get suspicious" replied Erza "enough talk"

laughed Erza as the two got close and kissed

"AHH MY EYES!" Thought Natsu wanting to yell but didn't want to blow his cover.

Natsu looked over to where Happy was but didn't see him anymore

"he probably couldn't handle to see this" thought Natsu

"I should get out of here" thought Natsu sneaking out quietly as possible.

20 minutes later

"Ahh my eyes why did I get close!" Natsu whined as he washed his face by the waterfall Happy couldn't help but laugh at Natsus reaction

"well you did want to hear what they were talking about and instead saw them make out" laughed Happy.

"I need an explanation from Erza" said Natsu as he dried his face with his shirt.

It was night time Happy fell asleep on a tree but Natsu was awake. He got up and started to walk to where he saw Erza, he started to search for her sent till he finally picked it up he followed it to a group of 9 people in the same black hooded capes he recognized some of the members there since some of them didn't have their hoods on.

He passed by Angel, Nightmare, and Meldy as he followed Erzas scent. He followed it to 2 people asleep Jellal and Erza right by eachother Erza was cuddled up by Jellals chest with her head on his shoulder.

Natsu his behind a tree and grabbed a tree branch with leaves to tickle Erzas nose, knowing she would wake up she woke up and got up she got her magic to make a sword appear she followed the branch which got her away from the others. She walked on for awhile with a tight grip on her sword.

10 minutes later

The branch finally stopped moving and so did she.

"What up Erza long time no see" she heard a voice near her

"who are you show yourself coward" said Erza looking around.

She didn't sense it coming and got her sword kicked out of her hand she tried to defeat whoever it was but got put on the ground

"who are you?!" Asked Erza mad she saw a hand go on fire and got close to the persons face

"you got some explaining to do Erza" Natsu said with a serious face

"Natsu what are you doing here?!" She said surprised

"no the question is what are you doing here?" Said Natsu as he let her get up

"um I came on a job to stop Jellal and his teammates" said Erza dusting off her black skirt

"don't lie to me Erza, your wearing the same cape as all the others and I saw your little moment with Jellal and I have regrets" said Natsu expressionless

"wait you saw that crap! Fine you got me red handed I left Fairytail faking to take a job so I can spend time with my boyfriend" answered Erza

"why would you betray Fairytail like that your our toughest warrior and here you are instead of fighting some monster your making out with a monster" Natsu said mad

"you don't deserve to wear our emblem" Natsu added pointing at her Fairytail mark on her dark purple tank top vest style.

"Look Natsu I had to you don't understand how it feels like to love someone yet not be able to spend much time with them" explained Erza

"yea your right I don't understand, oh and the reason why I'm not at Fairytail right now is because I'm training for the GMG's something a true member would do instead of faking a job just to be with someone for almost 1 year everyone misses you I bet you don't understand since your with someone who apparently loves you but no other love is stronger than a guilds love for eachother" Natsu said as he turned around and walked back to where he came from back with Happy.

Erza was left speechless she didn't know what to do except put her hood on and walk back with the others

"sorry Natsu" she whispered as she returned and fell asleep by Jellal with a tear in her eye.

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_


	6. How's life without me?

The next morning

"Natsu Natsu wake up we have to go" said Happy trying to wake Natsu up

"what's wrong what's going on Happy?" Asked Natsu rubbing his eyes

"we have to go now! Your trying to hide from Lucy and the others for training right?" Asked Happy in a hurry

"yea why?" Natsu was washing his face by the waterfall

"well Lucy is close to this place even look!" Happy said as he pulled out his wings, grabbed Natsu, and took him into the sky to show him.

Natsu looked around until he saw a blonde her hair was in 1 ponytail was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a white laced design on the bottom with teal knee length skinny jeans. She had her little brown wraist bag with her celestial spirit keys and had white flats as her shoes.

She wasnt alone though she was with Grey who obviously didn't have his shirt on. They were fighting against 3 bad guys who stole money from a bank.

"Happy can we hide but watch the fight I wanna see how their doing" said Natsu as he watched

"aye sir" responded Happy as he sat Natsu in a tree where no one could see them. From up in the tree they could see the fight and just I case they couldn't Natsu had binoculars packed.

They stayed up in the tree as they watched the battle.

15 minutes later

"Hey Grey you got a plan" asked Lucy as they were close to getting cornered

"nope not really how about you?" Asked Grey thinking of something

"kind of" answered Lucy she got close to Grey and whispered into his ear

"alright I want you to make a distraction for them I'll get Gemini to transform into me and I'll attack them from behind while Gemini pretends to be me got it" whispered Lucy

Grey nodded his head as Lucy reached for Gemini's key.

"Look over there is that another Fairytail member you missed! Hurry go get him he's going over there!" Said Grey as he pointed to the left and winked at Lucy as the sign.

"Open gate of the Twins, Gemini!"

"What's up?" Said the two little celestial spirits

"alright I want you 2 to transform into me just to distract those 3 dummies so I can attack them from behind" said lucy quickly

"ok" they said as they transformed to look exactly as Lucy.

"Perfect" whispered Lucy as she quickly ran to hide.

"you lied and put a shirt you wierdo we asked for wizards not strippers"complained one of the bad guys

"you know we can keep this girl and have fun with her" suggested the other bad guys

"yea your right I wouldn't mind you taking your clothes off" the third bad guy winked

"gross not in a million years" Pretend Lucy said as she spit on the third bad guy

"oh she's fierce I like that" said the second bad guy

"before we have fun with her we gotta beat up mr. Stripper here and right now" said the first bad guy as he smiled wickedly

Grey knew what was going to happen so he didn't worry at all "that's what you think" answered Grey.

out of no where real Lucy came running in with her whip she ran up to the third bad guy and Lucy Kicked him in the gut he held his hands out which gave Grey a chance to attack

"ice make Chains!" Said Grey as iced chains were in the third guys hands and legs he wasn't able to walk nor grab

"see yah" said Gemini as they disappeared.

"Lucy watch out!" Yelled Grey as he saw the second guy running up towards Lucy, luckily Lucy saw him on time and backfliped herself to dodge him the second guy tripped and face planted Lucy quickly used her whip to wrap around his legs and spin him only to throw him hard onto the grass.

"I knew those cheer classes werent a waste of time" Lucy said as she gave a bad girl smile.

The third guy managed to break Greys iced chains with a rock, and ran towards Grey.

"Open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!"

"what up girl, let's make this quick I was on a date with my girl Aquarius" said Scorpio as he used his sand magic to blast the third bad guy back down to the ground.

"Thanks Lucy I did t see that one coming" said Grey as he turned around to face the third bad guy

"ice make Prison!" Said Grey as he gestured his hands with the magic

"that's just I case he wakes up from his sand nap" teased Grey

"just one to go!" Said Lucy pointing at the last guy.

"I'm not letting any teenage wizards beat me" claimed the last bad guy as he pulled out a gun and shot Scorpio who instantly disappeared back to his realm

"sorry Lucy I'm shot!" Was all Lucy heard from Scorpio before he disappeared

lucy started to loose magic energy quick that she fell to her knees

"Lucy are you ok?!" Asked Grey as he got close to Lucy

"I'm fine just getting weak for all the power I've used but I'm not giving up" she claimed as she got up slowly

"not till we're done with this guy!" Added Lucy

"the names Johnny Gunslinger #1 bandit and ain't no teenagers gonna beat me, no one ever has" claimed Johnny

"well you haven't met Fairytail then" claimed Grey

"you ready?" Asked Grey, Lucy nodded her head "ice make cannon!"Yelled Grey as he got on one of his knees as a ice beam shot from his pulled out her whip so she wouldn't use her celestial spirit magic.

Grey looked over at Lucy they both nodded for they knew what they were going to do

"Ice make Sword!" Said Grey as he started to run towards Johnny along with Lucy and her whip.

Lucy managed to get Johnnys gun out of his hands with her whip and right as Grey was about to swing with his iced sword Johnny dodged the sword and pulled out an extra gun out of his pocket.

He aimed it toward Lucy who was again in her knees since she was weak from her magic Johnny thought he might as well end her suffering. He shot a bullet Lucy tried to move but was to weak she stood there in her knees and closed her eyes

"LUCY!" She heard Grey yell.

Natsu was up in the tree watching the whole thing he wanted to go down there and beat up Johnny but he couldn't he was still in his training all he could do was watch.

Lucy closed her eyes as she thought she was a goner until she felt someone bride carry her out of the way fast...Loke.

Natsu was watching he was glad Loke got there quick. He just couldn't manage to see one of the members die in front of him without him doing anything.

"Lucy you can open your eyes now, I'm right here" she heard a voice say,

she opened her eyes and saw Lokes flirtatious smirk

"For the first time I'm actually happy you carried me out of the way I nearly died" sighed Lucy

"I'm your knight in shining armor, I'm always going to come and save my princess" Loke said as he smirked again.

He set Lucy down

"I'll be back you need to rest for now and don't worry I used my own magic to open my gate" he said as he walked by Grey.

"Long time no see, you ready to beat up this jerk" said Grey as he punched his hands together

"I'm here already might as well beat up the one who almost killed my Lucy" stated Loke as he fixed his glasses.

"ice make Daggers!"

"Regulus impact!"

They both said their attacks as they used then against Johnny, Loke managed a few punches on Johnny

"Ring magic, Twister!"

A twister happened around Johnny he was in the twister and he wasn't able to see but Grey used his ice make magic to make a cannon wiphich managed to hit Johnny.

When Johnny was in the twister he dropped both guns.

"Ice make Hammer!" Said Grey a as he hit Johnny on his back sending him towards Loke.

Loke didn't have to use his magic to knock out Johhny all he did was punch him in the face and by the time Johnny hit the floor he was knocked out. Loke turned around and walked towards Lucy to help her get up.

"I'm back princess" said Loke as he took her hand

"hey loke how's Lucy?" Grey asked as he put ice made chains onto the three bad guys.

"Well she's really weak to walk all the way back, it's best I stay with you guys to help her get back home" said Loke as he picked up paassed out Lucy.

Grey sent out a signal flare to let the Magic Council find the bad guys and take them away, then he grabbed the bag of stolen money and they walked back to the job request owner.

4 hrs later

"why thank you all the money's back in its place now" said the bank owner a as he shaked Greys hands and didn't let go.

"Yea yea sir can you let go of my hand now" suggested Grey annoyed

"right I'm sorry um I'll be back with your reward" said the bank owner as he left real quick.

Lucy was awake and back on her feet but was still weak to use her magic. Loke was by Lucy just in case she needed any help, he was in his human form instead of his spirit form. Lucy and Loke were talking while Grey waited for their reward.

"Hey Lucy why do you always reject me when I ask you out?" Asked Loke looking alittle sad

"hugh why would you ask that?" Asked Lucy confused

"well everytime I ask you out you always reject me and I really wanna know why" said Loke as he faced Lucy in the eyes

"well... It'd be really weird to date your own celestial spirit friends" said Lucy thinking

"what if I was just a normal guy?" Asked Loke concerned

"well if you were human maybe but I don't know Loke why are you asking me these things?" Said Lucy really confused

"like I said I really wanted to know and we'll I really liked you but you and Natsu looked so happy together that I thought maybe I don't have a chance with you but since he's gone for a while maybe I could finally get a chance" said Loke as he turned around to face a sunset outside the bank window.

"Loke I don't know about this... Don't you think it'd be weird if it did happen?" Asked Lucy unsure

"spirit,demon,immortal, or human it shouldn't matter as long as their happy it will work out... So what do you say wanna go on a date with me?" Asked Loke looking at the sunset still

"I need time to think about it" said Lucy as she faced Grey who was finally getting the reward from the bank owner

"just call me when your ready" said Loke as he turned to face her

"oh and you look like your feeling a lot better I should get back now I think I've used up a bit too much magic to stay here see yah Lucy" said Loke as he disappeared back to the celestial realm.

"ugh finally we can get going now" Grey said annoyed as he handed Lucy her half of the reward

"hey where's Loke?" Asked Grey as he scratched his head

"he left back to the celestial realm" answered Lucy with a low voice

"oh yea I forget he's a celestial spirit" chuckled Grey as he noticed Lucy's expression "hey Lucy you alright?" Asked Grey

"yea just crazy thoughts in my head" answered Lucy as she faked a smile

"alright then... Let's get going before it gets late" said Grey as the 2 started walking back to wagon that the bank owner let them use to get back to the guild hall. Lucy was unsure of what to do

"maybe the girls can give me advice" thought Lucy as she walked towards the wagon.

2 hrs later

"hey Natsu the gangs gotten stronger you think they forgot about us?" Asked Happy as they were sitting down on a tree watching the sun disappear into the horizon

"I don't think so Happy more like their trying to prove to us how strong they can get simply by not letting their emotions get to them" Natsu answered as he was eating some strawberries.

"Sounds like Master might of given everyone a motivational speech like always" laughed Happy

"Natsu how do you think everyone's doing?" Asked Happy innocently

"I bet their all doing well just doing their own things, doing jobs or training" Natsu responded.

"Why would you ask?" Natsu said as he finally looked at Happy

"I just wonder what there doing without us" Happy said as he stretched his arms

"Should we get down from here this branch is starting to hurt my butt" Natsu suggested

"aye sir" responded Happy as he grabbed Natsus back and flew down onto the ground

"thanks Happy you saved my butt literally" joked Natsu with a big childish smile on his face.

1 hr 25 minutes later

Natsu and Happy were laying on the ground spotting constellations in the stary night sky.

"Oh oh oh I found crab legs up there it's um that hairstylist dude" guessed Natsu as he pointed at the constellation

"you mean Cancer, hey look it's two fish! Yummy!" Said Happy with a hungry look in his eyes

"Happy that's Pisces, wait is that yea it is, it's Loke! But it doesn't look like a lion at all" said Natsu confused

"take a better look at it and you'll see a lion figure" suggested Happy as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Oh I see it now,wonder how he's doing?" Said Natsu to himself "actually I wonder how Lucy's doing... I saw her fight a bad guy but I wanna know how is she handling life since I'm gone?" Thought Natsu as he looked back up to the stars as he closed his eyes he remembered what happened the night he left.

 **Flashback**

 _They finally made it back to Lucy's front door to her apartment._

 _"Thanks for a really fun night" said Lucy as she waved and was reaching for the front door._

 _Next thing she knew Natsu reached for her other arm and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss only lasted 1 minute till Lucy pulled away_

 _"Natsu?" She was so confused she didn't know what to say she turned around for the door and walked inside._

 **End of flashback**

"Sorry Lucy but I have to move on and become stronger I can't let the guild down I can't let my feelings do that to me again" Natsu whispered to himself.

Natsu sighed as he stared up at the sky for a while, he remembered he didn't have his scarf when he touched he's bare neck

"I really hope you guys haven't forgot about Happy and I" thought Natsu as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

2 hrs later

Lucy was in her bedroom she was dressed in her pajamas and was getting ready to go to sleep. Before she got on her bed she looked over to her keys and started to think about what Loke asked her.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I can't stay like this forever" said Lucy as she got out of bed.

She put on her black flats, grabbed her celestial spirit keys in their little wraist bag, and walked out the door. She was walking towards the Fairytail girl members dorm she had to talk to someone. She got to Levys dorm room. She knocked the door and the door opened Lisanna and Levy were in the room

"Lulu what's up why are you not at your apartment?" Asked Levy

"I need advice, can I come in?" Asked Lucy in a low voice

"yes yes come in I'll get you some warm tea" said Lisanna as she walked over to get a cup of tea.

Lucy sat down on Levys bed

"so tell us what's wrong?" Asked Levy as she sat down by Lucy

"Loke asked me out and I don't know what to say..." Said Lucy as she was looking at his celestial spirit key she was holding in her hands.

Lucy had to explain to the girls the whole story from the beginning. To her it sounded like

"I took a job with Grey which almost killed me till Loke saved me on time the I passed out, bad guys got captured, bla bla bla, Greys getting the reward from the man who requested the job, then Loke says spirit,demon,immortal,or human it shouldn't matter as long as their happy it'll work out... So what do you say will you go on a date with me, and now I'm here in my pajamas".

"No way Loke said that he's so sweet" said Lisanna as she was hugging her pillow.

"Yea he's sweet ans flirtatious but I just don't know what to say to him about what he told me" said Lucy worried

"Girl Loke has had a crush on you since the day he met you it's basically up to you to find out what's next so tell us what's holding you back from the big decision?" Stated Levy as she gave Lucy a concerned look.

Lucy took a deep breath sighed

"I'm still being hold back from Natsu kissing me one night then finding out he left without a trace the next day" Lucy said looking down at looked key again.

"Oh Lucy just let it go honestly he just doesn't deserve a girl like you, I mean he kisses you then disappear like that's, it's just not right he hurt you and messed with your feelings, he just doesn't deserve a beautiful, smart, loving girl like you" said Lisanna as she moved Lokes key closer to Lucy's heart.

"just think about this, I've known Natsu ever since we were little kids he was crazy back then and now seeing what he did not only leave but mess with a girls heart it's just not like him, anyways what I'm trying to say is be with the one who knows what he's feeling and knows what he's doing not just someone who makes you happy and smile, you saw what happened with Natsu the one who made you smile and laugh and it didn't end well" said Lisanna as she ran out of breath

"I think what she's trying to say is try something new give it a try and see how it feels like to be with someone who knows what he's doing and knows what he feels" Levy suggested

"I'll think about it but thanks for the advice I really needed it my mind feels alittle bit clearer now" said Lucy as she got up to leave back to her apartment.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow" Lucy said as she waved still unsure.

"Bye Lulu good luck with the big decision" replied Levy

"see yah tomorrow goodnight" added Lisanna as she waved.

Lucy shut the door behind her and was gone.

"I really hope she makes the right decision" thought Lisanna

"Lucy I know your smart enough to find the answer" thought Levy. And with that they got back to their little sleepover.

20 minutes later

Lucy finally got back to her apartment. She walked in took her flats off, put away her celestial spirit keys, and got in bed with the decision in her head.

"I think I know what I'm going to tell him" thought Lucy as she looked over at Loke's key on her desktop by her laptop, she smiled a little bit, then she closed her eyes into a peaceful night sleep.

 **Quick note from the author, I'm going to be busy these next few days so I may not be able to write the story for a while, but please keep reviewing. I still need some help on pairing Levy and Gajeel together if you have any ideas on how it should happen please review it for me to read it and choose which idea I will choose for them to pair up. I hope your enjoying the story so far keep leaving reviews I like to know how you people like it so far. Please feel free to leave some ideas you may have for the story I like to hear your people's ideas. Enjoy reading and forgive me for not being able to write for a while this week. Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_

 _-Firefreedom, thanks for reviewing again I don't know how but your right about how the story is mostly hurtful/romantic so I decided to change humor genre into hurtful genre thanks for letting me know about that. Also the idea of how to get Levy and Gajeel together sounds really good if I don't get any other ideas your idea may be used for Gevy to happen in the story. you come up with good ideas though :) really hope you enjoy reading the story and hope to hear more ideas of your. Thanks for reviewing :)_

 _-Tiny Triangle (guest), thank you for reviewing I hope your enjoying the story so far and thanks for the tip now I'll have a easier way to do dialogue. Also I don't care if your an English teacher or not as long as you hand me tips, advice, or ideas I'm good with that. Enjoy the story :P_


	7. Decision made

The Next Day

Natsu was climbing up a mountain so he could train with the heavy hard rocks that were up there. While he was climbing Happy was flying right beside him. Natsu has been climbing for about 2 hrs 10 minutes. Happy was worried Natsu would get hurt and fall so he stayed as close as he could to Natsu just in case he fell, Happy would catch him and fly them up to the top.

"Hey Natsu are you sure you don't want me fly you up to the top?" Asked Happy flying worriedly

"I'm sure I need to strengthen my arms" said Natsu as he climbed up getting tired "also I can't let lazy like the last 3 days we've spent eating, sleeping, and messing around" He added

"yea I guess your right but if you fall I'm only going to catch yah because I don't want you to get hurt not because I love yah" teased Happy as he looked at his little belly

"you love me little buddy you just don't want to admit it" Natsu laughed as he gave a big childish smile at Happy "how high am I anyways?" Thought Natsu as he gave a quick glance down "AHHHH IM GOING TO DIE IF I FALL DONT LET ME FALL LITTLE BUDDY!" Yelled Natsu really scared

"you see this is why I fly so I don't have to worry about falling" teased Happy as he laughed at Natsu

"ok ok I get it I'll keep climbing but if I get tired you'll fly us to the top" Natsu stated as he looked up to see how much he had to climb "almost there finally" thought Natsu as he kept climbing.

"aye sir!" Happy said as he turned around to look down real quick. Happy was able to see people walking around in the forest he saw 9 people they all had black hooded capes on and were wearing their hoodies. "Hey Natsu did you ever talk to Erza like you said you would?" He asked innocently

"yea I did" answered Natsu with alittle anger in his tone

"what did she say?" Happy asked as he looked away from the people

"she's been gone for almost a year ,simply lied about going on a job, and the reason is just because she wanted to be with her monster of a boyfriend of hers" answered Natsu "basically she betrayed Fairytail and doesn't deserve to call herself a Fairytail warrior" he added

"really wow there goes our best female warrior will she ever return back to us?" Happy asked worried

"yea in 5 more month" answered Natsu as he struggled to talk about her and climb at the same time "hey can we not talk about this right now" suggested Natsu

"ok then sorry if I upset you" said Happy as he took his attention away from the people and kept flying by Natsu.

3 hrs later

Lucy was at the guild hall. She looked expressionless as she was sitting down looking at her keys. She was wearing a short sleeveless aquamarine colored dress, her hair was down with a white headband, she was also wearing her silver ring with sapphires, and her white short heels. She was waiting for Levy and Lisanna who were running late. They finally walked into the guild looking for Lucy. Once they saw her they sat down by Lucy.

"Sorry we're late we kind of ran into alittle trouble on the way" laughed Lisanna as she put a flower in her hair

"what sort of trouble?" Lucy asked as she finally looked up from her keys

"well on our way here we ran into some guys who tried to kidnap us but we got saved by someone" said Lisanna nudging Levy with her elbow

"really who?" Asked Lucy concerned trying to think who it was

"Gajeel was passing by with Lily and well he saw we were in trouble so he saved us with Lily's help" blushed Levy looking down spwith a smile

"ooh princess got saved by her dragon how sweet" Lucy said with a smile at Levy

"you know I got saved too but by his cat instead" laughed Lisanna rolling her eyes

"anyways off that topic, have you found out what your going to tell to Loke?" Levy asked as she saw Lokes key was in Lucy's hand instead of in her little brown wraist bag with the other keys.

"Yes I have and I'm pretty sure it's the right decision" answered Lucy as she looked down at Lokes key with a little smile

"Oh really what are you going to tell him?" Lisanna asked suspiciously with a smile. She had a smile because she could tell Lucy was happy about what she decided.

"I'm going to say yes I will go on a date with him" Lucy answered as she grabbed his key looked up and had a smile on her happy face

"oh Lucy is that why your dressed fine?" Asked Levy as she pointed to Lucy's short sleeveless aquamarine colored dress.

"Honestly I just picked something random from my closet but I guess you could say so" laughed Lucy

"so when are you going to tell him?" Levy asked excitedly with a big _I'm so proud of you_ kind of smile

"today at a perfect view of the sunset" answered Lucy "I'm just alittle nervous" added Lucy with a worried expression

"Why what's wrong?" Asked Lisanna with a concerned/confused look on her face

"if we become BF and GF I will feel happy but what if I start feeling hurt again from what Natsu did to me" Lucy said in a low voice as she looked at Lokes key again

"Lulu don't worry about that if that happens well you'll have friends and a special guy with you to confort you, I promise if you 2 start dating a lot more you'll be a lot happy that you'll forget about that mess Natsu left behind" stated Lisanna "in fact I'll have to teach him how to deal with sensitive, emotional, and fragile women that way he won't break anymore hearts" she added

"your right I'm going to be happy if me and Loke become a couple I'll be happy and I will forget about what Natsu did" said Lucy with a smile

"we will always be here for eachother promise you that no one can destroy our friendship bond" Levy stated as if she was a lawyer claiming someone guilty or not

"well I have to go apparently I need to take on a job I'm running low on money see you later and Lucy goodluck with Loke, you better tell me what happens" said Levy as she got up from the table and waved goodbye

"Thanks you two" smiled Lucy as she waved goodbye to the 2 girls who went over to the job request board.

Lucy stayed in the guild hall until she started to get bored, most of her friends were either on a job or were to busy with working/helping out with the guild staff. Lucy got up and went to the training room she hasn't trained for almost 1 week now, she stayed in the training room and trained with her magic abilities, studied spells, or improved her gymnastics moves of attacks or dodging. She stayed there for a while.

2 hrs 20 minutes later

after all that mountain climbing Natsu had finally got to the top of the mountain. Apparently he managed to get to the top without any help from Happy,the only thing Happy was able to do was cheer Natsu on since Natsu kept rejecting Happys offer of flying him to the top. Once Natsu got to the top of the mountain he remained laying down on his back staring up at the clear blue sky. Happy didn't know what to do so he to got on his back and stayed there for a while until Natsu had finally decided to get up and start training. Natsu was using his Fire dragon slayer moves on the rocks that apparently were hard to destroy or melt. As Natsu did that, Happy was speed flying around the whole mountain that way he could increase his speed. Both of them didn't take many breaks except when they got hungry.

"Hey Natsu any luck destroying those rocks?" Asked Happy as he flied by Natsu in circles

"not even a scratch!" Whined Natsu "how did my dad destroy a mountain made out of these rocks!" Natsu said angrily

"your dad was a powerful dragon he had the fire power of a unstoppable heat that's how" responded Happy flying around

"but I'm his son I should be able to have the same heat!" Yelled Natsu as he kicked the rock

"your dad probably trained a lot when he was little" answered Happy teased "and how can you have the same fire power not to be mean but your dads a dragon and your a human oh and you were adopted if you were his biological son then you'd have scales and wings like Igneel" added Happy

"I told you don't say I'm adopted that just sounds depressing" said Natsu pointing at Happy "and I can have scales if I use Dragon Force I just don't get wings, I've only seen Wendy get wings and maybe some scales but none of the other dragon slayers I know get wings with Dragin Force that's just a rip off why does the Sky dragon slayer get both wings and scales!" He added frustrated as he punched the rock

"I don't know maybe girl dragon slayers are more mature to fly with wings" teased Happy

"I'm mature" Natsu said with his arms crossed

"yeah mature ok" Happy said sarcastically at Natsu

"I saw that sarcasm Happy" yelled Natsu "fight me like a real man and stop flying around me your getting me dizzy!" Natsu whined

"hey you said training I am training my speed and the only power I have is flight so your basically telling me to stop training" laughed Happy as he flew away from Natsu "I don't see you training?" He teased

"I was training until you distracted me" whined Natsu as he pointed at Happy

"get back to work" said Happy

"aye sir!" Said Natsu as he started to attack the rock with his abilities "why am I taking orders from my own friend?" Asked Natsu

"because of you stop your basically a weaklink am ill make you dizzy if you keep stopping" Happy claimed as he flew by Natsu

"ok ok you win" Natsu said annoyed as he started to attack the rock again. "Fire dragon wing attack!" No scratch... "Fire dragon roar!" Still no scratch... "Oh come on really.. Fire dragon iron fist!" Again no scratch... "Fire dragon kick!" There was finally a small tiny scratcg "yes Happy did you see that!" Celebrated Natsu

"keep training that's really small" Happy claimed as he passed by

"ok fine" sighed Natsu... "Fire dragon Claw!" No scratch.. "Fire dragon grip strike!" Scratch grew alittle bit.. "Fire dragon crushing fang!" The rock finally broke but only the end of it broke off.

Natsu kept training beating up the rock. He trained the rest of the day while a Happy kept flying around at full speed or boost speed. Natsu felt as if he was getting stronger everytime a rock broke. Natsu were soon going to go back home to the guild they only had 1 more week of training for the GMG's.

3 hrs 5 minutes later

lucy had been training the whole time. She had finally decided that she had enough training time. She almost forgot she had to find a great view of the sunset to talk to Loke. When she stopped training she looked over at the clock she saw it was 5:30 she had to find a great view by 6:00 that was the time the sun got her things and started to walk to the park to talk to Yukino who had to talk to Lucy.

5 minutes later

lucy finally got to the park and was in a hurry for she had to find the right place soon. She walked around until she found Yukino in a white tank top dress with bright yellow on the ends she had a small yellow flower in her short white hair.

"Yukino what's up?" Asked Lucy as she hugged Yukino

"well I can tell your in a hurry but I'm glad you could make it" smiled Yukino "ok so I can't have my celestial spirits any longer you see I learned new magic for self defense and I can't do both magic at the same time it just takes to much magic from me so I want you to have them" said Yukino as she handed Lucy Pisces key, Libra's key, Polaris silver key, Denab silver key, and the Snake Charmers black key. "I know they'll be happy you know have all 12 celestial spirits golden keys" smiled Yukino

"Yukino are you sure about this?" Asked Lucy worried her hand was shaking for she was worried to take yukinos keys

"like I just said I don't have enough magic to do both types of magic at the same time" explained Yukino

"what kind of magic did you learn?" Lucy asked as her hand was still shaking

"I've been learning Plant magic" answered Yukino as she got a blue stained rose to grow out of the ground

"so you've been practicing casting magic" said Lucy surprised

"yes I can do easy things like grow plants out of the ground or dangerous things like grow a carnivorous plant or light shooting flowers to grow out of the ground anywhere but they take up a lot of magic so that's why I'm handing you my spirits" said Yukino as she picked the rose off the stem and handed it to Lucy with her keys

"and you'll be fine right?" Lucy asked to make sure Yukino had made her final decision

Yukino nodded and Lucy just grabbed the keys and the flower "ok I'll take good care of them promise" said Lucy as she put the keys with her other keys. Then they gave eacither a hug as Lucy quickly asked "do you know where I can get a good view of the sunset?"

"Yes yes I do why?" Asked Yukino confused as they let go of each others hug

"I need to get to a place with a good view soon before the sun sets I have something important to do there can you tell me where?" Said Lucy in a hurry

"How about I take you there" smiled Yukino as she smiled

"the faster the better" Lucy answered

just then Yukino got a big flower to surround them getting the, inside the flower as it closed Lucy was amazed "you can do this?!"

Yukino nodded as she smiled "it's like an elevator but travels underground to where I want it to take us" she added

"that's amazing yukino!" Said Lucy still amazed

the flower finally stopped moving and opened a petal up so Lucy could get out "see yah have fun with Loke" smiled Yukino

"wait how'd you know I'm meeting Loke here?!" She asked shocked and confused at the same time by the time she turned around the flower wasn't there anymore no trace nor hole in the ground from where it sprouted

"did I forget to mention I use telepathy to read minds or talk to people", Lucy heard Yukinos voice in her mind and got scared "I'm going to have to get used to this" Lucy thought laughing to herself as she looked to see where she was. She was on a hill by the entrance to the town. "This is beautifully perfect thanks Yukino!" Thought Lucy as she randomly heard Yukino again in her head "your welcome that's really where Sting asked me to be his girlfriend". Lucy laughed as she enjoyed the last few minutes to herself while she waited for the sunset time to come closer.

20 minutes later

Natsu and Happy we're getting ready to find a place to sleep in for the night. They have trained enough and thought they should find a good place. Natsu was looking around as they started walking. Happy was flying above to see any good place from up in the sky.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled from above "be careful remember we're on a mountain not plain land!" Added Happy

natsu gave Happy as thumbs up. As Natsu walked he started to get thoughts in his head, thoughts like "I wonder if Lucy cares that I'm gone" or "I hope I did t hurt her badly" or "I wonder what she's been up to ever since I left". Happy who was up above could tell Natsu was getting thoughts again, it was easy to tell because Natsu zoned out a lot more than usual and he would forget why they left in the first place.

eventually 5 minutes later Natsu had finally found a good place for both of them to sleep at for the night. He waited for Happy to land by him. By the time Happy got there he easily fell asleep. As for Natsu he stayed up a little bit longer he had a thought in his head again "should we just leave back home and abandon the last week?... Nah one week isn't much besides it'll come by fast" and with that he finally fell asleep.

5 minutes later

Lucy was by the enterence of the town she was looking at the little sunset as she started to get ready for what was going to happen. She was nervous she was about to summon Loke but she was scared of what would happen. She looked at Lokes key which was in her hand she was ready to summon but she was scared.

"Ugh ok you can do this whatever happens is what happens just be confident don't be scared imagine the positive things if you do this just don't be scared" she told herself as she took deep breaths she closed her eyes for a second then took a look at the peach colored sky. "Open gate of the lion, Leo!" She finally summoned him after all the struggles.

"You called Prin- I mean Lucy" he said as he appeared out of a golden ray.

"Loke it's fine you don't have to worry about what you call me" she blushed alittle with a tiny laugh

"oh really ok then so why did you summon me? I don't see any trouble" he said confused as he looked around

"did you really forget,I have the answer to your question you asked last time we talked" she explained as she sat down on the ground

"oh yea I forgot oops so you have the answer..." He said alittle nervously thinking she was going to reject him

"yea I do and don't be scared silly" she teased as she looked at the sunset which started to comfort her

"so what's the answer?" He asked still nervous as he stood by a tree

"I decided that I will go on a date with you" she said as she turned around to see him shocked, his eyes were wide open, he dropped his glasses, and was still as if he got frozen "hey you ok there Loke?" She laughed as she got up and grabbed his glasses from the grass so he wouldn't step on them she was giving a shy smile and was blushing at him

"yea" he cleared his throat "yes I'm fine just alittle surprised but I'm fine now" he added as he gave Lucy his flirtatious smirk. He grabbed his glasses from a bright pink faced Lucy who was still holding a shy smile "so tell me did my flirtatious smile finally get to you, making you realize how much you needed me" he teased as he rubbed Lucy's cheek with his thumb

lucy started to laugh alittle "you wish", "honestly I said yes just to try something new plus I've rejected you many times I might as well say yes" she added as she hid behind the tree Loke was standing by

"so does this mean your my girlfriend now?" He asked smirking at her as he found her little face behind the tree

"well this is just a first date, it depends if you prove to me how much you like me" she responded as she sat down again to see the last bit of the sunset

loke put his hand through his pointy lion mane looking hair. "Oh really ok then Lucy so your testing me" he smirked as he fixed his glasses

lucy gave a little nod as she turned to see him with a small smile on her face.

"well you should know I always ace any test" he teased as he walked over to Lucy and sat right by her.

"ok then tomorrow will be the first date then" she said competitively as she blushed at him

"I will ace it promise you Lucy" he said as he took her hand and gave it a tiny kiss. Lucy began to laugh alittle at him as she tried to calm her face down from turning into a tomato color.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Loke as he let her hand go

"Your lips were cold on my hand, it tickled" Lucy smiled as she looked at Loke. As he returned a smirked smile at her.

The two of them talked the whole time until a stary night fell upon them. Lucy started to get sleepy so she decided to tell eachother goodbye and leave. Once Lucy got to her house she changed into her pajamas and fell to sleep on her bed. Before she completely fell asleep she took one more look at Lokes key by her but then she frowned when she saw Natsus scarf neatly folded by Lokes key. Lucy softly whispered to herself "I'm sorry Natsu it's for the best for me, I can't live in the pain you caused me" and with that she fell asleep into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _Answered reviews:_

 _-Firefreedom, reading your reviews make me think of new ideas for the story honestly. I don't know why but thanks for reviewing and I'll do my best to add new things into the story. Also I hope your enjoying the story so far._


	8. Rainy days

Next morning

Natsu woke up only to find a cloudy sky over his head. He was laying on the ground with soft drops of rain falling on him. Happy was asleep on a tree, he didnt wake up since the rain didnt fall on him. Natsu got up and started to walk around looking for a berry bush or fruit tree to grab breakfast. Once he grabbed a fruit he sat down and was looking at Happy in the tree. "Sorry I dragged you into this buddy I understand how much you miss everyone" Natsu thought as he hid under a tree so he wouldn't get wet from the raindrops. When Natsu finished eating he stayed under the tree, the rain began to fall harder, Natsu started to think about about sending the guild a letter to let everyone know that he would be home soon. Natsu searched his bag and found a piece of paper along with an envelope and a pen he started to right in a rough surface onto the letter he wrote:

 _Whats up guys do you still remember me? Anyways just checking in to let you guys know that Happy and I will be back home soon in 6 days. I've been training and I've gotten stronger, sure miss you guys. You guys should see Happy he's been worried thinking how's everyone doing and always asking if you guys forgot about him. Carla would you please do me a favor, I told Happy that when we got back you'd hug him and look so worried I doubt you'll do that since your so stubborn but will you at least act like you missed him you have no idea how hard he's training just to impress you, please don't break his little heart when he gets back. Happy will be expecting a worried kitty cat not a stubborn kitty cat. Really hope you guys don't forget us. We'll be back home in no time oh and I hope Lucy has taken good care of my scarf I left behind. I only left it behind so you guys don't not forget us. See you guys soon. Natsu D. & Happy_

Natsu looked away from the paper as he finished, he got hit with a fruit on the head. He looked up to find that Happy had finally woken up. Happy laughed as he flew down from the tree and saw Natsu putting away a letter into the envelope.

"what's that?" He asked curiously as he landed by Natsu.

"Just a letter for the guild so they still remember we're out here" he responded as he put the envelope away

"how are you going to send it as you can tell it's raining right now"asked Happy as he pointed to the rainy sky

"like this" Natsu said as he whistled a bird out of nowhere flyer onto Natsus shoulder

"cool like the olden times but where did you get the bird from do they just fly randomly to people who whistle for them like some kind of mating call?" Happy teased

"ok first of all its not a mating call" Natsu said as he handed the letter to the reddish orange bird. "And second of all this is Blaze I raised him ever since he was a baby bird along with his sister Pixel" he added as he pet Blazes feathery back as Blaze chirped.

"what's with you raising tiny things first birds then me" laughed Happy "where's Pixel though?" He added

"she should be coming soon, look there she is" said Natsu pointing to a female reddish yellow bird who flew by Blaze

"what type of bird are they I've never seen any like them and what's with their eyes their not black their like a fire color or somthing" said Happy unsure

"their both Phoenix birds check this out" said Natsu as he nodded at the two birds who were flying by eachother, the nod caused them to randomly get covered in flames. "The nod is like a sign for them to fire up it only works if I do it though and their eyes are fire colored because of their ability" Natsu explained as the birds landed on his pointer fingers still on fire

"that's so cool!" Happy said amazed "can they still fly through the rain though?" Asked Happy

"If they found me and flew in the rain then yea they can, they should get going though the sooner the letter gets there the faster Pixel and Blaze can get back to their families, Pixels a mother to twins and Blaze is a father to 1 baby Phoenix" smiled Natsu as he handed the two of them the letter again. The two birds chirped at eachother, turned off their flames, and flew away towards the guild hall.

"So majestic, grandpa" teased Happy laughing at Natsu

"Hey what's with you always doing things like that to me first you tell me I'm adopted now your making me feel like an old man your gonna pay" said Natsu chasing Happy around the tree they were under. While he was chasing Happy he heard the two birds chirp he quickly stopped to see the birds waving bye at him with one wing while the other was still flapping-their tiny feet were holding onto the letter. Natsu laughed as he waved back, the birds disapeared into the sky while Natsu returned to chased Happy.

2 hrs 15 minutes later

Lucy was in the training room helping Wendy improve her hand to hand combat skills with a battle dummy. Carla was sitting on a box watching giving pointers to Wendy. "Wendy your putting too much mind into it you gotta loosen up a bit" requested Lucy

"I believe you should demonstrate one more time to show Wendy how it's done when you loosened up your mind/body" suggested Carla

"would that help abit?" Asked Lucy as she got up and dusted off her greyish white skirt

"yea I just don't understand how you do it" Wendy claimed as she sat down by Carla who started to braid Wendy's long violet blue hair.

"don't worry you'll get it I promise, now watch carefully" before Lucy could attack the dummy Grey walked in

"hey what's going on up here?" Asked Grey As he shut the door behind him

"trying to improve my combat skills but it's kinda hard since I don't understand how" claimed Wendy

"well it'd be best to do it with someone instead of with a dummy, I tried to fight those things when I was young but they never helped at all so I practiced my combat skills by fighting Natsu all the time" claimed Grey

"Oh really we should show her how it's done then" Lucy said in a challenging tone

"your on but don't think I'm going to hold back because your a girl" he laughed as he walked close to Lucy

"who said anything about holding back" Lucy responded with a challenging smile

"well this'll be something" claimed Carla " I suggest we take a few steps back this may get intense" Carla added

"yea your right" laughed Wendy as she took steps back with an excited expression

"remember no magic just kicks and punches just no killing or knocking out this is just to show Wendy how this is done" Lucy reminded as she layed her keys and whip down on a box near by

"I've done this a lot of times I know the rules" Grey said as he stripped himself from his red buttoned shirt

"enough talking lets get to the fighting I wanna see how it's done from 2 pro's" Wendy yelled

just then Lucy pulled the first punch towards grey chest, she didn't manage a hit since grey stopped her punch with his hand grey tried to punch Lucy back towards her face but she ducked pulled her hand free and kicked Greys stomach, he fell onto the ground with his back on the floor, Lucy moved towards him she was going to punch his chest again but he again stopped her hand. Once he got up he pushed lucy onto the ground her body started to ache, Grey was going to punch Lucy but she quickly moved to the side and tripped him to the floor she got on top of him so he wouldn't be able to get up anymore and made it look like she was going to punch him.

"ha you blinked!" She said as she moved her hand back she got off him and got up. Grey got up and before Lucy noticed Grey had tripped Lucy onto the floor her face was towards the floor and Grey placed his foot behind Lucy's back he made sure not to hurt her back with his foot.

"rule number 1 never leave yourself open and rule number 2 always keep watch" said Grey as he lifted his foot off Lucy's back and helped her get up to her feet

"Wow I can never do that it looks complicated" said Wendy as she walked up to the 2 combat pro's

"you can do it if you just keep practicing, that's how we got this good" Lucy explained as she rubbed her arm that was going red

"hey you ok I guess I got carried away and maybe used to much energy into those kicks" said Grey as he was putting his red buttoned shirt back on

"yea I'm ok, body's alittle sore but I'm fine" claimed Lucy

"here let me take a look at it" said Wendy as she grabbed Lucy's arm and used her healing magic to cure it

"you know it's not necessary Wendy" said Lucy as she looked at Wendy

"well if your hurt how are you going to help me improve my combat skills" Wendy teased with a little laugh "ok you should be better now" Wendy added as she let go of Lucy's arm

"thanks Wendy now let me take a breather and when I get back I'll help yah with your combat skills" said Lucy as she started to walk out the training room and down to the lobby where everyone else was.

"hey Romeo can you help me with something" asked Lucy as she walked up to him

"yea sure what is it" responded Romeo

"I'm helping Wendy with her combat skills and it'd be hard for a little girl to battle a girl my age" she explained

"why doesn't she just use the dummy's that are in there?" Romeo requested as he grabbed his drink of water

"we tried those but they're not that helpful honestly" Lucy answered nervously

"oh really alright then I'll help" Romeo said as he got up from his seat

Lucy led Romeo to the training room where Wendy was found attacking the dummy with her sky dragon roar.

"hey Wendy what's up I got told you need help with hand to hand combat skills?" He asked to make sure Lucy didn't lie to him

"yea I do" smiled Wendy as she dusted off her green dragon scaled looking dress

"Well what are you waiting for attack me with what you know already" Romeo said in a challenging voice

"oh are you sure?" Asked Wendy confused

"yea that's what I came here for, to help yah" laughed Romeo

"alright then" Wendy said as she slapped Romeo on the cheek he then fell onto the ground

"oh feisty I like that" smiled Romeo as he got up he then tried to punch Wendy back but she dodged with a sneaky smile she then kick him on his back making him faceplant onto the ground. He got up Wendy was about to kick him back onto the ground but he caught her foot and threw her into the air Romeo then jumped and pushed Wendy onto the ground Romeo was about to punch Wendy's arm so she wouldn't be able to punch back but she stopped him from hitting her, she got up let go of his hand she jump twirled then kicked him she managed to get him to hit the wall. Romeo tried to get up but Wendy had her hand in a fist in front of his face he then smiled as he noticed she left her belly area open he kicked her softly getting her to fall back.

"ok that's enough for today your actually really good at this" Romeo commented as he lent out his hand to help Wendy up. Wendy took his hand and got up she hugged Romeo as a " _thanks for helping me_ " kind of way. Romeo then whispered to her "meet me later today by the park alone please" Wendy nodded her head as she let go of the hug. Romeo then left the room. Wendy sat down by Lucy

"you ok Wendy?" Smiled Lucy concerned

"yea I'm fine just really tired" sighed Wendy as she layed down on the boxes "how do you do this" asked Wendy

"well I'm pretty weak when I don't have my celestial spirit keys with me so I have to go with hand to hand combat and my whip so I basically don't die but I still get as tired as you are right now" Lucy claimed "speaking of spirits I have to get going I gotta talk to Loke see yah and you did good for your first try" Lucy commented

"thanks I learned from my best friends" smiled Wendy as she closed her eyes and relaxed for a while

"child if your tired then let's get you to your dorm room" Carla claimed

"you'll have to fly me there" laughed Wendy "hey later today I have to go talk to someone is it ok if I go alone?" Asked Wendy

"normally I would say no but I guess you can plus if it's Romeo you should be fine he just probably wants to give you tips on your combat moves" Carla said thinking

"thanks Carla" smiled Wendy as she got up and started to walk out the training room and towards her dorm room with Carla behind her.

3 hrs later 20 minutes later

Natsu was finally able to walk around the rain cleared up abit but the sky was still cloudy. Natsu was laying on the ground thinking what would happen if he never returned he wanted to return but he just didn't know if he was ready to face everyone after 1 month and 10 days. Then he decided not to think about that he cleared those thoughts and started to think about the GMG's.

"what's on your mind?" Happy asked walking up to Natsu with a fish from his little green bag/cape

"what oh hey Happy,I'm just thinking about the GMG's" answered Natsu as he smiled at Happy

"what's going to happen this year they always make it a mystery" claimed Happy sitting down by Natsu

"I don't know but it should be something fun" Natsu answered expressionless

"do you think your letters gotten to the guild yet?" Asked Happy as he chewed on his fish

"not yet but it should get there soon, Blaze and Pixel are fast flyers so they should get there soon" Natsu explained as he looked up to the cloudy sky

"it's going to rain again soon we should find a cave for shelter this looks like thunderstorm weather" said Happy as he kept chewing on the fish

"yea your right lets get going the sooner the safer" Natsu replied getting up and grabbing his stuff

"Aye sir!" Happy responded accidentally hitting himself with the fish with a small bite on the side "ouch" he laughed as he too got up and began walking

20 minutes later

the 2 of them walked for 20 minutes until they finally found a cave for shelter. The 2 walked in the cave to get set things up. Happy turned around to look at the weather outside, it was getting really windy and they started to hear thunder coming close.

"We should be fine here" Natsu said as he sat down to put a little fire by a stick pile Happy carried with him

"hey Natsu how much longer do we have to stay out here for?" Asked Happy as he turned around to sit by the fire

"just 6 days left Happy, why?" Asked Natsu as he got 2 extra sticks out of his pockets

"I forgot, plus I really wanted to know" Happy said as he took a stick from Natsu

"you happy we'll be back home soon?" Natsu asked as he took a fish from Happy to roast over the fire

"yea I get to see everyone again I just hope they won't be mad at us" Happy said as he played around picking the stick in the fire

"don't worry they know we're fine and that we'll do our best to make them happy again if they're mad" Natsu explained roasting the fish

"that's true" Happy laughed as he continued plains with the stick

ince they were done eating they went off to sleep. It was easy for Natsu to go to sleep hearing the thunder and lightning outside but all the mouse outside scared Happy. In the end Happy cuddled up to Natsu and fell asleep knowing his best friend was by him.

3 hrs later

Lucy was at her apartment. She was in her pajamas with her hair let down. The weather was really bad there was a lot of thunder and lightening and the rain was falling really fast and hard. Lucy was fixing her hair when suddenly someone tapped her shoulder scaring her alittle.

"NATSU I'VE TOLD YOU STOP BREAKING INTO MY APARTMENT!" Yelled Lucy as she turned around to find that it wasn't Natsu, for she forgot he still hasn't gotten back to the guild. She turned around to find Loke confused with a delicate glass rose in his hand. Lucy was embarrassed that she couldn't help but hide her face in her hands.

"sorry Loke i thought you were Natsu" she said ashamed hiding her face

"why would I be Natsu?" He asked confused

"well he always manages to break into my apartment when I'm not around or he sneaks in without me noticing" she answered

"oh really, but he hasn't been around for awhile where has he gone off to?" He asked as he sat down by Lucy on her bed

"who knows he left without a trace its been a month since he left" she answered as she pointed to his scarf

"wow who knew he'd leave like that" he said looking at the scarf "anyways I brought you this" Loke said handing Lucy the delicate glass rose

"it's beautiful where'd you get this and you didn't need to" Lucy said amazed as she held the glass rose close to her

"well I got it from the celestial realm and it's just to make up for not being able to take you out like I said I would" he answered smirking at her "if it wasn't for this weather I would've taken you somewhere nice" he muttered

"oh your so sweet" smiled Lucy blushing alittle. She got up to put the glass rose into a glass vase that was empty on her desktop "does that look nice" she asked as she looked at Loke

"yea looks fine, anyways if the weather clears up tomorrow I may be able to take you out somewhere" he said as Lucy walked back to sit on her bed

"ok you got anything in mind?" She asked yawning

"yea but it's a surprise for who knows when the weather is cleared up" he said as he saw Lucy was sleepy "you know if your tired you can go to sleep you don't have to stay awake" he suggested

"yea I know but it'd be mean to leave you talking while I'm sleeping" she laughed alittle as she smiled

"unless I go back to the celestial realm, plus I think the celestial spirit King ,AKA Mustache, may have some news for all the celestial spirits" he said as he got up and gave Lucy his famous flirtatious smirk

"yea I guess your right then"she smiled as she got into her blankets "goodnight Loke" she said. Then just like that she fell asleep peacefully.

"goodnight princess" whispered Loke as he gave Lucy a kiss on the forehead and left in a golden ray back to the celestial realm.

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_

 _Firefreedom, thanks for reviewing. I don't mind what you've reviewed it doesn't bug me at all it just makes me happy to hear good reviews read. Also I was thinking about putting Juvia in the story when Lucy and Grey were sparring but I got a better idea. Juvia will be in the next chapter and I'll try to make it really good for you readers. Wendy and Romeo's little battle was for fun to show that even little kids had special feelings. I hope to make the story as interesting as possible and your habit isn't a bad thing your just telling the writer what your thoughts are and what ideas you have honestly those reviews help the authors a lot with their story and makes us happy to hear good opinions. Hope to hear more reviews from you and enjoy the story :)_


	9. I know where you are

**_Sorry this chapter took so long to make I've been busy that I was t able to work on it. Hope you enjoy I worked hard on it. Please leave reviews with ideas, or just opinions of how you think the story is going so far. Enjoy reading :). Oh and thank you FlameFreedom for the idea on how I should pair Gajeel and Levy together. Your idea won since no one else requested their ideas on how it should happen. Thank you all for choosing to read this story I've worked hard so I really hope you all enjoy it. Leave reviews, I like to know what you people think. Enjoy :)_**

The next morning

The sky had calmed down but was still cloudy. Natsu woke up to find a happy tomcat outside of the cave jumping around in puddles from last nights weather. Natsu couldn't help but smile at Happy. It took Happy a while until he noticed Natsu woke up.

"Morning Natsu" said Happy as he stopped jumping from puddles

"You seem happy, can I know why?" Natsu asked with a smile as he walked out the cave

"there's puddles everywhere, also 5 days left till I get to see Carla again!" Happy said jumping in place

"that's nice Happy" Natsu smiled as he layed his back on a side from the caves enterence

"you wanna join me we can play tag or don't step on anything that's not a puddle or your out game" Happy said laughing

"I am so in start hoping cause I'm going to catch yah!" Natsu said as he started hoping towards Happy with a childish face.

Natsu and Happy jumped around like little kids. They laughed, screamed, slipped, and laughed even more. The 2 of them played around with eachother for 1 hr and 15 minutes. They chased eachother, tackled eachother, and messed with eachother.

1 hr 15 minutes later

Lucy was leaving her house. She was on her way to the guild hall. Lucy was wearing a white chiffon sleeveless shirt with a small black ribboned bow, and was wearing a lose black skirt with her short black heels. Her hair was down with a tiny ponytail on one side of her head with a black ribbon holding the ponytail in place. As she was walking she noticed the sky was still cloudy. Lucy sighed to the thought of more rain later in the day. As she walked on she didn't realize but she bumped into someone at the enterence to the guild hall... Juvia

"HOW DARE YOU! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY BELOVED!" Juvia said furious

"Juvia what are you talking about?" Lucy asked confused as she dusted off her skirt

"I SAW YOU YESTERDAY WITH HIM ON TOP OF YOU!" Juvia replied angrily

"ok first of all stop over exaggerating" Lucy said "second what your thinking is way off, we were showing Wendy how hand to hand combat is done" Lucy added

"well it sure didn't look like it!" Juvia said as she lowered her voice but still angry toned

"stop judging things by how it looked like even ask Wendy, Carla,or Grey" Lucy said trying to get passed Juvia "they'll tell you the same thing I said, we were sparring" Lucy added still trying to get passed

"WELL I DONT CARE WHAT THE OTHERS SAY I WANT YOU AS FAR AWAY FROM MY BELOVED! LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia said as she rose her tone again still angry

"Juvia really stop it with the attitude, and let me get through!" Lucy said trying to get through

"ATTITUDE, ME NO, YOUR THE ONE WITH THE ATTITUDE RICH GIRL!" Juvia said in a snotty tone

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU! I DONT WANT ANYTHING WITH GREY!" Lucy yelled starting to get mad at Juvia's comment "NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY! PLEASE!" Just then Juvia pushed Lucy onto the floor.

"meet back here in 3 hrs it's time to settle things once and for all with a fight" Juvia said angrily "since you just won't stay away from my beloved I'll have to beat you up and show you a lesson" Juvia added as she turned around and walked off.

Leaving Lucy on the ground with scratches on her legs from hitting the ground hard when Juvia pushed her onto the ground. Lucy's skirt had dirt on it and her tiny side ponytail came out. Lucy got up dealt with the stinging from the scratches, dusted off her skirt, put her hair back into a tiny ponytail on the side, and walked into the guild hall as if nothing happened even though something dramatic just did.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Asked Mira as she saw Lucy looking alittle down

"I'm ok just got thoughts" Lucy lied she was really upset about Juvia always calling her a rich girl and for Juvia challenging Lucy to a fight later in the day

"you sure? Oh I know how about I give you the best drink we've got I promise you'll feel better once you try it" Mira suggested with a friendly smile

"Yea ok I guess I'd help, what's the drink? Lucy asked as she smiled alittle

"it's a surprise" Mira teased as she walked off towards the counter

lucy laughed alittle as she sat down at a table. Lucy themn started to remember the glass rose and the scarf and started to think if she had to choose between the 2 she'd probably run away and leave everything behind magic keys, personal belongings, everything. On the other hand she'd still be found no matter how far she was they'd find her because of Natsus crazy dragon nose. Lucy laughed at the thought that Natsu was some crazy kid with a crazy nose.

"What are you laughing at Lulu" levy said pulling Lucy out of her head

"oh hey Levy" Lucy smiled shocked alittle "I was just laughing at a crazy thought of mine" Lucy laughed

"oh ok sounds like you" Levy responded unsure

"so what's up Levy" Lucy asked as she sat up from her uncomfortable position

"just realizing that I haven't talked to you know who in a while" blushed Levy as she put her bangs behind her ear

"oh levy your so cute when you make shy faces while blushing at the same time" Lucy teased

"stop it Lucy seriously though I haven't talked to him, do you think I should talk to him sometime todsy?" Levy asked innocemtly

"well yea how can you build up confidence if you don't talk to him" Lucy laughed

"here yah go Lucy, your surprise drink oh and hi Levy you want be too?" Mira said as she handed Lucy a smoothie

"sure what's in it?" Levy asked as she saw the cup

"just a surprise secret I can't tell" Mira teased

"OMG MIRA THIS IS SO GOOD!" Lucy said as she drank the smoothie "LEVY YOU HAVE TO GET ONE THEIR AMAZINGLY DELICIOUS!" Lucy added

"alright Lucy calm down I'll get one" Levy responded as she looked at Mira who had a feeling that was a sign saying Levy wanted one to see if they really were good. Mira left to go make a second secret smoothie for levy leaving the 2 girls talking.

"lulu slow down you don't wanna finish it too fast or you'll get sick" laughed Levy as she teased Lucy at the same time

"but it's so good!" Lucy said not wanting to stop

Levy gave Lucy a little beg look which resulted Lucy to stop.

"ok fine you win" Lucy said as she slides her cup to her side

"so what does it taste like?" Levy asked curiously

"oh you'll find out once yours gets here" Lucy replied

"ok then" Levy laughed. Levy then turned around to see Gajeel and Lily sitting at a table almost near by. She began to blush and tried to pull her attention away from Gajeel.

"earth to levy" interrupted Levys mind

"what who's there?" Levy replied not knowing what happened "oh sorry Lu what'd you say I kinda spaced out" she added replied as she turned her attention back to Lucy

"I said your drink is arriving" Lucy said as she posted to Mira who was walking towards them

"oh right" levy laughed nervously embarrassed

"here yah go enjoy" Mira said as she handed Levy the same smoothie. Levy took a sip.

"OMG Lucy you were right this is amazingly delicious!" Levy said amazed

just then two birds flew in the guild under their little feet there was a letter, they were holding onto. The 2 birds landed on the table Lucy and Levy were sitting at.

"what's this?" Asked Lucy confused

"I remember these 2" levy said as she put her drink aside and pet the 2 birds

"who are they and how do you know them?" Lucy asked still confused

"Their names are Blaze and Pixel" Levy said as the two birds dropped the letter to Mira and hopped onto both Levys pointer fingers "Natsu raised these 2 ever since they were eggs" levy added

"Natsu raised both Blaze and Pixel?!" Lucy said shocked "that's hard to believe, I mean he's so childish how was he responsible enough to raise eggs into majestic adult birds?!" She added

"I know right it's hard to believe, but he did raise Happy too when he was an egg, with help of Lisanna of course" Mira said as she opened the envelope. Mira pulled out the letter, and began to read it.

"this is important get everyone together they all need to hear what the letter says" Mira said as she looked at Pixel and Blaze. The 2 birds got off Levys fingers, they turned themselves on fire and flew to the stage where everyone could see them. It got everyone's attention.

"I'm so lost how'd they get on fire like that? Ugh my head?" Lucy said even more confused

"their Phoenix birds, they have the ability to flame themselves like that" levy replied "their feathers are flame proof somehow, so whenever they flame themselves up they don't get burned by their own flames, they can also fly through rain and through fire" levy added

"oh no wonder Natsu gets along with them, they both get fired up" Lucy teased as she joined the crowd of people with her drink in her hand. Along with levy by her side with her drink in her hand to.

"everyone you all remember Blaze and Pixel, well they brought us a letter from Natsu!" Mira said as loud as she could so everyone could hear her. Everyone was surprised that they could still remember the birds and that Natsu wrote them a letter

"what does it say!" Romeo said from the crowd

"it reads: _Whats up guys do you still remember me? Anyways just checking in to let you guys know that Happy and I will be back home soon in 6 days. I've been training and I've gotten stronger, sure miss you guys. You guys should see Happy he's been worried thinking how's everyone doing and always asking if you guys forgot about him. Carla would you please do me a favor, I told Happy that when we got back you'd hug him and look so worried I doubt you'll do that since your so stubborn but will you at least act like you missed him you have no idea how hard he's training just to impress you, please don't break his little heart when he gets back. Happy will be expecting a worried kitty cat not a stubborn kitty cat. Really hope you guys don't forget us. We'll be back home in no time oh and I hope Lucy has taken good care of my scarf I left behind. I only left it behind so you guys don't not forget us. See you guys soon. Natsu D. & Happy_ _"_ Mira read

"that kid should be home soon" they all heard a voice say from behind. It was Master. "I was thinking about sending a search team of 3 to go find him and bring his butt back, the GMG's are coming up in about 10 days, he should be back by 2 days if not he may have lost his chance to get chosen to enter the GMG's" Master said as he walked to the center of the stage "I've made up my mind of who's going to go find him" master said as he looked up from the floor he then pointed to the first 2 people, "Gajeel and Lily!"

"Alright who's the third person we're working with?" Asked Gajeel cracking his knuckles as he got up from his seat

"the last person your working with is..." There was a silence for a little while from the master "Levy!" He finally said as he pointed to her

"what!" Levy said shocked as she dropped her smoothie cup -which was empty- and passed out.

1 hr 15 minutes

Natsu was asleep under a tree. Happy was beside him eating fruits from trees. Happy turned around to face Natsu for alittle while. "What a baby, he still sucks on his finger" Happy though as he was laughing at Natsu. Happy was about to join Natsu by taking a nap but he heard something near by and decided to go got up and walked over to a bush he hid in the bush and took a peak around, but he saw nothing. "I swear I thought I heard someone" Happy thought as he turned around and headed back to Natsu. Once Happy got back to sleepy Natsu, Happy laid down by side Natsu and fell asleep into a nap.

40 minutes later

"Happy wake up buddy" Natsu said wiggling Happy alittle

"whats wrong Natsu?" Happy asked half awake as he rubbed his eyes

"I found a note" Natsu replied as he showed Happy the white neatly folded paper with fancy curly cursive writing on it that read "Natsu,Happy take this with you back to the guild don't open it till you return to the guild"

"that handwriting looks familiar" Happy said as he got up from the floor

"I know, can I unfold it?" Natsu asked with a childish look

"no, have you not read what it says" Happy said pointing to what it said

"ugh ok fine" Natsu sighed as he folded his arms "not even a peak?" He added

"Natsu!" Happy said taking the letter from Natsu and putting it in his little green cape/bag

"ugh fine" Natsu sighed like a little kid as he watched Happy place the paper into his little green cape/bag

"Your such a kid" Happy said as he tied his green bag/cape around his tiny neck

"how am I a kid?" Natsu asked confused

"you act like on" Happy replied "plus you were sucking on your thumb when you were napping" he added

"say what! I do not suck on my thumb" Natsu argued

"yea right, and I don't eat fish" Happy teased as he started to fly

the 2 of them talked for a while until they decided to go over and take the rest of their time training. Happy wasnt training since he apparently kept telling Natsu that he had accomplished his goal and didn't need to train. Beside for the GMG's exceeds weren't allowed to be in the games, they could only chear their teams on. Natsu had his magic strong enough but he wanted to make his strength alittle bit more stronger so he decided to work out with exercises for the rest of the training day. Happy was Natsu's coach and workout partner who cleared him on. Natsu would think that he just met another side to the adorable blue exceed. Happy was rarely the type who would boss people around and tell them how many push-ups to do or how many weights they could do. Happy was more of the clumsy happy blue exceed, but when it came to Natsu working out. Happy was a whole different blue exceed. Natsu would keep thinking he was in the military, simply because Happy was like a general teaching his cadet how to deal with war.

2 hrs 10 minutes Later

"alright drop and give me 15 more push ups, then I want you to lift that Boulder 10 times more!" Happy commanded pointing to a boulder that was taller than Happy by 2x more

"can I get a break my body's sore, I'm tired, and I'm hungry!" Natsu whined as he flopped onto the ground

"keep that attitude up and you'll have to lift that Boulder 50 more times!" Happy threatened Natsu with a serious face

"ok ok, sir I'll do what you just said" Natsu said as he started doing his push-ups but struggled alittle keeping his balance on his arms. It took Natsu 25 minutes to finish the 15 push-ups Happy said. Then Natsu walked over to the Boulder and almost fell when he picked up the Boulder.

"higher, higher!..." Happy said as he crossed his arms "good, good! Now go lower lower but don't let the Boulder tough the ground and do squats with it!" Happy commanded

"aye sir" Natsu answered tired. Natsu finished 8 and only had 2 more to do but he was so tired he felt like he was going to loose his arms. It took Natsu 15 minutes to finish his squats with the boulder lifting.

"alright you did good progress soldier, your body will kill you tomorrow but you can deal with the pain" Happy said as he flew over to Natsu, picked him up, and flew him into the cave for a good rest. Natsu fell asleep by the time Happy barely set him down. The weather outside was getting windy, Happy could tell it was going to rain again. Happy cuddled up to Natsu and eventually fell asleep by his side.

1 hr 15 minutes

Levy had finally woken up from passing out. She was on the hospital bed in the nurses of fib from the guild hall. Lucy was sitting at the window, as Kinana was sitting on the other hospital bed near Levy.

"What happened?" Levy asked as she looked around "where am I?" She added as she sat up

"Levy your awake!" Lucy said as she walked over to levy and gave her a hug then sat by her on the bed

"what happened?" Levy asked again confused

"you forgot?" Lucy said "you got chosen to join Gajeel and Lilly on a search to find Natsu and bring him back, then you passed out ams well now your here" Lucy said hoping Levy wouldn't freak out

"I thought that was a dream!" Levy said scared almost freaking out

"sorry levy it wasn't but hey at least you get to be with your crush" Lucy teased "don't freak out" she added

"well I guess I'll have to simply survive" levy said placing her hand onto her forehead

"don't worry about it, you'll be fine your a smart girl you'll figure out a way to find Natsu and survive being around you know who" Lucy smiled

"thanks Lu I guess your right" levy smiled. She then saw Kinana laying on the hospital bed near her.

"hey Kinana you alright?" Levy asked worried. There was no answer. Kinana was asleep peacefully on the bed. "What's wrong with Kinana?" Levy asked again to Lucy

"oh she had a vision, then she passed out" Lucy said as she looked over to Kinana

"did she say anything while having the vision?" Levy asked curiously

"yea she did she said something about her boyfriend Cobra being somewhere in a forest, then she said something about Natsu being home , and someone we know very well being there" Lucy said doing her best to remember

"a forest with Cobra in it, Natsu back home, someone we know very well?" Levy said as she started to think what it meant " I got it!" Levy said as she got up from the hospital bed. "Natsu is at the forest where he lived with his father Igneel! We know where he is!" Levy said in a hurry as she put on her shoes then fixed her headband "where's Gajeel and Lilly!" She quickly asked

"their downstairs talking" Lucy said still on the hospital bed while she giggled.

"Ok ok I'm going to go find him with the other 2, you stay here with Kinana and keep her safe don't leave her alone!" Levy said as she rushed down the stairs leaving Lucy by Kinana.

"um ok, good luck out there Levy" Lucy whispered as she sat down by Kinana's sleeping motionless body.

"Gajeel, Lilly!" Levy said as she ran up to the 2 of them "I know where Natsu is!" She said catching her breathe

"good to know your feeling better" Lilly said as he took a drink of water

"how'd you find out where Natsu is that fast, did you just wake up from your passed out moment" Gajeel said teasing her

"no time to explain we gotta go now!" she said as she grabbed Gajeel and pulled him out of the guild hall with help from Lilly

the 3 of them were headed off to where Natsu was. Levy knew where she was headed. Gajeel was confused but lily didn't complain, for he knew levy was a smart girl who knew many things. The weather was alittle rainy but was way for them to travel in. Everyone else was back in the guild hall doing their usual things, but for Levy she was going to have a crazy time with Gajeel and Lilly.

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_

 _FireFreedom, your right your the only one helping me out with the story. Sorry the time is off I've been stressed that I just did random things without thinking about the events that were supposed to happen at certain times in the story. Sorry about the spelling errors I don't get time to go back and fix them. Also it's kinda hard to write the story on a iPad that is touch screen obviously, I type things that are right and sometimes autocorrect will change it. Sorry about that. Hope your enjoying the story though. Keep reviewing to let me know what you think about it so far and I'm doing my best to make this a good story so please enjoy it and let me know if you have any concerns. Again I'm sorry about the spelling errors I don't get time to fix them so I hope you can deal with it. Sorry. Enjoy the story so far._


	10. Found you

Later that day

Kinana had finally woken up, Lucy was sitting by kinanas hospital bed. Kinana was in a peachy skin colored elbow long sleeve short top, a knee length white loose skirt, and soft green flats. when Kinana woke up she sat up confused not knowing what had happened to her.

"Lucy?" Kinana said confused oozing around "what happened I don't remember" she added

"Kinana good to know your up" Lucy said as she fixed her bangs out of her face "you had a vision then passed out, how are you feeling?" She asked concerned

"I feel fine, did I say anything I don't remember" Kinana said feeling lost

"you said things about where your boyfriend was, then something about Natsu's location, and then something about someone we know very well but you didn't name the person" Lucy said trying to think if there was anymore

"Cobra" Kinana muttered as she hugged herself "Natsu?" She said after she muttered, hoping Lucy didn't hear her

"yea, thanks to that Levy is on her way to where she believes Natsu is, along with Gajeel and Lily" Lucy giggled alittle

"this is weird, I usually get visions about my past but somehow I got one about the present" Kinana said alittle scared of what it could've meant

"don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll be fine" Lucy said as she got up from the hospital bed she was sitting on

"I guess" Kinana said unsure as she got up from the bed. She was feeling well until something random happened to her. "AHHH!" Kinana said in pain as she fell back onto the bed. Lucy quickly went to Kinana to see what was wrong

"Kinana! Kinana! Can you hear me wake up!" Lucy yelled scared as she took kinanas hand. Just then Kinana opened her eyes.

"Are you ok?!" Lucy asked Kinana worried. Kinana didn't answer nor sit up she just laid there with her eyes open.

"My time has come, I can't stop my other from from coming!" Kinana said expressionless. Lucy took a better look at Kinana. Lucy saw that Kinana's eyes weren't her ordinary eyes, they were big emerald green eyes. Kinanas eyes had turned into her old snake eyes.

"Kinana wake up, somethings wrong!" Lucy yelled really scared. Kinana finally moved. Her eyes closed and remained closed as Kinana sat up and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Ahh my head, what happened?" Kinana asked as she opened her eyes to look at Lucy. Kinana's eyes were back to normal.

"I think you just had a vision again" Lucy said scared

"really what did I say" Kinana asked as she was in pain

" you said" Lucy sighed and took a deep breath "my time has come, I can't stop my other form from coming" Lucy stated "your eyes are back to normal" Lucy pointed out

"what do you mean their normal?" Kinana asked confused

"your eyes were big emerald eye colored, like a snakes eye" Lucy replied scared

"oh no somethings wrong, my eyes transformed during a vision I have to go find someone, this may be bad news!" Kinana said as she quickly got up from the bed

"Kinana your leg!" Lucy pointed. Kinana looked down to her leg, it had a purple mark on it. The mark looked like a long snake body it went from her ankle to her knee.

"I'll be alright I have to go find someone don't worry about me" Kinana said as she looked away from her leg and walked towards the door

"I'll come with-" Lucy got interrupted to Kinana turning around to face Lucy again

"No,sorry Lucy you can't come along, this is personal I'll be alright" and with that Kinana had left the room. Leaving a worried blonde behind.

as Kinana started to run out the guild hall she took a look at the snake looking mark on her leg. It stung like fire but she managed to keep moving. Once she reached the center of the town she stopped. _Where are you Cobra, I need you,_ Kinana thought as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She then heard his voice in her head _You'll find me in a forest, just follow your senses I miss you, Kinana smiled as she heard his sweet voice again. She_ concentrated with her senses then she felt him. She quickly opened her eyes and followed the trail that her senses had sensed. _I know where you are, I'm coming and I miss you too,_ she thought as she ran in a hurry.

45 minutes later

Natsu was training with the rocks again. He just didn't give up, he was able to scratch the rocks. Sadly that wasn't Natsu's goal, he wanted to crack one in half instead of small scratches. The sun was close to setting, Happy was out for a little flight around the area. Natsu was alone as he trained harder. There was just one problem, Natsu wasn't fully focused on training his mind wasn't clear. Natsu couldn't get the mysterious letter out of his mind. He was also thinking about his friends back at home. _Come on get your self together everyones fine I'll be home again soon,_ Natsu thought as he hit a rock with his fire dragon fist attack. He only managed a scratch onto the rock.

 _What would Lucy say?,_ he simply thought to himself. _Come on your better than this just keep trying,_ Natsu thought to himself. He then started to laugh for he started to remember wierd moments between them. He just then smacked himself back to reality. _You left for a reason to train away from distractions don't your emotions confuse you again,_ He thought to himself as he looked up to the sky.

The rain clouds have disappeared, it was a bright sunny day again. Natsu then returned his attention back to the rocks. He hit them as hard as he could with every little bit of energy he had. He simply just couldn't break the rock. Natsu got frustrated until he tried something new, he hit the rocks with his emotions of how he felt for all his friends. Natsu thought about all his friends and said out loud what he felt for them.

 _Grey,_ "Competitive!' he hit the rock with his Fire dragon fist. He just scratched the top of it

 _Erza,_ "Anger!" he hit the rock harder with his Fire dragon wing attack, another scratch

 _Happy,_ "Proud!" he hit the rock again with Fire dragon fist

 _Wendy,_ "Happy!" he hit the top of the rock again with Fire dragon wing attack,

He continued to attack the rock with all the emotions he felt for his friends. He only managed scratches. He was about to give up until he got to his last friend.

 _Lucy,_ he didn't say what he felt for her since he was confused with his feelings for her. Natsu hit the rock with his Fire dragon roar. He waited for the smoke to clear off so he could see the result he was certain the rock would just have a new scratch. The smoke cleared off, he opened his eyes to find out the rock had broken into pieces, he was amazed and happy for he was finally able to break the rock.

He walked over to the rock and saw that the inside was filled with tiny Purple gems. he picked some gems out of the rock carefully and placed them into a little bag he had with him. Natsu then turned to look at the other rocks. He smiled like a child for he knew he was able to break as many as he wanted for he finally found out what he was able to do, to break the rocks. Natsu knew he had to use his feelings as his energy.

15 minutes later

Happy had landed back onto the ground. He had found himself looking at piles of broken rocks. He then turned around and saw Natsu who was putting some purple stuff into a bag. Happy walked towards Natsu with a confused look.

"Natsu what happened here?" Happy asked as he tapped Natsus leg

"oh hey Happy, how was the flight?" Natsu said as he put away the little bag

"don't change the subject, so answer the question" Happy responded

"oh right, I was training and found out that I can break the rocks now" Natsu said scratching his neck

"oh wow but did you have to make a mess?" Happy said pointing to the rock piles

"it's not a big mess, besides we should be getting back home in 4 or 5 days" Natsu said as he walked over to one of the piles

"your such a kid, did you really loose count of how many days we stay here" Happy said teasingly "we have 4 more days" he added

"I knew that, and I'm not a kid" Natsu said laughing

"of course you did, and I can't fly" Happy joked around

The 2 of them tried to clean up the mess. Happy had the idea to use some rock pieces as decor in the trees. Natsu used some rocks as bowls to put berries in with fruits. Natsu tried to put some rocks back together and placed them by some trees. They took a while to clean up the piles of rock. They worked together to try and make it faster but wasn't enough to make the process as fast as Natsu thought.

1 hr 10 minutes later

Lucy was sitting down at a table in the guild hall. She was looking at a Sorcerer Weekly magazine while she waited for her favorite special smoothie. Out of nowhere Juvia came up to Lucy.

"what happened to the fight we were going to have yesterday?" Juvia interrupted Lucy who was concentrated to her magazine. Juvia then grabbed the magazine out if Lucy's hand and put it in a water bubble she made.

"what's the big deal!" Lucy said shocked for what Juvia did

"did you chicken out for our little fight?" Juvia teased meanly "I understand I guess you were to scared" she added

"um I don't know if you saw but there was bad weather yesterday with all the Lightning and heavy rain" Lucy said crossing her arms

"so you were scared of a little water" Juvia teased rudely

"I didn't say that! Juvia stop pulling random opinions out of the air!" Lucy said as Juvia started to get on Lucy's nerve

"random opinions, oh sweetie I'm not the dumb blonde" Juvia answered rudely

"dumb blonde?!" Lucy said shocked "what's with you why are you so mean Fairytail is supposed to be like a family" she added

"well then if we're supposed to be a family then I'm the mean sister and your the adopted rich girl, besides who ever said we had to be nice to eachother" Juvia teased "the fights canceled just so you know, but I'm still going to warn you" Juvia said staring at Lucy "Back off my Grey or beware" she then made a fist with her hand and the water bubble popped and a wet magazine fell onto the floor. Juvia then turned around and walked out the guild hall.

lucy reached down to grab her magazine. It was wet but she was still able to look through some pages until it started to fall apart. Lucy got up to go throw away the wet magazine when she saw Juvia outside flirting with Grey.

 _She's so rude, she doesn't even look as if she has the Fairytail spirit in her,_ Lucy thought to herself as she walked back to her seat. By the time Lucy sat down Mira had arrived with her smoothie. Lucy thanked Mira as she left back to serve other guild members. Lucy sat alone wondering how Levy was doing, yet also worried about Kinana at the same time.

"Hey princess why so lonely?" She heard a voice by her. Lucy turned around to face Loke in his human form.

"Loke.. What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as Loke sat in front of her

"well I still owe you the little date" he gave Lucy his flirtatious smirk.

"Oh yea I almost forgot about that" Lucy giggled as she took a drink from her smoothie. Mira passed by with a smile.

"Loke good to see you again can I get you something?" She asked politely

"sure I'll have one of those smoothies" Loke replied pointing to Lucy's smoothie

"Alright be back with it" Mira said as she left the two alone.

"really the same smoothie you copy cat" Lucy laughed

"I'm not a copy cat that just looks good, what's in it?" he asked fixing his glasses

"I don't know, Mira has a secret ingredient in it and won't tell" Lucy said shrugging

"oh really I bet I can find out" Loke said "hey where's your friends your never this lonely?" He said concerned

"Levy went on a job with Gajeel and Lily to find Natsu and bring his butt back" Lucy as she stopped to take a sip from her straw "Kinana, well she went to go find someone she didn't name who though" Lucy added a little worried

"you ok Lucy? Look at me tell me what's wrong" Loke said concerned with worried eyes

"Kinana left to find someone on her own, she was getting weird marks on her, she had a vision, I'm worried she's hurt" Lucy said holding in her tears

"princess don't cry I bet she's fine" Loke said as he got up from his seat and gave Lucy a comforting hug

"I'm ok I'm ok thanks Loke" Lucy sobbedwiping her tears away

"I'll always be here for you princess just call" he said as he sat back down. The 2 talked for a while. Lucy didn't mention anything about Juvia, she didn't want to talk about it so she kept it to herself. They talked about word things. Told eachother funny stories, jokes, gossip, and other things.

"here yah go Loke enjoy it" said Mira placing a glass cup filled with the smoothie along with a straw already placed in. Loke took a sip and made a thinking face.

"ok I think I found out what's in it" Loke said

"really what?" Lucy said curiously

"it taste like... Chocolate, vanilla ice cream, banana, and the secret ingredient... Strawberry" he said looking up to Lucy

"maybe, I'd ask Mira she's the one who makes them" Lucy sad as she took a sip from her smoothie then laughed alittle.

The 2 spent their time together drinking their smoothies and talking. They had a great time together Lucy smiled most of the time and laughed while Loke simply smirked. Eventually Loke had to return to the celestial realm he was going weak on magic he used to stay. Lucy was about to leave until she saw Wendy.

"Hey Wendy what did Romeo need to tell you?" Lucy asked curiously

"oh hey Lucy" Wendy smiled "I'm meeting him later today the weather was too dangerous for 2 little kids to talk out in yesterday" she added

lucy laughed "your right"

"I'll let you know once he tells me unless it's personal then it'll just be my little secret" Wendy giggled

"what if I kept asking trying to annoy you so I could find out" Lucy said childish

"you wouldn't do that cause then I'd hurt you with my skills" Wendy teased

"I guess your right" Lucy smiled "well I have to get going I'm meeting a friend later today" She added as she waved bye to Wendy who was holding sleepy Carla in her arms

lucy then left and headed towards the park hoping to not be late.

3 hrs later

Levy was walking towards the forest where Natsu was. Gajeel and Lily were behind her. Gajeel was bored and sarcastic as always. Lily was flying trying to keep a good eye out over the sky. Levy was in a short sleeved yellow top that was laced on the back so her guild emblem was able to be spotted on her back. She was wearing white knee length leggings and black flats.

"Are we there year this place is annoying me" said Gajeel swatting away bugs

"we're almost there, just a few more miles" levy answered

"when we find Natsu I'm going to kick his butt and drag him home literally" Gajeel said sarcastically

"your so sarcastic why?" Levy asked as a branch hit her face leaving a tiny scratch on her cheek

"because feelings are for losers" Gajeel replied

levy sighed as she kept walking. Just then they heard lily talk to them as he was flying down.

"Levy do you have a plan? We only have 2 days to get Natsu back" lily questioned

"Well if we don't stop for the night we should manage to get to where Natsu is by midnight, then we can stop for a little while to rest up if we need to, and in the end take Natsu back to the guild if we do that right we should be back home by midnight tomorrow" levy explained as she continued walking

"alright but what if Natsu isn't there?" Gajeel asked

"don't start with the what if questions" levy said "he's gonna be there and we have a dragon slayer to smell him out to find exactly where he is and a flying exceed who can keep an eye out over the sky" levy added "we basically have a 90% chance to find him" she said happy

"what about the other 10%?" Gajeel asked

"I'm the 10%, I can't really do much all I know is solid script magic not much help honestly" levy said in a low voice. Just then she felt a hand grab her shoulder to stop her from walking. She stopped walking and turned around to see it was Gajeel's hand on her shoulder.

"don't bring yourself down, you are helpful if it wasn't for your smart skills we wouldn't have found out where Natsu is so fast" Gajeel said seriously staring into her eyes "without your help lily and I would've still been back home, but your with us so we have our brain who comes up with plans and finds out many things in a second" he added.

levy simply smiled holding back her cheeks from blushing. "Thanks Gajeel" she smiled as she turned around and continued to walk "then we are 100% sure to find him" she added happy.

Lily returned to the sky. Levy kept walking. Gajeel followed levy as he tried to smell anything. They continued on their job to find Natsu.

"I think we're almost there" Lily said from the sky as he pointed to a mountain not far away.

"that's the mountain where Natsu is in, I guess I was wrong on the time we'd get there" levy responded as she looked up to the sky, it wasn't dark but the sun was getting ready to set soon.

"not everyone is always right, even if you read a lot" Gajeel teased

"hey I guess your right, for a sarcastic dragon slayer" levy teased back.

they walked on until Levy started to get tired.

"You alright?" Gajeel asked as he noticed Levy was slowing down

"yea I'm fine my legs are just getting sore" Levy responded. Just then Gajeel gave a sign to Lily which got him to fly down from the sky.

"what's wrong did she hurt herself?" Lily asked concerned

"no she's just getting tired her legs are going sore too, could you fly her?" Gajeel responded as Levy sat down on a rock

"no problem, but what about you?" Lily asked as he got behind levy

"I'll smell your sent and follow it to our destiny" Gajeel answered pointing to his nose

"alright then but be careful" Lilly finally said as he flew Levy into the sky above Gajeel.

"thanks Lilly, sorry if I'm heavy" she said nervously

"no worries, your not heavy at all your like a stick" laughed Lilly

she was looking towards the mountain and saw something flying around, it was blue and had wings. She was sure that was Happy. Where ever Happy is, Natsy is near by. Lily, Levy, and Gajeel were really close to where Natsu was in. _I see you Happy,_ Levy thought as she laughed alittle. _We're coming Natsu,_ Levy also thought and with that they continued their trip.

30 minutes later

Lucy was at the park. She got there early, so she had to wait for her friend. Lucy sat down on a bench, she was watching families walk down the path by the playground. _I miss my family,_ Lucy thought as she sighed. She then turned her attention away from the families and picked a small dandelion that was beside her. _Natsu better be back soon he has explaining to do,_ she thought as she looked at the dandelion. She then started to pick the petals off. _Loke or Natsu?,_ she thought as she picked them off. Just then she felt someone tap her shoulder. Lucy turned around to find her friend giggling. It was Yukino.

"Hey Lucy long time no see how you doing?" Yukino said as she sat down by Lucy on the bench

"Yukino, so glad we decided to meet up again" Lucy smiled as she droped the flower stem that no longer had petals on it.

"So tell me Lucy whats been going on" Yukino said as she picked a small flower of the ground/

Lucy explained to Yukino about Natsu's disappearance, leaving Yukino shocked. She told her what she's been doing ever since he left. She told Yukino about Levy leaving on a job to go find Natsu and Happy with help from Gajeel and Lily. She also told her about Kinana having a vision, that led her to leaving to go find someone. She told Yukino about Juvia and all the rudeness that she's done to Lucy. And to end it all up she even said that she's been moving on from her old life and that she kind of hooked up with Loke.

"I can't believe this, he kisses you then leaves!" Yukino said shocked

"yea i know its wrong but hey i moved on" lucy said as she moved her hair out of her face

"So now your with Loke" Yukino teased as she elbowed Lucy

"yea but we're not Boyfriend and Girlfriend this is just to get to know eachother alot better" Lucy claimed

"oh really thats fun" Yukino said as she put a flower into Lucy's hair. They both laughed as they kept talking.

15 minutes later

The sun had officially set on the horizon. Lucy was still at the park with Yukino but was about to leave, since Yukino had to leave to get ready for her date with Sting. They were standing both facing eachother as they were talking alittle bit more before they both left their way back home.

"Hey Lucy one little advice" Yukino said as she was about to leave.

"yea go ahead tell me i could use as much as possible" Lucy said with a giggle

"Don't show Juvia your weeknesses, if you do she'll find it and use it against you" Yukino paused for a minute "Just remain strong, don't let people get to you" she added in a low voice

"i'll keep that in mind thanks Yukino" Lucy smiled as she waved goodbye to Yukino. "Tell Sting I said Hi" she added

"I will stay strong Lucy!" Yukino replied from the distance. With that they left.

20 minutes later

Levy was able to walk on her own again. They had stopped for a minute for Levy to think.

"we're here this is the place we made it" Levy said as she looked around the place. They were on a clear valley full of grass and trees near by leading into a forest.

"you were wrong again we made it here before midnight" Gajeel teased as he ruffled Levy's short blue hair. Levy simply laughed as she pulled Gajeels hand off her head.

"so what now?" Gajeel asked as he sat down

"We search for them" Levy said as she pointed towards the trees. "Gajeel do you smell any familiar smell?" she asked as Gajeel got up and sniffed the floor.

"I smell something but its not strong enough to find out who it is" Gajeel replied as he gave an annoyed look "I hate it when this happens" Gajeel mumbled.

"its fine just follow the cent i'll follow and help as much as i can" Levy suggested then turned to Lily "can you fly around this place and try to spot him" Levy asked

"I'll try its getting dark but i'll do my best, besides i still got sunset light" Lily said as he started to fly around

"Thanks Lily let us know if you spot anything" Levy said as she waved to Lily then followed Gajeel into the forest.

"So what do you smell maybe i can find out what it could be" Levy asked behind Gajeel

"I smelled fish and some kind of strawberry fragrance" Gajeel said

"Happy likes fish so your probably got the scent from his little green bag/cape he may have some fish in" Levy claimed "but strawberry? I don't know" levy said as she started to think "I got it! Natsu got a strawberry scented cologne for Christmas from Wendy last Christmas" she claimed

"so basically I got their scents but their not that strong, their kind of fading away we better move fast before we loose the trail" Gajeel said as he continued sniffing around

the 2 walked on faster following the scent Natsu and Happy accidentally left behind. The 2 of them talked for a little while as they looked around.

"You know when I was up in the air, I saw Happy flying around this area" Levy pointed out

"and you didn't tell Lily or me this before?" Gajeel said sarcastically

"well once you find Happy, Natsu has to be around somewhere" Levy responded

"ehh I guess your right" Gajeel said looking around the area. The scent was starting to get stronger.

"I'm useless I don't see how Master chose me to joint you 2" Levy mumbled hoping Gajeel didn't hear her. Just then Gajeel stopped walking and Levy bumped into his back.

"what's wrong did you see something?" Levy asked confused. Gajeel didn't answer instead he turned around to face Levy in the eyes.

"What is everything ok?" Levy asked a little scared

"stop bringing yourself down Levy" Gajeel said looking at her straight in her eyes "I heard what you mumbled" Gajeel added not taking his eyes off her

"what are you talking about I said nothing" levy said nervously

"don't lie to me, I have good hearing senses since I'm a dragon slayer" Gajeel said as he pointed to his ears. Levy simply sighed and looked depressed. Levy was about to say something until she heard Gajeel start to say something.

"i don't care if your small, I don't care if your weak, I just want to be there for you, help you out, protect you, I'll make you big" Gajeel said staring into her eyes. He then turned around and continued searching. That was the moment Levy realized he did have a soft spot, he did care, he wasn't a really bad boy. Levy turned her head up from the ground and continued to search. She felt a lot better simply by knowing that her dream dragon did have a soft spot.

30 minutes later

Lucy was in her pajamas. She was getting ready to go to sleep, but got distracted. She realized she hasn't wrote a letter to her mother in a long time. She simply sat down at her desk and began writing she wrote:

 _Hey mom, sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been really busy with jobs and spending time with some friends. I guess I have a lot to write about this time. So turns out last month Natsu went disappearing he left on a training trip. Sounds crazy to go so far from home just to do training. Oh right almost forgot he took me on a little friendly dinner, yea I know what your think "oh that's so sweet of him", well honestly not really because before he went disappearing well he kissed me and then decided to disappear the next day. I was hurt but I've moved on. You basically know Leo the Lion, or what my friends and I call him Loke, well I'm with him. No he's not my boyfriend but he wishes, we're just getting to know eachother better. Who knows maybe we may go out as a couple but that's a mystery for now. Anyways I've been working hard on my magic. I now have all 12 golden keys. My friends who had the other 2 I needed gave me them along with her silver keys and even the mysterious Black key. She learned new magic so she gave them away to me so I now have all 12 golden keys crazy to believe but it's true. Turns out the cheer and gymnastics classes I took really help out when I'm in a battle. I usually use them to attack or dodge, but they've been helpful to keep me alive. I'm not saying I don't want to see you now but I am saying I still love you. You will forever be in my heart mom always. I have a friend who had a crazy childhood, she was a snake back then but she's a human now, but somethings wrong with her she started getting weird visions just this morning then all the sudden she starts to get purple marks on her in form of a snake. Mom I'm worried about her, she left to go find someone. She didn't name who but I'm worried she may have another vision or she get hurt. I really hope she'll be fine. Anyways I'm starting to get sleepy I'm going to go to bed. Love you mom hope your fine. Let dad know that he better be treating you like the mother you for now. Love, Lucy Heartfellia_

Lucy put the letter into a white envelope, closed it, and put it in a chest with the other letters. She then turned around and walked towards her bed. She snuggled up into her pillows and fell asleep with a small thought. _Stay safe Kinana, Good luck with Gajeel Levy, and Natsu watch out for what's coming._ And with that she fell into a peaceful sleep.

30 minutes later

Natsu was asleep but opened his eyes when he heard noise near him. He quickly woke up and looked around he saw someone. He saw a girl with short purple hair by a tree.

"Kinana?" He simply asked himself. He got up and took some steps toward her. He was about to ask her something until she turned around and saw him. Kinana gasped and started to run away.

"Kinana wait I won't hurt you" Natsu said as he reached out his hand but she was gone. Out of nowhere Natsu got caught with rope around his legs.

"Who are you what's this!" Natsu said as he fell onto the floor. He then got a good look of the people walking towards him. He saw 2 figures. One of them spoke.

"alright Salamander time to get you back home" sad one figure.

"I wasn't planning to tie him up your so mean!" The other figure said.

"we found him so oh well" the first figure said. The 2 walked closer to Natsu. Natsu was finally able to see who they were. Natsu saw Gajeel and Levy.

"What the heck, Gajeel untie me this instant!" Natsu said angry

"not going to happen Salamander" Gajeel said as he grabbed Natsu from the ground

"alright then I'll just have to burn them off" Natsu said as he flamed his hands on

"sorry Natsu their flame proof rope and don't try to pull them off that won't work either only I can get them off" Levy said with a sorry expression

"I have 4 days left couldn't you just let me go home on my own!" Natsu claimed. There was a 5 minute pause. "Wait a minute how'd you 2 even find me?!" Natsu asked confused

"Little Levy used her smart brain and figured out where your location was" Gajeel explained

"and we're here to take you home now or else you won't get chosen by master to get into the GMG's" levy included.

"wow stubborn old man" Natsu said as he calmed down. He took a pause for 3 minutes. "Alright I'll go home, only to get chosen into the GMG's" Natsu sighed

"alright then now tell us where's Happy?" Gajeel asked annoyed

"he's probably asleep don't wake him up Levy can maybe carry him" Natsu requested. Just then Lily landed from the sky.

"Hey you guys found Natsu that's great, well I found Happy" Lily said as Happy landed beside Lily. "He's gotten fast" lily added.

"could you let go of Natsu? He won't run away if I tell him to" Happy said pointing to Natsu

"he's right I won't run away, knowing that we gotta get back soon so I can get chosen into the GMG's" Natsu said looking at the 2.

"alright then" Gajeel sighed. Levy then moved her hands in the air using her solid script magic, and the ropes came loose.

"thanks now let's get home I wanna make it into the games lets go" Natsu said as he rubbed his wrist and ankles.

"how if we do the same thing we did to get here, we won't make it on time back home" Levy claimed

"I got an idea" Natsu said with a smirk on his face "happy can fly levy home, lily can fly Gajeel home, and I can run back home" Natsu suggested

"you run ha impossible" Gajeel teased

"oh I will run as fast as I can, when I put my mind into things i want, I get to them fast" Natsu claimed

"alright then let's do it" levy said as Happy flew close to levy and Lily flew close to Gajeel. Next thing they knew they were on their way as fast as possible back to the guild hall.

* * *

 _Answered reviews:_

 _FireFreedom, the reason why I have my private message off. Is because I don't want people to ask me for my private information. I keep my life a private thing from this website. The only time I'll turn it on is if the person who wants to message me, says that they won't ever ask me for my private information._


	11. Welcome Back Natsu

_**this**_ _ **is just alittle note for all you Nalu fans. I know what you may be thinking, don't pair Lucy and Loke together. Don't worry about that even if I did I promise it'd get good and Nalu would still happen. Please don't hate me if the story starts to bug your interest. Please try to enjoy the story so far, I promise it'll get good. Please review and let me know what you people. Leave some ideas. Maybe even some advice. Sure would help a lot, enjoy reading. Also the chapters may be a bit longer now that I'm adding a few paragraphs to Kinana. Hope you enjoy reading.**_

early in the morning-next day-

Lucy was at a gym early in the morning. She wanted to work out and get good strength in her body. She had a white headband in her hair which was in a ponytail. She was wearing a black and white striped tank top, and short teal blue leather shorts. She was wearing her blue sneakers with a yellow stripe in the bottom of the shoes.

Lucy was on a treadmill when she realized the time. Apparently she had a schedule for the day, since she was trying something new. She was supposed to be back at her house soon to shower and get ready for the day. She then got off the treadmill and left the gym to go back to her house.

30 minutes later

Lucy had just gotten out of the shower. She was wrapped in a white towel as her hair was let down and wet. She was looking through her closet to find something to wear. _Haven't worn this in a while,_ Lucy thought as she grabbed a pink miny skirt and a white top with some black dots on the bottom of the shirt. She walked over to her batheroom and got dressed. Once she sas dressed she quickly grabbed her spirit keys and summoned her 2 new spirits. She had forgotten to make her contract with the 2 new ones. She first summoned Libra.

"Hi Libra, I'm Lucy your new master" Lucy greeted the tall celestial spirit holding a scale and was dressed in a green bikini bra and skirt with a green fabric over her mouth.

"what happened to Yukino?" Libra asked keeping herself calm

"she learned new magic and was too much for her to hand,e so she handed me her keys" Lucy explained as she grabbed a notepad.

"oh ok as Yukino's friend I respect that" libra said

"great now shall we make our contract?" Lucy nicely asked

"how else will you summon me when needed" libra teased

"alright then so tell me when are you available to summon" Lucy asked as she started to write down what libra answered.

1 hr later

lucy had finally finished all her contracts with all her new spirits. She struggled alittle with the snake charmer spirit though. Lucy was running low on energy so she decided to rest up for a while with a nap. Lucy laid down onto her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

45 minutes later

Wendy was on a little flight with Carla. Obviously Wendy was being held by Carla. As they were flying around they were also talking about what Natsu may be doing. They laughed at weird thoughts but Carla was to stubborn to even chuckle or give a tiny giggle.

"Carla why don't you laugh much?" Wendy asked concerned

"I'm far too busy to be having fun, being daughter of the queen is already enough to be dealing with" Carla answered.

She then remembered her vision she had that showed her she was the daughter of the queen. Of course when she told the queen that she was her daughter, the queen denied it. In the end the queen came to her senses and told Carla the truth. Carla was royalty. She was a princess. Her mother was the queen of exceeds. Carla wasn't used to being treated like a princess, so she doesn't visit much but she does love her mother and does her best to try and visit once in a while.

Carla finally snapped out of her head and back to reality, simply by hearing Wendy calling her name and snapping her fingers.

"sorry I spaced out, what were you saying?" Carla asked

"I said, what do you think Happy's going to say when he gets back?" Wendy repeated

"something stupid for sure" Carla answered annoyed

"Carla he likes you and all you do is shut him out, give him a chance" Wendy suggested

"he's simply not my type why does he even try" Carla questioned as she flew around a tree

"he loves you, he just won't give up that easily" Wendy answered as she reached towards a tree and managed to grab a peach

"That's simply just not enough" Carla rolled her eyes as she thought of it

"We'll are you at least going to try and look happy like the letter said" Wendy asked as she grabbed a piece of peach for Carla

"I certainly don't think so, I'm not going to act as something I'm not" Carla answered stubbornly

"well atleast say something nice to him, he'll feel broken" Wendy requested as she could tell that if Carla wasn't holding her she'd be crossing her arms by the time she said that

"I'll try but it may not happen" Carla said

"Carla what's that over there?!" Wendy said as she pointed to a cloud of dust coming close towards them "get me close I'll stop it, just drop me there" she said as she pointed to a clear area almost close to the towns enterence.

Carla flew to the area where Wendy said.

"Look up there!" Carla said as she pointed to 2 flying figures

"I got this" Wendy said as she dusted off her blue and yellow striped dress, and moved her long blue hair out of her face. She then ran towards the cloud of dust.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" A big white sky dragon roar attack hit contact into the dust of cloud. There was no more cloud but she saw someone. She realized it wasn't a monster, it was a person. she then saw the person getting up to attack back. She quickly made her move to prevent getting hit. "SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!". Her attack ran to contact with the other persons attack. A Fire Dragon Wing Attack, she realized who it was. She was fighting Natsu.

She then noticed her attack was t as strong as his, she tried to move out of the way so Natsu's hit wouldn't hit her. By the time her attack gave up Natsu's attack moved towards her. She didn't move out of the way on time she got hit and fell to the ground in pain. Natsu ran towards her, by the time he got there he saw who it was Wendy. He saw her lying on the floor, scarab he's on her legs and arms some even on her face.

Out of nowhere Carla flew in. She landed by Wendy then saw Natsu.

"how could you hurt an innocent child?" She asked as she made sure Wendy was still alive

"she attached me first, it was a mistake we both thought we were threats" he answered. Then behind him landed Levy with Happy, Gajeel with Lily. Wendy started to move she opened her eyes and sat up.

"well your trainings gone well, welcome back" Wendy said smiling

"hey Wendy you've gotten strong too" he answered "sorry about hurting you" he then added as he helped her to her feet

"your fine atleast now I know I need some more training" Wendy said as she got up and dusted off her dress

"child I simply just won't understand you" Carla said as she flew by Wendy "he hurts you and yet you still forgive him?" Carla added

"he's a friend at least he didn't do it on purpose" Wendy answered back. Natsu smiled as she commented.

"We should head back" Gajeel said sarcastic

"oh right lets get going I'll join you guys" Wendy said as Carla started flying while holding Wendy into the sky. Everyone else got back on their way. Wendy, Gajeel, and levy all flew with Happy,Carla, and Lily. Natsu was back to running on land again.

25 minutes later

Natsu had finally gotten back into the guild hall. Everyone was happy to see him. Natsu looked around and realized that one of his friends was missing. He didnt see Lucy anywhere in the guild hall. Natsu walked around the whole guild hall looking for her. Eventually he ended giving up and thought maybe she's on a job. He then felt some cold ice on his arms. He turned around to find Grey had shot a ice ball at his arm.

"Welcome back" Grey said as he walked over to Natsu

"Hey Grey, I've trained so don't mess with me" Natsu said as he rubbed off the ice pieces from his arm

"I don't mess with children" Grey teased

"hey I'm not a kid, stripper" Natsu teased back

"Hey I told you it's a habit I don't do it on purpose" Grey claimed

"welcome to my world when you guys call me a kid" Natsu said. Natsu then remembered he might as well ask "hey have you seen Lucy? I don't see her around" he asked

"I think she's on a job right now but she should be back later" Grey answered "why do you miss your girlfriend" Grey teased

"first of all she's not my girlfriend" Natsu said "and I'm trying to find her since she has my scarf" he added

"yea ok" Grey said sarcastically

"really we're just friends" Natsu repeated

"I heard you the first time Natsu" Grey said as he looked as if he was thinking of something else

"so when will she be back?" Natsu asked impatiently

"I told you later today" Grey answered getting annoyed

"but when like what time?" Natsu asked as a child

"I don't know, later in the day maybe around sunset" Grey answered guessing "Your starting to sound like a kid again" Grey added annoyed

"Oh really, your-" Natsu got interrupted by Lisanna walking up to him from behind

"Hey Grey, um Clothes" Lisanna said pointing to Grey who was in his underwear

"AAHH not again!" Grey yelled as he freaked out and ran off to get dressed again

Lisanna laughed as she put her attention back to Natsu.

"looking for me?" Natsu asked her with a smile

"yea can we talk" her smile expression changed to a concerned look

"sure what about?" Natsu asked

"you'll find out" Lisanna said as she took Natsu and led him to a table so they could sit down to talk

"alright so tell me what's up?" Natsu asked

lisanna sighed then looked up to him with sad eyes

"Lisanna are you ok what's wrong" he asked worriedly

Lisanna looked at him with sad eyes as she spoke "Lucy told me about what happened the night before you disappeared" she stopped for a minute "why would you do that to her, she was your friend you left her broken hearted" she added

Natsu looked shocked as he remembered what happened that night. He remained speechless until he finally spoke

"I didn't want to hurt her, is she ok?" He asked worried

"she is now, she's been keeping herself busy to forget about what happened, but she still seems hurt" Lisanna spoke. "Natsu tell me the truth please don't lie to me... Do you know what your feelings are?... Do you like Lucy but you just don't know it?" She asked in a low voice

Natsu remained speechless, he then looked down at the table. He had trouble answering that question. He then looked back at Lisanna. Her face was expressionless. He could tell just by looking at her eyes that she needed an answer.

"Lisanna I'm sorry, I dont know my feelings their to confusing for me when I'm around her, and I don't know if I like her that way" he answered nervously

"Natsu you have to hear your heart and find out what it's saying if you don't, you'll be living a confusing life" Lisanna said as she got up "I'll be here for you just let me know if you ever need anything" Lisanna added

Before Lisanna left,Natsu got up and stopped her.

"Please don't tell anyone what I told you" Natsu said "oh and I know where to find you if I ever need your help/advice" he added. Lisanna simply smiled as she walked off towards the training room.

Natsu was left alone at the spot where Lisanna left him. He looked up from the ground and started to think. _I have to clear my head no more distractions I have to find out what my heart wants._ Left with that thought Natsu walked off towards the crowd of Fairytail members.

50 minutes later

Lucy was on a job. The job was to catch some creature that has been eating most of the fish from a lake near by the town. She was in a white bikini top with a white mini swimsuit skirt. She had her hair down, and was barefoot. She had the creature found but wasn't able to catch it. She tried to fight it but was hard to fight a big squid/fish looking thing. She would keep getting caught by its tentacles.

"that's it you got on my last nerve!" Lucy mumbled as she was seeing what spirit to summon, to help her out. She grabbed a key that would be helpful to her, but was going to regret it.

"OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BARRER, AQUARIUS!" She said as she put the tip of the key into the lake. Out of a golden ray came an angry mermaid.

"You just had to summon me, right in the middle of a romantic moment with my Boyfriend, oh did I ever tell you I have a BOYFRIEND and he's hot" Aquarius said bugging Lucy with the word boyfriend

"oh and is that really the best swimsuit you have, no wonder you still don't have a BOYFRIEND" Aquarius said pointing to Lucy's swimsuit.

"Do you have to be this mean, just do your job the sooner you do it the sooner you can get back to Scorpio" Lucy said annoyed

"first of all you don't boss me around just because we have a contract doesn't mean I have to do everything you say bossy single blonde" Aquarius said as she turned around to face the creature

"I should've just summoned Loke or Pisces to do the job" Lucy said getting a bit angry for the use of Blonde always being used to judge her.

"Yea you should've" Aquarius mumbled. Just then the creature tried to hit Lucy and Aquarius with its tentacles.

Aquarius faced the creature again and attacked it with Bubble Shot. She then hit the creature with Water Pillar. Sending the creature into the sky trapped in a water pillar. Lucy quickly realized that Aquarius was t going to be able to stop the monster with her water magic. Lucy had to have 2 gates opened to stop the creatures. She quickly grabbed Pisces key.

"OPEN GATE OF THE PAIRED FISH, PISCES!" Out of a golden ray, out came two huge fish with the Pisces mark on the front of their heads. Lucy was starting to feel weak but she did her best to keep both gates open. Picses were huger do long. They quickly got close to eachother and started to fly around the creature. Aquarius was attacking the creature with her water magic, again with Bubble Shot.

Pisces then quickly stopped, they were floating above land. Lucy realized they couldn't do much if they were in fish form so she grabbed their key. "TRANSFORM!" She said as she held out Pisces key I front of her. Pisces then transformed from fish to human.

"Now this is better thanks Lucy!" Said Pisces son as he grabbed a good grip onto his triton "looks like Aquarius needs help, you ready mom" he said looking over to his _mom_

 _"_ Let's do this" she answered. They both jumped and used their water magic onto the creature.

"Aquarius I have an idea!" Lucy said as she grabbed her whip from the side of her mini skirt. "Try to absorb the lake water into your urb, that way the creature won't escape into the lake, oh and make sure to leave some water for the fish to swim in!" She added

"alright but you owe me, your going to have to wash my urb after this is over" she said as she put her urb into the water. Lucy then started to run she used her whip and managed to wrap around the tentacles of the creature causing it to fall onto the ground. She then noticed that the creature started to shrink. _If it's on dry land or doesn't have a lot of water around it, it shrinks,_ Lucy thought as she walked over to the creature.

"keep attacking, if it isn't swimming in much water it shrinks keep it up!" Lucy said to Pisces and Aquarius. The water level was as low as possible and Aquarius was back to attacking the creature with her Bubble shot.

15 minutes later

the creature was finally beaten. It had shrunk to the size of a spider. Lucy put the creature into a jar with tiny holes at the top of the lid. Pisces and Aquarius were back in the celestial realm. Lucy walked towards the job request owner the town wasn't far from the lake so she didn't struggle on her way back. Once she made it to the town she talked to the towns mayor. Once she showed him the creature in the jar he decided to keep it in the jar, but hand it to a scientist so he could find a formula to have the creature not grow anymore, and be the mayors weird pet fish.

The mayor gave Lucy her reward and she walked back to the guild hall. She received 5,000 gems as the reward. She walked back to the guild hall not knowing that someone was back and looking for her. As she walked she felt lonely she rarely took jobs on her own she usually did them with fringes but this time she went alone since the others were busy. On her way back Loke had opened his own gate and joined her on the walk. Apparently he had a feeling Lucy was low on energy and wanted to make sure she'd make it home safely so he did.

1 hr later

Kinana was in the forest where Natsu was early that day. She was walking around but couldn't help not ignoring the pain she was getting simply from those marks. When she was with Lucy one purple mark formed onto her leg shaped as a snakes body. Bad news was that when Natsu saw her by the tree, she had another purple mark shaped as a snake on her arm from her middle finger to her elbow.

she was in pain but kept looking for Cobra for she had a feeling he would know what to do. She then heard his voice in her head as she sat down on a rock. _I can feel your pain somehow don't worry I'm going to find you just stay put I'll find a way to get away from the others that way I can find you stay strong I'll get to you as fast as I can love,_ Kinana smiled to his voice but then the smile faded into a painful looking expression.

Right when she sat down another purple mark shaped as a snake had started to appear, she couldn't see it but she felt the pain as it formed she knew it was on her back. Kinana then thought, _please hurry this hurts as a third degree burn I need you Erik,_ she hoped he was able to hear her voice.

She called Cobra Erik for fun sometimes to simply tease him but this time it was to show him that she needed him as fast as possible. She then felt tears starting to fall from her cheeks. She started to cry, she was worried about what was going to happen to her if Cobra didn't know what to do.

15 minutes later

Kinana was in really bad pain. She was waiting for Cobra to find her. She couldn't get up to move because the pain of the mark on her leg wasn't letting her walk. She felt as if she were going to die she even thought she was going to die in pain. As she was sitting down she sensed something familiar she felt them close. She then stood up in pain tears started to fall again but she looked around. Then walking out of a bush came Cobra. She felt relieved to see him again. He walked up to her as she then hugged him shoving her face into his white shirt.

"I told you I would find you" he said as he hugged her back. Kinana flinched alittle from the pain on her back from the purple mark but she didn't care. Cobra was with her and that was all she cared about. Once they released eachother from the hug, cobra took a look at kinana's purple marks.

"Are they only 2?" He asked as he took her arm. Kinana shook her head.

"there's one on my back, I don't see it but I feel the pain" she said. Cobra made sure not to touch them to not cause any more pain to Kinana. "I don't know what they are, but they keep appearing randomly" Kinana said worriedly looking down at the mark on her leg

"I'm not sure what they may mean or what they are but I think one of the guys I'm with may know come with me" he said as he got up. He then saw that Kinana didn't get up.

"It hurts to walk or get up" Kinana said in a low voice. Cobra put his hooded cape over Kinana, then carried her on his back. Kinana groaned a little from the pain but managed to deal with it.

"Really hope I'm not heavy" Kinana said to Cobra

"your not heavy at all your like a stick" he replied back to her. Kinana wrapped her arms around Cobras neck and layed her head onto his back. She felt alittle pain when she moved her arm but dealt with the pain.

"Guess what" she said to him as he walked

"what?" He asked with a smirk

"I missed you Erik" she smiled

Cobra laughed alittle to hear her say his real name. "I missed you too Cubellious" he replied. And with that he walked his way back to the others with his girl on his back.

40 minutes later

Lucy had finally gotten back to the guild. Loke was back at the celestial realm once they got to the guild hall enterence. She was at the enterence when Levy stopped her from walking in.

"Levy your back, how'd it go?" Lucy asked levy

"it went well, hey Lulu um.. How can I say this...umm someone's looking for you inside" Levy said nervously

"really?" It took Lucy a while to remember what Levy went to do she then realized who was looking for her. She sighed then with one word she summarized what Levy was going to say. "Natsu" she sighed. Levy nodded her head.

"you going to be ok?" Levy asked worried

"yea I will" Lucy replied as she remembered what Yukino told her. _Don't show your weaknesses be strong_.

"I'll walk in with you if I need to" levy suggested

"you don't have to I'll be fine I know what I'm going to do" Lucy said strongly. Levy got out of the way as she watched her best friend open the guild door and walk in.

lucy walked in she saw that Happy was around the corner and was talking with Lily and Carla. Lucy looked around but she didn't see any pink haired boy anywhere. She thought he was probably to busy talking with everyone else that he didn't notice her walk in. Lucy had a blue tank top over her bikini top but left her mini skirt alone the way it was. Her hair was in 2 ponytails with a blue stained flower in her hair by one of the ponytails.

lucy walked towards Mira to let her know that the job she took was done. Once she got to Mira and told her she was done she thought she might as well get her favorite smoothie. Lucy waited for her smoothie by Mira, but realized still no sign of Natsu. By the time she got her smoothie she turned around and was headed towards a table to sit down and enjoy her smoothie. Once she sat down she put her drink on the table and made sure she had all her keys.

Out of nowhere someone came up to her. She thought it was creepy anger issues Juvia but she was wrong. Lucy turned around only to find Natsu was walking towards her.

"Hi Lucy I'm back" he said as he sat across from her

"Natsu" she said like she didn't care

"hey I'm sorry about what I did, do you forgive me?" He asked

"forgive you, your such a kid Natsu you don't mess with people's feelings you really hurt me" Lucy said angrily "do you not know anything about feelings?" She asked sadly

"I thought I did but I guess I was wrong" Natsu said scratching his neck

"Natsu just leave me alone I don't want to be around you for a while, just like how you disappeared I want my space" Lucy said as she took a sip from the straw of her smoothie

"hey I'm really sorry, can I atleast try to explain?" He asked

"I would but your just not going to make sense" Lucy said looking down at her keys

"Either way I'm going to explain" Natsu claimed "I don't know what happened to me that night, I don't know my feelings I guess I got confused and did the most random thing my mind thought of" he claimed

"wow so what I suggest is that you listen to your heart then, I have to go I'm going so,ewhere with Loke tonight" Lucy said as she got up

"Loke? What so your dating him?" Natsu asked confused

"we're getting to know eachother better we're not a couple but maybe later if he asks me I'll have a decision to make" Lucy answered

"oh really ok then but I'd wait a little bit, Master's going to tell us who he chose to participate this year for the GMG's" he said

"Right I almost forgot about that I'll stay then" Lucy smiled

15 minutes later

the sun had reached sunset. It was lying exactly in the horizon. Lucy spent time with Natsu and Happy hearing what they did.

"I'm hungry, time for my backup fish" Happy claimed as he untied his little green cape/bag only to find that he had no fish left but a letter was there

"what's that?" Lucy said as she grabbed the letter

"right I almost forgot we had a mysterious letter pop out of nowhere" Natsu said as Lucy was unfolding the paper. She read the letter but was shocked for what she had read.

"What does it say?" Natsu asked worried for seeing Lucy's expression. Lucy simply handed Natsu the letter. He could tell she wanted him to read it for himself. Natsu read:

 _Fairytail members, I have to come clean. I will not be returning back to Fairytail for I have betrayed the guilds name. I lied about leaving on a job that would take almost 1 yr. I have actually lied simply to see my boyfriend again. I realized that I can't keep lying for it is the wrong thing to do especially lying to Master. I don't deserve to be a Fairytail Warrior. I don't deserve the emblem either. You can hate me all you want, but I'll let you know I may not be in Fairytail anymore but I will always love you all. Natsu im sorry for what I did and you were right. I don't deserve an amazing guild if I'm going to lie about leaving on fake jobs. I'm sorry. Ill let you know, if I ever come close to Fairytail I'll try to visit once in a while. You will all be in my heart, T. Erza Scarlet_

"so she left" Natsu mumbled as he put the letter down. "Erza is no longer part of Fairytail" he said sadly.

10 minutes later

Everyone was excited to find out who was chosen to go participate in the GMG's this year. Loke was with Lucy he opened his own gate. They had to cancel their little get together that night because it was getting late. Master finally came to the center of the stage. He had Mira near him, since she was like secretary/helper to him.

"The 5 lucky members who will go to the GMG's are...Natsu" said Master as he pointed to Natsu

"Gajeel" Master pointed to Gajeel

"Levy!" He pointed to Levy

"Grey!" he pointed to Grey

"the last person to join you 4 is" there was a silence that people imagined as a drumroll. "Lucy!" Master finally said as he pointed to her. "Come on up you 5 chosen wizards" Mira said. Natsu walked up first, Grey walked up second,Gajeel walked up third, Lucy and Levy walked up last together.

"These 5 wizards are the ones who will show the other guilds what we're made of" Mira said

"that's right they will have to train and prepare for the games the best they can, the games are in 5 days I want you guys ready" Master said.

"Get a good rest you start to train harder tomorrow if you can" Mira said. With that everyone left the hall and went home. Everyone except Natsu and Master.

"I have bad news Master" Natsu said as he walked up to the old man

"and that is?" Master asked

"Erza left Fairytail" Natsu answered handing Master the letter she wrote

"I will read this, Erza was our best warrior, let's hope she's doing the right things" Master said taking the folded paper

"goodnight master" Natsu said as he walked his way out

"goodnight Natsu and welcome back" master replied. With that Natsu went back to his little house where Happy would be by now asleep.

5 minutes later

Levy was sleeping over at Lucy's house. They were in their pajamas already. Lucy in her grey sweatpants and her white tank top. Levy in her orange short sleeved shirt and short black shorts. Levy was getting her blanket and pillow on the couch while Lucy was brushing her hair.

"So we're in the GMG's" Lucy said as she was putting her brush away

"yea, at least I'm with you" levy said as she walked towards Lucy

"Gajeel made it too" Lucy teased

"hey stop it" levy laughed as she blushed alittle

"Natsu is in it to" levy teased

"I don't care he always manages a way to get in them" Lucy said rolling her eyes "he forgot to grab his scarf" she said pointing to the scarf neatly folded on the desk by the glass rose

"that's pretty where'd you get it?" Levy asked pointing to the glass rose

"Loke gave it to me from the celestial realm" Lucy answered

"ooh so romantic" levy teased

"stop that Levy your so weird sometimes" Lucy laughed

"yea and you still love me" Levy laughed along

"so are you going to manage being in the same event as Gajeel" Lucy asked

"well yeah, I did go on a job with him" levy answered

"but Lily was there, this time it's only Gajeel" Lucy said to levy

"but there's 3 other people there" levy answered

"yea but who knows you may have to team up with someone" Lucy said back

"if that happens I'm going to team up with my bestie" levy answered pointing to lucy

"what if it's randomly chosen" lucy said

"There's 3 other people it's not like it's only me and him alone" levy said trying not to blush

"haha I win you blushed" Lucy said laughing

"it'll be like a sleepover but with 3 guys involved" levy answered bummed out by the thought

"yea but hey I've done this before I think they split up the rooms or something" Lucy said as she yawned

"you sleepy already?" Levy asked as she to yawned

"yep, I'm going to go to sleep we have training tomorrow" Lucy answered as she got into her blankets

"I'll get the lights, goodnight Lulu" levy said as she walked towards the light switch

"goodnight bestie" Lucy said as she could tell Levy was getting into her little bed she prepared for herself on the couch. With that the girls fell asleep nervous about the GMG's mysterious event they always change.

* * *

 _Answered reviews:_

 _FireFreedom, your ideas are awesome,I tried adding some of your ideas into the next chapter. I'll do my best to remember to add Wind Blaze Dragon Mode into the GMG's. Thanks for your help with ideas, honestly I was running low on ideas. Thanks for your help. Enjoy reading the story. Let me know if you get any concerns on what's going on._


	12. What's with today?

Next day

Lucy woke up to find Levy already dressed in a yellow shirt sleeved dress with her usual black flats. She was trying to fix her blue hair.

"Morning Levy" Lucy said as she got up from her bed to quickly brush her teeth.

"morning Lulu" levy said as she struggled to fix her hair.

Lucy finished brushing her teeth and searched in her closet to find what to wear until she saw levy struggling with her short blue hair.

"here let me help you" Lucy said as she walked away from her closet towards Levy. Levy smiled as Lucy took the brush from her. Levys hair was so soft like cotton candy. Lucy laughed to the thought of how Levys hair was always everywhere like a lions mane.

She managed to brush out all the knots from Levys hair. Levys hair was everywhere again, it was probably naturally wacky, but soft. Levy looked through her bag to grab a headband but then remembered she left it back at her dorm.

"levy don't worry I have a solution" Lucy said as she noticed levy forgot her headband. Lucy came back holding a black headband, and a black ribbon

"why black?" Levy asked confused

"Black goes with every color it'll look nice I promise I know what I'm doing" she said as she handed levy the headband

""ok but what's the ribbon for?" Levy asked as she started to put the headband in

"You'll see could you stand up for me real quick" Lucy asked as she extended the black ribbon. Levy stood up next thing she knew Lucy placed the ribbon around Levys little waist and tied a little bow in front of the dress.

"looks nice thanks Lu, you should be a fashion designer you always look amazing" levy said as she looked at herself at a full body mirror Lucy had in her room.

"Thanks levy but that's not my thing, I don't always look amazing though" Lucy said giggling at Levys comment as she walked over to her closet.

"yes you do, I bet it's a thing your mother taught you ever since you were little" levy said as she walked over to Lucy's bed and sat down "always look amazing" levy added

"maybe or its just a habit I got randomly, my parents did always have me dressed fancy at my old house" Lucy said as she grabbed a light baby pink top and a white skirt.

"Maybe, probably like Greys habit of stripping himself" levy laughed

"yea but atleast my habit isn't a bad thing" Lucy said as she walked into her batheroom to get dressed. Once she came out she walked over to a mirror to fix her hair.

"Here I'll help you since you helped me" levy said as she took Lucy's brush

"ok then" Lucy said as she smiled. By the time levy finished brushing out the knots, Lucy put alittle bit of her hair into a side ponytail and kept it in place with a pink ribbon, then put on her white flats.

"alright let's get going we have to plan where we're going to go for a training camp location with the other 3 guys" levy said as she got up and walked towards Lucy

"let's do this" Lucy said as she walked out of her apartment with levy by her side.

45 minutes later

Cobra was walking back to the others he was with. On his back he was carrying Kinana who was wearing his black hooded cape. She was asleep, she looked so peaceful but Cobra knew she was still hurting.

He stopped for a while the night he got with Kinana. That's why he was just barely getting to the others now. He had to stop real quick, he sat Kinana down on the ground. She opened her eyes to see Cobra's sweet face beside her.

"Morning Kinana" Cobra said as Kinana put on a smile

"Hey there Erik" she teased as she then cupped her small hands on his face. They leaned into eachother and kissed. She felt so happy to have him by her side again, so happy to feel his lips against hers again. Then they pulled away from eachother. Kinana sat up from the ground and layed her head on his shoulder.

"so what now?" She asked in a low voice

"well we're almost there just a few more steps and we should get there" he said as he put his arm around her

"I'm scared" Kinana said in a low voice. Cobra turned her face so they saw eachother in the eyes

"don't be I'm right here with you and I'm not letting you go not until we find out what's going on" he said looking at her in the eyes then saw a tear roll down her eye. He wiped it off and kissed her lips gently. Once their kiss broke apart, he got Kinana onto his back again and they were back on track to find his friends.

20 minutes later

Kinana was able to walk again, it hurt but not as much as it did before. She was walking hand in hand with Cobra. Usually Cobra would be the one wearing the hooded cape his friends gave him, but he let Kinana wear it to hide her marks and not have her feel bad about them. Also to protect her from the cold.

Cobra had a feeling he knew what the purple marks meant but he wasn't exactly sure, he wanted to make sure what they were before he told Kinana what he thought they meant. He didn't want her to worry so he kept her busy. He would comfort her to make her happy. He would make sure she felt safe and happy. He knew she was happy he senced it from her. He was happy too, he knew they were both happy for the same reason. Being together again.

"so who are your friends exactly?" Kinana asked curiously

"don't tell anyone, what I'm telling you" he said as he holded her hand and pulled her close to him. "Their the Oracion Sies, but we do good things now we are in a secret guild no one else can know about we've been traveling with 2 people who got us in the guild" he said as he released her hens and placed it around her.

"really that's cool but who are the 2?" She asked looking at him for an answer

"that I can't tell you, you'll see once we get to them but I have bad news" he said alittle worried "they don't know about you and me... If they see you they'll think your a threat so stick close to me, I don't want to see you in more pain then you already are in" he said as he held her close.

"I'm not moving away from you your everything to me Erik I love you" Kinana said as she put her little head onto Cobras shoulder

"I love you too" he said as he kept her close to him.

They finally caught up to the others. Cobra walked behind the group that was in a circle as if they were discussing something.

"Guys I'm back" Cobra said in his usual tone

"where did you go, you weren't back last night?! And why aren't you wearing your cape?!" Angel said in a sassy tone

"I had to go find someone you all don't know, and I let her wear my cape" he said as he gave a signal to Kinana to walk close to him

"Who is that?" Racer said pointing to Kinana in the cape looking innocent

"my name is Kinana" Kinana said worriedly

"why'd you bring her here you know we dont allow strangers around us" Racer said angrily

"she needs help that's why" Cobra answered fiercely

"oh and yet you still help her out, she's a stranger?" Angel said just then she snapped her fingers. Racer ran full speed by the time Cobra looked to where Kinana was, she wasn't there anymore. Racer took Kinana away from cobra and had her by him.

"KINANA!" Cobra yelled as he saw that Racer had her tied up onto a tree

"ERIK! HELP ME!" She yelled in pain her marks were able to be see and they were causing her bad pain

"RACER, ANGEL LET GER GO SHE NEEDS HELP!" Cobra yelled pointing to her. She then yelled in pain.

"Why is she so important to you?! She's just a girl?" Angel said in a sassy tone moving her bangs out of her face

"she's not a simple girl!" cobra yelled as he made his hands to fists

"don't tell me she's your friend? I saw her emblem she's from Fairytail" Angel said as she grabbed her dagger with tiny angel wings on the sides.

"that shouldn't matter we're not the same Oracion Seis we used to be, we help people now we do the right things" Cobra said moving towards Angel

"then what is she?" Angel said stubbornly as she turned around to see the marks on Kinana's leg and arm.

"she's Cubellious but got transformed back into a girl that's Kinana, she remains having the curse of Cubellious... SHES MY GIRLFRIEND!" Cobra said as he threw himself at Angel and grabbed her neck. He was nearly choking her. She then snapped her fingers to get Cobras attention

"I'm sorry...let go...of me...Cobra...your choking...me" Angel struggled saying. Cobra finally let her go. Angel gasped taking deep breathes as she layed on the ground. She then snapped her fingers and Racer went full speed releasing Kinana's ropes that held her onto the tree. She fell to the floor in pain but got up to her feet. She saw Cobra and she ran to him she then buried her face onto his shirt.

"I didn't move from your side I got taken away from your side" Kinana said is a scared tone

"don't worry I'll stick to you" he said hugging her back. He then turned his attention to Racer and Angel

"where's the others?" He asked the two of them

"they went out on a search but should be back soon, sorry for what we did" Racer answered

"we'll have to talk about this later" Cobra said to the two of them with a serious expression

Kinana and Cobra stocked together as they waited for the others to come back. Racer ran around the area making sure to keep his speed at his limit while Angel sharpened her dagger while checking to make sure if the others were coming back. Cobra wanst going to let Kinana be alone. The couple sat down by a tree and stayed together as he comforted her. With that they stayed with the other 2 members and waited for the others to get back.

2 hrs later

Natsu was at the guild hall he was with Grey and Gajeel. They were going to have a meeting about the GMG's as the chosen wizards. Levy and Lucy were running late. They were training together but didn't see what time it was, that they ended up running late.

"Have they always been 10 minutes late to any gatherings since I left?" Natsu asked as he layed on the floor

"no they were always on time, I guess they didn't see what time it was" Grey answered as he was drinking a soda

"they better get here soon or I'm leaving" Gajeel said annoyed

"relax they'll be here soon" Grey said as he put his soda on a table

"I still can't believe I'm in the games with you two jerks" Gajeel said still annoyed

"listen we're not jerks, well at least I'm not" Grey answered back

"I'm no jerk either!" Natsu responded on the floor

the door then burst open. In came Lucy and Levy rushing in.

"Sorry we're late we got caught up with training that we didn't even see what time it was" levy said embarrassed

"your fine now let's start talking the sooner the better" Natsu said with a bored tone

the girls sat down next to eachother. The room they were in was a private meeting room that was at the back of the guild hall, Master had given them permission to use the room to talk about their strategies for the games.

"alright so what first training camp location, Game plans, or who gets what side of our room we get once we get there?" Natsu said childishly

"let's just do this in order" levy suggested "so first camp location, then game plan strategies" levy added

"alright then so anyone have any ideas of where we should go to train?" Grey asked

"mountains!" Natsu suggested

"beach coast" Lucy suggest

"forest" Gajeel suggested

"Fairytail sacred island" Levy suggested

"so many ideas" Grey said as he thought "alright I think Levys location wins... If you think about it that Island has mostly everything you all suggested" he finally said "it has a forest full of trees and water areas, it has a beach like coast all around it since it's an island, and it has Rocky mountain kind of areas" Grey summarized

"your right but how can we manage to get there?" Natsu asked

"we could ask Master to give us permission to go to the island to train, and we can use a boat to get there" Levy said as she grabbed a piece of paper and her yellow green pen.

"what's that for?" Gajeel asked

"simply just going to write down what we plan" levy said as she wrote _training camp location- Fairytails sacred island,_ onto the paper.

"Alright so for our strategy what can we do?" Lucy asked

"well it all depends on what our opponents magic is, or on how the games are going to be this year" Gejeel said

"well let's think about it, Natsu is fire magic, Gajeel is Iron magic, Grey is Ice magic, Levy is Solid script magic, and I'm Celestial magic" Lucy sipummarized.

"well not to be rude but solid script and Celestial magic are alittle weak so we should pair you 2 up with a 2 strong wizards" Natsu suggested

"your right how about Gajeel you go with Levy, and I can go with Lucy since Natsu wants to do this on his own simply to prove how strong he's gotten" Grey suggested

"that'll work well, but if you get separated from your partner then try to find another Fairytail wizard that's in the game you cannot be alone if your not a strong wizard" Natsu said looking at levy and Lucy

"you got a point I loose magic easily depending on how long I have to keep gates opened on how many spirits are summoned" Lucy said as she then realized "the majority of spirits I can summon are 2, if I summoned 3 I'd pass out it's simply too much magic to handle" Lucy summarized

"and solid script isnt that helpful all you do is write in the air with your fingers to write the element being used, not so helpful unless your trying to help someone else" levy said as she started to think _why would master choose me to do this, is he trying to kill me._

"Then it's settled you 2 try to stick to a strong Fairytail wizard to survive the games" Gajeel summarized.

Levy then wrote down onto her piece of paper Natsu= Fire. Grey=Ice. Gajeel=Iron. Lucy=Celestial. Advice- stick to a strong Fairytail wizard to survive since my magic isn't so helpful, try to stick to Gajeel he got paired to you Grey got paired to Lucy and Natsu is on his own.

"Ok so we have our location and our strategy plan what's next?" Natsu asked

"well I think we're done" Gajeel said sarcastically

"Not yet, If one of our 2 girls get injured were going to have to find a backup to replace their trials they may get chosen to do" Grey said

"I'll take Lucy's trials as her backup" Natsu suggested

"I'll take Levys trials as her backup if she gets injured" Gajeel suggested

"alright do you girls agree with this?" Grey asked levy and lucy. The 2 girls nodded agreeing to their backup volunteers.

"Grey you don't seem as if your doing much at the games" Lucy said confused

"well I'm going to take volunteer as Natsus backup, and I'm partnered to Lucy as her strong wizard" he said as he started to think of what else he could do

"not much, but we'll find out more things later if we have anything crazy pop up" Levy said as she wrote down onto her paper _My backup if I get injured-Gajeel, he'll take my trials if I get injured. Lucy's backup if she gets injured- Natsu, he'll take her trials if she gets injured. Natsu's backup if he gets injured- Grey, he'll take his trials if he gets injured. Greys backup if he gets injured- Lucy, she'll take his trials if he gets injured. Gajeels backup if he gets injured- Me, I'll take his trial if he gets injured._

"alright does this concluded our meeting?" Gajeel asked in a tired tone

"yes but we still have to let Master know that we want to use the Fairytail Sacred Islad for our training camp" Levy said as everyone got up.

"I'll ask him" Lucy volunteered "I'll let you all know what he says" Lucy added

"alright then, we can go now" Grey said "oh and no one else can know about our strategy plan for the games, not even the other guild we're going against" Grey added. With that they all left the room and walked off to normal everyday lives in the guild hall.

30 minuter later

Natsu was back at his little help with Happy and Wendy. Carla stayed at the dorm since she wasn't feeling well. Natsu,Happy, and Wendy were all trying to improve Natsu and Happy's little house. Since Natsu and Happy were gone for a month, there was no one to pull weeds out, or clean up the yard.

"Hey Natsu what should we do about this?" Happy asked as he pointed to a small bird nest on the roof of the little house

'Move it into a tree if you can, its dangerous they could fall or the rain could take them down and probably kill them" Natsu said worried

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he carefully grabbed the nest and moved it over to the nearest tree

"Natsu do you not have a lawn mower?" Wendy asked as she walked out of the tall grass

"No i don't their to expensive so i do this the jungle kind of way" Natsu said as he looked around in his tool box by a tree. He then pulled out a machete

"I'm to young to use those, um I'll do this my own way that doesn't involve cutting someone" Wendy said as she put her long hair into a ponytail. She then turned over to the tall grass.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" she attacked the grass with her wing attack. It worked, somehow the wind was as strong as a blade and managed to cut the grass down to a good level

"I should try that next time" Natsu said as he scratched his neck

"Its best i do it for you, you don't want fire wing attack used onto the grass unless you wanna burn it down to the crisp" Wendy said with a funny expression

"Right i didnt think of that" Natsu laughed

they then continued to do their best with the yard. once they finished Natsu had a feeling he had to fix some of the house parts. He had cracks on his roof that allowed water to drip right through on rainy days. He had a hole somewhere around the house that allowed creepy crawlers to crawl through as a door. He once found a family of 4 raccoon's in his bathroom.

Natsu worked on the roof with Happy's help while Wendy worked on closing the hole. Natsu managed to take out some parts of the roof and replaced them with some better ones, he then painted over the roof. He painted it with a dark brown, he then let it dry and went to help Wendy with the hole.

he found her with the hole already covered. He could tell she painted it with the color the house walls from the outside were so that it'd look like nothing happened there. She was placing small rocks by the hole.

"What are those for?" Natsu said as he sneaked up to her

"their just so small bugs don't get in through the small cracks in the wood, also because it looks good" she smiled as she put the last small rock in its place

"looks nice, here come with me I'll reward your hard work with ice cream" Natsu said as he helped Wendy up.

"ok" Wendy said with a happy smile as she dusted off her blue and yellow striped dress. Natsu had dark brown paint on his cheek and Wendy had paint on her hands and legs. Happy came flying down with sticks and leaves on his head with tiny bumps.

"what happened to you?" Natsu asked as Happy landed on the ground

"try grabbing a nest only to get pecked by mother bird, then trying to hide in trees" Happy said as he tapped one of the bumps on his head

"here let me help" Wendy said as she used her healing magic on Happy

"I'm feeling much better but I still have bumps?" Happy said awhile later while Wendy took her hands away from Happy

"I can't do it all the way it takes too much energy, those bumps will heal on their own" Wendy said as she walked towards Natsu

"you promised me ice cream let's go" Wendy said to Natsu as they started to walk towards the park with Happy flying by them

20 minutes later

Lucy was at her house. She was alone and was still dressed in her outfit. She was sitting down on the ground with her eyes closed and all her golden keys layed down around her. She opened her eyes and grabbed Capricorns key.

"it's time I start to train myself to be able to summon more spirits, I have to make myself stronger" she mumbled

"OPEN GATE OF THE GOAT, CAPRICORN!" She said as she held his key. Out of a golden ray Capricorn.

"you rang m'lady" He said as he held his hand out

"yes, it's time" she said as she laid his key down in the circle with the other keys. Capricorn knew what she was talking about, a long time ago Lucy asked him about getting more strength. He simply answered her his answer then told her that he taught her mother how. She then later found out that her mother had the strength to summon 3 spirits at a time. She found out how since she found her mothers journal in the attic the day she visited the mansion.

"Alright then, I see you know the first step but the rest will get tricky you first have to clear your mind with meditation" he said walking around the circle of keys "you then use your inner ability and get the keys to move around you on their own" he continued

"then you'll start to feel pain, but to get more strength you'll have to over come it and continue to use your inner ability" he continued still walking around the circle "then in the end the keys will start to shine, you'll get a warm feeling which will allow you to know it's working, with that you'll have to summon all 12 golden keys" he said pointing to all the keys

"once all 12 appear they'll lend you some strength then they'll disappear, you may pass out in the end but you'll have the strength to summon more than 2 spirits at a time, in other words it's worth it" he concluded as he stopped walking around her

"What if I can't do it?" She asked

"you keep trying, but if you can't handle it then you stop and deal with the very little magic energy you have" he answered "just believe in yourself" he commented

"alright I'll do my best" she said as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes while sitting in the center of the circle. With that Capricorn returned to the celestial realm but Lucy could hear his voice giving her advice.

she then kept taking deep breaths as she did her best to clear her mind. She thought of nothing. She thought of everything in her head and did her best to clear them finally got to the part where there were no more thoughts left. She kept taking in deep breaths as she remembered what Capricorn had told her. _Inner ability move keys,_ she thought to herself.

She then started to feel things flying around her. _It's working the keys are floating just like Capricorn said they would,_ she thought to herself. She kept taking deep breathes and kept her eyes closed. It started to get complicated for her at that point. She started to feel pain and she was getting tired. she was about to give up until she heard. _Don't give up I believe in you just take deep breathes and keep your mind clear,_ she heard Capricorns voice in her head

She then did as what she heard. She kept her mind clear and took deep breaths. The pain was like needles in your skin but she managed to deal with the pain. She did her best to not think about the pain. She was getting tired but did her best to keep it up. She could feel her face as if it was moving into a painful expression. it was hard for her, but she managed to deal with it and got to the next part.

she then kept using her inner ability as she got told to do so. She didn't feel any warm feeling she was about to think that it wasn't working. She was about to think hat she did something wrong. She was about to open her eyes and stop until the warm feeling came along. It started by her heart, then spread around her whole body. She felt warm like a fire was warming her up.

She then got feelings from her spirits keys. Aquarius was cranky. Aries was shy. Taurus was crazy. Pisces was friendship. Virgo was punishment. Cancer was groovy. Sagittarius was loyal. Capricorn was safety. Libra was peace. Scorpio was chill. Gemini was family. Leo was love.

Lucy started summoning for the moment was right. The keys stopped floating around her and remained in their spot still floating. She still felt the warmth as she started to summon. _Open gate of the twins, Gemini!,_ the 1st figure appeared. _Open gate of the giant crab, Cancer!,_ the 2nd spirit appeared. _Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!,_ the 3rd spirit appeared. _Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!,_ the 4th spirit appeared. _Open gate of the paired fish, Picses!,_ the 5th spirit appeared. Lucy started to get tired of keeping her inner ability in use. She felt pain again but still kept going.

 _open gate of the Ram, Aries!,_ the 6th spirit appeared. _Open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!,_ the 7th spirit appeared. _Open gate of the water barrer, Aquarius!,_ the 8th spirit appeared. _Open gate of the goat, Capricorn!,_ the 9th spirit appeared. _Open gate of the archer, Sagittarius!,_ the 10th spirit appeared. She was feeling really weak she wanted to give up but somehow she didn't stop. _Open gate of the heavenly scales, Libra!,_ the 11th spirit appeared. Lucy got to the last spirit. She was worried she was too weak to summon him.

she took deep breaths. Kept her inner ability on. And managed to deal with the pain and tiredness. She wanted to stop, but she didn't she knew it was worth it. She then summoned him. _Open gate of the lion, Leo!,_ the very last spirit was summoned. She took deep breaths for she knew it was almost done. She stayed quiet knowing all 12 spirits were summoned they weren't able to battle with her though. They were only summoned to lend her power. The spirits weren't fully summoned they were glowing see through spirits with gold sparkles around them.

They saw what Lucy was doing then knew what was supposed to be done. They all nodded waiting for the leader to give his first action. Loke stretched his hand forward and it started to shine. He was lending her power, next thing that happens was that all the others had done the same. Lucy felt power and pain at the same time. The she felt nothing except power.

She realized the spirits went back for they were done. She then heard Capricorns voice. _You did well, it took your mother 3 weeks to be strong enough to manage threw this but only took her daughter 1 day I am honored to be your spirit you can open your eyes now but like I had said you may pass out for this is too much power to handle at an instance,_ then his voice faded away.

Lucy opened her eyes. She saw the keys were on the floor again. Her outfit had changed somehow. She opened her eyes to see herself in a short sleeveless puffy sparkly golden dress. Her hair was let down with a loose silver chained headband that had a small Golden gem on the end, that went down to the middle of her forehead. Her shoes were golden shiny heels. Before she could gather her keys up from the ground she passed out.

1 hr later

Natsu had a fun time with Wendy. They had their icecream at the park and messed around for awhile. Natsu felt as if he had a little sister. Happy felt as if Natsu and Wendy were his older siblings. Natsu would push Wendy on the swing sets, gave her piggy back rides, and messed around with her. In the end they had to go back to their homes. Wendy towards the girls dorm but Natsu instead of going home he went to sneak in on one of his friends like usual...Lucy.

by the time Natsu got to Lucy's apartment it was already getting dark. The sky was half dark yet half sunset orange. Happy stayed outside while Natsu sneaked in through the window. He thought if Lucy isn't home then I'll surprise her but if she's home I'll just scare her. By the time he sneaked in he noticed something. Lucy was passed out on the floor with her keys around her.

Natsu was about to get up from his army crawl to try and wake her up until he saw someone had beaten him to it. He saw a tall guy in a suit. He had orange hair that was pointy almost like a lions main, he then realized who it was. Loke.

"Oh Lucy" he sighed as he picked her up bridal style. "I told you I would always be here for you" he continued as he placed her onto her bed. He then sat down by her side of the bed. He then decided to go over and pick up the keys that were on the floor. He grabbed the keys. Everyone else's went first but his key was the last one he picked up. He gently places the keys in their little bag with all the others.

Loke was about to grab his key, which was the last key on the ground, until he heard Lucy groan. He then quickly got up and went back to her side. He had laid the bag with the keys in it or hanging onto it over by the glass rose he gave to her. He still held his own key in his hand. He then put his attention to the blond wearing a short sleeveless golden dress.

"what... Happened?" She asked opening her eyes

"you've received power from all 12 spirits" Loke said as he slid his hand through her hair

"Loke... Is that you?" She said rubbing her eyes

"the one and only, your knight in shining armor" he said flashing his flirtatious smirked

"thanks for watching over me, how long have you been here?" She asked in a low voice with a small smile

"About 20 or more minutes" he said as he looked into her brown eyes.

She smiled as she randomly said, "come here I have something I wanna tell you". Loke leaned in for he thought Lucy was going to whisper something into his ear but instead she leaned in to him. Next thing he knew Loke's lips were with Lucy's small pale sweet lips. He felt confused for a while until he then kissed her back.

The kiss broke they both leaned away from eachother. Lucy sat up from her bed then looked up to Loke. He was shocked for what happened but then he gave her his flirtatious smirk. She laughed at his expression.

"Lucy? What was that?" He asked as he sat back down by her side

"I have no idea" she said as she got up from her bed and sat down by him on the edge of the bed. Loke looked at Lucy. Her face was confused yet happy. He then thought of his expression. He was happy yet he was confused about what had happened unexpectedly. There was an awkward silence between the 2.

"I need time sorry Loke, I'll let you know what I choose" she said with a sad expression

"I understand, but for the moment It felt happy there" he responded as he gave Lucy a sweet shy smile. She then looked back at him and gave a little laugh to see his face.

"you should get some rest it's getting late" Loke said as he got up

"wait can you explain something to me before you go?" Lucy said as she stopped Loke from leaving. He gave her a concerned look.

"why or how did my outfit change on its own?" She asked as she grabbed the ends of her golden short dress.

"it's called Star Dress, whenever a celestial spirit lends you magic it changed your form" he said as he looked at her brown eyes "since all 12 spirits lent you magic, Star Dress happened and you are now in Celestial Form" he added

"is this forever?" Lucy asked innocently

"no I believe once all spirits are gone back home, the spell casts off and you go back to your ordinary self" Loke said "oh and whatever form takes place it gives you abilities that the celestial spirit who lent you magic has" he added

"really how?" She asked as she looked at the dress

"let's say I lent you magic, then you'd be in Leo form, as a bonus you'd get my ability with it so that'd be Regulus" he explained

"have you ever lent anyone your magic?" She asked looking up to him

"that's pretty rare for me to do, I only do it if I trust that celestial wizard" he claimed

"You trust me?" She asked with a worried face

"always your my princess" he said as he flashed his flirtatious smirk at her. Lucy gave a small shy smile as she saw that Loke walked up to her.

"I know you said you'll think about it but one more so I can remember you goodbye" he said as he took her hand. Lucy simply smiled as she easily leaned in. Lokes lips were again against Lucy's. She didnt seem to hesitate to kiss him back. One thing they didn't know was that there was a spy who had sneaked in and was hiding behind her couch.

Natsu simply couldn't see any longer he just couldn't see the girl who he had hurt be acting like that without even hesitation kicking in. He had to get out of the room and stop the 2 for he was feeling really really uncomfortable. He then saw Happy peak through the window near by. Natsu gave Happy a sign to make as much noise with the trash cans outside. Then there was crazy noise as if a car had run into a bunch of cans. Then there was crazy cat screeching noise too.

Lucy steeped back she then sat down on her bed. Loke looked at the ground as he waved goodbye to her. The kiss only lasted 30 seconds. Before he left he handed her something. His key was in her hand and had a tiny letter by it. Lucy unfolded the letter and read:

 _Lucy, you now have enough power to summon up to 3 spirits. I knew you could do it. It's been a while since you said you'd think about what I've asked you. I just want you to know even if we don't become a couple, you will always remain my princess. Just call if you need me, unless I open my gate on my own. Sleep tight and good luck training for the games I believe you can do it. Just call me if you need my assistance at the games. Your knight in shining armor, Loke_

Lucy smiled at the letter as she put his key and the letter by the rose he gave her. She then noticed she was glowing. Star Dress was casting off like he said it would. The dress looked shinier than it already was. Then it disappeared like the wind blowing away petals. She was somehow dressed in her pajamas already. She shrugged off the thought and headed off to her bed. She closed her eyes and smiled for she knew what she was going to do. Then she fell asleep.

Natsu finally had his chance to escape. He quickly got up from the floor and jumped out the window. He carefully closed it and turned to Happy.

"Let's go home I'm sleepy" Natsu faked a yawn

Happy simply started flying and grabbed Natsu. He then flew them back to their little house. Natsu was shocked for what he saw. He didn't know what to do he wanted to yell. Yet he also wanted to cry. He shook off the thought and closed his eyes as he felt the wind in his face. With that he went back home with his little friend.

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_


	13. Arriving to the campsite

The next morning

Kinana woke up by Cobras side her head was gently on Cobras shoulder. She took her head off his shoulder and looked around. She then remembered they were with the others. She then looked alittle scared, she remembered what happened the day she arrived wth Cobra to their campsite. She then looked at Cobra. He was simply asleep with his back on the tree. She then smiled at him and layed her head back onto his shoulder. She closed her eyes until she started to feel pain on her arm with the mark on it.

She did her best to ignore it, as she layed her head onto Cobras shoulder and closed her eyes. she then felt something tickle her head. She opened her eyes to see that Cobra woke up and had his head layed onto hers.

"morning" she smiled

"did I wake you up?" He asked flattered as he heard her voice

"no I was awake for a while" she said back. She then started to hiss she was getting bad pains again that weren't easy to ignore. Cobra then took his head off hers and hugged her. She digged her face into his chest as she dealt with the pain, yet she was more concentrated on the comfort Cobra gave her.

"feeling better?" He asked as he hugged her

"it hurts but since your with me, I can manage it" she said as she took her head out of his chest and looked up to him. He simply smiled as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

15 minutes later

Cobra was walking around with Kinana's hand in his. She struggled to walk alittle from the pain but she managed to walk with it. Angel kept looking at Kinana with bad looks, she didn't trust Kinana. Racer wasn't around much, he would mostly be running around in a distance. Kinana and Cobra were stuck together like glue, they didn't separate they simply stayed close to eachother. It was mostly so Cobra could take care of Kinana and protect her since she didn't know any magic. In the end Kinana fell asleep under a tree. Cobra was sitting next to her keeping watch, until the others arrived from their search.

Cobra simply got up made sure Kinana was ok and walked over to the group of the others. Angel and racer were with the group already. The group of 9 were all in their hooded capes, all except Cobra. Kinana had Cobras cape on.

"Hey can we talk I have a problem?" Cobra said to a tall guy in his cape. He had blue chin length hair. Cobra was talking to Jellal. Just then a girl pointed to Kinana.

"wait is that who I think it is, what's she doing her, she shouldn't be here?!" She said worriedly

"that's what I need to talk to Jellal about" Cobra said calming the girl down

"well then I need to know too, she was my friend I need to know what's going on" she suggested

"alright then" cobra said as he turned to see Kinana still asleep. He then got worried she started to say things in her sleep. He quickly ran over to her, she then opened her eyes but they weren't her normal eyes, they were Cubellious's snake eyes. He was about to try and wake her up until the girl stopped him.

"She's having a vision" the girl gasped as she put her hand on Cobras shoulder with Jellal by her side. Cobra took his hands back to him but was still worried for what was happening to Kinana.

"you can't stop this from happening, I will change back" Kinana said. Kinana took off the cape and stood up. Just then the marks on Kinana's leg, arm and back started to glow purple colored. Her eyes remained the way they were, then she closed her eyes. The marks stopped glowing and she fell, but Cobra caught her before she could hit the ground.

"What just happened?" Kinana asked as she opens her eyes. They were back to normal.

"a vision" Cobra said as he layed her onto the ground by the tree again. Kinana simply gasped as she had a worried yet scared expression.

"let me guess my eyes transformed?" Kinana said in a low voice

"yes" Cobra replied as he looked at Jellal and the girl next to him

"Erik I'm scared what could this mean?!" Kinana said with tears falling down her eyes. Just then Kinana cried in pain. There was another mark appearing on her other leg. It was shaped as a snake and was also purple. As it appeared it was glowing, until it stopped forming. This one was longer it went from her toes to her hip.

While that one was forming her other mark on the other leg that only got to her knee also started to form. It continued from her knee to her hip. Both her legs were in horrible pain and had a fully formed long purple snake mark on them. Kinana yelled in pain until the marks stopped forming, the glow disapeared and she passed out. It was simply too much for her to handle. Cobra ran to her side he was worried.

All the other members had just seen what happened and were confused, yet shocked for what just happened. Cobra gave Jellal a look, Jellal simply got all the members together.

"what was that?!" The girl asked shocked as she took her hood off her head. It was Erza the whole time.

"She's been getting weird snake marks on her randomly, as you all could see" Cobra said worriedly. "Something isn't right with her, she has visions but for some reason she transforms during them" he added

"I can feel her pain it's horrible is there someway we can help her?" Asked Meredy as she made a sensory link disapear from her arm

"I don't know I don't think we can stop it" Cobra answered worriedly

"Cobra you seem as if you care much for her why?" Jellal asked him with a concerned look

"apparently Kinana is his girlfriend" Angel said sassy

"love the most amazing thing in this world!" Hoteye randomly said

"yea like Angel said she's my girlfriend and she's also Cubellious inside" Cobra said as he looked over to Kinana who was passed out but layed by a tree

"Cubellious? How is she Cubellious? Cubellious is a snake" Midnight said confused

"Cubellious was a snake, but she got transformed back into a person that's Kinana she still has the curse to transform to a snake, or atleast have random parts of her body turn into purple scales" cobra said

"do you think you may know what's going on?" Erza asked worriedly

"I think... I think she's transforming back into Cubellious" Cobra hesitated to say

"your right, Cubellious spirit is in her and no one can change that she's transforming back to her first form" Jellal said looking Cobra in the eye

"no!" Cobra heard. He turned around to see Kinana behind him. She had tears starting to flow her eyes. She stood still with a shocked expression.

"Erik tell me it's not true, I'm not transforming back to Cubellious! Tell me it's a lie or a dream!" Kinana cried as she hugged Cobra and digged her face into Cobras chest. He simply hugged her back with a sad expression in his eye.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled as he hugged her close to him.

40 minutes later

natsu was packing his things for the trip. He was getting ready for the trip to the Fairytail Sacred Island to start his training. He didnt want to go on the trip for 2 reasons. One was for his motion sickness. The other was not wanting to see Lucy, he didn't want to remember what he saw the tonight before.

20 minutes later

Natsu had finally finished his packing. He was already at the guild hall with the other wizards who were going to the island. They were all ready for the trip, and in their swimsuits. Natsu had gotten permission from the master to take Happy along and not leave him home alone.

Natsu only took one step onto the boat and at an instance he started feeling dizzy. He then looked around and saw that Gajeel wasn't dizzy at all. He was over by Levy simply talking. Gajeel was in his grey short sleeved shirt unbottoned with his dark colored swim trunks. Levy was in her orange ruffled swimsuit crop top and a yellow see through skirt that was over her swimsuit bottom.

"why aren't...you...dizzy?!" Natsu asked trying to balance himself

"I had Wendy do her motion sickness magic thing on me" Gajeel answered in a annoyed tone

"I was going...to ask...her...to do that...on...me..but apparently...the more...she uses...it...the less...effective...it...becomes" Natsu said as he looked sick. Levy simply giggled as she looked at Natsu.

"What a baby" Gajeel said

"this happens to you too when you don't have spells casted on you by another dragon slayer" levy teased

"ehh you got a point" Gajeel responded with a expressionless face.

just then Lucy passed by while she tied a red skirt around herself. She walked over to one of the ends of the boat and enjoyed the view. She was wearing a different swimsuit then the one she wore at a job catching a under water creature. She was wearing a blue and lavender striped swimsuit bra with a black swimsuit bottom that had the striped blue and lavender design on the sides. She wore her red transparent skirt over her bottom. Her blonde hair was simply let down, with sunglasses over her eyes.

Natsu looked over to Lucy. She was somewhat attractive looking in her swimsuit. Natsu then decided he might as well talk to her while he's on the trip. He got up and somehow didn't feel dizzy. He then looked over to Lucy and realized she somehow didn't make him feel dizzy when he'd be around her.

"hi Lucy" he said as he sneaked up to Lucy. She jumped alittle as she turned around to see it was Natsu. She then took her sunglasses up to her head to notice he was in his red flamed swimsuit trunks.

"oh hey Natsu, you do know your on a moving vehicle" Lucy claimed

"yea I know but somehow I'm not that dizzy as I always am" he lied he was dizzy as he always was but somehow he just wasnt feeling that dizzy around Lucy

"makes sense, did Happy come?" She asked as she saw Happy wasn't anywhere to be seen

"He didnt want to come, he stayed with Wendy you know to get some tips and advice on Carla's interest in male exceeds" Natsu teased

"same old Happy, hey I have something for you come with me" she said as she lead the way into the boat

she walked towards her dorm room in the boat she was sharing it with levy since there were only 3 rooms. Natsu shared rooms with Grey as for Gajeel he had his own room. She walked into her room with Natsu right behind her. She then sat onto her bed as she looked inside her bags. Natsu looked around to tell that she and levy were going to get along since they're really good friends. As for him and Grey, well they may keep the rest of the guys awake with their fights and arguments.

Lucy finally grabbed out what she was looking for. Natsus white scale looking scarf. She then got up and grabbed her celestial keys since she forgot to grab them. She put her keys that were in their bag or hooked onto the bag, and put it around her wraist by the red skirt. She then got up and walked up to Natsu.

"You forgot to pick this up from me it's been at my house for 2 extra days" Lucy said as she handed Natsu his neatly folded scarf

"I knew something was missing" Natsu said as he put his scarf around his neck

"you sure missed it, I promise I kept it clean while you were gone" Lucy said as she then started to look sad "but hey your back now and we're sure to win the games this year" she added making her voice sound happy instead of sad

Natsu simply nodded as he simply asked. "Do you wanna go back out there?"

"no I'm good I'll meet you guys back up there in a second I have to get somethings taken care of first" she simply answered

"alright then see you up there later" he said alittle concerned as he waved goodbye to her and left her there in her dorm room.

Lucy simply got up closed the door and layed onto her bed. They were bunk beds Lucy got the bottom as for levy she got the top. Lucy looked over to her keys as she thought. _Why should I care for what Natsu did to me that was 1 month ago let's just move on I know what I want to do now and who I want in my life._

With that thought Lucy started to get her outfit for the night ready. There was a party going on later to celebrate the chosen wizards for the games. The trip to the island was going to be 4 hrs long. Supposedly they would arrive to the island at sunset so to have some fun while the trip was taking its time, Master thought they might as well have a party. The people who went on the trip were Lisanna, Mira, Master, Laxsus, and Juvia. Those 5 people only went to make sure the chosen wizards would make it to the island safely. One of them didn't have a choice and had to go.

1 hr later

Lisanna was talking with Natsu again. Everyone was dressed ready for the party. They were all dressed either in their swimsuits or in a short dress obviously over their swimsuits. Lisanna was in a short purple transparent dress that was over her baby blue tankini. Natsu was in his fire flamed red swimsuit trunks with a red orange short sleeved shirt.

"so how are you doing? You know with what we talked about last time" Lisanna asked

"well pretty bad but pretty good so in the middle" Natsu answered

"why?" Lisanna asked confused

"well I saw her um... How can I say this... Kissing another dude but good since I somehow don't feel dizzy like usual when I'm with her even though I'm on a moving vehicle" Natsu claimed "so what do you think?" Natsu asked impatient

"I think you like her but just don't know it" Lisanna claimed

"what? How?" Natsu asked lost

"hesitation when mentioning things about her" she said pulling out one finger "jealousy when seeing her be with another guy" she added putting a second finger by the first "feeling comfortable when around her, like your another side of you" she finished as she added a third finger

"These are all examples of?" Natsu asked waiting for her answer

"They all lead to the same thing... a crush dumbnut!" She said as she knocked his head

"I guess your right but I think she's into another dude" Natsu claimed

"who?" Lisanna asked curiously

"Loke" Natsu claimed

"ooh you got competition win her back don't let her fall for someone else if you have feelings for her" she claimed as her advice

"that'll be hard she looks as if she's really into him how can I do that?" Natsu asked worriedly

"do things she likes" Lisanna said as her advice

"alright then, I'll do my best" Natsu said. With that Lisanna left to go find her sister leaving Natsu sitting alone. He looked around but didn't see Lucy around.

He saw Gajeel dancing by Levy. Laxus standing at a corner with Mira walking up to him. Grey sitting down with a soda in his hand, while around the corner Juvia was watching him. Lisanna walking towards master who was sitting on a table with a cup of beer in his no sign of Lucy. Natsu decided he should just have some fun until Lucy showed up.

1 hr later

Lucy was in her dorm she was ready for the party. She was simply just fixing her hair. She was in a pink crop top with black shorts. She was wearing her black sandals but was struggling to get her hair right. She was trying to do a messy bun but struggled to keep it in. Just then Levy walked in.

"What's wrong you ok?" Lucy asked with a Bobby pin in her mouth

"yea just changing my outfit, Gajeel accidentally made me run into Lisanna and well got punch over my dress" levy said as she looked on her side of the closet

"Your dancing with Gajeel? Ooh" Lucy teased

"he's a really good dancer to be honest but has to do his timing right when he's going to spin someone, that's how I ran into Lisanna" levy said as she grabbed a yellow crop top and a orange skirt.

"How much clothes did you bring?" Lucy asked as she placed the Bobby pin into her hair

"a lot, I had a feeling i'd need extra for quick changes or for accidents like this one" Levy laughed as she pointed to the punch on her shirt "how about you?" Levy asked

"almost my whole closet" Lucy teased as she finally got the messy bun in place. She got up and saw levy in her new outfit.

"that suits you" Lucy smiled as levy was placing a orange headband into her blue hair

"thanks yours suits you as well, now shall we get going I bet Gajeel is waiting for me" levy laughed

"sure why not" Lucy teased as she made sure to have her keys with her around her tiny wraist. The two girls left the room and walked towards the party.

By the time they got to the party they saw Gajeel talking to Grey. Juvia still watching Grey from a distance. Laxsus dancing with Mira. Lisanna talking to Natsu. As for Master he was acting like a monkey on the table near by. The girls simply laughed as they walked towards the dance floor and started dancing.

1 hr 20 minutes later

a slow song started to play. The girls started to laugh as they saw all the boys were nervous to ask girls to dance. Everyone except Juvia. By the time the slow song started to play, Juvia rushed to Grey and got him to dance with her. Lucy saw his expression he didnt want to dance. Slowly the guys started to ask girls to dance. Laxsus was the first guy to ask a girl to dance he asked Mira.

"So who do you think is going to ask me, Loke or Natsu?" Lucy laughed

"I don't know who ever gets to you first" levy responded.

"hey do you want to dance or whatever?" Levy heard someone ask behind her. She turned around to see Gajeel with his hand extended towards her. She simply smiled and took his hand. He then led her to the dance floor and started to slow dance. Lucy smiled as she thought, _they'd make a cute couple._ Just then someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Natsu. He was looking directly into her brown eyes.

"wanna dance?" He asked as he held his hand out to her. She then spaced out, she remembered the night they danced. She then brought herself back to reality.

"sorry, sure it's been a while" she said as her hand was shaking alittle but she took Natsus hand. He led her to the dance floor, they were by Levy and Gajeel. The 2 girls saw eachother and smiled with a small laugh until levy moved another direction and Gajeel spun her. She almost tripped onto the floor since she lost her balance but Gajeel caught her dip style. She looked at him shocked her cheeks went a light pink and she looked away casually. Gajeel kept looking at her even though levy wasn't looking at him.

lucy saw what had happened but couldn't help but laugh alittle. She then took her attention back to Natsu. He had his hand gently on Lucy's wraist while the other was on her shoulder. Lucy had both her gentle small hands on Natsu's shoulders. Lucy couldn't help but notice but Natsu still remembered the dance steps Lucy taught him last time they danced.

They danced together until the song was over. Natsu was getting tired he turned around to get a drink. While he was at the punch bowl he heard another song come up. It was alittle faster and had a groovy beat. He could tell it was a salsa dance kind of song. By the time he turned around he saw all the members who were dancing had crowded themselves they were all watching something, Natsu couldn't tell all he knew was that a pair was dancing and had gotten the others amazed. Natsu grabbed his cup and grabbed one for Lucy.

by the time he got to the crowd he saw what everyone was amazed by. The song was over and he saw Loke holding Lucy in the most perfect dip position. He was shocked yet jealous. Lucy and Loke were so close their lips nearly met. Once Loke got Lucy back to her feet Natsu walked over to her and handed her a cup of punch.

"thanks Natsu" she paused to breath "I haven't danced like that in a long time, I remember practicing the dip with my dad when I was little but he never did it as perfect as you did" she sipped from her cup "where'd you learn to dance like that?" She asked as she finished her cup of punch

"well when I was banned from the celestial realm I decided to distract myself with anything that came into mind so I took dance classes as a hobby not just as a magnet to catch girls attention" Loke teased as he took Lucy's hand

"wow your amazing" Lucy said

Natsu started to feel jealous to see Loke around Lucy or when he held Lucy's hand like that. Natsu was about to talk to Lucy until she was gone. By the time he turned around to talk to her she was gone. He looked around but saw her with Loke hand in hand looking at the sunset. Natsu simply walked away towards Lisanna.

"so did I surprise you?" Loke asked with his famous smirk

"yea why else would I be asking you those questions" Lucy smiled

"so tell me where are you headed in that?" Loke asked as he pointed to her outfit

"Fairytails Sacred Island to train for the Games" Lucy answered "don't tell anyone I told you" she whispered to him

"dont worry I won't besides I'm a member of Fairytail rememeber" he whispered as he pointed to his back to remind her he had the Fairytail emblem on his back whenever he was in his human form.

"Why are we whispering?" Lucy whispered as she laughed

"I don't know you started it" he whispered as he kissed her forehead

"Loke" she whispered as she looked at him

"Oh right you said you'd think about it, so that wasn't appropriate unless you were my girlfriend" he said in a sad tone. Lucy then leaned in and pecked his lips as she smiled

"I am your girlfriend" she whispered

"you mean..." Loke couldn't say the rest he was speechless

"yes, yes Loke I will be your girlfriend" she said hushing him

"you mean you said yes to my question!" He finally said

"yes, Loke yes I said yes" Lucy said smiling at his reaction. Smiling to see how happy he was.

"wait wait wait I have to ask you the question" Loke said as he put his hand threw his hair

"go for it" Lucy smiled

loke then smiled as he held both her hands and looked her I the eyes, "Lucy Heartfellia would you do me the greatest honor... To become my girlfriend?" He asked with a huge smile

"Leo the lion, I would love to be your girlfriend" she said as she looked him in the eyes. He then hugged her as she felt happy. She felt as if she was doing what was right. As if she heard her heart and did what it wanted. She stayed with Loke until she got sleepy. They were 20 minutes close to the island so Lucy thought she may as well sleep till she got to the island. Loke kissed Lucy as he disappeared to the celestial realm. Then Lucy walked back to her dorm.

she found levy was already laying on the top bunk of the bunk bed. Levy was still in her outfit she wore to dance but looked tired yet happy.

"Where's the ring?" Levy asked happily

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked confused as she sat down on her bottom bunk

"Loke proposed to you didn't he?" Levy asked as she got down from the top bunk

"no" Lucy answered confused

"But it sounded like he proposed he even said your full name and everything" levy claimed

"oh I know what your talking about, and it's good news" Lucy sad as she layed her keys on the counter by her bag

"tell me" levy said impatient

"it's official I'm Loke's girlfriend" she said with a big smile

"that's amazing, I told you that you'd move on" levy said hugging Lucy. "Congrats Lulu" she added

"thanks levy so tell me what happened with you and Gajeel out on the dance floor? Lucy asked as she released levy from the hug

"well it felt romantic to me but he said he was worried that I got hurt" levy answered as her cheeks went pink

"omg levy that's sweet!" Lucy said "your crush does have a heart" she teased

"he's always had a heart he just never really liked to show it" levy claimed. Lucy layed down onto her bunk as they talked. In the end Lucy fell asleep and levy was back on top. They spent their last 20 minutes in the boat relaxing before they started their crazy early morning training. Levy quickly sneaked out of the room as quiet as she could not not wake Lucy up. She managed to sneak out, then made her way upstairs to see the view and get fresh air.

"Levy can we talk?" Levy heard behind her. She turned around to see Lisanna.

"what's up?" Levy asked with a smile

"I wanna ask you things about Lucy since you two are really good friends" Lisanna simply said

"like what?" Levy asked alittle concerned

"Well it's hard to explain so I'm just going to ask you questions about her" Lisanna claimed

"alright then" levy answered a little worried

"ok so tell me does she have any feelings for anyone?" Lisanna asked

"well she loves a lot of people can you be a little specific" levy suggested

"right.. What does she feel towards Natsu?" Lisanna summarized

"well.. Obviously she's really nice to him-" levy got interrupted as she saw what Lisanna was actually wanting to know. Levy simply sighed as she started to say what Lisanna wanted to hear.

"Lucy used to have feelings for Natsu and I mean like a crush, but then he hurt her and well...she's been lost with her feelings ever since" levy claimed

"I knew it, if I can get Lucy and Natsu together with as many events they can surely find what they lost for eachother" Lisanna claimed with a smile

"one problem... Lucy has a boyfriend" levy claimed in a low voice

"What! Since when!" Lisanna said shocked

"Since just barely" levy easily answered

"who is he?!" Lisanna freaked

"Loke.. He asked her to become his girl once they finished their impressive dance, Lucy had her mind made up easily and well...now their a couple" levy answered

"I told that dumbnut to not let her fall for someone else if he only cared as much, then this wouldn't have had happened" Lisanna said stubbornly. With that Lisanna left levy alone. Levy simply just shrugged it off and looked to the horizon. She saw the Sacred Island near by. They weren't that far from the island.

"Nice view huh" levy heard behind her. She turned around to see Gajeel. She simply smiled as she nodded to what he said

"why aren't you in your room?" Levy asked as Gajeel leaned onto the bars that kept people from not falling off the boat

"Walls aren't sound proof, I could hear the whole argument Natsu and Grey were having on the other side of the wall" Gajeel answered expressionless. Levy simply laughed alittle.

"hey Gajeel last time I asked you why you were so stubborn you said because feelings were for losers" levy said calmly

"yea I remember but where are you headed with this?" Gajeel asked concerned

"Well.. When I almost fell onto the ground and you caught me you asked me if I was ok, you had a feeling right there you were worried I was injured" levy teased

"that wasn't a feeling" Gajeel answered looking away

"yea it was you had a feeling which means your a loser along with me" levy laughed as she made a silly face

"alright then you win, I'm a loser but atleast I'm not a jerk like the kid and stripper down there arguing their heads off" Gajeel answered with a smile. He then saw a red mark on Levys arm.

"What happened here?" Gajeel asked concerned as he pointed to her arm.

"oh I didn't see that, I think it was when you caught my arm you probably had a hard grip onto me and left a mark behind" levy said as she looked at it

"I'm sorry I guess I don't know my own strength" Gajeel said as he touched her arm and she flinched alittle

"if it doesn't disappear it may be a bruise" levy said as she took a look at it again "I'll be fine, atleast I know you can dance just don't spin your parter until you get it right where they don't get hurt" she added with a smile at him

"I guess your right" he answered as he ruffled her hair

"guess what" levy said

"What?" He asked as he left his hand in her hair

"your 2times a loser now, you just felt sorry" she teased. He simply laughed alittle as he took his hand back and enjoyed the view.

15 minutes later

Kinana was sitting down, she was in a clear place in the forest. She needed to be alone for a while. As much as it hurt to be away from Cobra, she needed to get real fresh air. Air that wasn't polluted with other people. She needed her space at an area where no one was around her. She was sitting down on a rock as she looked at the marks on her. She was in a different outfit.

Erza had spare clothes that simply weren't her style so she let Kinana have some. Kinana was wearing a light green spaghetti stringed tight crop top with a mini black skirt. She had her simple light green flats. And her simple short purple hair was let alone except she had a small clip in to hold her bangs from getting in her face.

as she was looking at her marks she ended up having a vision. She was somehow in the vision as if she was daydreaming. She was in a dark room she was scared as she looked around she saw her childhood as Cubellious. She saw images of her when she first met Cobra. Then saw another when they became slaves and were forced to work on the Tower of Heaven.

she saw images of her in every event that happened in her life. Meeting cobra. Slave to work on Tower of Heaven. Escaping the horror then becoming a member of the Oracion Seis. Losing Cobra. Being transformed back to a human. Working at Fairytail. She saw it all. But then she started to see images she didn't recognize at all. She walked in deeper in the black room. She then started to hear voices around her.

"Cubellious" she heard the voice whisper. Kinana looked around but saw no one nothing just a black empty room. She started to run she kept hearing the voices whisper the same thing over and over again. She then stopped she was getting tired. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She then turned around and saw a series of images leading to something she couldn't see so well.

she looked at the first images that were there. Same age, as if they were from the present. She saw the others that followed. They all showed her in pain. She took a closer look and saw what was causing her the pain. They were the purple snake like marks. Every images showed a new one.

First one showed the mark on one of her legs. The second showed a new mark on one of her arms. The third showed the new mark on her back. Fourth one showed the new mark on her other leg. Fifth image showed a new mark on her other arm. Every imaged seemed to show her in more pain than the one before.

She then walked on to see the others. She then tried to move but saw that she didn't have any marks on herself. She then started to hear the voice again but it was saying something else.

"You will change Cubellious will be back!" The voice kept repeating

Kinana started to feel pain. She looked at herself and saw there were purple marks shaped as snakes started to form on her. The dark black room changed into a room full of glass mirrors. As she saw into them she saw herself. She saw that she had the purple marks on her again. This time they were almost all over her body.

The marks were on her arms, legs, and alittle on her back that got to her neck and collar bone. She saw her face. Sensitive as it always was but there was something different. Looking into the mirrors around her she saw her eyes weren't normal they were snake eyes.

She started to feel pain again. The marks started to glow. She wanted to yell but she couldn't all she could do was hug herself and do her best to not feel pain. As she hugged herself she cried, tears started to roll down her cheeks. The pain finally stopped she walked around the area full of mirrors but it seemed as if it wasnt going to end.

she looked into one of the mirrors. She saw herself she saw the marks on her. She noticed the mirror wasn't playing tricks on her she did have those marks on her. Then the mirror glass started flow like water. She touched the mirror and it simply stopped moving. Then it was back to normal. Kinana looked at the mirror, but she didn't see herself the way she was now.

She did see marks. She did see herself. But she saw a snake tongue instead of human tongue. She saw Cubellious wings on her back. She saw sharp claws instead of delicate fingertips. She saw a snake tail on her back. She saw Cubellious curse. Instead of turning back into a snake, she'd turn into a demon with Cubellious features. Kinana was finally able to yell. She shattered all the mirrors and the room was back to a dark room but had broken glass on the floor.

"You can't stop this, this is your fate" Kinana heard the voice again. She turned around and finally saw what was talking...Cubellious.

"no I can't turn into a demon, no this isn't going to happen, no it can't!" Kinana said as she closed her eyes and fell onto the floor. Cubellious slithered close to Kinana and layed her snake head by Kinana.

"it has to happen and it will, I know your scared" Cubellious said as a image appeared in front of Kinana. It was Cobra. They were images of him from when he was a little boy to who he is now.

kinana cried so hard that her vision ended. She was back in reality. She gasped as she realized she was back. She looked around, there was nothing unusual. She looked at herself. She was fine, still had the same marks as she did there were no new ones. Kinana took a deep breath as tears started to fall down from her cheeks.

She was scared about what she saw, scared she would turn into that demon. She was scared of herself. She then took a deep breath as she got up and wiped the tears away. _No one can know about this vision_ , she thought as she started to walk back to the others.

20 minutes later

Natsu was walking towards their dorm everyone was staying in for their training camp. They had all finally arrived at the island. As they had all been walking around following the map master handed them, they've started to get tired. Levy was talking to Gajeel, Lucy was looking at the map trying to figure it out, Natsu was whining at the back of everyone else, Grey was also trying to figure out the map along with Lucy.

All the other members who had joined them to the island were on their way back to the guild hall. Master somehow got a alert into everyone's Fairytail emblem. When the day came when they had to come back home, their emblems would glow letting them know they had to get ready and wait for the boat to pick them up.

"I think we go west" Lucy said pointing to their destination on the map

"I think we go north east" Grey claimed

"why don't we get a expert to help us then!" Lucy suggested

"you say this now" Grey said as he turned around to face levy

"hey levy could you help us out with this?" Lucy asked nicely

"if I have to, plus I'm tired my feet can't go any longer" levy said as she took the map "I'll tell you the rest later" she said to Gajeel as she took the lead

"we go south west, then north, then take right, then north east, then left, and our destination should be on the right" levy easily claimed as she lead the group the way she said on the map. She then stopped walking for a minute and pointed to a pathway "we have a shortcut just follow the pathway and we should get there in 1-5 minutes" levy concluded as she started to take the shortcut with everyone else behind her.

5 minutes later

The whole group had finally gotten to their camp cabin. Everyone was tired from the walking. Levy didn't manage to walk the whole way, she ended up falling asleep on the way so Gajeel ended up carrying her. Lucy to fell asleep on the way, Natsu had to give her a piggyback ride to the camp cabin. Once they all got there, they easily got ready for bed and slipped into their beds.

There were 5 beds one for everyone of them. The camp cabin wasnt a bad place to stay in, it was a comfortable place. There was just one problem there was only 1 bathroom. There were 2 bedrooms so they each took their room. Lucy and levy shared their room. Natsu,Grey,and Gajeel all shared their room. There was a fireplace in the front. And a good area to have the cabin at.

Not to far from many things. There was a lake near by. The island coast wasn't far. They were near a jungle. There was a mountain climbing area near by. And other good areas to explore in the morning of their first day of training. With all that they all driftly fell asleep.

* * *

 _Answered reviews:_

 _firefreedom, I just read your review. I've been trying to expand the story about, to add more events into it. Sorry if it's bugging you but it's just what I had in mind when I first started writing the first few chapters. I'm glad you found something good in the story though. Honestly I just wrote what I have in mind and work hard on trying to make sense in the story. I'm surprised you found things in common with Loke,Lucy, and Natsu/Kinana,Cobra, and Cubellious. Like I said I just write my ideas without thinking if they had anything in common :P. Please I hope your enjoying the story and thanks for your review, I'll try to make sense with the story._


	14. Training starts now!

_**Hey there readers, sorry this chapter took a while to be written. I've been busy these last few days. I've also been trying to read other people story's simply for the fun of it or to try and get ideas. Really hope you are enjoying the story so far. If you have any concerns feel free to review what you think. I guess I've also been thinking about what other stories I want to write when I finish this story too. Anyways forgive me for taking so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter I've put hard work into it. Enjoy :)**_

The next morning

Lucy woke up only to look around the room and see she wasn't home. She then remembered what happened. She looked over to her side and saw another bed. She the saw messy blue hair over a small delicate face she saw Levy. She easily sneaked out of her bed and tiptoed over to her closet quietly. By the time she got to her closet, she heard loud voices arguing near by. They were so loud they woke up Levy. Lucy simply walked over to the door.

"EXCUSE ME BUT YOU JUST RUINED THE PEACEFUL MORNING AND WOKE LEVY UP!" She yelled as she then slammed the door angrily. Levy was already by the closet as Lucy walked back.

"well that was something" levy mumbled with a laugh. She then looked up to Lucy

"who was fighting this time?" Levy asked as she looked through her closet.

"Take a guess" Lucy said as she walked over to her closet. There were 2 closets in their room one for both girls.

"Natsu and Grey" levy simply answered as she closed her closet

"yep just like always, believe it or not but they may freeze or burn this place" Lucy said rolling her eyes with annoyment. Levy simply laughed as she walked behind a changing wall with flowers around it.

"does Gajeel ever fight with them?" Lucy asked as she closed her closet doors

"not really unless they mess with him then that's another story" levy said behind the wall with a small laugh

"well I'll get used to that but Natsu and Grey yea take them off the check list" Lucy teased as she walked over to another changing wall with small purple also pink flowers around it.

levy was ready for the day as she walked out the changing wall. She was in a short knee length yellow orange dress with a small black bow on the back it was the ribbon Lucy gave to her. She wore her normal black flats but her hair was a mess. Just then Lucy walked out the other changing wall. Lucy wore a blue tank top with a ski toned mini skirt. She wore a pair of knee length black boots with no heels to not kill her feet.

"How am I supposed to train my magic is just so simple" levy said in a low voice as she looked into a mirror that was in their room.

"maybe you can find a special way to train find something you like that could help you" Lucy simply answered as she sat by levy "so tell me what do you like to do?" Lucy asked looking at levy

"nerd stuff I guess" levy laughed as Lucy got up and walked over to her keys

"alright I got an idea how about we ask this guy if he knows any special ways to train solid script magic" levy said as she held out one of her silver keys.

"OPEN GATE OF THE SOUTHERN CROSS!" Lucy summoned as she saw the golden ray appear by levy.

"hey Crux, could you help us with something?" Lucy simple asked as she put his key away with the other keys.

"Sure thing Lucy what would that be" Crux asked as he simply floated over the floor

"could you search for ways Solid Script magic can be trained to a better level?" Levy asked politely. Crux simply nodded his huge cross head as he then looked asleep.

"is he asleep?" Levy asked confused

"that's just how he searches just give him a minute" Lucy claimed as she put her small key bag around her wraist. Just then Crux had gotten back to them.

"according to what I found, you could make temporary living creatures out of solid script" he claimed as he put his small hand onto his cris crossed legs

"really how can you explain?" Levy said interested

"it is hard to explain and I don't want Lucy to use much of her magic so I will be back with a book soon" crux answered as he turned to Lucy. "My key should start to shine alittle when it does summon me and I'll hand your sweet friend the book she needs" crux said as he turned back to levy "goodluck at the games you two" crux said as he waved his small hand and disappeared.

"so I guess you could simply just explore the area while we wait for the key to shine" Lucy explained as she walked over to Levy

"alright then but hopefully it's soon, I don't want to feel useless" levy answered as she walked towards the door. With that the two girls left the room to the outside and wandered off.

20 minutes later

Natsu was training with Grey. He was upset about Lucy yelling at him that morning. It wasn't his fault that he found one of Greys underwears on his face when he woke up.

"Hey Grey should I even be training?" Natsu asked confused "I trained a lot and got powerful during that trip so why should I train more?" Natsu added

"well it's always best to improve or figure new ways to use your attacks so you should be training" grey answered as he looked around the area

"I guess your right but I really don't want to, can I just explore the place to find the right place I wanna train" Natsu said getting Greys attention

"that's up to you, I don't decide for you" Grey answered expressionless "besides I'm going to leave you, I think there's an area around here with tons of snow" grey answered as he got up from the floor

"you train better in the cold?" Natsu asked confused

"well yea two reasons one because I'm a ice maker magic user" Grey answered "two because that's the way I was taught, to improve you have to become one with the snow" he added as he started walking away

"that's weird wait is she the lady who taught you striping was a good thing?!" Natsu teased

"it's a bad habit but she never said it was a good thing she simply got us used to doing it" Grey answered stubbornly

"who's us?" Natsu as,Ed confused as he caught up to Grey

"me and Lyon, we were both taught by Ur the same master" Grey answered as he looked away towards the other side of a mountain "I'll see you later tonight see yah" Grye said as he disappeared into a cave in the side of a mountain.

natsu simply shrugged off the thought as he walked around to explore the place with curiosity.

15 minutes later

Levy was with Lucy at the side of the island they were near a coast. Lucy was making sure she had all her keys with her while levy walked along the beach side. Levy had two things in her head. One was what the book was going to be about. The other was Gajeel always being there for her.

She hadn't realized it before but she was getting to know Gajeel better than she did before, she also had many chances to talk to him or get his help with things she couldn't do. She also realized how Gajeel seemed to be more opened to her then to anyone else.

She started to think that maybe he was a soft hearted tough looking guy. She laughed at her thoughts of him. She would mostly start to think, _why is Gajeel so nice to me does he like me or is he just being nice... I wonder what if someone was able to get information of what he thinks of me... Nah it's best I do this myself it's a lot better._

Lucy then brought levy back to earth from her La La land. Levy looked over to one of Lucy's key and saw it was a bit shiny. She walked over to Lucy as she pointed to the key. Lucy simply smiled as she grabbed the key and summoned the spirit.

"OPEN GATE OF THE SOUTHERN CROSS!" Lucy summoned. a ray of light appeared by levy as Grandpa Crux appeared.

"it's about time I thought you forgot" Crux teased as he then handed levy a book. The cover looked new yet dusty. It was a big book but not too heavy. "Thanks Gramps!" Levy said as she hugged the spirit. He simply smiled as he then heard Lucy behind him.

"why didn't you open your own gate?" She asked

"I'm too old to do something like that, I would only do it if there was big trouble in the celestial realm or I'd send Horologium to tell you the news" he claimed as he then turned back to levy

"I'm quite sorry the book is dusty I haven't had a chance to dust off my book shelves" he claimed as he messed with his mustache "sure hope it gives you the help you need it has all the information you'll need to know about Solid Script magic" he claimed as he was about to go back to the celestial realm "oh and keep the book you don't need to return it" was the last thing levy heard as he disappeared back to the celestial realm.

"well then I'm going to start training, enjoy reading" Lucy said a she looked at her keys thinking which spirit to train with. Levy simply laughed as she walked over and sat down on a tree branch that was low that she was able to climb up and sit down. She had a good view of the ocean and of Lucy on the ground. Levy then grabbed her Gale Force Reading Glasses and opened up the book to the first page. She then started to read it at fast speed.

While levy was reading Lucy was going through her keys. She didn't know which spirit to summon and start training with. She then grabbed a random key and took a look at it to see who was the lucky spirit to be chosen to start out with. She grabbed Aries key.

"OPEN GATE OF THE RAM, ARIES!". Out of a golden light appeared a pale girl with pink hair along with tiny ram horns in her sides of her head. She looked sad yet scared.

"hi Lucy why did you call?" She asked in a low voice

"Aries don't be scared I won't hurt you, I just called because I want to help you and the others improve your skills" Lucy simply said as she put away Aries key with all the others

"Alright then but I'm sorry if I mess up" Aries simply apologized as she looked around the area "where are we anyways?" Aries asked

"well not home that's for sure" Lucy teased "we're on the Fairytail Sacred Island" Lucy simply added

"I meant to ask this before but why are you trying to improve our skills in the first place? Are we not good enough for you?!" Aries asked shyly

"no it's not that at all I love you guys really" Lucy claimed as she saw Aries look down to the ground "I got chosen for the GMG's and since I'm really weak, I'm trying to improve you guys, since that the magic I use" Lucy added. Aries simply looked up with a relieved face. She then turned around and saw levy on a tree reading.

"so Aries are you ready to start?" Lucy asked as she noticed Aries just got back from her La La Land. She simply laughed as she saw Aries nod with a confused expression.

"So how are we going to do this?" Aries asked as she saw there were no opponents anywhere they could train on.

"I didn't think of that" Lucy claimed as she started to think "how about we start off with your combat skills then we'll find someway to do your magic" Lucy suggested.

"Alright, I'll try to not hold back" Aries claimed as she got into her position. Livy simply smiled as she got alittle closer. Aries started off with a kick towards Lucy's feet, she tried to trip her. Lucy didn't get hit by the kick she easily jumped over the kick in a horizontal splits. Once Lucy landed back onto the ground she easily threw a punch towards Aries side.

lucy didn't manage a hit. Aries caught Lucy's hand right before it hit her side, she then tripped Lucy onto the floor. Once Lucy fell onto the ground she kicked Aries making her fall onto the ground too. Lucy tried to get up but was starting to easily get tired. Her arm was red from keeping her hands in tight fist and her arm was red from Aries grabbing her hand when she didn't manage the punch.

Lucy the. Saw Aries getting up. Lucy managed to get up before aries tried to hit her again. Just then Aries warned Lucy about someone going towards her. Lucy thought it was a trick until Aries quickly got in front of Lucy to protect her.

"No your not a shield I can take care of whatever it is!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed her whip then easily saw who was running towards her. It was Natsu, he must've saw her sparing and thought he could to join in. She easily saw he was getting ready to attack with his Fire dragon fist.

Lucy made her move. She used her extendable whip to get onto a tree. She then whipped Natsus feet causing him to trip since she wrapped it around his feel. Natsu was about to hit the hard ground but instead fell n fluffy pink wool. Aries managed to make her wool bomb attack onto him causing him to get stuck into the wool but steady he wasnt hurt. Lucy then wiped her way back to Aries side and the 2 girls laughed at Natsu.

"what's the meaning of this let me be free?!" Natsu whined moving like a fish out of water in the sticky soft pink wool

"why were you about to attack your own team mate with your fire dragon fist?!" Lucy claimed as she moved closer to be able to hear Natsu yet making sure not to step into the sticky pink wool

"I wanted to join in ever heard of a unexpected attack or a sneak attack?" Natsu claimed whining

"lucky for me then, Aries saw you coming so she gets the effort for saving me and herself" Lucy claimed as she smiled at Aries

"nice going Aries, you ruined the sneak attack" Natsu whined tripping to cross his arms

"I'm so sorry Natsu, if I knew you were going to snake up on Lucy I wouldn't have warned her" Aries cried with a sad expression

"Natsu she has sensitive feelings, don't Hurt her with your words or sarcasm" Lucy yelled at him

"sorry Aries I forget your fragile" Natsu claimed still trying to move out of the wool

"I'm not always fragile" Aries claimed looking over to lucy

"sorry you kind of are, your attacks were In between too hard and too soft, you said you wouldn't hold back" Lucy teased

"I know I said I wouldn't hold back, but I just don't want to hurt you" Aries cried

"it's fine, but we have to work on your weakness it's to noticeable and if that happens at the games well then i may be out in 5 minutes but your trying your best so I can't judge you" Lucy claimed. Aries simply smiled as she and Lucy got up in a tree and tried to pull Natsu out of the pink fluffy wool with Lucy's extendable whip.

10 minutes later

Once Natsu was free from Aries wool bomb, he decided to stay with the girls and help Lucy train with her celestial spirits. Natsu helped improve Aries hand to hand combat, then helped her in a battle with her wool magic.

Aries had some struggles she didn't want to hurt people but she had to let her sensitive self disapear when she had to save Lucy in battles. Natsu taught Aries strong made up attacks. One was Wool Wing Attack. The other was Aries Wool Kick. There were other moves but those two were easy for Aries to manage. Aries left back to the celestial realm in a poof of wool.

"Alright if we wanna finish this the I better summon 2 everytime" Lucy claimed looking through her bag

"we only have 4 days on the island" Natsu claimed confused yet concerned. Just then levy jumped down from the tree putting away her Gale Force Reading Glasses with the book in the other hand

"Natsu multiply 3 and 4 what do you get?" Levy said as she smiled at Lucy

"um...um... 59?!" Natsu claimed

"sorry Natsu that's wrong, the correct answer is 12" levy teased "how many golden spirits are there?" Levy added

"12?" Natsu asked hoping it was right

"correct so if Lucy does it right, she'll have all 12 improved by the last day on the island" levy claimed with a smile

"I'll help out since I've improved enough from the trip I had" Natsu claimed as he looked over to Lucy "so who are the last one for today?" Natsu asked

"you'll figure out" Lucy simply smiled as she then started to think. _They don't know I can summon 3 spirits at a time now let's surprise them when we finish with the next spirit._ Lucy simply grinned as she grabbed a key.

"oh no not her Lucy not her please anyone else but not her!" Natsu whined as he saw whose key Lucy had in her hand

"sorry Natsu it's best we do her today so the rest of the days we don't struggle" Lucy claimed as she then put the key in the water.

"OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BARRER, AQUARIUS!". Aquarius appeared out of a golden ray but had a cranky expression.

"What do you want, tips on getting a boyfriend cause if that's what it is then for starters change your look and attitude" Aquarius claimed annoyed

"that's not it and I have a guy now, you'll find out another day" Lucy claimed fiercely

"your joking right? Anyways what do you want?!" Aquarius claimed as she saw she was on a island instead of the guild hall.

"sup fishy lady, we're here to improve your attacks to save Lucy in the GMG's this year that's coming really soon" Natsu claimed as he put his arm on Aquarius shoulder with a chill look

"don't touch me!" Aquarius yelled as she grabbed her Urn out of nowhere and blasted Natsu with her bubble shot. Natsu ran around trying to escape the bubbles but they simply followed him nonstop.

Lucy simply sighed as she then started to think, _only way to get her to calm down is by summoning him I was going to do this last but I guess I'll have to do this now instead._ She then grabbed another key.

"OPEN GATE OF THE SCORPION, SCORPIO!". Scorpio simply appeared out of a golden light.

"What's up Lucy?" He simply asked as he looked concerned

"could you help improve Aquarius water magic along with your sand magic?" Lucy asked as he then saw his fishy girl she looked mad. Scorpio simply nodded at Lucy as he smiled. Lucy walked away towards Aquarius.

"hey look over there I think they can get your attention easily" Lucy suggested to Aquarius

"no one gets my attention as easily not unless it's-" she simply turned around as Lucy said and freaked out "SCORPIO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Aquarius said as she rushed to Scorpio's open arms.

"well Lucy summoned me and I guess I could stick around with my Fishy Babe" he winked as Aquarius hugged him. Scorpio simply nodded towards Lucy as she released a relieved sigh. She then turned around to hearing a bang.

"What was that?" Lucy asked as levy walked towards lucy

"oh well Aquarius attacked Natsu with her bubble shot and well I believe Natsu finally stopped running causing the attack to catch up to him" levy claimed "for conclusion Natsu got hit by her attack causing that bang" she summarized. Lucy simply laughed alittle as she then remembered levy and the book

"so what did you find out?" Lucy asked pointing to the book

"it's possible to get creatures made from solid script magic to get temporary life but it takes practice I have to start small then work my way up slowly" levy claimed with a sad expression

"what's wrong?" Lucy asked concerned

"what if it's simply too hard for me to manage?" Levy claimed sad

"no don't think of what ifs think of what could instead" Lucy smiled as levy looked up from the ground with a shy smile

"thanks Lu, oh and by the way I thought 3 spirits would make you pass out?" Levy claimed confused

"oh right I forgot to tell you, I have enough magic energy to summon up to 3 spirits at a time" Lucy claimed as she turned to see Aquarius and Scorpio together.

"so does Natsu know about you and Loke?" Levy asked shyly as she saw Natsu walking his way back to them with scratches on him and his clothes a bit teared up from Aquarius bubble shot

"no not yet but why should he know?" Lucy asked lost

"just so he can move on" levy responded

"I don't want to hurt him so it's best he doesn't know not til he sees Loke" Lucy claimed

"and that'll be when?" Levy asked concerned

"Maybe on the last day here on the island" Lucy claimed as she then looked at levy with a " _can we not talk about this"_ kind of look. Lucy easily got up and went towards the couple of spirits

"oh Lucy this is my HOT BOYFRIEND I was talking to you about the other day" Aquarius bragged

"yea I know, you've mentioned his name I get it ok" Lucy said rolling her eyes

"now you 2 can you just chill Babe you know it's not right to talk to our key holder like that" Scorpio easily said as he touched Aquarius cheek with his hand

"I'm sorry it's just I get carried away sometimes" Aquarius said looking innocently into scorpions eyes

"yea hey lover birds can we not waste my magic energy, remember i called you 2 simply to improve your attacks for the GMG's" Lucy claimed as rested her weight onto a palm tree near by. She was starting to get a little weak but she managed to keep the 2 gates opened

"sorry Lucy now how are you wanting us to improve?" Scorpio asked with his arm around Aquarius tiny mermaid wraist.

"well as you can see Natsu is here to help out so I was thinking you 2 could split up" Lucy suggested "Scorpio you go against Natsu and Aquarius you can go against Levy, then you 2 can be paired up and work on combining your magic to do powerful attacks" Lucy added

"I'm down for it" Scorpio answered to Lucy's idea

"but we're getting split up I don't want to split up" Aquarius whined

"Fishy Babe we'll be together again, just manage it and the sooner we do this the sooner we'll be together again" Scorpio said looking into Aquarius eyes. Aquarius simply sighed as she kissed Scorpio's cheek and split up from eachother.

"Why do I have to be involved?" Levy asked lost

"I don't have any other kind of magic to improve on myself, besides you'll be improving your magic also" Lucy simply answered

"I guess your right but could you be my helper, she's kinda scary to be a mermaid" levy said putting her book by a tree and by her bag

"if I have to, but I'm warning you I may not be very much help" Lucy teased. With that they started their battles.

1 hr later

kinana was up in a tree. She was simply sitting down on it enjoying the view. She felt happy yet she didn't know why. She remembered the vision, yet she still felt happy buy mostly scared inside. Sitting up in the tree, she was able to see everyone they were all walking around or talking in little groups. She then saw someone coming up to her.

"Kinana how are you feeling?" Erza asked

"I'm fine but can I ask you something" Kinana responded. Erza simply nodded her head as she sat up in the tree.

"what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with the guild?" Kinana simply asked concerned

"I guess you didn't see the letter I sent" Erza simply said in a low voice. "I'm here because I don't belong at Fairytail anymore" Erza answered

"what do you mean?" Kinana said confused

"I faked missions simply to be here with Jellal" Erza explained

"why Erza if you had to be here then you could've said things like oh I'm going on a trip won't be back in a while" Kinana requested

"I know I could've but everyone wouldn't believe me so I went with something they would believe going on really long S class missions" Erza simply said as she sighed

"Erza why do you come here? I understand if it's personal you don't have to tell me" Kinana simply asked

"no it's alright it's not personal everyone here knows about it" Erza teased "you see Jellal is my-" Erza didn't finish as Jellal stopped her.

"Erza can we go somewhere quiet there's something I want to tell you" he said winking at her. Erza simply smiled as she knew there wasn't going to be any talking there would actually be kissing involved.

She looked over to Kinana then whispered in her ear "he's my boyfriend". With that Jellal helped Erza down from the tree and walked off to a distance.

Kinana simply laughed as she thought, _Erza and Jellal who knew he did so many things to her and they end up together their actually a cute couple._

She then noticed that Jellal winked at Erza when he told her he had to talk to her. Kinana laughed alittle as she knew there wasn't talking involved instead there would be kissing.

Kinana then thought to herself, _it's been a while since me and Cobra had our little private make out moments._

She then randomly heard his voice in her head, _you know we can go wandering off alone too._ She laughed at what she heard as she forgot they could communicate through each others mind even when they don't have it planned. She then looked around the place and saw that she couldn't see him anywhere.

 _Erik where are you?,_ she though alittle worried. There was no response. _Erik where are you?!,_ She thought again. Still no response. She was now scared.

She didn't want to be alone not again. She kept looking around and kept asking the same thing in her head. She finally stopped her eyes started to tear up. Just then she heard him.

"don't cry I'll always be here" he said behind her. Kinana looked up then turned around to where she heard his voice. She wiped her tears as she scooted close to him. They were both sitting on the tree.

"don't scare me like that you know it scares me!" Kinana said as she layed her head on his shoulder

"I'm sorry, so is this tree strong enough to hold both of us?" He asked alittle worried as he held Kinana close

"come with me" she said as she got her head up and jumped down from the tree. Cobra jumped down but was confused he looked at Kinana who was walking in front of him.

"where are we going?" He asked lost. Kinana didn't respond. He was so confused but he still followed her.

 _That tree branch was close to breaking besides you did say we could wander off alone,_ cobra heard in his head. He simply smirked as he caught up to Kinana. She simply smiled as she could tell he heard her thought.

They finally stopped walking they were at a new place. They were looking around as they saw there were plenty of trees around them along with some bushes. they also saw a dirt path that led them back to the others that way they wouldnt get lost.

Cobra looked over to Kinana, she was walking around a tree with her usual shy smile. Cobra smirked as he tried to catch Kinana. She ran off like 2 little kids playing tag. Cobra finally caught her by her small hand. He pulled her gently close to him.

"hello do I know you?" Kinana teased with her shy smile

"yes you do I'm your only best friend" he answered smirking

"no more like my boyfriend what was his name again?" Kinana teased

"I believe it was Cobra" cobra played along as he held both her hands in his hands

"no that's a type of snake" Kinana responded innocently "oh I remember your names Erik" she added with a smile

"come here you sneaky snake girl!" Cobra said as he closed the gap between them. Kinana's small pale lips were against Cobras lips. Their lips broke apart for a little while.

"it's been a while since we've had our moments" Kinana teased with a small laugh. Cobra simply smirked as they closed the gap again.

1 hour later

Natsu was beat. He had gotten tired already. Lucy was finishing up one more attack but she was close to passing out keeping 2 gate open for almost 2 hours was simply hard. Levy was over by a tree with her nose in her book again.

"use your sand buster attack again towards this target" Lucy said as she held a target shooting plate.

"I'm going to through it into the air and I want you to attack with your sand buster, when I give a signal I want Aquarius to attack the target with her water magic" Lucy claimed as she got ready to through the target "hopefully when you attack together it fuses together and does critical damage to the target" Lucy added.

She then threw the target into the air she quickly nodded at both Aquarius and Scorpio. They both attacked as Lucy said. Scorpio with his Sand Buster attack while Aquarius got her magic to through water from her urn to swirl around Scorpio's sand buster. They hit the target in the middle then it fell back to the ground easily fast.

lucy grabbed the target only to see that the attack was critical that it left a hole right in the center if it. Lucy showed it to the spirits as they both smiled to see that even when they were together, their attacks worked amazingly well just like their relationship.

Lucy smiled as she lost her balance and fell back only to see she didn't hit the ground. Natsu caught her on time she easily smiled as the two spirits walked up to Lucy.

"you need rest sure we gave you magic energy to be able to summon 3 spirits at a time, but it still gets exhausting for the wizard" Scorpio claimed as he held Aquarius close. Lucy simply nodded as Natsu helped her to her feet.

"You guys should return you too also need rest" Lucy suggested. Scorpio then looked at Lucy with a nod with that the two spirits disapeared back to the celestial spirit realm. Levy put away her book back into her bag as she got up to help Lucy walk.

Lucy had her hand on her forehead as if she had a headache. Levy got to Lucy and had Lucy put her arm around levy, then with that they started to walk back.

"are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Natsu asked

"yea I'm fine I can't always have you carry me besides it wouldn't be right since I have a-" she then stopped herself from spilling what she was hiding "it wouldn't be right because I have to be tough and live on with all the pain" Lucy replaced as she laughed alittle nervously

"yea I guess your right but it sounded as if you were going to say something else"Natsu said as he shrugged it off and followed the girls back

"when we get to the cabin, your going straight to your bed you need to relax to gain your lost energy" levy suggested

"yea I guess your right but your gonna let me know when we go out to the campfire for tonight I want to roast hotdogs" Lucy teased as she smiled at her friend. Levy simply laughed as they kept walking on.

natsu looked up to the sky to see that it was already starting to get sunset yet dark at the same time.

"Wonder if the others are at the cabin?" Natsu simply said

"they should be, we did get told that Freed put some spell on us that would shock us a tiny bit if we didn't listen to the rules master gave us" levy answered

"Freed put a spell on us when?" Natsu asked confused

"I don't know when but we got told about it" levy answered

"I guess I wasn't paying attention that day then" Natsu laughed as he scratched his back

"your such a kid" Lucy teased

"am not but atleast I'm not a stripper with that bad habit Grey has" Natsu teased

"true at least you don't have some crazy/creepy/wierd habit like Greys" levy answered laughing along with them. With that they continued their walk.

30 minutes later

Kinana was asleep on Cobra's shoulder. They were still at their private place they were watching the sunset yet talking of funny moments when they were little when Kinana fell asleep. Cobra then saw that it was starting to get late. He was about to wake Kinana up until he heard her talking.

She then got up from his shoulder and stared at the sky. Cobra got up confused he thought Kinana woke up until he noticed Kinana wasn't responding to him when he spoke to her.

He walked towards Kinana then saw her marks on her body, they were glowing again. He then saw her eyes they weren't the normal pretty eyes she had, instead they were big emerald green snake eyes.

"Snake demon will begin, you can't stop this instead of your snake form known as Cubellious you'll get a new form!" Kinana spoke as she reached to the sky "you'll become a snake demon but you'll still be Cubellious no matter what!" She added

Cobra was confused he didn't know what she was talking about but she was having a vision that was for sure. He then saw her teeth. They began to transform, she went from having delicate perfect teeth to having two snake fangs in front near her 2 front teeth. She was transforming little by little that was for sure.

Then her marks stopped glowing. The snake looking small sized fangs remained in their place, they didn't disappear. The fangs were small and skinny like snakes but they were able to be seen simply as she closed her mouth you'd see the sharp tips poking out her mouth simply as they were on her bottom lip.

Kinana fell back as her eyes were shut. Cobra caught her on time so she didn't hit the ground. She then opened her eyes slowly. She felt dizzy yet confused. She then saw Cobra's face as she opened her eyes. She slowly realized what happened.

She put her hand on her forehead as she felt pain. She then saw what the pain was coming from, she was getting another mark on her other hand. As it formed it was glowing with a purple light. She got Cobra to put her down from his arms so she could try and sit up making sure not to touch her arm with the new mark.

She felt pain as if her arm was on fire. She simply layed her head on Cobra's shoulder as tears of pain rolled down her cheeks. She then realized something wasn't right something was poking her bottom lip.

She got up to walk over to a small pond near by. She then looked at her reflection as if it were a mirror. Cobra was by her side with a concerned yet worried look. Kinana then saw what was poking her. They were small snake fangs that reached down to her bottom lip. She gasped as she had more tears roll down her cheeks.

"what did I say in my vision" Kinana asked looking at Cobra

"you said that instead of taking Cubellious snake form you'd take some kind of snake demon form but still have Cubellious in you also that there was no way of stopping it from happening" cobra answered as he wiped one of the tears from Kinana's cheek

"did these small snake fangs appear during the vision?" She asked touching one of the fangs

"yea and your eyes were snake eyes instead" he answered in a low voice

"oh no! It's true then!" Kinana softly mumbled looking into the pond again. The sky was already dark there were stars above them as they spoke. Kinana then got her attention to Cobra who placed his hands on her shoulders. She could see directly into his eyes as he stared at her.

"Kinana do you know something I don't" cobra said not taking his eyes away from Kinana's "please don't lie to me" he added

kinana simply sighed. "I had a vision when I was taking time away from you and the others" Kinana softly said looking sad

"tell me what happened I want to help you I love you too much to see you do this on your own" he said getting her to look into his eyes again. She simply sighed again as she started to tell him the vision.

From her seeing images of her with cobra when they were kids even though she was a snake instead, to the part when they were in the Oracion Seis, to the part of her changing to a human, to the part of her dating Cobra, then to the part of the mysterious marks, in the end to seeing herself as a winged snake looking demon. She even mentioned Cubellious spirit talking to her.

Cobra was shocked to hear that the marks would only change his girl into a winged snake looking demon. Kinana simply cried but he held her close. Her body ached but she didn't care anymore she thought that in the end she would just become a winged snake looking demon.

"Demon, snake, or human you'll always be my girl" cobra said as he hugged her tight

"your not scared of what I'm going to become?" Kinana asked as she wiped a tear wiped a tear away

"not at all the only thing I scared of is loosing you again" cobra confessed

"how is everyone in the guild going to know about this?" Kinana said as she got released from the hug the took a look to see her baby purple Fairytail emblem on her leg

"maybe we could go down there to let them know what's happening" Cobra suggested

"maybe but what if they worry still or think they can fix this?" Kinana said scared

"even if they think they can fix this, I won't let them try you've said in your visions there's no stopping it" Cobra said as he put his hand down only to feel Kinana put her small fragile hand over his

"I guess your right but they still need to know along with your friends too" Kinana said as she looked up at the sky

"we can tell them tomorrow" cobra said "should we get back to them their going to get suspicious" he added

"well they know we're a couple so they may be thinking we left to have our make out moment or something like a romantic hike" Kinana teased

"they'd be right about the first one either way I mean it's normal for couples to have their make out moments Jellal and Erza have them so we might as well too" Cobra joked as he helped Kinana get up to her feet

"Your right lucky for us we had our little moment right on time know that I have these small snake fangs it'll be hard to give you kisses with them in the way" Kinana teased as she stuck close to cobra

"yea that'll be sad not having your soft kisses but hey atleast you'll be receiving mines" Cobra smirked as they started walking their way back to the others.

20 minutes later

Everyone was back at the cabin. Lucy was on her bed. Levy was outside talking to Gajeel as they were placing the food by the fire. Natsu was starting the campfire with his fire magic. Grey was simply outside sitting down on a log with his soda in his hand. They had food in their small fridge.

Apparently master had a head start at getting things ready for them. He provided the food in the fridge. The furniture along with the cabin. Obviously the island. Some clean clothes that were perfect to wear on the island. And their magic spells with the timer that would let everyone know when they had to go back home.

Master didnt realize but levy had her emblem on her back so it'd be hard for her to know when it was glowing so she had to stick with someone who would tell her that her emblem was glowing or see someone's emblem glowing to know she had to go get ready to leave the island.

once the place was set they all got together to roast their hotdogs over the fire. They all sat down on the logs and were dressed in their pajamas just in case they would finish their food then go straight to bed. Natsu sat close to Lucy. Lucy sat close to levy. Levy sat close to Gajeel. Gajeel sat close to Grey. Grey sat close to Natsu.

Once they finished their hotdogs they had crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate to make gooey s'mores if they wanted to. Levy and Gajeel didn't have any s'mores they weren't much fans of sweets so they walked around the cabin instead. There was a hammock by the campfire so Levy decided to lay down on the hammock while Gajeel sat down on a log by the hammock.

the 2 of them talked until levy ended up falling asleep peacefully on the hammock. Gajeel simply laughed alittle as he saw her fast asleep. He looked around to see that Lucy wasn't at the campfire no more. Grey was just sitting there drinking his soda. Natsu was just eating and eating and eating more and more s'mores until he stopped realizing they needed the sweets for the next 3 days.

Gajeel then saw Levys bag was by a tree. _She probably forgot there when she got back from her training,_ he thought as he walked over and grabbed it. He then saw a book fall out. He grabbed it as he was going to place it back in the bag but read _The magic of Solid Script._

He then opened the book to the page she had marked. He saw what she was trying to do. As he looked through it he saw how difficult it looked for her. _If she does this alone she'll start to feel as if she can't do it I have to be by her side to help her manage the magic used for this,_ he thought as he then closed her book and put it back into the bag. He then started to feel tired he was about to go back into the cabin but realized it want right to simply just leave someone alone outside in the night.

he was about to pick her up but then realized she was too delicate one single noise or touch and she'll just wake up. He then got up and walked into the house he grabbed a sleeping bag they had in the closet. There were 5 sleeping bags they were for everyone so they could sleep outside by the campfire if they planned it. There was a red one. A blue one. A yellow orange one. A grey one. The last one was a magenta one.

Gajeel grabbed the grey one as he then left the cabin towards where Levy was.

"Hey where you going?" Natsu asked confused

"none of your business stay out of this" Gajeel simply answered annoyed

"can't you tell he's sleeping outside probably to avoid our arguments" Grey said sarcastically

just then Lucy walked out in her grey sweatpants and a baby pink tank top. She was wearing black socks and carrying a orange blanket. she walked over to levy and Gajeel.

 _"_ I don't need that" Gajeel said as he saw the blanket

"not for you its for levy, she gets sick easily so it's best she swarm if she's going to sleep out here" Lucy said as she put the blanket on Levys body "what are you doing anyways" Lucy asked concerned

"isn't it obvious I'm sleeping outside" he answered emotionless

"why do you want to make sure Levys safe?" Lucy asked as she yawned

"no it's just to not hear Natsu and Grey argue tonight" he answered emotionless

"oh alright I guess sleep well" Lucy said as she walked off towards her room in the cabin

Gajeel simply rolled his eyes as he closed them and drifted off to sleep

Once Lucy got to her bed she smiled as she thought of Levy and Gajeel outside. She then got in her bed then before she closed her eyes she saw her spirit keys she smiled as she then also saw her emblem on her hand. She closed her eyes as she fell asleep into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _Answered reviews:_


	15. Training Day 2

_**hey readers sorry I've taken a while to update. I've been busy with life. I've also been reading other stories simply to try and get some ideas. I'm going to try and stick to the original**_ _ **story of NaLu. That means you won't be hearing much from KinaBra for a while. I hope your enjoying the story so far. Feel free to drop down some reviews I like to know what others think or advice it helps me feel less stress on what my readers think. Just so you all know the relationship will become juicer between the love triangle of Natsu,Loke, and Lucy. If you don't like LoLu as a couple I'm sorry but in the end it should sound better. I don't want to spoil my ideas so please just stick to the story. I promise I'll find some good way for you readers to enjoy these next few chapters. I'll even add some NaLu moments even though Lucy has a boyfriend simply to keep you all interested. Also I may add cute GeVy moments but not as many, I don't want to forget this story is supposed to be about NaLu. Either way I'll add some cute couple moments. I'm running low on some couples I should put in the story simply for fun, if you review feel free to add your favorite couples. They may even end up in the story. Sad news I don't know exactly why but I just don't ship GruVia so much so I'm sorry please forgive me for that, but to make it up for you fans I'll try to put in some happy ending for the 2 of them just for you readers. Also running low on some NaLu moments please help out reading this makes me feel embarrassed.**_

next morning

It was the 3rd day on the island. Lucy was out going for a walk around the island she wanted to get some fresh air while she was on the island. While Lucy was on her walk she had forgotten she was still dressed in her pajamas.

As she walked around she remembered seeing her friends in the morning still asleep. Natsu was falling off his bed with his mouth opened. Grey was already awake he was just sitting outside writing in a dark blue and grey journal. Levy was asleep on the hammock wrapped around her yellow blanket while Gajeel -awake already- was near her trying to fold the sleeping bag to put it away where it belonged.

lucy smiled as she enjoyed the daylight with a tiny breeze passing by her. As she walked around she noticed there was some rocks near by the coast she passed by. She walked alittle closer only to see there was a cave leading into a tunnel. She simply shrugged as she thought where the tunnel would lead her to.

She then without a doubt walked in the tunnel leaving a trail of marbled rocks to not get lost in the tunnel. She saw the tunnel looked bright as if there were tons of shooting stars all above her head. She saw how beautiful it looked as she walked deeper into the tunnel. She made sure to leave her trail of marbled rocks behind her.

She looked around to see the tunnel was filled with tiny sparkly rocks around it. She then saw there was an area filled with beautiful plant life. She saw amazing flowers she'd never seen before in her whole life.

She then saw tiny adorable creatures wandering the place. She saw small hedgehogs and small chipmunks. In small trees she saw small owls and bats hanging on the ends. Some small creature got Lucy's attention. Lucy looked down to see a small sand colored fennec fox looking at her shiny keys.

lucy simply laughed as she grabbed a blueberry from a bush and put it on the ground for the fennec fox to eat. She then continued to walk into the cave. As she got alittle further she saw there was still plant life around her. She then didn't see where she was going and stepped on something wet. She had reached the end of her walk the rest of the cave was surrounded by a clear blue lake.

She then saw around the place and saw there was more to the tunnel if she had her swimsuit she could've jumped into the water and swim through a tunnel that was surrounded by water. She looked around and saw big rocks she could've jumped onto but she didn't want to slip into the water not in her pajamas at least.

she saw it was a deep lake with fish swimming around in the water with plants underwater too. Lucy grabbed a small pebble from the ground and it towards the water. The pebble soothingly skipped the water making small waves where ever it hit. The waves were alittle different colored than the clear blue water.

Whenever the small waves started to form they started out at a soft rose pink then as they expanded away from where it was hit the rose pink color started to fade into a aqua blue color. At the end of its formed wave, the aqua blue changed into a sky blue then faded into the same clear blue water colored.

Lucy was so calmed yet concentrated on the lake in front of her that she didn't realize but someone was walking up to her. Lucy had her eyes closed as she felt peace simply as she opened them up to see the lake. There was something about it that made anyone feel peace simply by looking at the lake.

Just then Lucy got scared someone brought her back to reality simply by poking her sides. Lucy jumped almost slipping into the water. She then turned around to see who it was.

"what are you doing here?" Lucy asked walking away from the edge of land that led into the water.

"just haven't seen you in a while that it" Loke smirked as he grabbed Lucy's hand as she held it out towards him. He simply placed a small kiss on her hand as he held it, causing Lucy to blush alittle

"Well you didn't have to, you know I'm going to be busy these next 2 days" Lucy said shyly

"busy how?" Loke asked concerned

"well i made it into the GMG's that's why I'm on the sacred Fairytail island it's the training camp this year" Lucy responded as she grabbed a small pebble

"that's awesome I'm proud of you" Loke responded happily "who else made it into the games?" He asked

"Me, Levy, Gajeel, Grey, and Natsu" Lucy replied as she threw the pebble into the water causing it to skip.

"of course the 3 guys made it in they always do" Loke teased as he grabbed a pebble "are you excited?" He asked as he then threw it into the water causing it to skip

"ehh part of me is happy the other part of me is nervous" Lucy claimed as she started to walk around

"how nervous? I bet you'll do great" he claimed as he followed Lucy towards a bush with new rare flowers

"well no matter how many spirits I summon, I'll still be the weak one in the group along with levy of course" Lucy claimed bummed out as she messed around with a vine

"your not weak your strong in your own ways that just it" Loke claimed as he grabbed a small flower from the bush.

The flower kept changing colors as someone held it. When Loke held it the flower was a peachy sunset color. He then handed it to Lucy. The flower changed into a soft pink faded with some teal color.

"Whys it changing so many colors" Lucy asked as she looked at it with a shy smile as she thought of what Loke had complimented her strength.

"I don't know maybe it's like a moonstone or something maybe it changes with ones mood" Loke answered as he saw the teal fade away into a reddish pink.

"what would the colors mean. It's like a mood necklace or something" Lucy claimed as she looked at the flowers colors.

"yellow probably means happiness" Loke said "pink is probably shyness" he added "teal is sadness" he added "red obviously means love" he smirked

"it all depends on the color and the current mood I guess you could say" Lucy smiled as she placed it into her hair by her ear. "I think I should get back to the others I don't want them to worry" Lucy added as she started to walk towards her trail of marbled rocks.

"I'll join you to the exit" Loke said as he followed Lucy then took her hand

"you know you don't have to" Lucy smiled shyly

"I don't want my princess to get hurt its for the best" he said as he rubbed her cheek with his hand. With that they left towards the exit.

1hr 20 minutes later

levy was outside not far from the cabin. She had her bag and book lying by a tree. She simply stood in her spot trying to do new things with her magic. It was hard but she managed it even though it used a lot of practice.

"solid script magic Mice!" She said as she moved her hand around in ways she usually did with her magic. Just then a pink magic circle appeared on the ground. It started to glow pink as something appeared out of it.

There was a tiny mouse just standing there it didn't have its full form. It was missing it's tail and ears. Then it poofed away without even moving at all. Levy started to get frustrated as she kicked the ground with all her anger. She then turned around since there was noise near her.

she looked around but saw nothing, then she saw it. The noise was simply Lucy training with her spirits. Lucy wasn't in her pajamas anymore instead she was in a yellow green knee length dress with no sleeves. Her hair was up in a messy bun and was wearing her usual white flats. There was a flower in her hair a flower Levy has never seen.

the noise was simply Cancer training along side with Sagittarius. Levy then put her attention back to her training. She then started to try again.

"solid script magic Woodpeckers!" She moved her hand in the way they were supposed to. Then a small red magic circle appeared by a tree. Again it glowed as a figure popped out instead they were 3 figures that time. Once the glow disapeared she saw 3 small red woodpeckers.

They looked like normal woodpeckers until she saw there was something wrong. One of the woodpeckers had 3 eyes. The second woodpecker had 4 wings. The last woodpecker had a missing leg replaced with a mouse paw. Then before they could move they poofed away just like the little mouse.

levy again got mad as she stomped on the floor and crossed her arms. She was about to give up until someone started talking to her.

"you know failure is the first few steps towards success" she heard someone say behind her. She then Turned around to see it was Gajeel with her book in his hands. He was flipping through the book as she smiled shyly stopping her cheeks from going pink.

"Look I saw this book last night and I'm not saying I care but I'm going to help you or whatever" Gajeel said as he closed the book then put it down by her bag

"thanks I guess" levy replied as she put one of her bangs behind her ear.

Gajeel then walked over to levy with a serious look.

"Try it again but don't put too much pressure into it" Gajeel suggested "too much stress or pressure makes things go wrong so calm down and try again" he added. Levy simply nodded as she took a deep breath then opened her eyes.

"solid script magic Bunnies!" Levy moved her hands in the way for the spell. Then a grey magic circle appeared onto the ground. Again it glowed as she then saw 2 bunnies appear. The circle disapeared levy looked nervous to see what would happen.

Then the 2 bunnies started to wiggle their noses and hopped over towards her.

"It worked!" Levy said surprised as she grabbed on of the bunnies.

"yea I told you now try going big" Gajeel suggested as the other bunny was staring at him. Levy simply nodded as she put the bunny down on the ground.

"How do they disappear though?" Levy asked confused before she started to use her magic again

"says here just tap twice their head or any part of them, that'll do it" Gajeel claimed as he was looking in the book again. Levy simply knelt down to the bunnies then tapped tier heads twice. Then under her fingertips the bunnies poofed away as dust.

"look they disappeared as dust, talk about dust bunnies" levy teased with a laugh. She then got back to trying her magic out again.

"Remember don't stress or put too much pressure into it" Gajeel said as he placed the book down

"solid script magic Wolves!" She moved her hands the way they were to be. Then again the same things happened the magic circle and the glowing. She saw 5 wolves appear. They all looked aggressive.

"your doing good try and get them to-" Gajeel didn't finish the pack of wolves ran towards him and started to scratch and bite him.

"Sorry but hey atleast they know what to do when they're made" levy teased as she then whistled getting the wolves attention. They simply lifted their ears up then walked back to levy.

"Attack" Gajeel finally said as he got back up to his feet.

1 hr 30 minutes later

lucy had finished her training for the day. She still needed to summon her 3rd spirit to train but she was to tired to do it now so she was going to do it later. She simply fixed her teal dress as she started to walk around the place.

"Sup Lucy" she heard someone say putting their arm around her.

"Natsu get your hand off please space I told you I have my personal space area" Lucy said as she knocked off his hand from her shoulder

"sorry" Natsu said as he walked along with her "someone's feisty today" he mumbled to himself

"so what do you want?" Lucy asked in a kind way

"Just want to chat with my teammate" Natsu responded

"oh alright then so what's up then" Lucy said as she moved her bangs away from her face

"you like being on the island so far?" Natsu asked with a smile

"yea peaceful but sadly I can't stay here forever I'll miss my apartment" Lucy teased

"true I'll miss sneaking into your apartment" Natsu teased laughing at Lucy's angry expression

"Stop it Natsu your such a child" Lucy said rolling her eyes

"I'm am not a kid I'm a grown man" Natsu responded making his voice a bit manly

"sure you are" Lucy said sarcastically with a laugh

"how's your training so far?" He asked with a thumbs up

"tiring you have no idea how it's like to keep gates opened when they mess around instead of training" Lucy said with a sigh

"really who messed around" Natsu asked

"Cancer and his word Baby... He wanted to cut my hair into a Mohawk!" Lucy answered. Natsu started to laugh at what Lucy said. He then started to imagine Lucy with a Mohawk.

"don't even think about it!" Lucy said as she smacked Natsus cheek leaving her hand print on his cheek

"So feisty today" Natsu whined rubbing his cheek

"sorry I just have thoughts on my head about the games what if I'm not strong enough causing us to loose" Lucy said in a low voice looking away from Natsu

"Lucy don't think that, you've trained hard don't let your thought make you feel like your weak" Natsu said as they stopped walking he turned her face towards him.

"Thanks Natsu" Lucy blushed until she saw Natsu's smile turn to a frown

"Hey are you ok?" Lucy asked concerned

"yea I'm fine I guess I have crazy things in my head right now" Natsu lied as he saw Lucy's eyes staring at him with worried expression

"are you sure it looks as if you remembered something sad" Lucy claimed

"Don't worry about me Lucy" Natsu suggested "I better go I want to clear my head off see you later" Natsu said as he turned around and walked off.

Lucy looked confused as she shrugged off the thought. She then continued to walk until something got her attention. She saw Levy close by around a few trees. Lucy walked over to levy to see what she was up to.

"Levy what's up?" Lucy said as she walked over to levy

"WATCH OUT!" Levy yelled with her hands extended towards lucy

"what why?" Lucy asked confused. Just then 2 leopards were about to attack Lucy.

"HOW DID THOSE GET HERE!" Lucy yelled as she froze in her spot. Levy simply without any sign of fear walked over to the 2 leopards. Lucy was scared yet lost as she saw levy pet the leopards.

"levy what are you doing their wild hungry leopards!" Lucy claimed

levy simply laughed as she walked over to Lucy with the 2 leopards by her side. Lucy got even more scared as she saw one of the leopards licking its mouth. She then saw levy tap both leopards heads twice then all the sudden disappeared.

"Wait what did you just do? Ouch my head too much confusion for 1 day" Lucy claimed as she moved over to a tree with her hand on her head.

"it's solid script magic" Lucy heard near her. She turned to where she heard the voice to see Gajeel with his back on a tree.

"but how is that possible I thought solid script could only do minerals and stuff like that?!" Lucy claimed lost

"well you remember the book Crux gave me" levy said handing the book to Lucy

"that book has more tricks you can learn to do only with solid script magic" Gajeel said expressionless

"you said this would be hard how'd you manage to learn this much in 1 day?!" Lucy said shocked

"I had some help" levy teased as she walked over to Gajeel who simply layed his elbow on her head

"you helped her? Why?" Lucy asked as she handed the book back to levy

"stay out of your business Blonde" Gajeel said still expressionless

"Ignore his rudeness he's always like this" levy claimed as she put the book down by her bag

"can you show me more?" Lucy asked impressed

"sure but I'm running low on magic so please don't force me to do so much" levy suggested as Gajeel took his elbow off her head so she could walk over to a certain spot.

"solid script magic...Foxes!" She said moving her hands in certain ways.

"I don't see any?" Lucy claimed looking around.

"just wait" levy said. Out of a bush popped out a small orange fox peaked out its little head. When it saw levy it recognized she was the one who castes his spell. The fox just then ran towards levy. Lucy then saw 2 more foxes.

there was a white fox, next to it was a grey with some red orange stained fur on its neck to its belly above the red orange was its grey fur. The other 2 jumped out of the bush also go to levy who was with the small orange fox.

"omg levy this is amazing!" Lucy claimed. The foxes were all different not only by their fur color but their personalitys were different too.

The small orange fox was calm yet seemed as a leader. The white fox was jumpy and clumsy. The grey fox was tough he seemed to start fights with any other foxes or animals that got close to him, except his 2 siblings the white fox and orange fox.

They all simply looked at levy without moving. The grey fox randomly walked away from the 2 others and walked around. Once the black fox saw Gajeel it started to bite Gajeels shoe. When it saw it didn't get his attention he walked over to face Gajeel to get his attention.

levy knelt down to play around with the orange fox as for the white fox it clumsily ran into Lucy's leg. Lucy laughed as she picked up the white fox.

20 minutes later

levy started to get tired. The sky was getting gloomy as the clouds all started to cover the sky. Everyone was starting to say goodbye to their new little friends. Lucy named the white fox Snowball. Levy named the orange fox Kit. Gajeel finally messed with the grey fox as he ended up naming it Thorn.

they all said their goodbyes as the 3 foxes disapeared.

"You know they all had special abilities" levy claimed as she walked back to Gajeel and Lucy.

"Oh really like what?" Gajeel asked as he messed with the top of Levys hair by ruffling it up.

"snowball had ice/snow abilitys" levy said "Thorn had dark spooky ghost kind abilities" she added "Kit has his usual fast sneaky speed ability the main ability they all shared was the sneaky speed" Levy finished

"how do you know that?" Lucy asked as she sat down under a tree for shade since the sun wasn't covered by clouds yet.

"Their fur color besides they're magic made creatures they get random abilitys to protect the wizard who casted them" levy claimed as she opened the book in her hands. She then pointed to the page where she got that information from.

"well your smart" Gajeel teased as he placed his elbow into her head again.

"it's not like I know everything or anything" levy smiled while blushing alittle

"I'm going to go back to the cabin I need some rest plus it looks as if we may get some rain tonight" Lucy said as she walked off with a wave.

"Shouldn't you be the one going back to rest at the cabin?" Gajeel said as he looked over to levy

"she's lying she isn't going back to the cabin she going to go train her 3rd spirit of the day" levy claimed with a silly face "but it is going to rain later today" levy added

"your so easy to notice what kind of girl you are" Gajeel claimed

"then what kind of girl am I?" Levy teased

"the smart, yet shy kind of girl who does crazy things for random reasons" Gajeel amswered

"I don't do crazy things for random reasons" levy claimed as she tried to look tall by getting onto her tiptoes.

"really then what's the reason" Gajeel answered laughing at how levy tried to be tall as him but quite didn't reach even on her tiptoes

"that's private so don't ask about that" levy said trying to be tall as him

"in that case it'll remain as random reasons" Gajeel teased as he watched levy "by the way why do you want to look tall as me your fine even if your short" he added

levy simply blushed shyly as she stopped trying and started to jump. "Tall people make me feel shorter than I already am" levy answered jumping

just then Gajeel laughed as he knelt down to Levys height. "Is this better?" He as,Ed laughing

"why are you so nice to me?" Levy asked concerned as she stopped jumping

"1 simple answer to help you out at the games that's it" he answered "why are you nice to me even after what I did to you when I was in Phantom Lord" he asked

"well everyone deserves a second chance besides that was in the past your in Fairytail now" levy answered with a shy smile

"yea well some people just don't deserve a second chance even if they claim they do" Gajeel simply answered knelt down

"are you saying you don't deserve a second chance?" Levy asked concerned

"no I'm just lecturing you, your simply to polite to notice if anyone deserves a second chance" Gajeel answered

"I guess your right, you know you don't have to look short for me I know how tall you are so its just pointless" levy teased

the 2 simply messed around as they walked back to the campsite.

30 minutes later

Lucy had finished her training with Capricorn. Lucy didn't understand the use of Capricorns lost magic so she let him do what he thought was best for him.

She looked up to the sky to notice it was starting to get dark soon, the whole sky was covered in grey clouds Lucy had to get back to the campsite soon.

She easily put Capricorns key away as she walked her way back. As she was walking she felt as if someone was following her.

She would look around but saw no one. She started to feel shivers on her back as she continued to feel scared. It was dark, the only things she could see were the trees around her with a dirt path I front of her leading her back to the campsite.

she then started to hear footsteps brushing against some bushes. Lucy started to run she felt her heart beat it was beating fast, she was panting for air, she was terrified she was going to get hurt.

she remained on the diftpath but she was running scaredly. She then tripped on a tree trunk leg. She fell onto her hands she tried to get up but by the time she turned around she heard someone.

"Hey Lucy are you alright?! I didn't mean to scare you!" Lucy heard. She turned around again and saw it was her boyfriend. He held his hand out towards her to help her up.

"Loke! What are you doing here it's dark and thanks to you I got scared and hurt!" Lucy explained as she took his hand and got back up to her feet

"I'm sorry I just missed you" Loke claimed shyly

"but you saw me this morning silly" Lucy teased as she dusted off her teal dress with her hands

"I know I did but I wanted to see you again" Loke smiled as he took Lucy's hand "did I really hurt you?" Loke added worriedly

"yea but their just scratches don't worry I was just clumsy that I tripped that's it" Lucy claimed

"I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you" Loke said worriedly.

"Loke don't feel bad it was an accident it's not like you did it on purpose" Lucy claimed with a friendly smile.

"yea I guess your right, anyways what are you doing out here at night?" Loke asked concerned

"well I was just on my way back to the campsite but it seems a baby lion got my attention" Lucy teased

"I better be an attractive lion cub" Loke teased back as Lucy laughed

"oh yes he's attractive as he grew up he then started to live a life of love with a beautiful lioness" Lucy laughed

"your more of a bunny then a lioness" Loke teased Lucy

"how am I a bunny?" Lucy asked

"well your short,sweet,jumpy, and huggable" Loke responded looking into Lucy's eyes

"alright then you win" Lucy giggled.

loke got close to lucy as he kissed her cheek. Lucy smiled as she moved his face towards her. Loke hugged Lucy close as their lips met. Once they broke apart Loke went back to the celestial realm as for Lucy, she continued to walk her way back to the others.

20 minutes later

Everyone was back at the campsite. They weren't all at the same place. Natsu was inside the cabin setting up some trick for Grey. Levy was on the hammock reading a book of hers. Grey was outside by the fire with his usual soda in his hand. Gajeel was sitting down by a dark corner near a tree. As for Lucy she was inside looking for her pajamas.

lucy instead started to fix her hair so when she put on her pajamas they wouldn't mess her hair up. She simply put her hair into a braid. She then walked over to her bed to grab her pajamas. Just as Lucy was getting dressed someone walked in.

"Hey Lucy do you know where the paint and paintbrushes are?" Natsu asked with a childish smile his eyes were closed

"NATSU GET OUT EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" Lucy claimed holding her shirt over her bra. She only had her sweatpants on when she was going to put on her tank top Natsu walked in.

"wait why would I knock?" Natsu claimed he then opened his eyes... He was speechless... Sure he didn't see her body at all but knowing he had just walked in to a Lucy getting dressed literally took his words out of his mouth.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES AND TURN AROUND!" Lucy claimed. Natsu did as she said he made sure to close the door so any other people who walked in wouldn't see what had just happened.

"Ok you can turn back around now but really Natsu knock the door next time" Lucy claimed trying to lower her voice.

"yea sorry about that won't happen again I promise anyways do you know where the stuff I asked for are?" Natsu asked embarrassed. He then randomly got the thought that he did see a bit of her bra color, he was guessing gray with pink dots.

"yea they should be in the closet what do you need them for anyway?" Lucy asked as she pulled her braid out of her tank top.

"there's something I want to do with it" Natsu said looking around "I'm going to do a prank on Grey" Natsu whispered making sure no one else heard him.

lucy simply sighed knowing he'd say something like that. yet she smiled alittle at his response.

"So what are you going to do to him?" Lucy asked some what interested

"you'll hear it when it happens" Natsu laughed

"you tell me your planing a prank why?" Lucy asked

"because your my amazing friend I trust you" he responded with that he left the room. Lucy simply smiled but the smile disapeared into a frown. She knew Natsu had a crush on her but she was afraid to see his reaction when he'd find out about her and Loke.

She simply sighed shrugging off the thought. She didn't want to go outside so she just layed down in her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep without realizing it.

3 hrs later

"NATSU IM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" Someone yelled. Lucy quickly woke up. She didn't see anything all she heard was a voice. She then looked around, she saw levy on her bed also awake.

"Did you hear that?" Levy asked scared

"yea what do you think it is?" Lucy replied. Levy easily turned on a lamp near by so she could see better. She then gave Lucy a worried look to answer her question.

"Should we check it out?" Levy asked sitting up

"yea but what if it's something scary?" Lucy claimed sitting up.

"don't be scared we have magic we can defend ourselves remember" levy claimed trying to not look scared. Just then they started to hear things fall on the ground. It was coming from the guys room.

Levy simply got up from her bed she slipped on her fuzzy slippers and walked towards Lucy.

"come on let's go find out what it is" she suggested.

Lucy was scared but she pulled herself together then managed to get up from her bed. She was shaking alittle but then was perfectly fine the next minute. Before they were near the door they then heard another voice.

"STOP ARGUING OR YOULL GET A PIECE OF IRON SHOVED IN YOUR FACES!" They heard. Levy was able to notice that voice it was Gajeel. The girls simply laughed as they walked back to their beds.

"so knowing Gajeels awake we now know what the noise was" levy laughed

"yea I guess I forgot about Natsu planing to prank Grey tonight I wonder what he did" Lucy responded with a smile as she got into her blankets

"you can ask him in the morning" levy smiled getting into her blankets. Just when levy turned the lamp off the door slammed open. The girls jumped scared they even screamed. Levy quickly turned on the lamp.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Gajeel said closing the door behind him

"Gajeel what are you doing in here?!" Lucy asked confused

"Natsu and Grey are arguing in the room and I want to sleep but I can't" Gajeel answered emotionless

"so what your saying is you want to sleep here tonight to avoid the 2 of them" levy responded

"yea something like that, I'll sleep on the floor if you 2 let me stay" Gajeel simply answered

"yea ok you can stay" levy smiled

"I guess but what about in the morning he'd have to be careful not to catch us getting dressed" Lucy claimed

"That's why we have changing walls" levy teased pointing to the 2 walls they got dressed behind

"oh right I forgot about them" Lucy said embarrassed as she remembered what had happened with Natsu "you can stay then" Lucy responded. Gajeel simply nodded his head as he placed his pillow on the floor then layed down.

"Are you sure you want to sleep on the floor? I can make a mattress or something more comfortable with my magic" levy suggested

"I'll be fine stop worrying" Gajeel answered with a small smirk the girls couldn't see. Levy then easily turned off the lamp with a concerned look. The 2 girls snuggled up in their beds as they fell asleep.

Gajeel on the other hand was easily yet slowly falling asleep. He had some thoughts in his head that he thinks were just thoughts nothing more. He finally fell asleep as he saw levy peacefully asleep on her bed.

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_

 _firefreedom, your review is really nice. It's good to know that someone is helping out. I am thankful for your ideas, since I'm running low your ideas should possibly inspire some ideas of my own. I'm glad your enjoying the story and thanks for your help. Sorry for the errors in the story, typing a story on a iPad just gets hard because of the autocorrect and things like that. I've typed the story on iPad because I don't have a laptop or desktop sadly. Thanks for your review and I'll try to add that idea of moves into the story. Enjoy the story so far :)_


	16. Training Day 3

in the morning

 _Day 4 on the island. The next day was the last day to train then leave the island. they don't know when they had to leave so they were lucky that their emblems would glow,letting them know it was time to leave. Anyways back to the story._

Lucy had waken up to seeing levy gone. She looked around and saw Gajeel was gone too. Lucy then easily rubbed her eyes to be able to wake up then walked over to get ready.

Once she was done she got dressed into a grey tank top with a purple blue skirt. She put her favorite black leather elbow length jacket over her grey tank top yet made sure it wasn't zipped up. She had her black tennis shoes on as for he hair it was let down with a small ponytail on the side of her head held up with a small black ribbon.

Lucy looked at herself at a full body mirror. She easily laughed at the thought that she looked a bit like Edolas Lucy. She smiled as she remembered how much Edolas Lucy was different than herself.

She remembered how Edolas Lucy was such a rebel to everything. She didn't even care if Natsu or Edolas Natsu was in the room she'd end up walking around the house wrapped in a towel not even caring if it fell off in front or around either Natsu version.

She was mean not even caring if she hurt someone. She was the opposite of Lucy which was crazy for her to believe, but she was still Lucy so she couldn't doubt it. Lucy then left the cabin to go outside for some fresh air.

"Hey Lucy what's with the outfit?" She heard behind her. She turned around to see Natsu sweetly smiling as she saw his outfit. He was dressed in a red casual buttoned t-shirt with tan colored shorts along with his normal black sandals.

"I just haven't worn this outfit in a while" Lucy responded

"you look like Edolas you" he teased with a smile

"is that a good thing?" Lucy teased

"well of course if it's Edolas style or normal you style, it's still you and I like that" Natsu claimed nicely. Lucy blushed abit.

"thanks Natsu your really kind" she easily said

"So what are you doing today?" Natsu asked

"well you know the usual thing training but when I'm done with that I have nothing left" Lucy answered

"you know I can help you out with your training" Natsu suggested

"no Natsu your fine I can do it on my own" Lucy claimed as she started walking away from the cabin

"oh alright then maybe later we could hangout then" Natsu suggested as he followed lucy

"sure I have nothing to do, anything in mind?" Lucy asked nicely

"not yet but I will soon" Natsu replied

"ok then I will see you later" lucy said as she walked off

"Lucy wait" Natsu yelled as he caught up to Lucy again

"what is it Natsu? Something wrong?" Lucy asked confused

"I just um wanted to know which 3 spirits your training this time" Natsu said nervously

"Pisces, Libra, and Taurus" Lucy answered thinking

"so tomorrow you'll be training Gemini, Virgo, and Loke" Natsu answered surely

"yep that's right why would you ask?" Lucy asked

"guess I was curious that's all" Natsu lied. He actually wanted to battle Loke on the day Lucy was going to help improve their skills. Natsu just wanted to battle Loke to find out who was stronger.

lucy simply just smiled as she left Natsu with a see you later wave. Natsu walked off around the island to think of what to do with his (what he called) Date with Lucy.

2 hrs later

lucy had finished her training with Taurus. She decided to improve Taurus first simply so she'd get it over with hearing him beg for kisses or for her body to dance around like a belly dancer. She was improving Pisces as her 2nd spirit. Pisces were in their large fish form when Lucy had them summoned.

"alright so as you know water is your weakness let's try to have you dodge as much water as possible while your in your fish form that good enough?" Lucy claimed as the 2 large fish levitated around eachother.

"once we finish that part of training I'll have you 2 improve your water magic as your human form" Lucy added. The 2 large fish nodded their heads meaning they understood then flew into the sky.

lucy smiled as she looked around for her helper. She had finally appeared.

"glad I'm able to help sorry I was late though I got a bit caught up with something" Lucy heard someone say as she walked by Lucy's side

"levy you made it so you know what to do" Lucy smiled sweetly. Levy nodded as she started to write something in the air with her solid script magic.

"Water Birds!" Levy claimed as a bird made of water appeared by levy along with a bigger flock of water birds. Lucy was amazed she didn't know levy could make creatures out of elements too. Levy pointed to the 2 large fish, then the water birds flew off targeting the 2 flying fish.

"how did you do that?!" Lucy asked shocked as levy watched the birds fly all around Pisces as they curved all around managing to dodge the wet birds causing them to run into eachother then popping into sprinkles of water.

"Gajeel helped me with it, that's why I wasn't in the room when you woke up and why I was late here" levy answered

"did you know you could create creatures with elements?" Lucy asked

"no honestly Gajeel is the one who found out, I guess I didn't read that part so well in the book Crux gave me" levy smiled

"Gajeel has been around you for a while" Lucy teased in a girly voice. Levy looked back up to the sky she saw most her water birds have popped.

"Slow your role" levy teased as she started to put her hands in front of her so she'd be able to make her next creature.

"Water Bubbled Butterflies" levy said as she moved her hands in a certain way. She left her open wide hand in the air as she twirled. As she twirled bubble butterfly's appeared around the 2 girls.

the butterflies were average size for a normal butterfly. Levy simply pointed towards Pisces, then easily the bubble butterflies flew their way towards the large fish. The girls simply laughed as they saw how it was getting harder for Pisces to dodge the water.

"do you want a closer look?" Levy asked nicely

"what do you mean closer look?" Lucy asked lost

"I mean if you want a better look of what's going on up there" levy claimed pointing up to the large fish dodging the water butterflies.

lucy simply smiled as her answer. Levy then instead of saying anything she whispered something Lucy couldn't hear then moved her hands in a certain way. Out of nowhere a a white alicorn with a Pink colored mane and tail appeared by Lucy.

"Levy your amazing!" Lucy claimed as she pet the white Alicorns small head keeping her hand carefully away from the horn so she wouldn't get poked by it. Levy smiled as she walked over to the Alicorn.

"did you get 2 of them to appear?" Lucy asked petting the alicorn.

"No not really my thing sorry" levy claimed as she looked back up to the big fish moving around. "So what are you waiting for get up there!" Levy smiled

"what about you?" Lucy asked as she started to walk towards the Alicorns back

"I'll meet you up there go on don't worry" levy teased as she walked out of the way from the Alicorn as Lucy finally got on its back.

Lucy simply smiled as she held onto the Alicorns soft neck. As it spread open its wings levy saw the tips of the winds were a Purple mixed Blue color as all 4 long legs looked as if it was wearing Pink mixed Purple colored socks.

lucy felt free with the wind in her face. Once she finally got to the perfect spot she was able to see the large flying fish move in difficult turns to avoid getting a single drop of water on them. Then out of nowhere a big bubble came from the ground, inside was Levy smiling.

"how's that for an entrance" levy teased with a giggle

"a bubble how's that better than a flying horned horse" Lucy teased as she asked

"I don't know but I'm their creator I can make them disappear whenever I want" levy smiled "watch this" levy said as she got the Alicorns attention with a snap of her fingers. She then twirled on her tiptoes as she stopped she clapped her hands.

The Alicorn understood what levy claimed. Then it's horn started to glow as a blue bubble color appeared on the tip top.

"this makes it more challenging for Pisces to dodge... Now!" Levy claimed pointing to the 2 large fish. The blue bubble color on the tip of the horn then shot 5 bubbles towards Pisces.

"how's that going to be more challenging?" Lucy asked confused

"their like rockets, if they run into another bubble they split up over and over no matter how much you try to dodge they never fail on hitting their target" levy claimed as she pointed to a bubble that was splitting up.

"they won't hurt them right?" Lucy asked concerned

"don't worry when they hit the target they just splash like a drop of water hitting your nose" levy answered. Just then one of the large fish turned into a small fish then fell until it hit the water it simply swam around.

"wow your right their hard to dodge in 1 minute one of them already got hit" Lucy claimed amazed as she watched Pisces fly around in trouble as the bubbles started to get closer.

"hey how are you doing its been a while keeping their gate opened?" Levy asked concerned

"Im OK don't worry about me" Lucy claimed with a polite smile.

lvy simply smiled as they then noticed the other Pisces had gotten shot with water and has turned into its fish form. The girls simply landed down back on the ground as Lucy got Pisces to turn into their human form.

Levy helped Son Pisces improve his skills with his trident as for Lucy she helped Mom Pisces with her water magic abilities.

1 hr 30 minutes later

natsu was outside he had nothing to do except help Grey with his Ice Make Magic. While Grey was training Natsu was sitting down on the ground thinking of something to do with his little "date" with Lucy. Most of the time Natsu had his head in the clouds thinking of who knows what.

"Natsu what is up with you?" Natsu heard as he got pulled back to reality.

"just daydreaming I guess" Natsu replied nervously

"about what is it your little hangout with Lucy later today?" Grey teased

"how do you know about that?!" Natsu asked shocked

"next time you talk to a girl don't be so loud I was able to hear your conversation" Grey answered as he ruffled his hair

"then don't overhear my conversations next time" Natsu responded annoyed

"don't be loud next time Child" Grey answered as he walked over to a tree "I know about your secret crush on Lucy" grey added teasingly

"let me guess you overheard me say that?" Natsu said annoyed

"nah I found out myself" Grey answered as he aimed at a target

"how? is it really that noticeable" Natsu asked somewhat embarrassed

"yea at the matter of fact it is noticeable" Grey answered still aiming

"can I atleast know how it's noticeable?" Natsu asked embarrassed

"alright" Grey said as he started to think of the list.

"You always stare at her when she isn't looking" he said "you seemed to always check her out when she first joined Fairytail" he added "you try flirting around with her even use lame pick up lines" he added "you talked about her a lot when she first joined Fairytail" he added "you join her most of the time anywhere for jobs or any other events" he added "shall I continue there's plenty more" he ended

"wow who knew it was that noticeable" Natsu said embarrassed

"it's alright it's love it happens to all of us trust me it's normal" Grey answered as he walked around

"do you think she likes me back?" Natsu asked

"that is something you'll have to figure out on your own" grey responded

"do you have any ideas of what I can do with her for today's event" Natsu asked

"you know your supposed to plan this" Grey answered then paused "but if it were me I'd probably go for a picnic by the coast" Grey added

"good idea ooh maybe I can get her to wear her swimsuit that way we can go swimming" Natsu said

"there's the usual childish Natsu I know" Grey teased as he walked back to his first place and started to aim again at his target.

"stop that stripper so enough about me tell me do you love anyone?" Natsu asked suspiciously

"no I don't I'm too busy for a relationship" grey said as he started to throw ice made arrows at a tree.

"your lying" Natsu easily said

"alright then... I used to love someone very much but then something horrible happened now I can't love anyone as much as I did for her..." grey answered sadly but then shrugged off the thought.

"who was she do I know her?" Natsu asked

"I'm not telling you who that's private" grey said as he then remembered her.

 **Flashback**

Grey was walking around town. It was a cold snowy day. As he walked he remembered his magic teacher Ur. He was depressed he missed her she was like his sister she was important to him. She was the one who helped him when he lost both parents to Deliora. As he walked he ran into a girl.

"oh sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" grey claimed as he helped the girl pick up her bags. She had dark black brownish hair she looked familiar very familiar.

"It's fine I had a feeling I'd run into something I'm very clumsy at times" she laughed as she grabbed her bags. She seemed as she had just gotten back from a usual shopping day.

"Do I know you, you look like someone I know" grey claimed as he got back up to his feet.

"no I'd know you if I did" the girl claimed as she smiled at grey. "I'm Ultear" she smiled

"I'm Grey" grey answered back "can I call you Ul for short?" Grey asked

"I'm sorry no, no one can call me that it brings back horrible memories" Ultear said as she wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry can I help you get back home?" Grey asked politely

"No your fine I don't live far from here" Ultear answered

"alright if you say so have a nice holiday" grey replied nicely as he waved to her. When she left he looked down and found a necklace with a small blue tear on it. He grabbed it thinking it may have fallen off her when he ran into her.

He spent that night knocking door to door looking for Ultear. He almost gave up until one door opened and he found her. She was still in her same outfit as earlier. A blue strapless dress with black leggings under. Her long hair was the only thing different instead of let down she had it in 2 long ponytails.

"Grey what are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door

"came looking for you" grey answered

"why?" She asked confused still smiling

"this is why" grey said as he showed her the necklace. She was shocked she touched her neck realizing it wasnt on her.

"When did I drop that? Oh I'm sorry do you want to come in?" She asked moving to the side so he could walk in. Grey simply smiled as he walked in. She then closed the door then walked over to her couch in the livingroom of her apartment grey sat down by her.

"the answer to your question is that it fell off when we ran into eachother" grey answered smiling

"like I said I'm clumsy" Ultear laughed

"can I help you put it on" grey asked

"yea it's important to me it reminds me of someone I loved very much" Ultear said smiling. They both got up as grey helped put the necklace back on. Once she had it placed on she turned around to face Grey.

"do you believe in love at first sight?" Ultear asked as they faced eachother. Grey simply smirked as they got close. They then separated grey was some what confused

"wait what about your loved very much person?!" Grey asked shocked

"I was talking about my mother Ur" she said softly in a low voice

they hugged as grey comforted her.

"Ur was the one who taught me Ice Make Magic" grey answered in a low voice

"you knew my mother... Just thinking about her brings back horrible memories... I was told I was a mistake I was never supposed to be alive in the first place" Ultear cried

"that's a lie she would always tell us amazing things about her daughter and how much she missed her yet loved her very much" grey said holding her close

"I guess I was lied to my whole life... I miss her!" she cried with her face on greys shoulder.

Grey dated Ultear for about 2 years. They were happy until something horrible happened. Ultear committed suicide to save Greys life. Ever since then Grey can't love anyone as much as he did for her. In his dorm room he has her tear necklace. Before she committed suicide she gave Grey her tear necklace to remember her. Ultear was much like her mother which impacted Grey the same way as Ur's death. They had both risked their lives to save the ones they loved very much.

 **End of flashback**

"Grey hello are you still there?" Grey heard as he got pulled back from his memory.

"Sorry I remembered something from a long time ago" grey said

"can I know what it was that took 10 minutes of your training time?" Natsu asked concerned

"just a memory of the girl I loved" grey answered as he made a dagger of ice.

"can I know?" Natsu asked again. Just then the ice dagger was shot almost hitting Natsu.

"just stay out of this please Natsu I won't talk about it" grey said annoyed abit "I think I've trained enough I'll see you later just give me space I don't want to hurt anyone" he added as he passed by Natsu to grab the dagger then left.

Natsu listened to grey he left him alone but easily to not buy him shrugged off his thoughts as he walked around thinking of what he was going to need for the small picnic. Natsu was goining to stay to think but decided to leave back to the cabin.

He had to find his swim trunks all he knew was that they were put away somewhere in the cabin. On his way to the cabin he saw Lucy. She was laughing at levy. He saw that Libra had used her gravity magic on levy causing levy to be upside down in the air.

he laughed as he continued his walk back to the cabin.

1 hr later

luvy had finished her training with levy. They were both walking around for the fun of it simply to talk before Lucy had to go get ready for her evening with Nastu.

"I'm guessing Gajeel told you what happened last night" Lucy asked concerned

"yea he did, it's kinda funny I guess you could say" levy replied

"can I know or is it a secret I can't know?" Lucy said with a concerned look

"so turns out that Natsu painted on greys face" levy answered laughing abit "Grey doesn't know yet but I believe Nastu wrote stripper quotes onto Greys underwears" levy added

"so he messed with paint on grey and his stuff" Lucy made sure

"basically he made a master piece in his words" levy responded

"how did Grey find out about the paint on his face?" Lucy asked giggling

"he looked at himself in the mirror to see a black mustache with a pair of glasses painted on him, yet for some reason there was a "Natsu was here" on his cheek" levy answered laughing abit

"I guess that's a little funny, he's just so childish" Lucy teased with a small laugh

"who knows what he has in mind for your guy's little event" levy smiled

"right I almost forgot about that" Lucy laughed as she looked sad for a moment

"What's wrong don't tell me your thinking about what happened last time you 2 had fun" levy claimed concerned

"no it's not that I just remembered Kinana" Lucy took a pause "you see when you left to go find Natsu, Kinana had wierd visions where she would turn to her other form for alittle while... She looked hurt I'm worried about her she left without a trace all she told me was she needed to find someone" Lucy responded sad

"what do you mean she transformed during her visions?!" Levy asked shocked

"I mean her eyes went to snake eyes she would say wierd things then next thing you know she's back to normal simply confused" Lucy responded

"what else happened to her when she was back to normal?" Levy asked worriedly

"she'd be fine but next thing you know a purple snake body looking mark appeared on her out of no where" Lucy responded

"that's something creepy you have the right to be worried I wasnt even there still it gives me the chills" levy said hugging herself "I'm sure she's fine, she's Kinana she should know what to do" levy claimed positive

"what if she doesn't know what to do?" Lucy asked worriedly

"let's not think what ifs, you just concentrate on the positive things" levy suggested. Lucy simply nodded her head without a word.

"I guess your right" Lucy said abit gloomy

"now enough talk let's get you ready for your fun evening! Let's hurry who knows how long this'll take" levy suggested as she grabbed Lucy's hand as they started running to the cabin laughing.

40 minutes later

lucy along with levy had finally reached the cabin. Natsu was soon going to go pick up Lucy. All the girls knew was that he was somewhere getting the event ready.

"So levy what do you have in mind?" Lucy asked as she sat down on her bed

"well since you have a BF its best you don't look too sexy that would just get Natsu's crush on you majorly out of hand" levy claimed

"In other words something simple" Lucy summarized

"yea simple so show me your options" levy suggested as Lucy got up to walk to her closet. Lucy pulled out 3 swimsuits. They were all one piece.

Option 1- was a pink ruffled on top swimsuit with white polka dots all around it except on the ruffled part.

Option 2- was a black swimsuit with white stripes.

Option 3- was a blue swimsuit that faded into a baby blue, on the back it had a angel wing design that said "Angel" on the bottom of the winged design.

"I also have swimsuit covers or skirts to go over them" Lucy added as she pulled out 4 swimsuit covers.

option 1- a black transparent skirt with small torquise bubbled design towards the bottom

option 2- a white transparent skirt with a pink bow on the top middle

option 3- a short spaghetti-strapped sunset colored dress with black palm trees on the bottom shaping a heart

option 4- a elbow length yet knee length dark purple dress that said "Lucy" on the side in small letters with a heart by her name. Dress had small buttons on it as design.

"Why do you have to have cute clothes!" Levy claimed as she looked at all the options

"sorry but do I have to remind you why I have so much?" Lucy teased

" I know why, it's cause your mom always bought you a lot of pretty clothes to make a good impression" levy claimed

"basically" Lucy giggled

"well for starters your not going to wear that black and white striped swimsuit, it's not much of your color for today" levy claimed as she looked at all the swimsuits.

"It's still cute" Lucy said as she grabbed the black and white swimsuit.

"you don't want to look like a Barbie doll so the pink ruffled one is out too" levy claimed as she passed Lucy the pink ruffled swimsuit.

"so I guess I'll be wearing my blue Angel swimsuit then" Lucy summarized as she put away the other 2 swimsuits.

"ok so the white skirt is out, the colors won't match" levy claimed as she passed Lucy the white skirt.

"just so you know it doesn't matter if "Angel" on the back shows or not" Lucy suggested

"as much as I like this one, it won't be right for this occasion" levy said as she passed the dark purple dress to lucy

"my mom had this one made for me" lucy remembered as she looked at it.

"that's sweet, ok last 2" levy claimed looking at the black skirt and sunset dress.

"if I can give out my opinion, I think the black would go well with blue" Lucy claimed

"yea but that'd be too much blue shades, sorry Lulu but it won't do for today" levy claimed as she handed Lucy the black skirt

"so I'll be wearing a blue faded swimsuit under a sunset dress?" Lucy made sure

"basically, will it work for you?" Levy asked politely

"of course, besides sunset colors bring out my hair color better" Lucy teased giggling

"alright then, so while you get dressed I'll just lay down on my bed" levy claimed as she threw herself onto her pillows. Lucy laughed as she walked behind the changing wall.

30 minutes later

natsu was over by the sea shore. He was getting the last details finished. He had the blanket placed down, the picnic basket was back in the fridge, had the perfect view of the ocean. He basically had it ready all he needed was Lucy to be there. Natsu was already in his red flamed swim trunks, he had a red orange buttoned shirt on too. Once Natsu was ready he walked his way towards the cabin to find Lucy.

15 minutes later

lucy was outside the cabin waiting. The sky was clear with a peach blue color. She could tell it was going to be sunset soon. She made sure to leave her keys in her room along with her whip.

It was Natsu she could trust him it wasn't as if he was going to kidnap her. She then started to hear footsteps, she dusted off her sunset dress as she faced the way where the noise was coming from.

"Natsu don't sneak up on me if you do I won't have any fun!" Lucy claimed as she faced the direction the noise came from.

"but that'll take the fun out of it" she heard

"just hurry up I want to see what you came up with!" Lucy claimed still waiting to see a pink haired guy pop out of the bushes

"just follow my voice, promise it's no trick" she heard. Lucy took a deep breath as she followed his voice. She was scared she couldn't really see him anywhere but she trusted him.

Pin the end she got out of the bushes to find a nice blanket on the floor with a basket in the middle of it. She saw no light source but as she walked towards the blanket something past behind her and got the 2 large poles with torches to light on. She was able to see better.

still she couldn't see Natsu anywhere. She simply looked around all she saw was a blanket with a basket, lighted torches on poles, and a ocean view. She simply sat down on the blanket. Just then behind her she heard something..footsteps. She turned around on time to see it was Natsu, he was going to sneak up on her but she caught him on time.

"what did I say about sneaking up on me?!" Lucy claimed annoyed

"to not do it, but hey I can't stop its funny watching you jump" he teased as he walked over to the other side of the blanket.

"so what do you think?" Natsu asked

"well it's nice but don't get any plans Natsu" Lucy claimed as she looked around

"who says I got plans I'm just a child just like you all say" Natsu claimed teasingly

"remember last time? Natsu please clear it up" Lucy suggested

"no I want to hangout with you and that's what this is so lets eat" Natsu suggested as he opened the picnic basket.

"alright then but don't get any ideas please Natsu" Lucy suggested as she saw Natsu pull out 2 sandwiches

"pb & j?" Natsu asked lucy

"sure why not" lucy said reaching her hand out yo grab her sandwich Natsu was handing her

"just so you know I'm not much of a cook when I'm on a hurry so please don't judge" Natsu claimed embarrassed

"there's nothing to be embarrassed about I'm no good at writing stories when I'm on a hurry, not everyone is perfect" Lucy claimed

"I guess your right" Natsu smiled as he bit his sandwich.

The 2 of them had a fun time. When they finished their food they went for a swim yet made sure not to swim for so long they didn't want to get sick. On the way to the cabin they ran into a problem Lucy didn't want.

"Lucy what are you doing out here with him, I was looking for your I was worried!" Lucy heard

"OMG Loke sorry I was hanging out with Natsu I guess I forgot to let you know I was going to be busy tonight" Lucy claimed scared

"Natsu quit the act you should know Lucy already has a boyfriend" loke claimed as he hugged lucy

"wait Lucy what is he talking about?" Natsu asked confused

"Natsu I meant to tell you earlier, Loke he's my boyfriend" Lucy claimed abit nervous

"since when?!" Natsu asked confused

"since the day you hurt her, in other words when you were gone" Loke answered

"I'm sorry Natsu I meant to tell you earlier" Lucy claimed scared

"it's fine as long as your happy I understand it's not like I had a thing for you, I'll see you tomorrow" Natsu said as if he wasn't hurt with that Natsu left the 2 of them.

"You didn't tell him?" Loke asked comforting lucy

"no I was but I was worried for his reaction" lucy claimed scared abit

"it's alright princess we all have those people" Loke said keeping Lucy close "lucy you seem as if you had a thing for Natsu do you?" Loke asked concerned

"Loke it's wrong to have feeling for some one else if you already have someone special" Lucy claimed

"then why'd you seem as if you liked him?" Loke asked

"Loke he's my friend/teammate I care for my friends you know that" Lucy claimed

"I guess I shouldn't judge things by the way they look" Loke claimed as he held Lucy's hand close

"your my one and only you know that, don't get jealous if I hang around with other guys" Lucy teased as they started walking towards the cabin

"I guess your right sorry about that princess" Loke responded. He then saw what Lucy was wearing as he teased her. "That's not your usual sexy swimsuits?!"he teased with his flirtatious smirk

"that's the point silly if I'm too sexy then others can't get their eyes off me" she responded laughing as she stsrted to swing their hands

"Don't want others to get distracted with my bunny, unless we show them who the bunny belongs to" he smirked

"first off I'm no prize nor pet so I belong to nobody I'm just a wild bunny who fell for a viciously good looking lion"she claimed with a smile

"how am I vicious?" He asked with his smirk following the question

"do you not remember how you sweeped me off my feet the night we became a thing" Lucy responded

"that's one reason the other is I'm just to fast for you to see me coming" he said as he placed a kiss onto her cheek without her noticing what he had just done

"I guess your right but just so you know this wild bunny is a fiesty bunny" Lucy snapped with her free hand

"hey you look worried what's wrong?" Loke asked as he saw Lucy frown

"what am I going to tell Natsu" she sighed

"the truth" Loke answered softly

"did you not see his expression he sounded strong yet looked hurt" Lucy claimed

"just don't worry about it he has to understand that you've moved on, your living a new chapter every day, he has to understand he can't control your life" Loke claimed as he got Lucy to look at him in the eyes

"I guess but what can I do to not feel guilty" Lucy sadly sighed

"Just have fun tomorrow's your last day of being on this island just enjoy it, besides I don't want you to stress when your at the games" Loke claimed

"I guess your right, I know he'll understand he's my friend I'm sure of it" Lucy smiled alittle as she hugged loke

"tell you what tomorrow me and Natsu can talk man to man he could understand if it came from me" Loke suggested

"yea that'll work besides he may not want to talk to me so he might as well talk to you" Lucy claimed as she started walking back to her room. The rest of the way Lucy was sleepy almost falling asleep. She distracted herself from sleeping on the way by talking to Loke most of the time.

In the end she made it to the cabin then easily got ready for bed to peacefully fall asleep as she saw her bestie with her blue short hair all messy yet everywhere on her pillow to her face. She laughed as she fell asleep.

20 minutes later

"grey are you still up?" Natsu asked from his bed. Grey moved around in his bed but in the end got up to see what Natsu wanted

"what do you want it's night time can't you see I was sleeping!" Grey complained as he yawned

"yea I saw that I'm not blind, remember how earlier today you said I had to see for myself if Lucy had the same thing for me" Natsu asked

"yea I remember why? Did you find out at the picnic?" Grey asked

"yea i did and it want what I thought" Natsu said in a low voice. "She has a boyfriend" Natsu added with a sigh

"really who?" Grey asked somewhat concerned

"who else than flirty pants, Leo the lion, or what we call him Loke" Natsu respinded

"since when does Lucy date a spirit she works with?" Grey asked confused

"since I left for my training trip, he's basically there to fix what I had broken" Natsu claimed sadly yet abit angry

"well I'm sorry man but you brought this to yourself you don't just kiss a girl then leave" grey responded abit sarcastically

"I had to grey you don't know what it feels like to be distracted from things that matter" Natsu claimed

"yea I do remember the girl i loved... Well she's been a huge distraction to me ever since the day I lost her!" Grey claimed with a sigh

"what do you mean lost her did you guys break up?" Natsu asked lost

"that's all I'm telling you I'm not telling you the rest not today" grey claimed sadly as he got in his bed

"wait who was she? what happened?" Natsu asked

"I said that's all I'm telling you I won't tell you the rest not until I'm ready" grey claimed

"what's wrong grey? Why won't you tell me the rest?" Natsu asked

"I'm not going to feel the hurt I experienced back then, it still hurts to tell the full story" grey claimed

"when will you tell me?" Natsu asked

"I said I'm not telling not now.. Just go to bed sorry about your troubles with Lucy" grey claimed in a low voice as he closed his eyes then fell asleep.

Natsu was left even more curious he wanted to know who grey was talking about. He wanted to know what to do about Lucy and her boyfriend. He wanted many things but they simply wouldn't answer his questions he had.

Natsu had no choice but to go sleep it off. Tomorrow was a new day. He had to be ready to face any troubles. With the thoughts in his head he fell asleep simply jthe t as peaceful as he always would fall asleep.

This time he fell asleep uncomfortable with too many questions in his head. He didn't want to deal with them so he simply dealt with it as he fell asleep.

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_


	17. Training last day

Next day

Natsu had woken up early. He wanted fresh air to feel stress free from all his thoughts from last night. Natsu was heartbroken from last night with Lucy.

He felt mad yet he still peeked his head into her room to see if she was still there. She wasn't all there was in the room was her best friend soundly asleep, a neatly done bed, bags packed for their trip back home, but no sign of Lucy. He figured she probably walked out for some fresh air too.

in the end Natsu left the cabin. He walked around thinking of possible answers to his questions. He looked up to the sky, it was calm no clouds over. The sky was a yellowish blue, he could tell sunrise was soon. He sat down once he claimed up a tree to see the view. He felt calm, as if there were no problems around him.

all that stopped as he looked around, he saw Lucy wandering around the looked so worried yet so pretty somehow he couldn't stop doubting the fact that he had feelings for her that didn't want to turn off.

she was dressed in her purple dress her mom had made for her. Since Lucy didn't wear it last night she decided to wear it the next day simply because she hasn't worn it in a while.

Natsu wanted to jump down to talk to her but he somehow just didn't. Somewhere inside him he still liked her still another part of him was mad at her for not telling him about her relationship. He simply just sat there watching her from above.

He felt heartbroken for all the effort he's done to get her to like him, he even started to think it was a waste of time. He then saw that Lucy wasn't where he had spotted her, she had walked off not knowing Natsu was watching her with thoughts that distracted him. In the end he stayed up in the tree until the sun was up in the sky.

Once it was up in the sky he'd leave to get his bags packed for the trip. No one knew when it'd be time to leave all they knew was their emblems would glow. Natsu took a deep breathe as he tried to enjoy the view.

20 minutes later

lucy walked around the place, she'd forgotten it was the last day until she ran into levy. Lucy explained everything from last night to levy leaving her friend speechless. Once they talked for a while they split up to do their last training on the island. Lucy knew levy had to meet Gajeel somewhere in the forest.

Levy thought just so he could let her know when her emblem was glowing also to get help on improving her magic abit more. Lucy thought it was just for the 2 of them to figure out their feelings or to just hang around before their fighting for our guild.

lucy had stopped by the coast she had her last 3 spirits to summon. She thought she'd not have enough time to train the last 3 one at a time so she went with the crazy thought she decided to train 2 at the same time, then the 3 would train later with her.

She had it ready Gemini and Virgo were going first together. Loke would go last that way he'd train with Lucy. Once done he'd go talk to Natsu for Lucy. Lucy fixed the ,old flower in her hair to the right position, she then grabbed 2 golden keys from her bag.

"OPEN GATE OF THE TWINS... GEMINI!"

"OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN... VIRGO!"

the 2 spirits appeared out of separate golden rays.

"How may I help Princess?" Virgo asked as usual

"Coming at you Lucy style!" Gemini teased as they appeared as lucy

"stop messing around Gemini" Lucy claimed

"shall I punish them?" Virgo asked somehow politely

"no, Virgo your not hurting another spirit" Lucy claimed "alright today's the last day to train for the GMG's let's not waste time please" Lucy suggested

virgo nodded as for Gemini they turned back to their spirit form.

"so how are we going to do this?" Gemi asked flying around the place

"well Virgo is going to improve her Hand to hand combat while you 2 will try to improve your copy skilled magic against her attacks" Lucy summarized

"so I do get to punish them!" Virgo claimed

"no not punishment it's called improvement" Lucy claimed

"either way we're in!" Both Gemi and Mini said. With that Lucy got out of the way as Virgo disapeared into the ground without any warnings. Just as Gemini was looking around Virgo appeared out of the ground. She then easily kicked towards Gemini but they dodged her attack.

without even noticing Virgo got attacked from behind. Turns out Gemini had used their copy magic to turn into levy. Once they turned they attacked Virgo with a diamond floor.

"very impressive because diamond is hard to break threw I now can't escape into the ground" Virgo claimed

"give me your best shot now!" Pretend levy claimed as she gave a challenging smile. Just then Virgo had shot her chains towards pretend levy. Pretend levy got stuck into the chains and couldn't move. Gemini made it look as if they had given up to trick Virgo.

gemini then turned into Gajeel. They knew he could break threw any iron substance they then easily copied whatever he usually did. Pretend Gajeel ate the iron, leaving Virgo somewhat shocked.

"Iron dragon roar!"

Virgo tried to dig her way out but then remembered diamond is hard to break. She couldn't dodge it so she tried to jump up but was to late she got hit. She hit the floor hard, so hard she managed to break some of the diamond.

By the time Virgo opened her eyes she saw pretend Gajeel running towards her she didn't think of it before until she did now. She placed her hands on the ground that wasn't covered in diamond. She easily casted her spell she's been improving on.

"Spica Lock!" She said as boulders came crashing threw the diamond floor connecting together to make a boulder ball around pretend Gajeel. Gemini couldn't think of any friends who had abilities to escape boulders so they just attacked with anything they had in mind.

Out of nowhere the boulder came crashing down into the ground. Gemini turned back to their spirit form as they were knocked out. Turned out that Virgo had transformed herself into her gorilla Virgo form. She then attacked with her flying gorilla Virgo move. Ending up the improvement fight.

Gorilla virgo easily got back up to her feet. Then transformed back to normal punishment asking Virgo. Both Gemini levitated up rubbing their small blue heads that now had a small red bump.

"will you punish me for hurting them?" Virgo asked pointing to both Gemini.

"I don't know this was a improvement battle not a painful battle" Lucy said unsure.

"oh please punish me, I deserve it" Virgo begged

"she does deserve it!" Both Gemini said in sync

"guys stay out of this, but if you insist then I guess I have to" Lucy sighed

"oh great here's my rear end go ahead spank me as hard as you want" Virgo claimed ducking

"Virgo stand up straight I'm not like that" Lucy claimed. Virgo did was Lucy said. Lucy then looked as if she was thinking of something yet was unsure. She then flicked Virgo on the forehead.

"I PROMISE TO DO BETTER NEXT TIME FORGIVE ME! THAT PUNISHMENT SURE KNOCKED SENCE INTO ME!" Virgo claimed as she was on her knees really fast

"um ok then we'll sorry but I'm getting weak I'll see you guys at the games" Lucy smiled as Virgo got back up. Gemini easily waved to Lucy as they both disapeared back to the celestial realm with a small bump on their heads.

Virgo on the other and was looking at Lucy with her most sad looking expression as if she had failed Lucy. She then waved as she disappeared. Lucy finally was able to breath.

She looked at her emblem. Still no glow. She easily shrugged off her thought of when they'd glow as she walked around the place.

35 minutes later

Natsu was still up in the tree. He was getting tired and his legs were about to fall asleep for how long he's had them bent from sitting on the tree.

He easily jumped down almost loosing his balance from his foot that fell asleep. He walked around rhumb to wake it up but no luck it tickled like crazy he couldn't walk without wanting to yell yet laugh as loud as he could. In the end he got used to his foot being asleep. He managed to walk better without loosing his balance.

as he walked he could tell someone was looking for him, he avoided that person. He didn't want to talk to anyone for a while he was just not in the mood.

He basically dodged all his friends who were there. Levy. Gajeel. Grey. Lucy. Mostly Lucy. He knew she would want to talk to him to try explain what happened yesterday.

he made his way to his room in the cabin. He still had to pack his stuff. He quickly checked his emblem to make sure he still had time to pack. Lucky him his emblem wasn't glowing.

He easily grabbed his bag as he tried for once organize his stuff so everything he had wouldn't be everywhere in the bag. As he folded his clothes he noticed grey got his payback. One of Natsus boxers were written on with red paint. He read on his boxers what said "I'm Natsu the kid with a 5 year olds brain".

he laughed at what he read as he hid them at the bottom of his bag. He then remembered something he wrote onto one of greys boxers. He remembered writing "less clothes make me feel comfortable". Natsu laughed as he continued putting everything he had into his bag.

once he finished he left his bag on his bed as he walked out of the room. He knew he was dodging his friends but still peeked into the girls room to see if Lucy was there. He only saw levy reading a book on her bed. She then looked up to see Natsus pink hair poking through the open door.

"looking for someone?" Natsu heard. He looked around to see levy get up from her bed.

"no just looking around" Natsu responded

"I know your lying, your looking for Lucy aren't you?" Levy asked as Natsu closed the door behind him

"I guess I am, do you know where she is?" He asked unsure

"she left this morning no idea where but should be back" levy replied

"oh ok well if she does don't tell her I was looking around your guys room" Natsu said

"about last night, I'm really sorry" levy said before he left

"how do you know about last night?" He asked as he walked back in

"Lucy told me everything and I mean everything" levy responded

"of course she did" Natsu teased

"knowing her I can tell she may be looking for you to explain" levy claimed

"that's why I'm dodging her" Natsu answered

"oh wow so it's basically like hide and seek" levy teased

"I guess you could say that" Natsu shrugged

"well good luck she's hard to dodge at times, but either way let me just say this" levy paused.

"Alright go for it, but make it quick I think I can smell her near by" Natsu said concerned

"I know your feeling for Lucy are real, don't let go of them keep them close and when the time comes you'll be surprised by what could happen" levy claimed wisely

"I'll keep that in mind thanks levy" with that he quickly left the room leaving levy back on her bed with her face in her book again.

20 minutes later

Lucy looked around The place. Behind bushes, up in trees. At the cabin, everywhere she could think of but no sign of Natsu. She was about to give up until she took a break laying on her bed one last time before she had to leave back home.

"what's wrong Lucy?" Levy asked as she looked up from her book

"can't find Natsu anywhere!" Lucy summarized

"oh that's a bummer" levy teased

"have you seen him anywhere?" Lucy as me with her face in her pillow

"Nope not since I woke up or left with Gajeel" levy lied

"ugh Natsu where are you!" Lucy whined

"I'm guessing you want to try and clear things up with him" levy asked

"crystal clear" Lucy replied still keeping her face in her pillow

"well I'd keep looking unless you want to feel that guilt forever" levy teased

"but I can't find him besides I think he's possibly avoiding me" Lucy claimed as she finally took her face out of her pillow

"Knowing Natsu he possibly is I mean you broke his heart last night" levy claimed

"how's that supposed to help!" Lucy whined

"just go find him I think he'll give you a shot" levy suggested

"what if he doesn't?" Lucy whined

"well that'll be a bummer" levy teased

"levy stop with the sarcasm I think Gajeels attitude is rubbing onto you!" Lucy whined

"who says this is Gajeels attitude I can be sarcastic too" levy teased

"barely any close to Gajeels sarcasm level" Lucy claimed

"just go find Natsu before you run out of time" levy suggested.

lucy finally agreed. She whined once she got up but easily left to go find Natsu. She had some help with Loke. Just as she said would happen Natsu may want to talk guy to guy.

off they went. They obviously separated to find him faster.

20 minutes later

Natsu was sitting down. He was in a area where it was hard to find things. He knew he wouldn't be found that easily if he covered himself abit with tree branches. He apparently tried to camouflage with his surroundings.

"Hello hot head" Natsu heard. He quickly jumped up as he saw who it was

"Who is this Natsu you speak of I'm um just a tree named Harold" Natsu lied

"cut the act I know it's you" Loke said as he grabbed a tree branch off Natsu head

"alright you win, what do you want?!" Natsu asked as he got all the other tree branches off himself

"I want to talk" Loke claimed

"about what your girlfriend?!" Natsu said annoyed

"I suppose so" Loke claimed

"well there's nothing to talk about that blonde" Natsu said annoyed yet angry abit

"oh yea there is and she's not just a blonde!" Loke responded

"She's a blonde now just cut to the chase" Natsu responded annoyed

"Well what you saw was depressing last night so I'm here to clear things up guy to guy" Loke summarized

"alright then so clear it up already" Natsu said annoyed with a bit of anger in his tone

"Lucy was heartbroken when that incident happened, as you know she tried to distract herself. Next thing you know we started dating" Loke paused "I started to date her simply to see her smile everyday again, also maybe I had a crush on her when we first met" Loke smirked

"yea yea lover boy get to the point already this isn't helping at all!" Natsu claimed annoyed yet still angry

"alright then, the point is that Lucy needed to be happy again so I volunteered to be the one to make her smile again, all because of you" Loke summarized

"tell one thing how long have you 2 been together for?" Natsu asked irritated

"about 4 weeks" Loke answered

"so she hid this from me for 4 weeks, some friend she is" Natsu muttered. "I'm guessing you still haven't trained yet" Natsu claimed

"just came looking for you to clear things up basically" Loke answered

"I'll help you improve with a battle to see whose love for Lucy is stronger" Natsu claimed as he put the word improve in quotes.

"love shouldn't be a battle but if you insist then I guess I will, but only for the improvement" Loke claimed smirking

"let's have it now before the emblems start to glow later" Natsu rushed

"this is not going to be a battle on love let it be a battle of strength" Loke claimed as he walked around

"enough talk lion face" Natsu said as he ran towards Loke with both fist flamed on. Loke jumped the attack as he landed on a tree branch.

"you missed me flame head" Loke smirked as he attacked back with his Twister ring magic. Natsu ran passed all the twisters making it without getting caught by any twister that formed. Once they disapeared he took advantage as he attacked with his Frire dragon Roar.

loke gets hit but easily gets back up. He dust himself off as he uses his Regulas Impact. The ray of light forms a lion face as it heads towards Natsu. He tried to counter attack it with Fire dragon Wing attack but didn't have it timed right. He gets hit yet easily gets up.

"Your pretty strong to be a fancy dressed guy" Natsu complemented as the dust clouds got out of the way.

"Your pretty strong to be a child" Loke said back in his usual tone.

natsu got mad, he showed his sharp teeth as he felt all flamed up. He easily attacked with his next dragon Brilliant flame. He shot a ball of fire from that attack towards Loke. Loke simply smiled as he counter attacked with Regulus Impact. The Ray of light shot towards the brilliant flame ball. One small touch from the 2 that it easily exploded making a huge impact that the 2 fell onto their backs from the amount of energy it released as it exploded. That Energy flow expanded all around the island as it traveled then disappeared on its own.

Lucy's P.O.V

lucy was walking around looking for Natsu. She didn't see it coming but some kind of energy had passed by making her fall back.

she looked around with a confused look.

"What could that have been? There's no wind it's just a sunny day" Lucy mumbled looking towards the direction the energy came from.

"Crazy idea to go find what it came from" Lucy mumbled as she started walking towards that direction the energy came from. As she walked she could hear people. She recognized one of the voices. As she followed the voices she started to wonder how Loke was doing.

the voices disapeared. The place was quiet. Worst of all Lucy lost track of where the end flow came from.

She had nothing to follow. She shrugged off some scary thoughts she had as she walked around trying to find the energy flow again or at least hear the voices again.

she looked at her emblem, still no glow. She wondered when they'd leave. She also wondered where Loke was or if he's found Natsu yet. As she walked she stopped for a break. She had forgotten she had the mood flower in her hair, she gently took it out to see what color it was.

the flower was a mix of worry and sadness. The color was some green blue shade. The color feeling thing always confused her so she would just guess what they meant.

she gently put the flower back in her hair. Just as she was about to start walking again, another energy flow had knocked her down but this time it was somewhat stronger. She didn't know exactly if it was stronger or if she wasn't balanced well enough.

Turned out that energy flow did knock her down like the last one but she ended up hitting her wrist hard against a tree when she fell. Lucy got up she tried to dust herself off with both hands but her right hand hurt really bad. She tried moving it but couldn't handle the pain.

"well it's not broken that's for sure perhaps I sprained my wrist or something" Lucy mumbled as she held her right hand close making sure it wouldn't get hurt or try to move it.

Before she realized it she started running towards the energy flow, she simply didn't want to loose it again. She ran for a while until she finally found out what it was. She saw Natsu fighting Loke...

before she could say anything she got swooped into the sky by one of Loke's twisters. She got both guys attention when she screamed.

"LUCY!" Both guys said in sync as they were shocked.

natsu ran towards where Lucy was, but before he could catch her he tripped on a stone. Loke tried to jump to catch her in the sky but couldn't he was starting to get weak for keeping his gate open for too long.

lucy saw that the 2 were trying to catch her. As much as she was scared she remained screaming with fear from the height.

The twister started to disapear, meaning Lucy was gonna fall down to the ground hard if no one caught her on time.

loke couldn't move he was simply getting weak, but he tried his best to save her. Natsu easily jumped into the sky as he caught Lucy from falling. She hugged onto him tight afraid to let go. Loke on the other hand he started walking towards the 2 falling friends.

"don't be scared Lucy, I'll always protect you no matter what" Natsu claimed as he held onto Lucy.

the 2 of them finally hit ground. Natsu had good reflexes that he managed to land with a slide instead of with a crash. Lucy finally let go as she saw she was safe again.

she stood in between Natsu and Loke. she kept her injured wrist close to her. She was mad yet scared at the 2 of them but somehow mostly at Loke.

"what was going on here, Loke I told you to find Natsu and clear things up!" Lucy said in a scared tone

"I did find him but he challenged me to a battle" Loke claimed

"oh really how am I supposed to believe this you 2 almost killed me!" Lucy cried

"it's true I did challenge him to a battle but it was for his improvement you've been doing with the others" Natsu stated

"improvement?! I wouldn't call that improvement it looked like a death battle" Lucy cried wiping a tear away.

The 2 guys remained quiet Lucy was right it did look like a death battle they used up a lot of magical strength. Sure it helped Loke improve his magic, but knowing he nearly killed his girlfriend broke him.

Natsu on the other hand realized he was the one who got carried away he used up just of his jealousy leading to him loosing control of how much strength he used in those attacks. He knew what to do.

"don't blame Loke for this, it was me I didn't notice how much strength I put into those attacks" he paused. All you could see was his punk bangs shading his eyes. Lucy could tell he was depressed.

"Loke I'm sorry for this, Lucy I'm sorry I cared so much maybe I should just shut off my emotions!" Natsu cried out. Lucy and Loke were left suprised. They were going to say something to Natsu but before they could Natsu was gone.

Lucy stood there wiping her tears away. Loke he didn't care anymore on how much energy he used up Lucy wasnt smiling he had to be there for her if no one else was there.

"Lucy it's alright I'm still here" Loke said as he got close to Lucy. She easily hugged him with her non injured wrist. He looked at her mood flower. The colors were just mixed as if she didn't know what to feel.

There were blues mixed with greens. Greens mixed with purple. Dark reds mixed with more blues.

Lucy finally stopped her tears. She looked into Loke's eyes.

"What to do now! I wanted to fix things now they're worse!" She claimed

"you'll find something, there's always a way even if you don't know it" Loke responded

"Natsu he's mad at me... What to do he won't listen to me I bet he won't even look at me... This is a disaster!" Lucy claimed angrily yet depressed

"He'll come back I know it he can't stay mad at you forever besides I know his true feelings" Loke claimed hugging Lucy

"I hope he does I'll give him time and space so he doesn't think I'm desperate or something like that" Lucy teased as a small smile appeared on her face

"true feelings what would they be?" Lucy added as she wondered

"that's something you'll find out later in life" Loke stated

"I guess so" Lucy mumbled

"what happened to your wrist?" Loke asked concerned

"Oh I hit it hard on a tree when I got hit with a possibly strong energy flow you guys created during that battle" Lucy responded

"it's not broken for sure" Loke claimed

"I think it's sprained" she laughed

"there's that smile I've been hoping to see again" Loke smirked "you know it's crazy your mad one second the next your back to your jumpy you" he teased

"I guess I'm just wierd that way" Lucy responded in a low voice "I better go I have to go find levy and you need rest sorry I got mad at you" Lucy apologize

"it's not me you should be saying sorry to honestly I believe it's Natsu" Loke stated

"oh I am he deserves a lot of sorry coming from me" Lucy said somewhat sad. She then faked a smile as she kissed loke hoodbye to go find her friend

40 minutes later

Natsu was outside sitting on a lit by side the campsite. He was looking depressed. His emotions were everywhere he didn't know what to feel. When Lucy arrived back at the campsite she too looked depressed.

She waved at Natsu even tried to say hi but no words came out. Natsu didn't even wave back. All he knew was that she loved someone else, he was stuck in the friends zone, and he looses control when jealousy hits him hard.

he looked up to the sky to see the sun was close to a cloud that was shaped somewhat as a heart. A few minutes later passed by and the cloud had separated as if it was a broken heart. He sighed as he sat there feeling lost.

Lucy's P.O.V

Lucy layed there on her bed. Not wanting to talk to anyone. She was depressed. Levy had Lucy's wrist wrapped up, apparently she did sprain her wrist. She was told it'd be healed in about 1 day since it wasn't that bad.

Lucy looked at her Fairytail emblem yet still no glow. She just wanted to get off that island there was just so many depressing things that'd happen there in the last 5 days.

Lucy didn't notice but in all the depressing moments she had on that island Natsu was always the one to fake being happy. She noticed her feelings were a lot different for Natsu then they were for Loke.

she wiped a tear as she remembered Levy claiming she was trapped in a love triangle.

"You were right..." Lucy mumbled as she hid her face into the pillow

Natsu's P.O.V

he was still outside sitting on the log. He was thinking about what he told Lucy. He would shut off his emotions. He realized even if he did he'd still somehow feel the same way for her.

He decided he wouldn't shut them off. He'd pretend as if he did but secretly he still felt the same way. He then remembered what levy told him. To hold onto his feeling in the end he'd be surprised by what could happen. He smiled as he got up to grab a soda.

"Hey Hothead" Natsu heard. He turned around to see Lucy standing by side the door.

"hey" Natsu easily said

"so about today" Lucy cut off

"there's nothing to say" Natsu said as he grabbed his soda and walked his way back to his log

"let me say it ok please if I don't it'll kill me" Lucy claimed

"alright then If it's that important to you" Natsu stated as he sat down. Lucy sat down next to him. She looked at his face but could only see his bangs shading his eyes.

"I'm sorry for all I've done I should've told you earlier... I'm a fool for what I did I made this whole trip depressing for you... I get it if you won't accept my apology but atleast know that I truly am sorry for what I did... I hurt you and I get that believe it or not but I hurt myself too... I'm just saying that I'm truly sorry!" Lucy said holding in her tears.

Natsu looked up to where Lucy could see his eyes again.

"I accept your apology, I can't stay mad at you" Natsu stated. Right when Natsu said that Lucy had thrown her arms at Natsu into a hug.

"You know you have a boyfriend" Natsu teased

"I know but this is a friendly hug" Lucy smiled. Even though deep inside her she could feel as if the hug wasn't just a friendly felt more of a warm loving hug, she just couldn't tell.

by the time she released Natsu from the hug she felt alittle pain on her injured wrist.

"what happened to you?" Natsu asked as he saw Lucy flinch

"kinda sprained my wrist with a strong energy flow you created with Loke" Lucy Lucy responded

"oops my bad" Natsu said as he took a drink from his soda

roght when Lucy looked at her wrist she noticed something, her emblem started to glow the color her emblem was. She looked over to Natsu's shoulder and realized his was too glowing.

"Natsu we have to go!" Lucy said leaving Natsu confused for a minute

"what do you mean?" Natsu asked lost

"our emblems are glowing" Lucy stated showing him her emblem was glowing. He easily saw his was glowing too. They both got up as they went to go get their bags.

Grey's emblem was glowing. Gajeels emblem was glowing. Levy didn't see till Gajeel told her that her emblem was glowing. They were finally going to go back home.

everyone grabbed their bags as they went to go find the boat. Natsu helped lucy with one of her bags since her wrist was injured to carry her other bag.

1 hr later

everyone was on the boat. They were on their way back home. They got to see their friends again not all of them but those who helped out on the boat.

They were able to see some of their friends. Lisanna, Mira, Laxus, Juvia, and master.

obviously Natsu and Gajeel got motion sick but had to deal with it for the next hours it'll take to reach home land. Gajeel somehow decided to distract himself from the sickness by talking with levy.

Natsu on the other hand he remained on the floor with a green face.

on the boat master had told them they'd be back home early in the morning. Once they got home they'd have to pack things up again to leave for their trip to where the games were going to be held.

Once there they'd finally have time to relax. Mira told them that if they left on time for the games location, they'd arrive around the time the stars are up in the sky close to sunset.

they all had their time to celebrate their way back home hoping they'd get enough time to relax atleast on the way to the games location.

3 hours later

Once night time had came, everyone was already tired some headed off to bed others stayed up longer to enjoy the peace and quiet.

Lucy was out in her pajamas she was laying down on a bendable chair. She was staring at the stary night. She enjoyed how quiet the place was, she needed her quiet time simply to clear off her mind with the thoughts she had in her head.

 _How can I like 2 guys?! It's wierd I have a boyfriend but my feelings for Natsu are just hard to explain!,_ Lucy thought staring at the stary Sky. Ever since she hugged Natsu she's been thinking about her feelings for both guys.

She wanted to tell someone but worried they'd tell other people. She started to wonder what they meant. She reached a moment when she considered just forget those feelings maybe it's just my bad vibe or something.

Simply as she thought, she realized she did need to talk to someone. If they meant she had feelings for him she'd have to make up her mind and choose who was right for her.

She didn't want to choose not when she had to concentrate on the strategy for the games. She didn't want to stress herself more. She easily knew she did have to find out what they meant.

She knew the right girl for the job simply because she kept secrets then released them when the right time came also because she's her best helpful friend. She was going to talk to levy when she had the chance.

Eventually she went back into her room with levy to go to sleep. She had enough thinting time now she needed to rest up or else she'd stress even more by over thinking.

Natsu's P.O.V

he layed there on his bed. He was going to sleep until he heard Lucy sneak back into her room. He wondered what she was doing it was night time everyone except him were asleep.

he then heard her mumble something. Thanks to his dragon hearing he heard what she said. "I have to talk to levy she'll know what to do". He layed there thinking over and over _what would levy help her with?. will I find out?._ _Is it a secret?._

He just wouldn't stop thinking what it was. He got an idea to perhaps overhear what they talk about tomorrow but he didn't want to invade privacy. Knowing Lucy, if she found out she'd possibly beat him up. He wanted to know but at the same time didn't.

He had thought of, _what if it's bad news?. Did I do something bad?. Does it involve me?! If so how or why would I be involved?!._ Natsu just didn't know.

He decided he wouldn't invade privacy he didn't want to get beat up. Also he didn't want to find out if it's bad. He would somehow hear Lucy until she says "hey levy can we talk I got good news" or "levy I need your help I got bad news".

When he finally summarized up what he would hope to hear good or bad news he'd simply shrugged off the thought as he fell asleep. Still hoping to atleast find out if it's bad or good. He also did his best to not feel sick awake or even in his sleep.

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_


	18. Arriving home to a mystery

Natsu had woken up from his thoughtful slumber. He layed on his bed until he remembered what he heard Lucy say last night. He instantly got out of bed to get ready for his overhearing spy plan he made last night before going to bed.

he got dressed into a pair of red orange colored shorts with a unbuttoned shirt. He felt to lazy to button it up so he simply left to overhear his friend. Simply because of his curiosity. He walked around the boat distracting the motion sickness away with thoughts that kept him busy.

He ran into Lisanna while he looked around, she wanted to talk to him but he simply-not wanting to sound rude- told her he was busy to talk at that moment. She instead of being upset, simply shrugged off what had happened.

he looked around but still couldn't find her. He had to start to search for her scent or Levys scent. He picked up a scent, it smelled like tropical flowers with a pinch of cotton candy. He followed it knowing whose the scents belonged to.

lucy had the tropical flowers scent. Levy had the cotton candy scent. He figured they were together making their scents somewhat combine into one leading Natsu right to where they were.

after awhile of following he finally found the 2 girls. He hid behind a wall, turns out they were near the kitchen of the boat. As he hid he tried to overhear but somehow he wasn't at a good range. He had to get alittle but closer. Natsu threw himself onto the ground as if he were a cockroach sneaking around.

once he seemed close enough, he was now hiding byside the fridge, he overheard them just fine. He had to remember what his one goal was, that was to find out if she had good or bad news that easy then he'd sneak out like a ninja.

"So why did we need to talk away from the others?" Levy asked somewhat curious

"well what I'm going to tell you is personal I don't want you to tell anyone please levy can I trust you?" Lucy said nervously

"Of course you can always trust me, so what's wrong you seem different somehow" levy claimed

"well it's complicated honestly but here goes..." She took a deep breath.

natsu heard Lucy say complicated, meaning it was bad for him to hear. He sneaked his way out but accidentally knocked a spoon onto the ground making a loud " _bang a clank!"._

Natsu hurried out of the kitchen as fast as he could. If Lucy saw him overhearing she'd probably kick him off the boat or something like that or worse. He was scared of getting caught, he held in his breath until he finally got out.

Once out he ran out of the place over to the top where everyone else was, he basically started to act " _casual"_ Just so he wouldn't look suspicious.

Lucy's P.O.V

"well it's complicated honestly but here goes..." She took a deep breath, then looked back at levy who looked at her concerned. "I think I'm —" she got cut off by a loud _"bang a clank!"._

 _"_ What was that?!" Levy jumped

"no idea should we check it out?" Lucy asked with a scared heartbeat

"stay here" levy whispered as she walked over to where the noise came from

"you see anything?!" Lucy asked scared

"no I bet it was a mouse who knocked down a spoon" levy claimed as she picked up the spoon from the floor. "Or a pink haired spy" levy mumbled as she saw pink hair around the corner to the kitchens entrance when she looked around.

"what'd you say?" Lucy asked concerned as her heartbeat returned back to normal

"nothing I thought I saw a mouse tail but it was string" levy lied as she walked back to where Lucy was. "Anyways what were you saying before we got interrupted?" Levy calmly asked concerned again

lucy sighed as she looked nervous. She felt her forehead wet as if she were sweating abit. "I... I...um... I..think I'm falling for Natsu! There I said it please don't tell anyone! I beg you please!" Lucy begged nervously

"it's safe with me don't worry, just one thing aren't you with Loke?" Levy asked confused abit

"yea I am that's the problem" Lucy sighed as she placed her face onto her palms.

"alright time to interrogate you sorry lu" levy claimed as she smiled abit

"anything but that please" Lucy whined

"sorry lu ok so I want you to answer me honestly no lies nor jokes I want to help you" levy claimed politely

lucy sighed as she nodded her head.

"ok tell me how do you feel around Loke?" Levy asked

"honestly I feel fine, like I can tell him anything without being afraid. He basically has always been there for me whenever I feel down or whenever I dont want to talk to anyone at all. You know whenever I'm in a bad mood I guess you could say for short." Lucy answered

"ok interesting now tell me how do you feel around Natsu?" Levy asked full of curiosity

"levvvvyyy!" Lucy whined

"just answer the question you wanted help well I'm helping"

"I hate you" Lucy cried embarrassed

"love yah too Lu" levy made a silly face. "So..?" Levy smirked

"ugh fine... He makes me feel happy. As if nothing else really matters in this life. He makes me laugh and have fun. Sometimes even makes me blush without me even noticing it happen. He just makes me happy. Honestly I can't be mad at him for what he did back then atleast not forever you know" Lucy smiled looking away

"you love him!" Levy teased

"shut up!" Lucy said embarrassed

"so according to what you told me, your feeling are alot different for both guys, your going to have to choose between them. One more question... Do you love or like Loke?" She asked

"like" Lucy answered

"ok now do you love or like Natsu?" Levy smirked

"like..." Lucy's cheeks started to go a shade of pink

"liar... You LOVE Natsu!" Levy teased

"ok stop it with interrogating me, you'll keep this between us right?" Lucy asked nervously

"obviously, I keep it in me promise I won't say a word" levy smiled politely

"thanks levy" Lucy said as she let out a sigh of relief

"your in a love triangle!.." Levy teased

lucy simply shushed levy as they released eachother from the hug. Then they stared to laugh it off as usual girls do.

1 hr later

natsu was sitting down with a soda in his hand. He had nothing else to do, besides he just wouldn't stop thinking what kept Lucy with complication. He wondered what it could be but in the end decided to stop as he heard someone talk to him bringing him back to reality.

"haven't you heard of Curiosity killed the cat" he heard. "In this case it's gonna end up being a dragon instead of a cat" the person added.

natsu turned around to see it was levy looking at him with a concerned look.

"what are you talking about I've been here this while time?" Natsu lied

"oh yea well then who else has pink hair here?" Levy asked seriously looking at him

"I don't know I don't pay attention to hair" Natsu said kiddingly

"ugh enough of this Natsu!" Levy hissed. She looked around to see if anyone was trying to overhear, no one was everyone was doing their usual things they do. "What were you doing at the kitchen?" Levy whispered

"what are you talking about?" Natsu whispered back looking everywhere except at levy

"you know what I'm talking about now just answer the question!" She said looking at him with a serious look.

"levvvvyyy whatever it is you want you won't get it" Natsu whined as he tried to walk away.

"you give me no choice" levy mumbled as she snapped her fingers. Next thing they knew the boat was rocking from side to side. Natsu was trying to hold his balance still to not have his motion sickness attack him, but he didn't manage it. His face went green, he looked sick but not in a good way.

"ugh...ok...levy what... Ever it...is...moving...the...boaaatt...make them stooopppp!" Natsu yelled trying to not vomit. Levy simply smirked as she snapped her fingers again. That stopped the boat from rocking everyone was confused but decided to go back to what they were doing.

"so you gonna tell me now?" Levy asked

"yea if I have to gosh, one thing how'd you get the boat to move?" He asked walking back to his seat as he tried to keep his balance right.

"tell me what I want to know then I'll tell you how" levy hissed

"ugh fine then,... I was worried about Lucy so I just wanted to hear if it was bad or good news. Hearing her say complicated meant bad for me so I sneaked out before I heard more" he explained. "Then I accidentally knocked down a spoon" he added

"you heard nothing else" levy asked

"nothing else except for her saying she had something complicated that was it honestly" he claimed

"alright then, sorry I had to make sure you heard nothing else it's personal to her and no one else can know what she told me" levy claimed

"I get that it's Lucy I don't want to get involved into her problems only to make them worse" Natsu sighed as he looked away

levy simply sighed as she thought to herself, _sorry Natsu you kind of are involved into her problem._

 _"_ Sorry I also had to use your weakness against you" levy apologized

"yea yea ok enough apologizing, now tell me about how you rocked the boat" Natsu asked curiously

"I used my magic to make 2 medium whales, you'd be surprised by how strong they are" levy explained

"I wonder if you can make dragons?!" Natsu surprisingly said

"I don't know I guess I can try later once were on land" levy teased "I doubt I can" she mumbled under her breath.

"can I talk to you?" Levy heard behind her as Natsu pointed behind her. Levy turned around to see Gajeel standing behind her looking away towards the sky. She simply smiled as she walked off with Gajeel leaving Natsu lost.

30 minutes later

lucy was sitting on her bed. She was some what tired, didn't even want to walk out to talk to her friends. She wanted alone peace and quiet time.

She took a nap that only lasted her around 20 minutes. In the end she walked out of her room to go see the others. She wondered how much longer till they got back on land. She looked around to see Natsu was with Lisanna talking and laughing.

Later she saw Lisanna in her cat animal form somewhat messing around with Natsu or training, Lucy couldn't tell. She saw levy laughing with Gajeel, she even saw something hidden in Gajeels shirt. All she saw was a small box with a bow on it.

She smiled as she kept walking around. She saw grey obviously shirtless sitting down on a chair with a soda near him. Juvia was around the corner looking as if she were to freak out or worse blow up. Mira was no where to be seen she'd usually be seen by master. Laxus wasn't in range to be spotted either.

At last she decided she ended up walking over to master. She sat down next to him as she dusted off her white skirt.

"Something troubling you Lucy?" Master asked

"huh oh no nothing I just want to know how much longer till we get home" she asked trying to not sound like she was whining.

"soon enough you must be patient" master answered

"ugh how much do you mean by soon?" Lucy asked as she sighed

"I mean by 1 more hour child" master answered he then laughed

"what's so funny?" She asked confused

"who knew young love would be so surprising" he laughed

"what? Young love? Master are you talking about me and—" she stopped talking before she spilled out his name

"no but that's a surprise too" master laughed

"what are you talking about then?" She asked lost as she realized she didn't even say his name but master still somehow guessed it

"Over there" master says as he pointed towards laxsus who was walking around a corner.

"Wait what? I'm lost" she said completely lost

"he's in a relationship already growing up so fast" master said

"I'm to tired to talk about this see yah" Lucy claimed as she got up to go leave back to her bed.

Natsu's P.O.V

he was with Lisanna, who was in her cat animal form. Natsu wanted to see what she could do ever since last time they trained together. Turns out Lisanna got faster. She managed a few sneak ups on Natsu as her cat form.

When she had her arms in bird form wings she was able to show how swiftly it was for her to dodge attacks without being scared of getting hit. She showed him other forms she learned.

She was only able to show him bunny animal soul from a list of others she learned she was starting to feel as a low battery. Still a managed to show him how she looked in that form.

She had long white bunny ears on her head. A white elbow length suit with a really soft fluffy bunny tail on the back. Her legs were exposed but had black fish net leggings on. She wore white fingerless gloves, also wore knee length grey fluffy flat boots.

"What are the abilitys that come with that soul?" Natsu asked curiously

"higher jumps, helps if I'm dodging attacks or want to attack parcore style" she answered

"cool what other souls can you do?" Natsu asked as Lisanna transformed back to her ordinary self.

"bunny soul, mermaid soul, flaming Phoenix soul, bird soul, fish soul, cat soul,Fairy soul, and one I'm practicing on" Lisanna replied biting her finger as she thought of the list

"So many.. Whats the one soul your practicing on? Care to share?" Natsu asked with his toothy grin.

"ugh I was saving it for a surprise but if I must..." She sighed "it's Exceed soul" she claimed. She was claiming it was a hard soul to learn but lied it was in between not so hard nor too easy.

"COOL! But how do you know you could do that soul?" Natsu asked curiously yet amazed somehow

"I read about it, besides i can do any animal soul I could do just has to be an animal you know" Lisanna said keeping her balance steady from not falling

"you ok?" Natsu asked as he helped Lisanna stay balanced

"Yea just a little woozy from the magic energy I've used" Lisanna replied with her usual little smile

"let get you to sit down you need rest silly" Natsu teased as he walked Lisanna to a chair.

"you don't have to baby me" Lisanna laughed as she sat down "you should go get Mira, she can help me back to my room with her" Lisanna added

"alright I'll be back, don't go anywhere" Natsu childishly smiled as he walked off to find Mira.

Lucys P.O.V

she laid on her bed. Had nothing to do, she didn't even want to take a nap. She just laid there waiting for the next hour to pass by. Out of no where the door opened pretty fast.

levy walked in with the cutest shy smile she's ever seen her do.

"levy why so happy?" Lucy asked teasingly

"oh nothing just that Gajeel did the sweetest thing for me" levy trailed off in her words as she claimed up to her bunk

"oh really you should spill what'd he do?" Lucy asked grinning with her happy face

"this" levy said as she claimed back down from her bunk with a fragile box in one hand. She then handed Lucy something Gajeel made for her, that she was going to place in the fragile box.

"Wow so creative, wonder how he made it" Lucy commented as she looked at what she was holding.

It was a small figure made up of copper and iron. It formed a short girl, who she figured was possibly levy, holding a sparkly orb. on the short girls back were what seemed to be fragile wings.

"He called the figure "the angel with the orb of life" but I just call it mini me" teased levy taking back the figure then placing it gently into the small fragile box.

The "orb of life" wasn't made up of copper and iron, instead it was somehow a rose quartz marble sized orb. Those were hard to find Lucy wondered how or where he got it from.

Next thing the girls knew, they heard something at the door.

 _Knock knock_

Levy opened the door to see Gajeel standing there. She easily felt her cheeks heat up abit as she shyly smiled.

"you left before I could give you the rest of the figure shrimp" Gajeel claimed as he rolled his eyes

"oh oops what is it?" Levy asked as she turned to grab the fragile box but instead saw it wasn't where she thought she placed it.

She was about to freak until Lucy tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Lucy handing her the fragile box. Levy simply mouthed "thank you" as she grabbed the box.

"here" Gajeel said as he pulled out a small figure also made of the same materials as the "Angel with the orb of life" figure.

"Aww thanks Gajeel" smiled levy as she took it from his hands. Freezing at some point realizing their fingertips had touched. From what she felt his hands were soft, yet alittle scratchy but mostly soft.

"yea whatever, oh before I go I changed the name to the first figure, it is now "flying Shrimp with the Rose Quartz crystal" he said with his sly smile

"I'm not a shrimp" levy whined as she looked at the new figure.

It was a small boy. He was a bit taller than the girl figure. Different too. It had horns on his head. A long shiny iron tail. Possibly outline on his toothy smile to show sharp teeth. And to finish it up he had dragon iron wings. He was also holding a dark orb.

lucy saw the figure. She thought it'd look like Gajeel holding a dark onyx marble sized gemstone. She smiled as she saw that it looked as if it demonstrated levy as a angel as for Gajeel as a dark dragon.

"I call it "Bad Boy Soul... Any Happiness?" or just for short "Any Happiness" or whatever you want to call it" Gajeel seemed to hesitate with his words alittle but hardly noticeable.

"well whatever you call it, I like it" levy smiled as she placed the figure by the Angel figure in the fragile box.

"Well I better go see you around shrimp" Gajeel waved as for levy she smiled like a kid. She closed the door only to end in a happy squeal.

"What do you think the figures mean?" Lucy teased as levy put the box somewhere high so they wouldn't fall.

"Their just piece of artwork I bet he's just being nice" levy smiled as she turned to lucy

"anyways time to turn the talk to you, how's your love triangle going?" Levy asked suspiciously

"don't go there, I haven't talked to either one of them I just don't want to atleast for now" Lucy claimed

"bummer, but they'll want to talk to you sooner or later" levy claimed "besides ones your teammate while the other is your life saver at the games they'll end up talking to you soon" she added

"I guess your right... Ugh why did I have to fall for Natsu like this?!" Lucy dighed laying on her bed covering her eyes with her hands

"ooh so this is mostly Natsu ooh I hear NaLu as a couples name" levy trailed off with laughter

"levvvvyyy don't go there" Lucy whined not wanting to hear about it

"alright then how about Lusu" levy teased before Lucy could hit levy with a pillow levy had already ran out of the room with laughter following behind her.

1 hr later

the boat has finally reached land. Natsu was crawling onto land shake the others got off easily. Though Gajeel almost face planted when he tried to steady himself.

In the end Gajeel got Levys help while Natsu got lisanna to help him. It was hard for Lisanna to do it on her own so she got Lucy to help as backup.

the plan was for them to get to the guild hall to meet up with friends for a bit then leave to their apartments to get new bags packed for the trip to the GMG's location.

Once the new bags got ready they'd meet up back at the guild hall for a little while for the others to catch up once all together, they'd officially leave for the games.

Natsu P.O.V

Natsu was feeling sick. Lisanna held him steady from one side as for the other side Lucy was there doing the same. He looked sick but in a bad way. He couldn't think of the way he'd survive on the trip to the games. He for sure felt as if he were to die.

he moved his face up to see the others. Gajeel looked fine but he knew he wasn't fine. He too suffered from motion sickness, but somehow managed to escape the feeling with Wendy's magic or with some random reason. Perhaps it has to do with levy always by his side.

few minutes later pass by. Natsu started to feel better. The nauseous part was gone but he simply had trouble with keeping himself balanced. His legs just wobbled too much. So the girls had to stay with him to help out.

He smiled as he enjoyed having friends like them around to help him. He turned to notice Lucy was quiet.

First thing he saw when he looked over was Lucy with pink cheeks about the shade of his hair color.

"What's with your face?" Natsu asked confused

"what are you talking about? I'm fine" Lucy responded looking at him with her autumn brown eyes

"your face is about the shade of my hair" Natsu teased with a toothy grin showing his sharp canines abit.

lucy touched her cheeks with her empty hand, only to realized they felt warm. She looked away nervously finding out she was blushing for no reason.

"Um...possibly the heat from the sun effecting my cheeks..possibly" Lucy said nervously

"um alright whatever, hey look it's the guild hall let's see if I can walk on my own ladies" Natsu said giving the girls a smirk.

That caused Lisanna to giggle alittle at how wierd he was, yet his smirk caused Lucy to squeak as her cheeks possibly got a shade darker.

he managed to walk without wobbling over. The girls were relieved they didn't have to help anymore. Lucy felt relieved she didn't have to help him with only a touch, only to feel chills all over.

They all finally got to the guild hall. Got many friends to rush towards them with hugs, high fives, or any sort of _glad to see you again_ actions.

Wendy was hanging around with Romeo. Happy was after Carla and lily rushing towards the gang that had arrived from the training island campsite. Cana was sitting on a table drinking her beer. All the other members were in all crowding Natsu,Lucy,Levy,Gajeel, and Grey.

"Remember you got bags to pack I'd go now if I were you" master claimed as he sat over at his usual place with a beer in his hand. They all just nodded their heads as they struggled to get passed the crowd.

Lucy struggled getting through. She actually got bumped by Juvia without noticing it. Then hit the ground.

"LIsten closely LoveRival, if you get any ideas around Grey I will hurt you" Juvia claimed

"he's my teammate, I have to plan things with him to make it to the winners guild stage" Lucy claimed trying to get up, but flinched from the pain in her sprained wrist.

"I know what you mean but if you get any where close to him I will hurt you" Juvia threatened

"why are you so mean to me, can't you see we're in the same guild" Lucy asked on the floor holding her injured wrist

"personal" Juvia said as she showed Lucy another emblem mark hidden on her elbow.

"Wait why do you have PhantomLords emblem yet have FairyTails emblem too?" Lucy asked shocked as Juvia hid her other emblem with her shirt.

"I told you it's personal, now don't get close to grey I've warmed you I will hurt you" Juvia repeated with a threatening tone. She then saw Lucy's injured wrist.

"What a shame if that got worse" she added as she got Lucy's wrist trapped in a water lock that somewhat had pressure added to it.

"Owwww—" Lucy cried in pain as the water lock disapeared she then saw Juvia wasn't around anymore

"HEY LUCY!" She heard. Lucy turned around to see Natsu with a worried look

"WHATS WRONG I HEARD YOU CRY!" Natsu said as he rushed towards Lucy

"I'm fine Natsu don't worry" she sad wiping a tear away from her eyes

"no your not someone hurt you... Here let's get you up" Natsu said extending his hand to Lucy

she smiled as she felt more tears flow her eyes. She hesitated a bit to grab his hand until she eventually saw her hand in his hand.

She smiled but still had tears rushing down her cheeks. His hand was so soft, he held her hand like a real fragile doll. Once she got up to her feet she kept her injured hand close.

Her wrap that was on the injured hand was wet, loose, and wasn't even as clean as it was. She took it off once Natsu let go of her hand.

She noticed he didn't want to let go, she couldn't judge him she too didn't want to let go.

"come on we have bags to pack meet back here soon" Natsu smiled at her. She simply smiled back as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand that wasn't injured. The 2 of them left the hall as they split up to go to their apartments with their old bags.

10 minutes later

Lucy sat on her bed. She was placing a new bandage wrap on her wrist. She had her new bags for the trip packed right by her side.

She made sure not to go overboard since she was planing on going shopping. Besides she needed space for the guild team uniform they all had to wear for the first day.

The room was quiet. There was no movememt except for her placing the bandage wrap around her wrist. She still felt pain from what Juvia did to her.

She wanted to tell someone about her hidden PhantomLords emblem, but worried she'd still end up getting hurt possibly even worse than what she did to her earlier.

She simply sighed as she finished wrapping her wrist yet still making sure it was tight and good enough to not fall off. She then looked at her other hand. She smiled as she remembered a Natsu holding her hand when he helped her up.

She felt happy, Happier than she usually felt. She sat there thinking what levy had told her. All the jokes she made up simply to tease Lucy. She then remembered she was in a relationship with Loke. Somewhat that made her smile go away into a depressing frown.

She easily got up from her bed to walk over to her desk. Pulled out an envelope with a piece of paper. Grabbed her usual pen with a feather on the back of it. Then began writing...

 _Dear Mom,_

 _lifes become difficult... I haven't written in a while I guess you could say I've been busy these last few days... Good news I got chosen to go to the GMG's that's cool. Normally I feel happy about that, but for some reason I don't feel much as I used to for them. Haven't told you but I'm in a relationship with Loke... Yes the celestial spirit. It's all nice but I don't feel as if he's the one. I just recently got news that I'm stuck in the middle of a Love Triangle. The 2 guys well Loke &... Natsu... I've started to develop feeling for Natsu... I know unexpected. I don't know what to do. I enjoy being around Loke, but something about Natsu lights a spark in me.. He makes me feel truly alive. My friend started teasing me about it, she keeps saying the same thing... "You LOVE Natsu"... Could it be true. She even made up a couple name... NaLu or LuSu.. She's wierd but has helped out with this. I don't know if I should dump Loke for Natsu or just ignore these feelings. What would you say is the best choice?... For now I'm just going to concentrate on the GMG's until then I'll figure something out. _

_Sorry to dump all that teen love trouble... Love you,_

Lucy H.

She put that letter into an envelope. Stakes it shut, yet didn't put it in with the other envelopes. Instead she left the letter on her desk. She turned around grabbed her bag with keys inside or hooked onto it. Put it on her wraist. Grabbed her bags. Then left the apartment towards the guild hall.

Natsu's P.O.V

Natsu had his bags on the floor. He sat on a chair with his friends at the guild. They were all talking but he, he had his head in the clouds for a while until Lisanna brought him back.

"Natsu? Natsu? Natsu!" He heard

"what oh sorry Lisanna what's up?" Natsu asked scratching behind his scarf.

"have you seen Lucy someone's looking for her?" Lisanna asked with a little worried look

"Lucy? Oh no I haven't she should possibly be back at her house.. Wait who's looking for her?" Natsu asked curious

"a hooded girl in a cloak with a tall guy" Lisanna answered

"wierd, you know their names?" He asked

"nope, the girl won't eepven say a thing all I know is the guy is asking for Lucy for the girl to talk to" Lisanna answered in a low voice

"creeps. I should keep an eye on them" Natsu suggested

"I wouldn't the guy seems to be like a guard or something it's best you don't Lucy could tell us later what they wanted" Lisanna replied

"ugh alright" Natsu sighed

"anyways off that mysterious topic, guess what master decided" Lisanna said with a small smile

"what is he finally going to kick grey out of the guild?!" Natsu asked childishly

"what no, why would he?" Lisanna asked with a small giggle

"well he strips all the time he's an embarrassment" Natsu replied

"well he isn't getting kicked out for that" Lisanna laughed

"alright then so tell me what did he actually say that isn't as good as kicking strippers out of the guild" Natsu asked not interested as much

"ugh don't be like that" Lisanna said making puppy eyes

"fine just don't look at me like that" Natsu answered rolling his eyes then making it look as if he was interested.

"so master put in 2 backup wizards just in case 2 members get badly injured or can't go on, guess who" Lisanna answered

"umm... Is it Romeo and Laxsus?!" Natsu guessed

"nope"

"how about Juvia and Mira?"

"Still no"

"Cana and Elfman?"

"No"

"ooh Levy and Lucy!"

"no their on your team already flame head"

"oh right, I give up give me a hint"

"Both girls" Lisanna hinted

"ugh there's too many girls another hint" Natsu whined

"you know them really well, we're your friends" Lisanna added

"you know what just tell me I'm done guessing" Natsu nervously laughed

"ugh of course you did" Lisanna sighed. Then put on a her usual smile

"it's me and Wendy Flamehead"

"sweet, we got all 3 dragon slayers now!" Natsu cheered

"excuse me what about me?" Lisanna teased

"oh right you too" Natsu laughed

"gee thanks I feel special" she said sarcastically

"pretty sure you'll survive I mean you can take any animal souls from water creatures, to sky creatures, to land creatures, to tiny insects" Natsu commented

"yea your right come with me I want to show you something" Lisanna tugged on his arm

he got up and followed her outside. She walked alittle far as she took a deep breathe. Next thing Natsu saw was she was glowing. Once the light disapeared she was in a new transformation he hasn't seen her do.

"I finally accomplished it, Exceed Soul" Lisanna cheered

"what abilities does it give you?" He asked as he saw her transformation look.

She was in a normal looking outfit a girl would wear. A short Golden colored tank top. Blue shorts with a long bright purple tail. On the end of the tail there was a small golden ribbon making a bow. Her shoes were golden flats.

From her elbow to her fingertips she had light purple skin with long cat sharp golden nails.

She had 2 small black whisker on her cheeks, on her nose she had a small pink color on the tip. She had sharp cat canine teeth. Her hair somewhat was alittle long enough to have 2 tiny ponytails on the end of her hair.

On top of all that she had white fading into light purple pointy ears at the tips they were easy to notice they were purple.

"the abilities are flight, speed, and agility" Lisanna said looking at herself.

"wait flight? How where's your wings then? Do you levitate?!" Natsu asked confused

lisanna laughed as she walked backwards abit , then turned around and started running. She jumped into the air. Next thing she knew she was flying. When she jumped white feathered wings appeared out of nowhere on her back. They were long but easy to fly in.

"Now that's an exceed, without the wings you just look like a cat" Natsu said as Lisanna flew back towards Natsu.

"I guess your right" Lisanna smiled as she enjoyed flying.

"but why purple?" Natsu asked

"I don't know I don't control what colors my transformations are, normally I'm a white cat or bunny from my hair color, but exceed is new to me" Lisanna responded

"besides happy is a blue exceed, I guess purple exceeds are also normal" Lisanna added

"ehh I guess " Natsu easily said

Lucy P.O.V

lucy had just arrived to the guild hall. She saw everyone doing their usual things. Grey was sitting down doing nothing shirtless with his packed bags near. Juvia watching grey from a distance then giving Lucy a death glare.

Natsu walking inside with Lisanna who looked like a cat. Master and Cana both drinking. Levy reading a book with her packed bags near her. Gajeel talking to Lily with his packed bag near him. Wendy talking to Romeo. Happy after Carla with a box of chocolate covered fish. Everything was normal.

She then saw something unusual. A girl hidden in her cloak could hiding her face with her hood. By her side was a tall guy who seemed to be a guard or something.

"Lucy I was wondering where you went" she heard lucy turned around to see Lisanna with her usual smile.

"well here I am, sorry to a,s but isn't your cat soul something different looking than that?" Lucy asked confused

"it's not cat soul I learned a new one this is actually Exceed Soul" Lisanna corrected

"I don't see exceed I just see a cat... Sorry" Lucy said lost

"no problem I'll show you later what makes it exceed soul" Lisanna claimed easily.

"anyways. Those creeps are asking for you Lucy" natsu randomly said

"really why?" Lucy asked setting down her bag

"don't know that's what we also want to know" Natsu claimed

"well I should go find out then...before you ask Natsu, yes I'll give you details later" Lucy said she handed Lisanna her bag so she could watch it while she was gone to go talk to those people. She waved as she walked towards the mysterious girl.

"don't forget we have to leave soon to the games with master and the others" she heard Natsu say before she waved.

Mysterious Girl P.O.V

She sat there not saying a word. Not moving. Not even taking her hood or cloak off.

 _We should just go this was a bad idea-_ the girl thought telepathically

 _You planned this its best we stay to talk to her-_ the guy answered telepathically

 _What if something bad happens-_ she thought telepathically

 _That's why I'm here, to make sure nothing bad happens-_ the guy answered telepathically

 _I'm scared what if she doesn't accept me for who I am now- sh_ e thought telepathically

 _You'll be fine, just breathe- he answered telepathically_

 _"ok ok I'm glad your here with me-_ she thought telepathically

Lucy P.O.V

lucy stopped when she got to the guy. She looked over to the girl wondering who she was. She mostly wanted to know what they wanted.

"can I help you?" The guy asked Lucy

"you were looking for me, well I'm right here. I'm Lucy" she claimed

"about time you got here" he answered

"may I know what you want from me? Or atleast who you are?" Lucy asked with her hands in her hips

"no reason I'm not the one you should be asking that to" he said looking over to the girl

"so who are you?" Lucy asked confused

the girl finally moved. She faced Lucy, but still Lucy couldn't see her face.

"You don't remember me?" The girl finally spoke in a shy voice

"not unless I know your name or see your face" Lucy answered

"I'm...I'm...I'm Kinana" the girl spoke with alittle hesitation

"what? Kinana? But wait? What?!" Lucy said shocked with confusion

the girl seemed to have nodded her head. The took her fragile hands, moved them to her hood, and took it off. It really was her.

"Kinana" Lucy whispered shocked looking at the girl in front of her.

* * *

 _Answered reviews:_


	19. Time to go again

previously-

"I'm...I'm...I'm Kinana" the girl spoke with alittle hesitation

"what? Kinana? But wait? What?!" Lucy said shocked with confusion

the girl seemed to have nodded her head. The took her fragile hands, moved them to her hood, and took it off. It really was her.

"Kinana" Lucy whispered shocked looking at the girl in front of her.

* * *

Lucy looked at her. She looked the same but why did she look depressed, scared.

"Kinana your back!" Lucy said with tears overflowed her eyes.

"Can we talk in private" Kinana asked shyly

"of course" Lucy said as she followed Kinana and the guy by her side.

they ended up on the roof of Fairytail guild hall. Who knew why they decided to talk there but that's where.

"Umm Kinana could you mind letting me know who he is?" Lucy asked confused abit.

"you should've figured it out by now, he's Cobra" Kinana said shyly

"oh right I remember know he's changed" Lucy randomly said as she remembered the Oración Seis members.

cobra simply rolled his eyes as he stood close to kinana

"I thought we were going to talk in private?" Lucy asked

"yea as in away from the others, don't mind cobra he's just here for me" Kinana said softly

"oh um alright so what's up?" Lucy asked concerned

"you remember my visions, transformation, and those marks right?" Kinana asked

"yea did you fix it? Are you staying?" Lucy asked with a happy tone

kinana sighed as she looked over to cobra. He simply nodded his head making Kinana sigh again.

"well you see I can't fix it...but I can control it...I guess" Kinana said taking pauses in between words

"wait Kinana I don't follow. What's Going on?" Lucy asked scared abit

Kinana simply unhooked her cloak as she handed it to cobra. Lucy was able to see all the arms on time she saw them there was only one on her leg. Now she saw more.

The one on her leg. Another on her other leg. One on her hand. Another on her other hand. She saw one trailed on her collar bone. One that seemed to be on her back. In the end she saw one on her next leading towards the middle of her chin and cheek.

She saw all that simply by the outfit Kinana wore. A green sports bra with baby blue short shorts. She saw her Fairytail emblem was still on her thigh.

"I thought you said you could control it?" Lucy claimed staring at the marks.

"I meant the power not the marks. This is as far as the marks get, I don't get more they should be done" Kinana said in a low voice

"what power Kinana what are you not telling me?!" Lucy asked taking steps back

"show her don't be scared I'm right here to help keep you in control" cobra said putting his hand on Kinana's shoulder

she simply nodded her head as he took a few steps back. She took a deep breath. Next thing Lucy saw were the marks glowing purple. Kinana's body shined a purple color but not as bright as her marks.

She looked as if she was transforming. Her hands became purple scaled claws. She saw her teeth turn to fangs with a skinny tongue. Her eyes seemed bigger, with dark eyeliner in a perfect black wing. Her hair got abit longer from one side. Her clothes teared abit.

Lucy thought that was all that happened until she saw abit more. One long purple snake tail. Large black fading to a smokey purple bat wings. The marks remained on her as it all stopped glowing. The transformation was over.

"Kinana?" Lucy asked looking at the new form

"this is the power I was talking about" Kinana hissed on a few words she said.

"you seem to be in control?" Lucy commented

"that's only for a while I never know when I may strike" Kinana hissed in a low voice

"So is this Cubellious?" Lucy asked keeping her distance

"it's Cubellious soul but demon form" cobra said as he approached Kinana

"it's hard to control because of the strong power" Kinana added "I know what your thinking, I'm not the same" Kinana added

"no I'd never think that, honestly you look like one of Mira's satansoul transformations" Lucy commented

"maybe it's some kind of transformation magic—" Lucy got cut off

"it's no magic it's a curse, her visions say the same things so whatever your thinking you can't take it away" cobra interrupted her

"That's why he's with me, to take care of me" Kinana said softly with a shy expression. Lucy was speechless she didn't know what to say. All she could do was look away with sadness in her eyes.

"we should go before you loose control" cobra randomly said as he took one of Kinana's snake clawed hands.

"it's either that or you just can't take in so much emotions" Kinana teased as she smiled at him with a laugh

"tsh, I can this mooshy stuff between friendships I just don't want to risk you getting hurt" cobra replied looking away so the girls couldn't see his expression.

"do you really have to go? I'm gonna miss you so much" Lucy said trying to hold in the tears. Kinana simply gave a small nod. She was about to transform back to her normal form until she randomly fell to her knees.

"COBRA IT HURTS!" Kinana cried covering her face with her hands

"what's going on?!" Lucy asked shocked

"it's best you go!" Cobra said as he comforted his girlfriend who was on the ground in pain

"let me help!" Lucy suggested getting close

"NO! ITS TOO RISKY!" Cobra yelled back trying to stop Lucy from getting any closer

"SHES MY FRIEND I DONT CARE IM GONNA HELP!" Lucy claimed as she took a step forward

"LUCY!" Kinana trailed off in her pain

"NO IM NOT LEAVING!" Lucy claimed knowing Kinana was gonna try to get her to saw Kinana in pain.

She could tell not only from the cries she heard but her smokey purple wings were moving as if she were trying to fly away sadly she couldn't even fly from all the pain she felt. Lucy had no idea what was going to happen but she wanted to help Kinana out no matter what happened.

just as Lucy got close to Kinana to where she was stretching her hand out and touch her hair... Kinana lost control.

Lucy heard no cries anymore but saw Kinana sobbing. Kinana not knowing Lucy was at range to get hurt, she managed to scratch Lucy's cheek. She left a cut on Lucy's cheek. Lucy backed up cupping her cheek with her hand. She saw Kinana get up as if she were to hurt Lucy more.

Kinana took a step forward but cobra got in the way. He had his hands spread out to stop Kinana from moving farther. Lucy was speechless. She had experienced something she never thought she would experience. She touched her cut on her cheek only to realize it stung.

"OWW!" Lucy yelped as she cupped her cheek again. She made sure to not touch it with the palm of her hand. She felt tears fall from her eyes. Some tears found their way to her cut. Causing more pain. "OWWW!" Lucy cried closing her eyes.

she then realized Kinana wasn't moving anymore. She opened her eyes to see Kinana backing up. Kinana covered her face with her hands again. She was somewhat back in control.

Everything went back to normal. Kinana was back to her normal self. Meaning she was back to her normal body form. No snake demon form in sight just a girl with a purple pixie cut hair. Her clothes were ripped but cobra handed Kinana her cape so she could cover up again.

"I told you to back away" cobra muttered to Lucy

"I'm sorry... I lost control...I told you I can't deal with this anymore" Kinana cried "I never...meant to hurt...you...really Lucy I'm sorry!" Kinana sobbed as she hid her face in her hood

"Kinana it's nothing, you lost control its fine, you'll be alright" Lucy commented

"no I won't... This is me now, I won't be the same kinana you've known... It's for the best if I don't return not until I learn to fully control the new me" Kinana said softly as she turned around

"it's time we go blondie" cobra easily said as he glared at lucy

"please take care of her" lucy softly said hiding the cut on her cheek

"Good luck at the games" Kinana softly said as cobra caught up to her

"goodbye Kinana" Lucy whispered to herself as she watched Kinana leave with cobra away from her. They seemed to disappear once they got off the roof. Lucy let tears flow not caring if it stung her cut cheek. She then looked back as she found her way back into the guild hall.

Natsu's P.O.V.

He was walking around. He eventually sat down as he waited for Lucy to get back. But she hasn't gotten back he saw she left but didn't see with who. He heard people say the mysterious girl took her hood off. All he knew from the rumors was that she had purple hair.

he looked for Lisanna but saw that she was gone. All he knew was that she had some reading to finish for her "homework". Who knew what but he figured she possibly was being a nerd. He did know that she would be back by the time they all had to leave for the games.

wendy was outside training with Romeo. It took him time to realize Romeo has spent a lot of time around her. He even started to think they had a crush on eachother or were already dating. They were too young to know about love so he figured it was best to think they were close friends.

normally Natsu would talk with Happy, but he was no use at that moment. He was busy making a list of what to get Carla, a list to see if she'd ever date him or give him a chance.

he wanted to atleast pick a fight with Grey but he was looking for something. Possibly his shirt since he was shirtless. Yet close to taking his pants off. He saw near by Juvia was looking at something confused. He got a closer look to see she was staring at, it was a stripper quote on one of greys boxers.

He wondered how she got that but realized she's obsessed with him she possibly sneaked one out of his bag. he looked around but saw nothing to do. In the end he tried to at least take a nap, at least until someone got to him with news or until they had to leave for the trip.

A few minutes later passed by. Natsu opened his eyes to see Lucy. She looked sad, she was cupping her cheek as if she were hiding something. He got up as he walked over to her.

"Yo Luce, you alright?" Natsu asked calming Lucy down

"yea I'm fine, where's Lisanna she had my bag" Lucy said trying to change the topic

"she left to do some homework, your bags with mine" he claimed with his hands on Lucy's shoulders

"Luce don't lie to me, your not fine" Natsu easily noticed

lucy sighed as she walked over to where her bag was. "I got to see Kinana again" Lucy stumbled about with her words bit got them to come out.

"So she was the one hidden in a cloak, so what happened?" He asked

lucy kept her hand cupping her cheek. She looked at the ground. She then felt something warm under her chin. Natsu had placed his hand under her chin to raise her head up. Her eyes were staring into Natsu's eyes.

"She won't be back to Fairytail for a while she has some complications to deal with" Lucy somewhat lied

"people come and go but I'll always be here for you, who was the guy by her anyways?" He asked trying to comfort her in a normal friend kind of way

"her boyfriend...actually someone you've known but don't get along with" Lucy easily answered she then swatted away Natsu's hand under her chin. He was lost until it came to thought.

"Cobra?" He asked unsure. Lucy simply gave a small nod

"wow he's gotten old, didn't think he'd have a girlfriend I thought he was just a loner by now" Natsu teased. He made Lucy smile alittle as he got happy to see her smile again

"why do you have your hand over your cheek? You look funny" he asked with his toothy grin showing his canines. Lucy had forgotten she had her cheek cupped. She just gave Natsu a silly look.

He knew she wouldn't take her hand off so he had to do it. He placed his hand on her wrist. Lucky for him it wasnt her injured wrist. He slowly moved the wrist making her hand come off her then saw it... A cut on her cheek.

"Who did this to you?" He asked staring at the cut as he released her wrist

"No one" Lucy lied moving away from Natsu's range of touching her-which gave her chills like crazy.

"Luce?" He pleaded looking worried

just the way he said her new nickname he made for her drove her funny. She felt Frozen everytime he said it. She looked away, took a deep breath, then turned back around. She looked at Natsu as if he were a confused homeless puppy.

"Alright I'll tell you but please don't tell anyone else, I promised I wouldn't tell" Lucy claimed sitting back down to where her bag was, still keeping her distance from Natsu. He nodded his head letting Lucy know he'd keep it to himself and no one else would know.

lucy told him the whole story. From Kinana's wierd marks, to her loosing control of her new form. She told him the WHOLE story. He was shocked from what he heard but understood it was an accident.

"that's what you get for not listening to dragon slayers" Natsu teased remembering Cobra was a dragon slayer

"hey!.. I just wanted to help" Lucy stated

"leading you to getting a soon to be scar on that perfect face of yours" Natsu ended shrugging off what he had just said

"atleast it's not gonna become a big scar, besides I can hide it with makeup" Lucy crossed her arms. Natsu simply laughed at what she said.

"you don't need makeup to keep your beautiful face, your still beautiful with or without a scar" Natsu commented. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up as she looked away.

"I-I better go find levy thanks for keeping an eye on my bag" Lucy stumbled on her words with the nervousness attacking her along with heated up blushing cheeks.

"See yah later Luce" Natsu waved as Lucy walked off hiding her smile.

1 hr 10 minutes later

Lucy sat by levy looking at her cut in a mirror levy had handed her to look at the cut for herself. Levy sat by her writing in what seemed to be her diary or journal. lucy put away the mirror as she started to wrap her sprained wrist with new wrap she had packed for the trip.

"Fairytail, the time for our 5 warriors has arrived!" Lucy heard. She looked up to see master was talking

"WE'RE ALL FIRED UP!" Lucy heard Natsu yell from the crowd.

"For those of you who don't know, Lisanna and Wendy are backups if any of you get disqualified or can't continue from a bad injury" Mira said in a soft voice as she handed something to both girls.

"don't embarrass Fairytail, show them what we got!" Master said in a loud proud tone. "NOW LEAVE RASCALS!" He added pointing to the doors.

Lucy and levy both got up, grabbed their bags, then rushed out the door. Natsu was the first one out behind him was Grey. Gajeel wasn't in sight. Until..

"AHH!" Lucy heard levy scream. She turned to see levy got thrown into the air by Gajeel. Lucky for levy she got caught by Lily.

"You guys are going to miss your ride, this is just to speed you all up!" Lily said to levy and the others

"I'm so gonna gat back at you for this!" Levy yelled to Gajeel.

he simply smirked as he replied "just trying to help shrimp!"

Levy put a pouty face on as she held onto her lightly packed bag.

lucy turned to see more flyers. Lisanna had her exceed soul form. Wendy was behind being flyed by Carla. Happy flew as fast as he could to catch up to the others.

Lucy continued running until she saw she was caught up to Natsu. He gave her his toothy smile as he saw her byside him.

"there's not enough flyers for everyone!" Natsu and Lucy heard causing them to stop running

Lucy turned to see Levy was right. Happy took Grey. Carla had Wendy. Lily had levy. Lisanna was going to take Lucy.

"I got an idea" Natsu panted "levy can you make small flyers to carry our bags that way our flyers don't fly much weight?" Natsu asked

levy nodded as lily quickly landed for her to do so. She moved her hands in a certain way. Out of a magic circle, blue birds appeared.

Levy pointed to all the bags as the birds took on the action easily. Everyones bags got taken by the birds.

"Lisanna take Gajeel" Natsu claimed

"what about you and Lucy?!" She asked as she landed

"I know what to do just go we'll catch up, now go!" Natsu claimed as he gave Lucy his toothy grin. Lisanna nodded as she grabbed Gajeel then flew back into the sky with everyone else. They then flew out of sight.

"So how are we going to catch up?" Lucy asked worried

"just follow me don't worry, you trust me right?" He asked turning around to face her

lucy looked into his eyes as she nodded with a little nervous look I her eyes.

he smiled as she grabbed her wrist that wasn't injured. He then led her towards an area full of bushed and trees.

"where are we going? Your not kidnapping me right" she teased

"like I'd ever hurt you, I'll never let anything happen to you" he answered with his toothy grin.

They walked around for a while, to Lucy it seemed like hours. She even thought they were lost.

"we're here!" Lucy heard Natsu say. She didn't realize it but Natsu was still holding onto her wrist. He then let go of her as he rushed to a wild animal.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy asked concerned

"Fairytail service animal" Natsu easily said

"what do you mean?" Lucy asked

he then walked over to Lucy. He grabbed her wrist as he got her close to the animal. He then pointed to the Fairytail emblem on its shoulder.

"ohh ok I get it now, so what now?" Lucy asked

"we ride him, he's fast enough to catch up to the others" Natsu answered as the animal heeled down so he could sit on it.

"Um.. Are we allowed to?" Lucy asked unsure

"just get on, you keep that up and we won't catch up" he said as she sat on its back. "Besides we missed the train to town so this is the only option you got" he added patting the back of the animal

lucy looked at the animal. It looked like a wolf. It's eyes were dark auburn brown/black. It's fur was soft as she touched it. The color of its fur was black with brown and white on its belly. The emblem on its shoulder was a dark red. It was a tall wolf because of medium/large legs.

Natsu smiled as he watched Lucy. Lucy then got whacked in the face with its tail causing her to step back. She ran into something, Natsu. She turned to see her back had ran into Natsu.

"get on already, you'll be alright as long as I'm here" Natsu smiled as he stretched his hand to Lucy. She hesitated abit but took his hand. She was on the wolves back behind Natsu.

the wolf got up as it started to run. Lucy got scared she didn't notice it but she had wrapped her arms around Natsu to keep her from falling off the wolves back. She somewhat smiled as she noticed it.

Natsu saw Lucy had wrapped her arms around him. He easily smiled with a chuckle as he grabbed onto the wolf. He enjoyed riding a fast animal like the wolf. Especially the Fairytail animals, no matter what species they were they'd be as fast as a cheetah.

He then felt something on his back. He turned to see Lucy had snuggled her little head onto his back.

He felt chills, one thing for sure was that it wasn't chills from the wind. They weren't ticklish chills either. They were chills from Lucy being so close to him. It felt funny at first but he enjoyed it.

1 hr 45 minutes later

the group was all together. Turns out Natsu and Lucy caught up to the others really fast. All 3 exceeds needed a break from magic. Lisanna had to also take a break since she was too using her magic energy.

Because the blue birds were small, they didn't use much magic energy from levy. So the blue birds remained their flying the bags.

They were close to the GMG's location. Lucy was with levy, Wendy, and Lisanna. Natsu was on the wolfs back talking to Happy. As for Grey and Gajeel they were just walking.

"What did Mira hand you 2 back at the hall?" Lucy asked Wendy and lisanna

"just something for us girls" Lisanna answered with her usual shy smile

"nothing for the guys?" Levy asked

"oh they can, but it's mostly gonna be used by us" Wendy smiled

"well if I knew I could easily agree but I don't know what it is" levy teased

"sorry not till we arrive to the hotel" Lisanna replied

"so how was your ride with Natsu" levy teased

"w-what ride?" Lucy said lost

"oh come on you know you can't lie, so how was it?" Levy asked again

lucy sighed as she then had alittle blush appear on hers cheeks.

"I mean I guess it was fun" Lucy trailed off in a low voice hiding her face from the others

"oh really?" Lisanna teased

"we saw the way you held onto him while the wolf was running" levy teased

"ugh why do you girls torture meee" Lucy whined

"I am not doing anything" Wendy pointed out

"and for that thank you Wendy, see she's a sweetie unlike you girls" Lucy said still hiding her face from the girls

"oh look her face is about the same shade as Natsu's hair" levy teased with a smile

"please stoppp" Lucy whined

"alright alright but if NaLu happens it'll be my OTP" Lisanna smiled

"you told her?! Levy I told you to keep this between us" Lucy claimed taking her face away from her hands

"well she saw something suspicious so I let her in" levy answered

"don't worry I won't tell it's safe with me promise" Lisanna claimed

"as long as it's safe and no others know I'll be calm" Lucy told herself

"You talk to yourself?" Wendy asked

"sometimes" Lucy answered in a embarrassed tone

"don't be embarrassed I do it too at times" Wendy smiled sweetly

"thanks for that" Lucy smiled as she looked around the place.

"so Romeo? What's up with him" Lucy asked teasingly

"w-what R-Romeo he's um...nothing going o-on" Wendy hesitated as she stumbled over her words nervously.

Natsu's P.O.V

he was smiling like an idiot for no reason. Along with that smile he smirked. Happy walked by Natsu as he had the wolf walk byside him.

"what's with your face?" Happy asked

"nothing just happy for the games" Natsu somewhat lied. He was smiling for the games competition, but also smirked as he remembered Lucy being so close on the ride.

"oh really alright then" happy said sarcastically

"anyways how was your time when I was away for training" Natsu asked curiously as he removed his smile off his face

"busy, I think I know what to do to get Carla's attention" happy smiled

"really how?" Natsu asked somewhat interested

"well according to what I got told Carla's birthday is coming up, so I'm planning on doing something special for her" happy explained

"may I know?" Natsu asked

"nope, she could hear me...besides I want it to be a surprise for her" happy whispered the last part to natsu

"Alright then happy, goodluck with that" Natsu gave happy a thumbs up

"who gave you that Info you have already?" Natsu asked

"Wendy the one and only who knows her since they were little kids" happy smiled "though she was distracted most of the time but I got some info" happy added as he remembered

"I'm guessing Romeo" Natsu chuckled as he saw Happy give a small nod.

"so how was your trip?" Happy asked

"interesting, I found out new things to some of the guys" Natsu answered with a shrug

"Really like what?" Happy asked interested

"Lucy is in a relationship with a celestial spirit" Natsu frowned as he moved his eyes to peek at her with her friends laughing

"bummer I'm sorry do you want a fish?" Happy asked

"it's alright bud, it's not that bad" Natsu somewhat lied

"anything else?" Happy asked interested

"Grey had a girlfriend a long time ago" Natsu paused as he remembered he hasn't been told the story yet

"I'm guessing they broke up, his stripping habit possibly scares girls away" happy teased

"it's best you don't tease him for that" Natsu paused

"why? It's funny" happy asked lost

"she didn't break up with him she..committed suicide to save him" Natsu looked over to grey who was looking at his necklace

"oh oops, um you never heard me tease him" he looked away feeling bad "sorry grey" he whispered

"I'm gonna go talk to him, don't tell anyone else about his girlfriend it's personal to him" Natsu pointed out as he walked over to grey with the wolf following him

"Hey ice breath" Natsu waved

"what do you want now flame brain" grey answered looking over to natsu

"just wanna talk" natsu claimed

"sure you do" grey rolled his eyes

"no really I mean it" Natsu said as he pat the wolfs head

"alright then so what do you want to talk about" grey asked

"Ultear?—"

"nope don't go there Natsu you aren't getting anything" grey interrupted Natsu

"you didn't let me finish" Natsu glared at grey "I was going to say you haven't told me the story of her" Natsu finished

"I'm not ready besides theirs too many people to hear it, and you know it's personal" grey sighed

"I know but I want to know, I get your not ready but when you are I'll be there to hear you out" Natsu said nicely though he felt disgusted by sounding nice to the guy he fights with most of the time

"I'll tell you only to get you off my shoulders it's annoying having a child ask like crazy for stuff" grey rolled his eyes

"I'm no child stripper boy!" Natsu fought back

"ITS A BAD HABIT!" Grey almost yelled annoyed

"you wanna go" Natsu said with his fist up

"yea I wanna go" grey fought back with his fist up

"LETS DANCE STRIPPER BOY!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards grey

Lucys P.O.V.

"that's why you 2 are so close" Lucy smiled at Wendy

"time to cut the chit chat" Lisanna sighed as she pointed to Grey and Natsu attacking eachother

"really guys!" Lucy sighed as she followed Lisanna over towards the guys but kept their distance so they wouldn't get attacked

"jerks" levy heard someone mumble

"your not gonna help?" Levy asked as she saw Gajeel standing by a tree

"why should I, those jerks started it let them finish it" Gajeel said sarcastically

"your such a meanie" levy placed her hands on her hips

"and your a shrimp" Gajeel smirked

levy got frustrated as she decided to walk away to help the others with the 2 guys.

lisanna was in her bunny form jumping around the guys dodging the attacks as she tried to get close to stop them but was hard. She would either get close to getting hit with Greys ice or Natsu's iron fist.

wendy was in the air with Carla behind her. Wendy was figuring some plan to stop them from the air. Lucy was trying to get a grip of Natsu but would nearly get hit by Natsu.

Levy was trying to observe and find a way to stop them without getting hurt. Levy then signaled the girls to get together.

"alright you have a plan I'm guessing" Lucy asked

"yea I do so Wendy from what you could see what are they mainly doing?" Levy asked

"Natsu is attacking with his Iron fist as for grey he's just dodging with a ice shield and then shoots ice balls when there's an opening" Wendy explained

"Lisanna do you have any soul thats fire proof? Yet strong enough to melt ice?" Levy asked. Lisanna simply nodded her head with a small smile.

"Lucy can you summon a Libra? I need someone who can manage to effect the guys with gravity magic" levy asked. Lucy nodded as she grabbed viragos key from her bag.

"Wendy I'll need you to use your sky dragon roar, I'll give you a signal at the right moment" levy claimed

"what are you gonna do?" Lisanna asked

"you'll see" levy smiled "now let's go" she added

the girls split up as they got ready.

"OPEN GATE OF THE HEAVENLY SCALES, LIBRA!" A golden ray appeared byside Lucy. Out of the ray appeared Libra.

Lucy looked over to levy who looked over to Lisanna. The girls saw a new soul they didn't know lisanna could do.

She appeared in a red leather vest with a dark yet bright orange crop top under. She had a slight dark yet bright red skirt that was ripped at the ends it was a skirt that was short in front yet long at the back.

Her shoes were red orange flats with tiny red gems at the front of the shoe making flames on the tip. She had red orange feathers in her hair like a headband. On her hands she wore black fingerless gloves.

Out of nowhere her hands got flamed up. The ripped ends of her skirt got small flames on them as well. One piece of her hair was up like a tiny piece of a mohawk, instead it wasn't. On the tip of that piece of hair it got a small flame on it.

She looked over to levy as she gave her a small nod letting her know she was ready. Levy was somewhat amazed but then remembered they had to stop a fight. She looked at all the other girls to see they were too amazed but we're also ready.

"You girls know what to do" she mouthed. Just then libra started to use her gravity magic to pull apart the guys from eachother.

Lisanna had red feathered flamed up wings on her back as she flew to the middle of the guys to stop their attacks from hitting eachother or anyone else.

levy then took the advantage to get the guys in bubbles to stop attempting their attacks to hit. She then nodded at Wendy who easily took on her attack.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" She aimed it towards the 2 bubbled causing them to pop. No damage was made but the 2 guys landed on the ground not as hard as they would've thanks to Lucy getting libra to make it a soft fall.

"Did we just get schooled by girls?" Natsu asked sitting up

"yes you did" Levy teased

"not cool" grey said embarrassed

lisanna took her normal form back. Lucy closed Libra's gate. Wendy easily smiled. Levy walked off with the other girls. Leaving Nastu and Grey sitting on the ground embarrassed for what had happened.

"You started it" Grey mumbled as he got up

"do you want to go!" Natsu said making his fist

"you better not answer that" Lucy glared at the 2 boys. They looked away as they got up to their feet.

"Is it just me or is Lucy scarier than erza" Natsu mumbled to grey

"it's just you" grey mumbled back

with that the guys returned to their way to the GMG's location.

40 minutes later

Natsu was walking with the wolf behind him. Lucy couldn't walk no more so she was lucky to get a ride from the wolf. Levy was beginning to get tired of walking. Lisanna walked with Wendy. Grey walked on his own with all 3 exceeds close to him. Gajeel was close to levy.

"How much longer?!" Lucy asked petting the wolfs soft fur

"stop whining we're almost there, Luce" Natsu replied

"I don't see why your whining, your not even walking" levy pointed out

"well first off I'm tired of being out here, second off I can tell your tired too" Lucy replied

"yea I'm tired, I'd be by you on the wolf but sadly he has trust issues with others except you and Natsu" levy sighed

"well he likes Natsu, he trust me since I was on his back when Natsu was around" Lucy stook her tongue out like a child

"no fair" levy stuck her tongue back at Lucy. In the end both girls laughed at eachother enjoying their friendship.

"So who do you guys think is in the games for the other guilds" Wendy asked trying to get conversation going on between all of them

"Sting and Rogue" Natsu randomly said

"don't forget Yukino" Lucy added

"Lyon, possibly Sherry or Jura" grey trailed off into thought

"maybe Sherry's little sister, what was her name again?" Wendy asked

"Sherria" grey answered

"how do you know her name?" Wendy asked

"2 reasons, first Sherry had a crush on me, two I confused both their names up" grey replied shrugging his shoulders

"alright, well I think Hibiki and the other 2 may be there" Lucy thought

"you mean Eve and Ren?" Lisanna asked

"yea those 2" Lucy nodded

"Kagura and perhaps Millianna" levy said

"Bacchus" Gajeel easily said

"To be honest a lot of people are gonna be there" Happy finished off

they all nodded their heads in agreement.

15 minutes later

the group has finally arrived to the town. Natsu sent the wolf back to its home, meaning Lucy had to walk again. Levy ended up getting a piggy back ride from Gajeel. Crazy thing was she didn't ask for it, Gajeel just had it happen levy in the end was glad he did. She was tired but was also glad since she felt happy with her cheeks heating up for the first few minutes. Anyways back to the main people, Natsu and Lucy.

"so we finally arrived" Lucy said taking in the clear sunset sky.

"yea, have you never been here?" Natsu asked with a confused brow up

"I have 2 times actually one was with last years games" Lucy then looked away "the other was when I was still a little girl, I came here with my parents"

natsu heard Lucy sigh

"I believe your mother is proud of you for all the efforts you've pulled up to be who you are now" Natsu commented

"thanks Natsu" Lucy gave a shy smile as she looked back at him

"HEY GUYS" they both heard behind them. They stopped to turn around to the group

"Carla, Wendy, and I are going to look around we'll see you back at the hotel" Lisanna waved

"ok be safe, you know where the hotel is right?" Lucy asked before they waved

"Yea it's Yins Comfort Beds Hotel" Wendy replied

"light then see you later" Lisanna gave a shy smile as she turned to walk off

"don't forget apparently all teams have a curfew to be in their hotels with the group" Natsu reminded the 3 girls

"alright we'll meet up at the hotel room by 8 since the curfew is at 9" Wendy claimed

"have fun" Lucy smiled

levy made sure to have the birds follow with the 2 girls bags so they wouldn't get lost.

"Why do you think theirs a curfew?" Levy asked

"who knows" Gajeel answered

"Last year they did the same thing" Lucy remembered the labyrinth race from last year, that was the reason of the curfew

"They normally don't do the same things" Natsu said scratching his head

"true, but why would they repeat the same curfew thing this year" levy thought

"you ask too many questions shrimp" Gajeel snorted

"well I'm just curious that's all" levy shrugged her shoulders "AND FOR THE LAST TIME IM NOT A SHRIMP" levy mumbled as she hit Gajeels head from where she was

"that didn't even hurt, you hit like a girl shrimp" Gajeel teased

"that's cause I am a girl" levy mumbled crossing her arms "can I get off now? I have legs for a reason" levy added

"yea shrimp just don't break them" Gajeel teased as he kneeled down. Levy jumped off then dusted off her grey leggings.

"once we get these bags in the room I'm going out for a walk around town" levy claimed with her hands on her hips

"Is your bodyguard gonna have to follow you?" Lily teased referring to Gajeel

"if he wants to, though I can handle myself" levy shrugged her shoulders "And he's not my bodyguard I don't need one" she added

"then what is he?" Lily asked with a chuckle

"my really dark scary friend" levy thought

"I'm not scary" Gajeel rolled his eyes

"if you say so" levy laughed

"we're here!" Natsu announced as he stopped walking

"finally! Hey it's not far from the clothing stores I had in mind for later" Lucy smiled as she saw they were just around the corner

"Girls, I'll never understand why you need so much clothes you look fine to me" Natsu shrugged

"that's just your opinion, I have my own opinion and that is I need new clothes" she smiled trying to hide her pink cheeks

they walked in as they saw the place wasn't so bad it actually looked decent.

"we are here for our room, we have a reservation" grey said to the hotel secretary

"alright can I get a name?" She asked nicely

"Fairytail" grey responded

"oh right your the Wizards competing in the games" she remembered as she quickly walked over to her drawers

"sorry about that I forgot important people were going to be staying here for the event" she said looking through her drawers

"what are you looking for?" Natsu asked brushing his hand through his hair

"something I got told to hand you when you arrived" she replied checking her files

"what is it?" Natsu asked confused

"it's right here, all you need to know about this years games" she said as she pulled out a file with a Fairytail emblem stamp on its corner then handed it to grey

"thank you" Lucy said as she got handed the room key with a map of the hotel

"here's this too just so you can go around town to see any attractions" she added handing Lucy a pamphlet with a picture of a smiley face on the front

"thank you" Lucy smiled

"once you are all set in your rooms I'll need you to come back here, apparently the games have this paper where all the teams have to sign letting the hotel person know you have arrived or something like that" she added as she pointed to a clipboard with the Fairytail emblem stamped on the corner.

they all nodded as they followed the map to their room. Apparently they were on the 5th floor so they had to find the elevators.

10 minutes later Lucy's P.O.V

lucy found the room she was sharing with levy,Lisanna,Wendy, and Carla. It was a normal room. It had 2 queen beds.a desk with a night lamp byside along with a comfortable wheely chair/office chair.

Sadly 1 bathroom but atleast the mirror was long enough for all girls to use when they'd be getting ready which was also by the sink and mini towels. obviously a shower/bath tub. 2 closets with drawers by side along with a full body mirror attached to the back of the closet door where they'd hang their clothes.

A small couples couch that turned into a small bed to sleep on if not use the couch itself. A small round table with chairs near the window looking doors that lead to a balcony allowing to see a great view of the town. a mini fridge by the t.v, which was also by a microwave.

2 small wall lamps were by side the beds (in the middle or in the gap between the beds) with the last detail left a small bedside table with phone and alarm clock on top. The walls were a white mixed with baby blue colored. The floor had soft carpet colored maroonish.

Lucy and levy were already gonna notice they were going to enjoy their stay.

"Since Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla aren't here should we just choose our place to sleep in for the night?" Levy asked getting the birds to set the bags down then they disappeared away into blue sparkly sprinkles with tiny blue feathers.

"yea I'll take this bed" Lucy said walking over to the bed closer to the window looking doors

"I'll take this bed then, knowing Wendy she's more comfortable having her own little area" levy explained as she set down her bag near the bed by the one Lucy chose

"so if Wendy isn't comfortable sharing beds she can have the couch that turns into a bed then" Lucy summarized as she grabbed Wendy's small bag then placed it on the couch

"I'll share beds with Lisanna, but she gets the right side of the bed" levy laughed alittle as she grabbed Lisannas bag then placed it on the right side of the bed. Lucy smiled as she walked over to the window looking doors then opened them.

"Fresh air, with the perfect mix of sunset" Lucy said taking in the light that came into the room. Levy laughed as she went threw her stuff. Lucy grabbed her pajamas then laid them out on her bed. She had a different pair of pajamas this time.

She had packed her black tank top that read "Bad Girls are Angels" with a small devil emoji by side what it read. She also had her grey sweatpants with pink stars on the side going all the way down to where her sweatpants reached.

"Those are new" levy said as she saw her layed out pajama

"their old, I had them for a while now" Lucy claimed

levy laughed alittle as she looked at the time. It was already 7:00 PM.

"Well I'm good, I'll see you later I'm going out for a walk" levy claimed as she fixed her hair real quick. She had her hair in a high ponytail but her bangs were too short to reach so they stayed out hanging by side her cheeks.

Levy wore a brown with white in the middle sleeveless top that had small attachable sleeves. She wore her grey leggings to go with it, along with black flats. She quickly made sure to have the attachable sleeves on good so they wouldn't slip off from her elbows. The sleeves were brown they reached from her elbows to her wrist.

"have fun, just be careful" Lucy smiled as she walked over to the mirror to fix her hair.

"Oh don't worry about me I'll be fine" levy made a silly face

"I'm sure you will, especially with Gajeel being close as what lily called him earlier your bodyguard" Lucy teased

"he's not my bodyguard he's my friend" levy smiled looking away

"Gevy or GaLe would be the perfect couples name for you two" Lucy teased

"hey that's my thing" levy said with her arms crossed

"just my small payback for you making up NaLu" Lucy chuckled

"oh your on" and with that last sentence levy left the room. Leaving Lucy all alone in the room thinking of more payback ideas to do on levy. She was also laughing to the thoughts.

Natsu P.O.V

the guys room was just like the girls room. Nothing was different. Natsu laid down on the bed byside the window looking doors to the balcony. Grey was looking through the files. Gajeel was headed towards the door.

"where are you going?" Natsu asked

"out" Gajeel answered

"After your girlfriend I suppose" Natsu chuckled

"she's not my girlfriend, I'm just going out to make sure she'll be safe" Gajeel explained

"so your going to protect your girlfriend" Natsu continued his teasing

"shut up child" Gajeel rolled his eyes. He didn't bother to fight Natsu.

"have fun then, just make sure to sign that paper thing once you get down there" Grey said looking up from the file. Gajeel simply left once grey told him about that.

"What's up with you?" Grey asked Natsu as he put the file down on the bed to place his bag on the couch. He refused to share beds with the 2 guys he'd end up fighting with so he chose the couch.

"nothing" Natsu answered

"then why do you keep being annoying, more than usual to be honest" grey asked

"well that's for me to know and for you to stay out of" Natsu answered

"it's about Lucy isn't it?" Grey asked

"Even if it was I wouldn't tell you" Natsu mumbled

"this is about Lucy for sure" grey said noticing Natsu's way of talking

"Alright yea it's alittle bit about Lucy" Natsu got up from the bed

"what happened this time?" Grey asked

"well she's having these complications and I don't know what they are, I want to help but I don't want to get involved" Natsu explained

"how can you tell she's having complications she looks fine to me" grey asked

"I-I um overheard her talking about complications but didn't find out what they were I didn't want to get beat up" Natsu said nervously

"so you spied on her, that's not a good idea if she finds out she'll still beat you up" grey chuckles alittle at the thought of it

"yea I know that, anyways the point is she's been acting wierd" Natsu claimed looking confused

"how?" Grey asked interested

"well she's gotten close to me when she knows she has a boyfriend...she's been somewhat quietly shy... She's not acting like her usual self" Natsu dazed off

"it's probably that girl thing they go through every month" grey said looking away

"how would you even tell?" Natsu asked

"well they don't act like themselves they go through a lot of emotions" grey summarized

"you mean mood swings?" Natsu asked

"yea but extreme" grey exaggerated

Natsu jumped off his bed

"let's not talk about that girl stuff, it's uncomfortable just thinking of Lucy now" Natsu shivered

"your thinking of her?" Grey asked

"I was kidding" Natsu tried to change the topic

"you know you can't lie, I know about that crush you have on her" grey teased sitting on the bed

"alright you win, yes I was thinking of her" Natsu said embarrassed as he looked away

"she has a boyfriend who could beat you up if he found out you had feelings for his girlfriend" grey reminded

"I'm not scared of him" Natsu rolled his eyes

"alright then but that's your funeral" grey teased

"unless I beat him first" Natsu fought back

"you can't kill a celestial spirit" grey reminded not caring anymore

"I mean in a battle not physically" Natsu rolled his eyes "anyways off that topic since it's obviously not interesting anymore" Natsu adds as he trailed off his words

"let me guess you want to hear the story" grey sighed. Natsu just nodded his head as he sat down on the end of his bed to face grey who was sitting on the couch obviously shirtless.

"alright I'll tell you" grey looked away he moved closer to his bag then pulled out a necklace with a tear hanging on it.

"So you already know how we met, so I'll just move onto our first date" grey closed his eyes.

 **Flashback**

it was a snowy afternoon. Grey had nothing to do so he walked around the park hoping to get some sort of idea for his date later in the afternoon. He ran into someone who helped out with his plans. Mira. SHe was abit different back then. She was in the progress of changing form goth little girl to sweet Mira they now know.

"That's gro- I mean sweet, you finally found a girl" Mira said trying to sound nice

"sadly I have no idea for the date we have later today" grey said shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"well I have something in mind, I was trying to be nice to some kids who needed help getting a cat off a tree" Mira paused "the cat obviously got scared of me so it jumped off the tree back to the kids" she muttered

"anyways there's a ice skating rink not far from here, it's only $2.00 to get in" Mira tried to smile

"I'll take her there then I can take her to a place I have in mind" he said thinking "thanks for your help, you know if you keep that up you may actually be a nice girl" grey complimented

"Psh I doubt that but thanks either way" she shrugged her shoulders

later that day grey fixed a few things of himself to pick up Ultear. He put a red t-shirt on under his blue jacket. Spiked his hair abit. made sure his shoes were tied. Then grabbed a small box with a gift for Ultear.

Once he arrived to ultears house he gave her the gift. She smiled as she opened the small box. Grey had bought her a necklace covered with small snowflakes around it. She hugged him at seeing how beautiful it was.

"where'd you get this? You know you didn't have to" she blushed taking the necklace out of the box.

"Oh that shouldn't matter, here let me help you put it on" grey said as Ultear handed him the necklace. She moved her hair out of the way as he slipped it on her. The necklace touched her neck making her laugh alittle at the touch.

"there you go, now shall we go" grey said as she turned around. She made sure her earmuffs weren't twitched as she began walking close to Grey. When they arrived to the ice skating rink Ultear was surprised

"what's wrong?" He asked her

"I've never ice skated before" she said embarrassed

"I'll teach you" grey smiled. U,tear nodded as they made their way into the rink. Grey paid for the 2 of them, once they were in they sat down for a moment at a bench near by the ice.

"we don't have ice skates, I'm not going to wear used skates" Ultear claimed. Grey laughed as he then used his magic to make a pair of ice skates for eachother.

"will these work?" Grey teased

"obviously they will" laughed Ultear. She placed the ice made skates on. By the time she got up she nearly slipped until grey caught her hand.

"Just concentrate on me" grey smiled as he skated a bit slowly with Ultear by his side. He didn't let go of Ultear's hand he didn't want her to fall, besides she had already tangled her fingers with his hand as they held hands.

The rest of the night was amazing. Once they had fun at the ice rink they went out for some hot chocolate to warm up from the cold night.

They then walked back home. Turns out grey wasn't the only one with his stripping habit. Obviously Lyon had it too, but Ultear she was unexpected.

once they got to her front door to drop her off, she was missing her jacket and shirt. Grey laughed as she was lucky she didn't take off her sports bra off. She then counter attacked by pointing out that he was missing his jacket and shirt too.

"KYA! when did this happen!" Grey freaked

"I don't know, no wonder we get along so well" she giggled as she found her shirt and jacket. She picked them up from the floor then put back on her dark Purple long sleeved shirt.

"What are you cold?" He asked

"nah I'm used to this coldness with or without clothes" she claimed with a laugh

"then why'd you put on your shirt?" He snickered

"its wierd to be like that in public around boys" she looked away

"even around your hot shirtless boyfriend" grey snickered

Ultear simply laughed as she turned back around to face grey. She pecked his lips then smiled.

"Goodnight, I had fun" she said with a smile

"goodnight snowflake, I love you" grey said as he turned her back around to face him. He stared into her eyes until he leaned in to steal a kiss form her. Ultear pulled back from the kiss as she looked into his eyes

"I love you too" she then gave him one last kiss before she walked into her apartment. She waved at grey as he waved back. Once the door shut grey made his way back to his dorm.

 **End of flashback**

"you really did love her" Natsu said laying by down on his bed. Grey nodded.

"We dated for about 2 years ever since that one date, until the day came" grey said looking away from Ultear's tear necklace.

"do you still have the snowflake necklace you gave her on the first date?" Natsu asked

"I think I still do, I was thinking of selling it online last week but no it's a memory from the first date so I should still have it" grey said unsure. He then looked through his bag, only to pull out the snowflake necklace he handed it to Natsu so he could take a look at it.

"How did it happen?" Natsu amused holding the necklace

"you remember that day dragons made it through the gate into our dimension" grey reminded Natsu. Natsu simply nodded his head as he kept his eyes on the necklace

"well she found out I was gonna be killed by a baby dragon around a certain time, I guess I actually did get killed but she casted a spell that started over the last minute which was the minute I got hit... She saved my life I dodged the attack but on I found something a letter" grey paused he handed Natsu a letter he had in his bag.

natsu held the letter with one hand and the necklace on the other hand. He read the note which read:

My beloved Grey,

i am completely sorry to say that because of me you are now safe from death. I casted a spell to start over time-sadly only 1 minute. I am writing this as I lay on the ground helplessly. I'm sorry I had to do this to save the one I love. Take care of yourself. Always remember I'm gonna be in your heart helping you when your in trouble, just because you can't see me anymore doesn't mean I'm not by you. I'll be watching you. I love you, sorry I couldn't say goodbye.

Love you,

...Ultearrr

Seeing her signature seamed depressing. It was abit messy but that was sadly because she was loosing strength every second she used to write this for grey.

"I'm sorry, I should give you time for yourself you seem like this is really hard on you" Natsu said softly returning grey the necklace and letter

"you know you can keep the necklace, it's better use for you than it is for me" grey claimed handing Natsu the snowflake necklace

"what would I use it for?" Natsu asked lost

"Your trying to get Lucy's heart, here take this it can help I know it did with ultears heart" grey explained

"thanks IceBreath" Natsu said as he took the necklace then put it safely away in his bag.

"I'm going out, take time for yourself you need" he said walking away from grey towards the door "I'll be back before the curfew, don't miss me IceBreath" Natsu teased

"why would I FlameBrain" grey chuckled. Natsu nodded his head as he closed the door behind him.

 **Note from me-**

 **sorry I haven't updated in a while I was really busy this month with camp, and with work. I got distracted with reading other people's fanfics. I even got distracted with 2 tv shows I'm watching. I was going to add more to this chapter but decided I'll add the rest onto the next chapter. 2 reasons. One for you guys to read what I have updated so far. Two so I don't have to type more and more only to not finish the chapter. I bet this chapter has about 10,000 words. Anyways hope you enjoy what I have so far. I tried to add some NaLu moments into it too. If you have any ideas, advice, questions, or concerns feel free to review them onto the chapter. Enjoy I did my best on it.**

* * *

 _Answered reviews:_


	20. Hurry Up!

**So I just found out that in April 25 I started writing this story. It's been 3 months writing this story and in those 3 months I managed to write 20 chapters. Thank you all for reading the story. The comments make me feel happy that people enjoy my story. I have 13 followers. 16 reviews (majority are from FireFreedom). 12 favorites. Apparently I have 4,080 views already. This to me is impressive I didn't think people would enjoy reading my story. It may all sound very little but all I care is that people enjoy reading my ideas. Thank you all for reading the story. It may not be over yet but it's still in progress. Little tip now that the Games have started soon in this chapter I'm sorry to say but the story may be over later in more chapters to come but very few sadly. Anyways back to the story.**

Natsu was walking around the place. The sky was half dark half sunset. Stars started to be in sight alittle on the dark side of the sky.

As he walked around he saw why Lucy enjoyed the place. It was a peaceful area where it seemed as if everyone knew everyone and were friendly people even to visitors.

since the people saw how Natsu was visiting for the games they were nice enough to give him stuff for free.

He had already been handed a mood bracelet by a little girl. A box of home made cookies by an old lady. A new cologne by a tall man with his wife. He even got handed a handmade keychain with a small exceed holding a key then a flower in the other hand.

Natsu smiled at the gifts as he walked along the way. He got tired of walking later on, so he sat down for a while at a bench near a fountain.

The fountain was a fairy holding a bubble that actually had a hole in it so water could fall down into the fountain, near the fairy was a tall dragon just watching the fairy.

Below the two figures was a mermaid laying on a rock with her tail out of the water. Around the three were fish with their faces out of the water facing up.

all fish had holes in their mouths for the water to come out of the mouth. On the ground of the fountain their were a lot of coins. Natsu decided that he may as well throw a coin in too. He grabbed a penny out of his pocket as he thought of a wish.

 _I wish I could find out what is wrong with Lucy and not get beat up by her,_ Natsu thought with his eyes closed. He then opened them and flipped the coin into the fountain. He then sat back down as he enjoyed the peacefull feeling from the place.

Lucys P.O.V

lucy walked around the place. She had already looked around the clothing stores. She obviously bought some new clothes. She had bought a 2 new dresses one was a short bright fushia pink dress with a baby pink silk scarf.

The other was a short white dress with a small black bow on the ends on both sides of her dress, there was a small black bow on the middle back too, along with a tiny black bow on the top middle on the front of the dress.

as she walked around with her shopping bag with the 2 new dresses in she saw some one familiar. She saw Yukino it was easy to tell that was her because of her short pixie haircut. Lucy made her way to Yukino through the crowd of people.

"hey Yukino" Lucy smiled behind the girl. She turned around with her shy smile.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" Yukino smiled

"I'm competing in the Games this year" Lucy smiled with a challenging look

"well then I guess we are rivals until the games are over" Yukino laughed

"I love your dress where'd you get it?" Lucy asked noticing the dress. It was a simple short dress. It was white with tons of small flowers around it. It had a small blue ribbon around her wraist leading to a blue bow on the back. Yukino wore a short sleeved black cardigan over her shoulders to make the dress pop out abit more.

"Sting got me this a week ago" Yukino smiled picking the end of her dress with her fingers.

"he's such a sweetie, it looks really pretty on you" Lucy commented

"thanks Lucy, anyways what's in the bag" Yukino asked looking at Lucy's shopping bag

"2 new dresses, I needed some new clothes" Lucy giggled

"I see, how's the new upgraded keys I gave to you?" Yukino asked softly

"you'll see at the games, what about your new magic?" Lucy asked interested

"You'll see at the games, watch yourself I've gotten pretty strong" Yukino smiled with a challenging look

"alright then, I have too so if we have to go against eachother no holding back" Lucy claimed

"until one of us gets claimed the victor" Yukino finished what Lucy was saying

"Are you 2 in the games?" A little girl asked walking up to Lucy and yukino

"yea we indeed are" Yukino answered

Lucy showed the little girl her emblem on her hand as Yukino showed her emblem on her leg as well

"I got told to hand every girl competing in the games one of these" the little girl said showing them a mini tiara.

"who told you to do that?" Lucy asked

"a man who said he was a host of the games" the little girl answered looking up at the two girls with big eyes

"would you mind describing him for us?" Yukino asked

"he had black hair that looked like a wig and a square looking face he wore a suit too" the little girl responded

"sounds like one of the host, though I always forget their names" Lucy giggled

"well then may we know why we have to have a tiara?" Yukino asked

"he didn't say much, except for the fact that it's going to be used for the games on the 2nd day" the little girl answered

"alright then, so how many of those tiaras do you even have?" Lucy asked

"he gave me a list with all the girls names even the backups if their girls, so I should have enough for all the girl competitors" the little girl laughed

"aren't you to young to be having a responsibility like this?" Lucy asked confused

"I'm 11 years old, I look young because of my height" the girl sighed in abit of anger

She then pulled out a clip board with a list of all the girls names and guilds.

"Sign by your name so I can find out who else is missing their tiaras, I'll be back with yours" the girl said handing Lucy and Yukino the clipboard then walked off to grab 2 tiaras

Yukino signed by her name then handed Lucy then signed by her name. She noticed all the other girls had their signatures by their names already. It seemed as if Yukino and Lucy were the last ones to get theirs. The girl then returned with 2 tiaras.

"well for sure you 2 are the last ones" the girl said handing them their tiaras. "Make sure to have it on for the 2nd days games" she added

lucy and Yukino nodded as the girl walked off.

"What do you think tiaras have to do with the games?" Lucy asked

"no idea well have to find out on our own on the 2nd day" Yukino shrugged her shoulders. She looked around to see the closest clock. It was 8:30 PM.

"Curfew is in 30 minutes I better go, see you at the games" Yukino waved. Lucy nodded as she turned around to find her way back to the hotel.

Lucy passed by a fountain with a fairy,dragon, and mermaid. She smiled as she remembered seeing it when she was a little girl with her parents. She then saw something familiar. Pink hair. She sneaked up to the pink hair

"NATSU!" She yelled seeing him jump with confusion.

"what what did I do something wrong!" He jumped he turned around to see Lucy laughing like crazy "LUCE! What was that for" he added annoyed

"W-were you asleep?" She asked laughing

"maybe I was, what are you doing here?" He asked fixing his scarf

"I'm on my way back to the hotel it's almost time to the curfew" she claimed calming down from laughing

"Really what time is it now?" He asked shocked to know they were almost close to the curfew time. Lucy looked over to a clock near the fountain.

"we better go fast, it's 8:45" Lucy claimed looking back to Natsu.

"Let's go then what are you waiting for?" He said in a hurry as he randomly grabbed Lucy's wrist then started running towards the hotel. Natsu was faster than Lucy so it was as if he were dragging her since she couldn't run that fast.

5 minutes later

natsu had finally stopped running. They were outside their rooms. Lucy had her hands on her knees as she was breathing heavy from how much she had to run simply to catch up to Natsu's speed. Natsu on the other hand he was breathing normal as if it was nothing.

"What's that?" Natsu asKed pointing to a tiara Lucy had in her shopping bag

"a tiara, Flamehead" Lucy said finally able to talk normal without trying to calm her breathing down

"what's it for, YOU DIDNT STEAL FROM THE PRINCESS DID YOU?!" He asked childishly

"WHAT NO!" Lucy almost yelled but kept her voice normal

"where'd you get it from then?" Natsu asked grabbing the tiara

"apparently it has to be used for the 2nd day of the games, who knows why but it's part of the games" Lucy said unsure of what I'd be used for

"why didn't I get one?" Natsu teased

"your a guy tiaras are for girls Flamehead" Lucy said as she reached out for the tiara but Natsu swatted her head away "give it back" she said after he swat her hand

"stay still would you" Natsu said trying to put the tiara on Lucy's head gently

"Natsu stop it" Lucy blushed

"there now your a princess again though you have a scar on your cheek now" Natsu smirked

"I wasn't even a princess in the first place" Lucy said trying to hide her pink cheeks

"you dressed like a princess when your family was rich" Natsu commented

"I didn't like that, don't even bring it up honestly it's embarrassing" Lucy looked away

he then looked at her other wrist "how's your wrist by the way?" Natsu asked looking at Lucy who was looking away

"it's better to be honest I think it's fully healed I don't have to put wrap on it anymore" Lucy shrugged sweeping a bang behind her ear. Lucy's hotel room opened randomly.

"guys stop flirting we can hear you from the inside oh and it's almost curfew time so get in your rooms" Levy demanded

"right see you later Luce" Natsu waved, opened his hotel room then walked in to shut it at the same time Lucy's hotel room shut at the same time.

Guys Room

"who's with his girlfriend now" Gajeel mumbled

"she's not my girlfriend, anyways how was your girlfriend" Natsu faced Gajeel

"she's not my girlfriend jerk" Gajeel answered rolling his eyes

"that's what you wish" Natsu teased

"says the one who was flirting with a bunny who obviously has a boyfriend that isnt you" Gajeel announced

"he has a point" grey said laying on the couch

"your not in this battle stripper" Natsu claimed taking his shirt off as he made his way to his bed

"your the one whose stripping" grey said

"I'm not stripping I'm just taking my shirt off its hot in here" Natsu rolled his eyes

"yo FlameBrain taking your shirt off is still stripping" Gajeel said annoyed

"I know what stripping is, but atleast I don't do it in public" Natsu said as he layed down on his bed. Happy was asleep on the bed so Natsu had to be careful not to wake him up. Same was for Lily except he was on Gajeels bed.

"it's a habit FlameBrain" grey announced

 _Knock knock knock_

"I'll get that" Natsu said walking towards the door. He opened it to see Lucy standing there holding neatly folded clothes. Along with some Fairytail emblem badges. He even saw her face go automatically pink by the time he opened the door. She still wore her tiara over her blonde hair.

"o-oh h-hey n-Natsu" Lucy paused to clear her throat "these are the team u-uniforms for d-day 1" Lucy said handing Natsu the uniforms

"Alright thanks Luce" Natsu said scratching his neck alittle nervous

"A-also t-these are some badges master gave to L-Lisanna and W-Wendy for us to put on anything w-we may w-wear" Lucy said not being able to take her eyes off Natsu shirtless

"thanks Luce" Natsu smiled as he grabbed the 3 Fairytail emblem badges then placed them on top of the clothes. She stood there just looking at him as he did the same. He forgot he had no shirt on until he realized that's what Lucy was staring at. There was a long silence until it finally broke.

"I-I um better g-get going" Lucy said nervous as she sidestepped towards her hotel room. She looked as if she were going to die if no one opened the door.

"Curfew" Natsu heard behind him coming from the room. It took him a while to realize it was Gajeel.

"B-bye" he then heard next to him. He turned around to wave at Lucy who had pink cheeks about the shade of his hair color. He smiled as he waved back, then shut his door.

"flirrrtinggg" Natsu heard Gajeel as he walked in the room

"hey not my fault she had to see that" Natsu said embarrassed

"Yo FlaimBrain ever heard of put on a shirt before you open the door" Gajeel rolled his eyes

"enough, these are our uniforms for day 1" Natsu said placing the uniforms on the desk. "I need some fresh air I'll be on the balcony" he added walking off.

Lucys P.O.V

 _OMG OMG OMG! I just saw Natsu shirtless! Why am I so shocked he's my friend right?! Ugh being in a love triangle sucks! Why or how did I even fall for Natsu's charm! Maybe it was his abs or personality... No for sure it was just him! He's just so kind, charming, protective, loyal...what am I saying!,_ Lucy thought hiding her face into her pillow.

"lu you alright?" Levy asked

"no I'm not ok, something amazing just happened" Lucy mumbled under her pillow "I mean scary something scary just happened" Lucy tried to change what she said

"what happened that was so scary/amazing?" Wendy asked

"I saw Na— no I'm not telling you'll tease me" Lucy grumbled

"shhh, Carla's asleep try to keep it down alittle" Wendy shushed

"right sorry" Lucy mumbled

"anyways tell us please we won't tease" Lisanna said

"you promise" Lucy said getting her face out of the pillow.

"promise" the 3 girls said with a sure face

"alright then" Lucy took a deep breath "i-I um might've saw Natsu sh-shirtless" she felt heat on her cheeks causing her to cover her face with her hands

"no way NaLu is so in progress!" Levy announced

"Levy you promised not to tease" Lucy mumbled in a pouty face

"sorry I had to say that or I would've burst" levy smiled

"Lucy you have nothing to worry about it happens to all of us" Wendy smiled looking away

"really? you've seen your "friend" shirtless" Lucy said suspicious

"hey we're talking about you not me" Wendy claimed

"your the one who said it not me" Lucy tease

just then out by the door someone smiled causing a small spark appear. Lucy tried to smile as she knew who it was. lucy hoped he didn't hear the talk about shirtless boys.

"hey there princess" all the other girls heard

"Loke" Lucy looked away

"what's wrong not what you hoped" he asked

"no it's not that just that I'm not in the mood I guess" Lucy said unsure

"which is why I arrived to make you happy" Loke said walking up to Lucy

"Goodluck with that" Lucy said sitting back down on her bed

"maybe we can go out for a walk" Loke smiled

"can't we got a curfew who knows why but it's part of the games" Lucy shrugged her shoulders

"well then we can talk while I'm here" Loke sat next to Lucy on the bed

"sorry to burst that bubble too but we gotta get dressed for the games" Lisanna said holding up a letter

"we do?" Lucy said lost

"yea someone just slid this threw the crack under the door while you two were talking" Lisanna said grabbing her team uniform

"how do we know this isn't a trick? Lucy asked getting up

 _Knock knock_

Lisanna and Lucy walked over to the door. Natsu and grey were at the door. Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she saw Natsu had a shirt on though it wasn't buttoned up.

"did you guys get a letter like this?" Grey asked holding up a letter that looked identical as the one Lisanna held up.

"This better not be a trick" Natsu mumbled

just then the phone in the girls room began to ring.

 _Ring a Ring_

Levy picked up and put the phone on speaker

"hello?" Levy asked

"you rascals missed the train, messed around with the curfew forgetting to turn on your tv to find out what's going on right now!" Natsu recognized the voice

"old man calm down what's going on?" Natsu asked getting close to the phone

"what's going on what's going on! Everyone's getting letters saying to get ready for the games have you not gotten one yet?!" Master asked in a anger tone

"we do but aren't sure if it's a trick—"

"it's not a trick now get your butts ready! If you aren't you'll embarrass Fairytail on the opening night of the Games now hurry!"

The line went dead. Master had hung up on them.

"well it's no trick so what are we waiting for, GET OUT BOYS!" Lisanna said shoving the guys out.

lucy turned around to grab her uniform only to see Loke smirking at her.

"you too pervert, I know your by boyfriend but bye" Lucy shoved Loke out the room to the balcony since she wasn't able to close his gate. Simply because he used his own magic to get there in the first place.

the girls quickly got into their uniforms. They looked just like the same uniforms from last year but the only new think was the purple cape that came with it. Lucy quickly got dressed.

A purple sleeveless corset top with a dark navy blue skirt. She put the badge on her spirit key brown waist bag. Slipped her dark brown heeled boots on. Then rushed to the mirror to do something with her hair.

She put her hair in a high ponytail making it look as if she had really short hair. She left her long bangs out since she was in a hurry. She accidentally bumped into levy who was making her way towards the mirror.

"sorry" Lucy said as she grabbed her last piece of the uniform. The long purple cape that reached to her wraist.

"I'm ready, who else?" Lucy asked adjusting her spirit key wraist bag.

"Me" Lisanna said putting the Fairytail emblem onto her cape where it tied to stay in place.

"Me" levy said placing her purple headband in place with the Fairytail emblem on the side.

"Me" Wendy finished off as she put her left boot on.

"can I come back in?" Lucy heard someone ask. She walked over to the balcony doors opening them with a giggle

"I forgot you were out there, we're leaving you should get back" Lucy suggested walking towards the other girls

"I like you in uniform, makes you look hot" Loke smirked walking behind lucy

"Loke! What's he doing here? He didn't watch you girls get dressed did he?!" Natsu said shocked by the door Lisanna opened

"of course not, I'm no pervert unlike you" Loke rolled his eyes walking out the room behind lucy

"I'm no pervert, so what were you doing in their" Natsu asked mad

"Just came to visit my girl but she got busy" Loke responded closing the door to the girls hotel room. Natsu seemed to get tense when Loke said "my girl"

lucy felt embarrassed. 2 guys she had feelings for were fighting. All Lucy could do was walk away covering her face with her hands as she stood by levy and Lisanna

"stop it you guys we're in a hurry" grey said separating the two.

"We'll settle this later" Loke mumbled

"anytime anywhere" Natsu mumbled back. With that Loke disapeared back to the celestial spirit realm. He didn't even bother to say bye or wave. Lucy unhid her face to see the guys uniform.

The guys wore the same thing as last year. Along with their dark purple cape which theirs reached down to their ankles.

"Alright elevators are slow so we gotta take the stairs" Lisanna sighed

"dragon slayers are fast that's for sure, could you take the slow runners while happy, carla, and lily fly the others" levy explained.

"Let's do this quick" lily said grabbing Lisanna. Carla grabbed Wendy. Gajeel took Levys wrist. Happy grabbed Grey. Leaving Natsu grabbing Lucy's wrist. They all then ran/ flew their way towards the stairs.

once they got to the final floor Gajeel got levy bridal style as he ran his way to the GMG's stadium. Natsu on the other hand simply grabbed Lucy's wrist as they both ran the whole way with Lucy blushing while Natsu smiled with his toothy grin.

15 minutes later

the gang finally made it to the stadium. They were in their side of the stadium catching their breaths from running all the way there, well atleast Lucy was. She didn't like the idea of running in heeled boots but it was the best to go with the team uniform.

"so do we know what we're gonna do once they announce our team?" Lucy asked With her hands on her knees

"yea we're gonna make our fans happy" Natsu smiled

"I'm gonna use my magic to make a big Fairytail emblem of ice" grey said brushing his hand through his hair

"then I'm gonna burn it up to where it'll cause steam around the place" Natsu grinned

"to finish it off I'll have Griffins appear to blow away the steam to where it'll clear up, we'll be posing showing off our emblems" levy ended

"isn't there one last part to it?" Gajeel murmured

"oh right they'll be glowing to, I got Freed to do that emblem glowing thing for the end" levy smiled

"I got something in mind to make our fans go wild" Natsu childishly grinned

"really what?" Lucy asked with her hands on her hips

"you two should ride the Griffins around the stadium it'll make fans go crazy to see what we can do for an enterence" Natsu explained

"that'd be cool but how will we even get on them that fast?" Levy asked

"a cheerleader throw trick thing" Natsu thought

"it'll work, trust me I know cheerleader tricks" Lucy smiled at levy who looked unsure

"alright" levy said softly with a bit of worry

"if not I'll just throw you flying shrimp" Gajeel teased

"or I can get one of the Griffins to quickly fly over to me so I can hop on that way it's safe for me since I'm no cheerleader" levy pointed out

"that'll work too, just do what you think is best for you we don't want an injured member that fast" grey claimed

"I'll leave one in the air for Lucy to be cheerleader thrown to while the other one gets to me" levy claimed

"works for me, but whose cheerleader throwing me?" Lucy asked

"I came up with the idea so me" Natsu smiled

"Alright then" Lucy said alittle worried at the thought

"just trust me I won't let you get hurt" Natsu commented placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder which gave her the chills, but she nodded with agreement

"just make sure to show your emblems once your in the air with levy" grey added

"one thing my emblems on my back..." Levy trailed off

"they'll know where it is, it'll be glowing" grey assured her

"just take off that cape your wearing a corset without sleeves it should be able to show your emblem" Gajeel said walking towards levy.

"Well we might as well see if it'll work" Natsu shrugged

levy felt Gajeels hands take the cape off once she took out the bow that kept it in place. Once it was off Gajeel handed levy her cape.

"does it show?" Levy asked hoping it would

"yep, the whole emblem is able to be seen without the cape" Lucy assured her

"alright then" levy said as Gajeel placed the cape back on her. Levy grabbed the ribbons to tie it back in place making sure it wasn't a complicated bow.

"too bad Wendy and Lisanna won't be with us" levy sadly sighed

"well their backups they go once they announce backups" grey shrugged.

"Im all fired up" Natsu smiled standing close to Lucy. Everyone nodded as they stood in their place with a challenging look on their faces. As they could tell they were about to begin.

 **This chapter feels shorter than I usually make them but that's just for the next chapter to be better when I start it. So they finally announce the competition on opening night which is the next chapter.**

 **I have been working on this story for a while and been thinking of the next story I'm gonna start when I finish this one. Have any of you seen The PowerPuff Girls? Well that's gonna be the next story. Instead of the cartoon it's gonna be the anime series The Powerpuff Girls Z. I have already started the idea of what it's going to be on. So for my Fairytail fans who may like the next story I'll be working on, here is a summary of what it's going to be on...**

The powerpuff girls enjoy their life. At 6 years old they end up having to Move because of their fathers new job. By the time the 3 girls are gone 3 new boys move into town. Boomer,Butch, and Brick. They become pretty popular in the kindergarten class, but don't know much about the 3 girls they've heard a lot from- Bubbles,Buttercup, and Blossom.

6 years pass by only to find out the 3 girls move back to town for high school. The girls are about 12 years old (almost 13) meaning they've grown up and are different then they were when they were younger. The girls don't know much about what had happened since they left until they meet the 3 boys. They become really good friends with eachother.

Later in high school the girls start to develop feelings for the guys. Blossom starts to crush on Brick but thinks she's to busy with school for feeling like that. Buttercup denies her feeling for Butch though she knows they aren't fake. Bubbles on the other hand deals with her crush on Boomer but try's to hide it from him.

The girls enjoy the guys company but sadly their father has suspicions around the boys. He finds out the reason why the Boys moved into town in the first place. Once the girls find out what their father believes they start to worry only to avoid the boys at the guys feel the same way? Will the girls feeling stay there or will their friendship end at that point?

 **So that basically what I'm having that story be on once I finish "Friends or more?". I will only say one thing about the next story. The guys have a bad past which is the reason why the girls father has suspicion around the boys. i will have a list of details on that story on the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and that the summary for those of you who like the powerpuff girls Z got your attention. Hope to hear more from you guys on reviews. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy the next chapters of this story.**

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_

* * *

 _Details on next story:_

 _* there will be no superpowers it'll be a normal teenage life at highschool._

 _* it'll be a romance for sure. Along with friendship._

 _* ships I'm going for in that story will be..._

 _Bubbles x Boomer_

 _Blossom x Brick_

 _Buttercup x Butch_

 _\- basically Powerpuffs with Rowdyruffs-_

 _* there will be abit of mystery to the Rowdyruffs past_

 _* it'll have a big time skip but I'll try to add as much detail to their lives since the moving away event to the girls_

 _*will be possibly a lot of different P.O.V. From Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs_

 ** _That's basically all I have so far but I hope it's enough for you fans. If I think of more I'll make sure to add them into the ends of the other chapters and if not you'll just have to read the story to find out more things._**


	21. Meeting competition

The stary night fell over the stadium though they had lights on around the place to see the stadium floor. The place was full of screaming fans who were impatient for the opening night to begin.

There were balconies on every edge reserved for the teams guild. There were flags located at the balcony so for the corresponding guilds. Fairytail. Sabertooth. Blue Pegasus. Lamia Scale. Quatro Cerberus. Mermaid Heel. To finish it off Twilight Ogre.

"WHOSE READY FOR THE NIGHT TO LIGHT UP?!" Everyone heard Chapati announce

all the fans screamed louder.

"LET THE NIGHT BEGIN THEN!" Echoed threw the speakers around the stadium. Just then the guilds on the balconies shot a guild emblem firework into the sky.

Fairy tails was Red. Sabertooth was White. Blue Pegasus was Blue. Lamia Scale was Green. Quatro Cerberus was Brown. Mermaid Heel was Pink. Last one Twilight Ogre was a lime yellow.

"I AM YOUR FAVORITE COMMENTOR CHAPATI ALONG WITH 2 SPECIAL GUEST!" They all heard threw the speaker

"Hi there I'm Yajima glad to be here again" Yajima greeted threw the speakers

"COOL! COOL! COOOOOOL! IM ACTUALLY HERE!" everyone knew who that was. It's Jason from Sorcerer Magazine.

"Now shall we begin?" Yajima asked the commenters

"yes indeed, Jason would you announce the first guild?" Chapati asked

"alright starting up we got Lamia Scale! COOL!" Jason announced

"on the team we got adorable Sherria" Chapati announced

looking down you could see Sherria jumping along the place with a cheerful look in her eyes. She was dressed in a blue dress that wasn't long making it easy to see her green emblem on her leg.

Her dress had net looking sleeves to her wrist. She wore black flats as she made her way towards the middle of the stadium doing cartwheels.

she even moved her hands around with them being covered in her sky god slayer magic. Her hair was down in a short bob style making it obvious that was how short her pink hair was. She also had a small yellow ribbon in her hair as a headband.

"Next up is the pet dog as they call him Toby" chapati announced

looking down they could see Toby barking like crazy as if he were a dog. He had a new sock around his neck it was blue. His hair was all messy. Had no shirt on only his ripped jeans.

He stood next to Sherria maybe even too close only to him getting hit by her sky god slayer covered hand.

"The next two Powerful Jura and Brainiac Yuka" Chapati announced

looking down you could see Jura in a blue robe with Yuka near by in a blue hat. Yuka stood next to Sherria as Jura stood next to Toby.

"last member is Icey Lyon!" Chapati Announced with a fist in the stary Sky.

lyon ran out of their side of the stadium with ice made Eagles which he made appear before running towards the middle of the team. He stood in the middle of Sherria and Jura.

To finish off their enterence Sherria shot all the ice eagles with her sky god slayer magic. Once the eagles got shot they shattered into small pieces of ice that formed their guilds emblem.

The fans of their guild went crazy. They heard a lot of fans yelling for action. They possibly even heard girls yelling for Lyon to take his shirt off, which made Sherria feel somewhat jealous.

"What do you believe their chances of winning are?" Chapati asked the commenters

"I believe about a 50% chance" Yajima answered

"I don't care if they win or not I just want to see action! COOL!" Jason answered grabbing his camera to take pictures of the group with their shattered ice made emblem over their heads.

"Alright moving on we have Twilight Ogre" Yajima announced

the whole team walked out to the front of the stage byside Lamia Scale. They didn't have much of a show planed out for their enterence since they were too lazy to plan one. All they did was lift Mattan into the sky where she lit her Fire accessories to full power to show their emblem in the sky.

"the members in the team are—" Chapati looked surprised as he saw on the list of their team they all said unknown the only real name was Mattans

"they're all unknown members atleast that's what it reads on the list except for Mattan" Yajima said lost

"Not cool, to be honest you guys and girl have no chances of winning this year sorry" Jason said cleaning his cameras lenses

"moving on we have Blue Pegasus" Yijama said as the team of Blue Pegasus walked towards the side of Twilight Ogre.

"The members are the lovely Jenny, Smart yet dreamy Hibiki, Nice guy Eve, and Good looking Ren" Chapati announced

"just so you all know we aren't saying that we're just reading what it says on the list of names" Yajima assured the whole stadium.

all 3 guys were dressed in suits as Jenny was in a rose pink dress that had a cut up to her thigh on the side. Her hair was up in a bun as she placed a snowdrop flower by the bun. She wore pink heels to match her dress.

Eve used his snow magic to make a blizzard appear. Ren took advantage of the blizzard to use his wind magic to blow the currents towards the sky to where he got his wind magic to make the blizzard form their guilds emblem.

To spice things up Jenny, knowing guys go crazy for her body, decided to use her transformation magic to transform into a snow angle look.

She transformed from a Rose pink dress to a white silk dress. Her hair was down with a white hippie headband to look like a halo. On her back she had small white feathered wings that she could actually use to fly in.

guys went crazy because of her dress, it had a cut on the side to show most of her leg, and even had no sleeves so her shoulders were showing.

"CHECK THAT OUT! SOO COOOOOL!" Jason said grabbing his camera to get pictures of the event but mostly for pictures of Jenny's snow angel look.

"They may be good at shows but how are their abilities in combat?" Yijama randomly said through the speakers.

"How much of a possibility do they have to win this years games?" Chapati asked

"I would say a 65% chance since they have the brains by their side" Yijama replied referring to Hibiki who was just smirking at their fans

"as much as I'd like to stay and talk about them we have more contestants up next Quattro Cerberus" Yijama said grabbing the next list

"watch out looks like they've unleashed their hounds, anyone remember Rocker?" Chapati announced pointing to the team walking towards their place by side Blue Pegasus.

"looks like Bacchus had to much" Yijama said looking at Bacchus who was walking unstable with a murder look on his face.

"are they only 2 competitors this year?" Chapati asked not seeing anymore people join the 2 who were standing at their place. Just then someone came spinning his way byside Rocker

"looks as if there's more making their enterence say hello to Semmes" Chapati laughed

"along with Jäger" Yajima said noticing him walk towards the group. Just then they saw what Semmes had dug into the ground he drew out the form of their guild emblem, Jäger used his vines to make the emblem pop out more into the ground with his plant magic.

"impressive abit off but they got a pretty fair chance of getting to the finals" Yajima commented

"moving on we got a COOL lady team, Mermaid Heel" Jason announced getting his camera ready to get pictures of the girls only guild.

"on this team we have Kagura, Risley, Araña, and to finish off Lilianna" Yajima announced as the 4 girls walked out. The girls walked out with serious expressions. They didn't seem if the were going to do anything until they did.

lillianna got her magic to swirl in the sky as if it were a tornado. Araña made the orange tail to look as if it had a spiderweb design on it with her web shot.

To finish it off Kagura strikes the mini tornado only for it to break into pieces. Once it broke it fell around the girls as if it were confetti. Though over Liliannas little pointed cat ear hair style was a figure of their emblem with tiny ones falling like confetti.

"the girls are serious to wanna win this year!" Yijama commented

"COOL!" Jason yelled taking pictures of the girls.

"Up next The one and only Sabertooth!" Chapati said looking down to seeing the team members make their way towards their spot by side Mermaid Heel.

"On this team we have the twin dragons Sting and Rogue!" Yajima said reading through the list

"ALONG WITH YUKINO, ORGA, AND RUFUS! COOOOL!" Jason nearly ran down to the groups for close up pictures.

looking down you could see the 5 making their way. They didn't do anything but stand there. Anyone could feel their magic energy. It was powerful.

"Crazy energy coming in around them I bet they're ready for the win" Yijama commented

"THIS YEARS GAMES ARE SO GONNA BE COOL!" Jason freaked

"it's not over yet since the best was saved for last COME ON IN..."

"FAIRYTAIL!" All three commenters yelled

"THEYVE WON THESE GAMES 2 IN A ROW WILL THEY WIN THIS YEAR AGAIN?!" Chapati added.

in came Fairytail. Grey made a huge emblem of ice. Natsu Fire dragon Roared at it causing steam around the place. All the other guilds couldn't see a thing except each other. Just then 2 Griffins appeared out of nowhere.

They flapped their big eagle wings to blow away the steam. One of them flew into the steam leaving the other one alone in the sky. Out of nowhere Lucy was seen popping out of the steam only to land on the Griffins back.

the other griffin appeared back with levy on its back. Both girls nodded as the griffin Lucy was on started to fly around the place. Levy used her magic to help clear up the last bit of steam.

"SOLID SCRIPT, WIND"

"AMAZINGLY COOL!" Jason commented taking pictures

once the wind cleared up the rest of the steam levy took her cape off then threw it towards Gajeel. She then flew on the Griffins back around the stadium along with Lucy. Everyone on the team had their emblems glowing.

Levy landed the griffin to stand next to the team to pose with them. Lucy on the other hand took time to land her griffin.

Once she landed she jumped off did a cartwheel took a small step back ended up nearly tripping but Natsu caught her in his arms. She blushed but acted as if that was planned which really wasn't.

Levy had her back to the crowd showing her white glowing emblem. Gajeel stood next to levy with his shoulder facing the crowd so they could see his black glowing emblem. Grey was shirtless on the end by Lucy with his arms crossed with his emblem on his chest glowed. Lucy stood by Grey but in Natsus arms.

Natsu let her go as she now faced his back. He was facing east so his fans could see his emblem on his right shoulder. Lucy leaned alittle bit on his back as she put her right hands back by her face to see her pink glowing emblem.

"AMAZING! Look at that crowd cheer! Yajima who do you believe is gonna win this?!" Chapati asked

"to be honest there is a lot of power this year but I believe Fairytail might win this year" Yajima claimed

"YOU GO FAIRYTAIL! YOUR SO COOOOOOL!" Jason said causing an echo go through the speakers around the stadium

"alright let's give them a break to meet their competition then we'll announce their backups" chapati announced.

Natsus P.O.V.

natsu dusted off his outfit as he noticed a lot of the girl fans in the crowd had passed out because of shirtless Grey. He rolled his eyes with _nice going stripper that wasn't in the plan_ in his mind.

"Natsu" Natsu heard someone say. He turned around to face Lucy smiling shyly at him

"yo Luce what's up?" Natsu asked with his toothy grin

"nothing just wanted to say thanks for catching me again, that would've been so embarrassing" Lucy nervously giggled

"no problem I did it once might as well do it again though now you owe me twice" Natsu teased

"yea I guess so" Lucy looked away

"so we're finally doing this?" Lucy added looking at all the familiar faces

"yea you nervous?" Natsu asked

"to be honest yea alittle bit" Lucy said looking back at Natsu

"don't worry I'm here to help besides what should you be nervous about in the first place?" Natsu asked

"well the battles, I may not win it for us" Lucy trailed off remembering how she lost to Flare last year. "I mean the team not us" Lucy added realizing it just sounded awkward

natsu laughed at Lucy "don't worry about that I'm pretty sure your strong enough besides winning isn't that important, unless we're loosing" Natsu teased

lucy smiled. _You look so peaceful but behind that smile there's a sad little girl, I wish I knew how to help,_ Natsu thought

"Lucy what are your comp—" Lucy looked up at Natsu with her big auburn brown eyes

"what were you saying?" Lucy asked in a quiet voice

"nothing" Natsu shook his head to look away from Lucy. _What are your complications I want to help I want to know...,_ Natsu thought of what he was going to ask her but didn't.

"so this is team Fairytail" Natsu heard a guy say behind him. He turned around to see Sting with Yukino by his side

"Sting just the guy I was hoping I wouldn't run into" Natsu said sarcastically

"still not funny, you guys ready to be beat by the new winners this year" Sting teased

"tsh like that's gonna happen" Natsu rolled his eyes as he chuckled

"so you and Lucy finally are a thing huh?" Sting said randomly

"W-what we are not a thing" Lucy said nervously shocked

"she has a boyfriend that isn't me" Natsu claimed pointing to Lucy

"oh alright then but you seemed as if you were" sting pointed out

"how did you even think that?!" Natsu asked scratching his back somewhat looking nervous but hid it well for it to be not noticeable

"well you caught Lucy when she failed her landing trick" sting tried not to laugh

"I was being nice, besides I don't want our team to look embarrassing because of one mess up" Natsu claimed

"was it really noticeable?" Lucy asked embarrassed

"from a close distance it was pretty noticeable" Yukino answered lucy

"don't freak it was still a good trick" Natsu claimed looking at lucy

"see you even try to comfort her as if you two were a thing" Sting pointed out

"I'm out of here see you later" lucy waved as she escaped that conversation

"poor Lucy why do you have to torture her like that Sting" Yukino said in a low shy voice

"I wasn't trying to sound mean I was just saying Natsu and her look like they were a thing" Sting shrugged

"well next time just wait for things to look more obvious" Yukino laughed alittle

"sorry about that Natsu" Sting said scratching his head

"does it really look like we're a thing?" Natsu asked

sting and Yukino both nodded.

"To add one more thing you act like you were a thing" Yukino pointed out

"maybe there's something in them that's hidden away for eachother" Sting shrugged

"why would you two think that?" Natsu asked confused yet somewhat interested

"Lucy ran off with pink cheeks did you not see she was blushing?" Yukino asked

"no I didn't but now that you bring it up she did sound nervous at answering what you 2 asked" Natsu responded tapping his cheek

"not just the blushing but she ran off when I mentioned ways you looked as if you were a thing" Sting added on

"what are you two saying?" Natsu asked

"I think Lucy may have feelings for you..." Yukino trailed off

"W-what but she has a boyfriend" Natsu said trying not to freak out

"it's possible for a girl to have feelings for 2 boys at a time though she looses feelings for one of them as she sets more feelings for the other" Yukino answered

"yea have you ever heard of a Love Triangle?" Sting said

"Lucy and me? In your dreams" Natsu said nervously yet somewhat smirked at the thought of it "I better go I wanna see if I can find Grey he has explaining to do for stripping his shirt off that wasn't even in the plan" Natsu added

"Natsu wait!" Yukino said as she stretched her hand out making a vine come out of the ground to grab Natsu's foot to keep him from walking off

"what really what now?!" Natsu asked starting to get annoyed

"it may sound crazy to hear what we just told you but it can be possible" Yukino said holding the plant in place with her magic

"you cannot say a thing to Lucy about what we told you, it may freak her out" Sting claimed

"or since I know her well get you beat up thinking your messing with her" Yukino added

"alright then, I won't tell her I wouldn't even say a thing in the first place so can I go now?" Natsu said pointing to the vine

yukino nodded as she lowered her hand down to her side making the vine release Natsu then go back to the ground.

"Thanks see you later competition" Natsu waved as he walked off into the crowd of more people. _Lucy with me? Could that even be possible? Why am I even smirking about this? Right now I know,_ Natsu chuckled as he realized that Lucy by his side was all he ever wanted since the accidental kiss on the night he left town.

Lucys P.O.V.

lucy waked around trying to calm herself down from Stings points he claimed. She just wanted a quiet place to think in atleast until she could go back to her hotel room.

 _I wonder what else they said after I left... No don't think of that you'll make yourself worry more... Can I just go away to curl myself in a ball and cry until I can finally get back up... Why do I even want to cry in the first place?!,_ Lucy thought in her head as she walked around the stadium crowded with the other guilds.

Lucy finally stopped walking, though her mind felt as if it wanted to blow because of all the thoughts and worries she had. She stopped walking because someone called out her name getting her attention.

"Lucy hey it's been a while, how you doing?" She heard. Lucy looked over her shoulder to see Hibiki walking up to her.

"oh hey Hibiki" Lucy forced a fake smile

"so your in the games again this year?" He asked

"yea I guess I am" Lucy shrugged her shoulders

"you've changed since the last time I saw you" he smirked

"I know that smirk, alright show me what you got" Lucy sighed rolling her eyes

"if you were a rainbow, I'd follow you till I found my pot of gold" Hibiki said making the best flirtatious look he could

"you still haven't changed" Lucy laughed. She needed a laugh to distract herself from the thoughts in her head

"that one didn't work, let me try another one then" he placed his finger on his chin as he started to think. Lucy simply laughed

"alright but just that last one, I shouldn't be allowing guys to flirt with me I have a boyfriend" Lucy claimed calming herself down

"if you were a shooting star, I wouldn't wish for more" Hibiki smiled "wait you have a boyfriend?!" He nearly freaked

"yea I do but it's getting complicated for me" Lucy sighed

"I knew grey being a stripper would cause complications" Hibiki pointed out

"NO, Greys not my boyfriend he's a nice guy but not my type" Lucy claimed

"oh so if it's not Grey" Hibiki started to think "No way it's Natsu!" He nearly yelled

"keep it down would yah, and no it's not Natsu either" Lucy responded

"oh well if it's not those 2 or me then who is it?" Hibiki asked tilting his head to the right

"it's Loke" Lucy nearly mumbled his name

"what's wrong between you 2? He asked

"like I said complications" Lucy looked away nearly mumbling her answer

"like what, maybe I can help" Hibiki suggested

"it's just that I don't feel the same way I used to for Loke anymore, any advice?" Lucy closed her eyes with a sigh following

"relationships are supposed to make people happy, if it isn't working out for one then..." Hibiki took a pause to think of the right words "sometimes it's best to break up and move on if things are like that" he finished

"so your saying if I broke up with him, I'd feel better?" Lucy asked opening her eyes

"not saying it's make you feel better, I said it can be the better choice is basically what I mean" Hibiki responded

"I'll have to think about that, thanks Hibiki" Lucy looked away "I've been thinking about that this whole time maybe it would be for the best" Lucy mumbled

"goodluck with that, just let me know when your single" Hibiki smirked.

"in your dreams" Lucy giggled

"hey if Ren and Sherry can be a couple in secret, maybe you and me could too" he suggested

"like I said in your dreams" Lucy giggled.

"ALRIGHT GUILD TEAMS GO BACK TO YOUR SIDES ITS TIME FOR THE BACKUPS TO SHINE!" Everyone heard Chapati announce

lucy waved to Hibiki as they went their ways.

10 minutes later

natsu was resting his weight on the wall near the hallways leading to everyone's side of the stadium along with stairs to go to the top floor where the balconies were to the guilds teams. Natsu was simply there with thoughts in his mind. He wouldn't stop thinking about what Sting and Yukino had told him about Lucy.

In the end Natsu decided those thoughts weren't going to distract him. He realized if Lucy had feeling for him that'd be great, but if she didn't well then he'd just let it slide like it were nothing. Though he knew that'd be hard for him but he would have to deal with it.

Natsu made his way towards the stairs so he could say hi to all the members who went to cheer them on. He bumped into someone on his way to the stairs.

"Clumsy me, sorry"

"no your fine" Natsu opened his eyes to see Lucy shaking her head with her eyes closed not noticing it was Natsu

"yo Luce where yah headed?" Natsu asked

"wait, Natsu?" Lucy said lost. She opened her auburn brown eyes to see Natsu smiling at her

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Lucy apologized

"no Luce your good no worries" Natsu chuckled at the blonde who looked away embarrassed

"anyways I um better go" Lucy said breaking the silence between them

"where yah headed to?" Natsu asked

"Somewhere quiet" Lucy waved

"what for you alright?" Natsu asked chasing after lucy managing to grab her wrist

"yea I'm fine I just want some quiet time to think" lucy said avoiding eye contact trying to take her hand out of his grip

"you sure?" Natsu asked

"yea I'm sure I'll see you on the way back to the hotel" Lucy said still trying to pull her hand out of his grip

"alright be safe, the team will be upstairs with the guild if you end up looking for us" Natsu said loosening his grip

"alright then, see yah" Lucy said slipping her hand from his grip. Once free she nearly ran away as fast as she could from Natsu, leaving him alone by the staircase.

Natsu P.O.V.

once Lucy was out of sight Natsu simply sighed with confusion as he made his way up the stairs. Once he was upstairs he sat down by grey as he saw they were already announcing the last back up members for the last guild which obviously was the best for last Fairytail.

He saw all the other teams didn't really have backups. Twilight ogre, Quatro Cerberus, even Sabertooth didn't have any backup members. Meaning Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia scale, and Fairytail were the only ones with backups.

Lamia scale had Sherry as backup. Mermaid Heel had Beth as backup. Blue Pegasus had Itchya and that Itchya face exceed as backups. Fairytail had Wendy and Lisanna as backups.

"Welcome to the games opening night" Yajima greeted the backups through the microphone

"Yo Nichiya you can't be in the games your an exceed your still COOL though" everyone heard Jason claim through the speakers

"so for an opening night event, we're gonna announce in a bit once the backups are ready" Yajima said as the backups exited the stage toward their guilds

"we'll be back in 5 minutes to announce the event" Chapati announced holding in a yawn

Natsu looked around from his seat. He saw the majority of the members sitting down were yawning or close to falling asleep.

Natsu looked up to the sky to distract himself from nearly falling asleep. He saw tons of stars with a full moon by side. He tried to spot some constellations, he managed to find a lot but didn't want to find the last zodiac sign to complete all 12 signs.

He didn't want to find Leo, it made him think of Loke. He hated how Loke was always around Lucy. He understood Lucy dated Loke, but something didn't seem right between the 2 anymore.

It was as if something was fading love perhaps but it shouldn't be bugging Natsu it wasn't really his concern to poke around in.

"hey Natsu" Natsu heard someone say. He looked away from the stars to see Lisannas sweet shy smile

"what up?" Natsu asked sitting up from his seat

"where's Lucy?" Lisanna asked looking around

"all I know is that she's somewhere quiet that's all" Natsu shrugged his shoulders

"wierd I hope she's ok" Lisanna said concerned

"anyways what's up with the event for tonight? You got any guesses?" Natsu asked

"just one that's basically gonna be a battle of some kind" Lisanna shrugged as she sat down by Natsu

"Are we cheating?" Natsu asked

"how are we cheating?" Lisanna asked with a giggle

"well our team has 2 backups while all the other teams either have no backups or 1" Natsu explained

"master got told we could have up to 2 backup members" Lisanna shrugged

"you know this how?" Natsu asked

"I heard my sister talk to master about it" Lisanna claimed

"you better start going, your 5 minutes of break are almost done" Natsu suggested as he got up from the seat he was in

"where are you headed?" Lisanna asked as she got up to go on her way back down to the stadium

"I'm gonna go find Lucy, don't want her to miss out on the event" Natsu shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Lisanna

"alright then, wish me luck for whatever it is I'm doing with Wendy" Lisanna smiled Natsu gave her a thumps up. They then split up Lisanna towards the stadium as for Natsu he made his way towards the direction he saw Lucy go last time.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to finish the chapter I was busy again. Now that schools gonna start again I've gotten way to busy to work on the story. So last time I said I was gonna make a new story on the PPG's Z, well I'm actually debating between that one and a new idea that I just thought of.**

 **The new choice is Fairytail but the next generations so their children. It'd be really fun to work on it since I watch Fairytail a lot more than PPG's Z. Here's some details on what Fairytail Next generation would sound like...**

 _-school experience with all their friends._

 _-may sneak in adorable crushes between some characters._

 _-parents obviously gonna be in it._

 _-you get to read about their parents past when they got married/ engaged possibly._

 _-fun scenes for the small kids hanging out with all their friends._

 _-mostly a happy story with happy events in their lives. Birthday parties, making friends, school events. Stuff like that._

 _-learning magic with silly scenes from their parents_

 _-story title is "Even Kids Fall In Love With Age"_

 _-possibly scenes of some kids name calling eachother leading to small fights_

 _-mostly story on childhood leading to highschool events_

 _-anything that happens to kids could happen to the children_

 **So those are some details. Here's a summary just for understanding it better. Like I said I'm still debating on which story to make.**

The circle of life is something with no escape. You grow up leading to marriage which leads to family to the end. Well that happens in the story. The Fairytail members end up getting engaged leading to marriage in the next 2 months.

Once they end up officially a married couple the next step happens in a blink of an eye they all become parents.

NaLu have 2 children the oldest Nashi Luna Dragneel and the youngest Igneel Nash Dragneel. GruVia have 3 children the oldest Storm Fullbuster, the twins Rin and Sylvia Fullbuster.

GaJevy have 1 daughter Gale Jenny Redfox. JeRza have 2 kids the oldest Reiki Fernandes the youngest Rosemary Fernandes. MirAxus have 1 daughter Nova Dreyar.

With children come responsibilities for the parents. All the families bond in their own ways. Durning summer vacation all the kids are 8 years old meaning their parents start to teach them their magic.

Whenever the kids get free time from training they run off to meet all together and have fun before they have to return to their training. After 6 years the kids grow up to teenagers. They all are the age of 15 now.

Now being teenagers comes new feelings to the teens. Nashi starts to get unwanted feelings towards one of her friends. Igneel begins to crush on one of his own friends in the group. Sylvia starts to get unwanted attention from a student that doesnt even go to Fairytail High.

Will all the kids survive their new life at a new age? Would they have a fun childhood while it lasted? What's gonna happen with the crushing developing between some of the friends? Can their parents help them out with the troubles from highschool?

 **So there you have it, that's what "Even Kids Fall In Love With Age" would be about. Go ahead and leave a review of what story would be best to write about. I don't know about you but this is a hard decision for me though I'm mostly caught in the net for "Even Kids Fall In Love With Age".**

 **Hope you enjoyed the summary of it. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of "Friends or More?" Feel free to leave any sort of review. I haven't had any so it worries me, I rather know what you thing of it so far than to deal with crazy thoughts in my head of no reviews.**

 **Sorry I had to cut the chapter to write about the debating stories I just want to let you know what may be the next story. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_


	22. Opening night event

Lucy walked around the hallway. She was nervous for what she was about to do. She had put a lot of thought into only to realize it was gonna be the best solution, even if it hurt. Lucy looked down at the ground for a minute.

She felt as if it was wrong but something inside her was saying it was right. Was it her heart or her crazy self. She walked off the thought as she walked more into the hallway. She possibly already went in a whole circle already through the hallways.

She had passed by basically all the stair cases that lead to every guilds balcony already so she was sure she's been in a circle, she even walked past the small passages that led to every guilds side of the stadium. Lucy sighed as she noticed she was stalling, distracting herself from doing it.

Lucy finally came to her senses. She grabbed a certain key.

"OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LEO!" At that instant Lucy was lowering her hand as the ray disapeared showing a almost red head staring at Lucy with flirty eyes. He then grinned at her as he took a step forward. Lucy had put away his key by the time he got close.

"Hey there princess" he smiled. Lucy simply waved as she tried not to look at his eyes or in other words make eye contact.

Loke tried to steal a kiss from her but Lucy ducked only for his lips to touch a cold stone wall. Lucy then escaped her way out of his hands which pinned her to the wall, but she escaped.

He simply looked at Lucy confused, she never tried to escape his kisses. _Somethings odd, she never dodged my kisses...,_ Loke thought placing a finger under his chin.

"Loke..." Lucy mumbled getting his attention "I can't..." Lucy continued

"what do you mean you can't? You can't what?" Loke asked confused

lucy looked away, then took a deep breath. _Please don't be dramatic please please please.._ , Lucy begged in her mind

"I can't be with you..." Lucy trailed off not turning back around to face him

"what? Lucy you gotta be kidding me... What did I do?" Loke asked confused as he adjusted his glasses

"no it's not you Loke its me I can't be with you, you don't deserve me" Lucy trailed off looking up at the wall

"what do you mean, Lucy what are you talking about? What are you not telling me?!" Loke stated worried as he took a step forward to stretch his hand out to touch her shoulder.

Lucy felt his hand on her shoulder. She took a sigh as she turned to look at his worried eyes. She didn't know how to tell him. All she could do was simply look down at the ground.

"Lucy?.. You can tell me anything why can't you tell me this?" Loke asked making her look at his face.

"I can't tell you it's hurtful.. It's hard!" Lucy cried closing her eyes. _Why in the world am I even crying isn't this the right thing to do me? If so why am I shedding tears now?,_ Lucy asked herself.

"then why'd you summon me in the first place?" Loke asked worried

"because I have to tell you..." Lucy tried to stay cal but it was hard to. She didn't know what to feel. _Now why am I all the sudden feeling my temper rise? What's wrong with me?,_ Lucy asked herself

"then just tell me already...!" Loke hoped for an answer as he shook her alittle while holding her from the shoulders

"no! I can't, I don't want to hurt you!" Lucy cried trying to get out of his grip.

"Lucy Heartfillia just tell me already your Hurting me either way!" Loke said letting her go.

"how dare you call me by my full name!" Lucy gasped "your acting like my father all the sudden!" Lucy added walking away

"only because I'm worried about you... How am I supposed to know why you summoned me if you won't tell me what's going on?!" Loke randomly said placing his hands on both sides of his head

"can't you see this is hard enough already as it is" Lucy cried. _Now why am I crying is it because I'm scared or is it because I remember my father,_ Lucy thought wiping her tear way with the back of her hand.

"Lucy Heartfillia just tell me already please" Loke begged _Lucy this is hurting me more than it is for you,_ Loke thought.

"Fine you wanna know alright then" Lucy looked away from the boy as she closed her eyes then moving her head down to face the floor when she opened her eyes.

"So what is it?" Loke asked worriedly

"I'm falling for someone else" Lucy finally said it. _Lucy really who, for how long, was our thing even real in the first place?!,_ Loke had his head full of questions.

"is that so..." Loke said softly.

"now you see why I didn't want to tell you I knew it would hurt it hurt me too I'm really sorry I really am—"

lucy was cut off, Loke placed his hand out in front of Lucy

"I get it, I kinda knew it for a while I was just never sure" Loke trailed off

"your not mad?" Lucy asked

"mad no, heartbroken maybe alittle but hey if this other guy makes you happy then I'm happy yah know" Loke gave a small smile

"how did you know?" Lucy asked turning to face the boy

"well let's just say I heard a conversation on shirtless guys, don't worry I didn't hear who it was though" Loke scratched his back. Lucy let out a sigh of reliefs with a few nervous giggles.

"so does this mean your breaking up with me?" Loke asked softly. Lucy nodded but had a small frown. Loke simply gave Lucy a hug.

"It was fun while it lasted" Loke whispered into her ear.

"Didn't even make it to our 2 month anniversary I'm sorry" Lucy sighed

the hug was then released. It was quiet for a while until Loke pulled out a small gift.

"I want you to have this" Loke said handing Lucy a small wrapped box

"what's this?" Lucy asked looking at the small box

"it's the gift I was gonna hand you for our 2 month anniversary, either way I still want you to keep it" Loke explained

lucy simply smiled as she looked at the small box again.

"Didn't know we still had to give eachother a break up gift" Lucy teased. Loke chuckled as he scratched his head.

"It's just a friendly gift not s break up gift" Loke replied

"either way I'm gonna get you something soon" Lucy shrugged her shoulders

Loke chuckled as he hoped she'd like the gift. "I better get going don't want to waste your magic" Loke claimed. Lucy nodded as she waved.

"you'll still be my princess even if we're just friends" Loke teased as he waved then disapeared into a golden light. Lucy sighed as she started to walk towards the staircase to go up to the guild balcony to meet up with the others.

As she walked she heard something. Loke was communicating with her telepathically.

" _Forgot to tell you, you can still run back to me if it doesn't come out to work the way you hoped_ " Loke said

" _In your dreams Loke"_ Lucy giggled as the old Loke returned that fast.

" _You won't be alone for so long I can easily tell that someone will replace my spot sooner or later"_ Loke said

 _"Who knows"_ Lucy thought back

 _"I gotta go Aries needs help with something, before I go let me apologize for sounding like your father I know you had a tough time with your daddy Also sorry for calling you by your full name twice"_ Loke apologized

 _"your good just don't do it again it sounds so wierd for people to know who my father is, also don't be my father again..."_ Lucy thought

" _Alright princess, see you later sometime in the games"_ Loke finished off. Lucy didn't think of anything for a while as she figured if he was still in her mind he'd be seeing what she'd be thinking about.

Lucy simply rolled her eyes as she made her way back to the balcony staircase. She was somewhat smiling who knew why but she figured it was alright to smile.

10 minutes later

Natsu P.O.V

As Natsu walked around the direction Lucy went, he wondered what was happening on the stadium floor. He hasn't heard anything much except for Chapati on the intercom announcing all the backups to meet on the stadium.

Natsu shrugged as he hoped he wasn't going to miss out on what was happening. He hoped he'd be back at the hotel since he started getting sleepy. He wanted to get some sleep as soon as possible.

Natsu started to think he was seeing things when he saw a blonde in the distance. He took a better look at her buy still thought he was seeing things. He realized the only way to know if she was real was to see for himself. He ran up to the blonde.

he was close to the blonde close enough to kiss her. The blonde looked so real so confused of what was happening. He then pinched the blondes cheek possibly really hard. In result he got slapped.

"Natsu! What in the world got into you?!" The blonde yelled as she rubbed her cheek that was pinched.

"Lucy! It's you!" Natsu claimed rubbing the red handprint that was on his cheek where she slapped him

"obviously it's me" Lucy rolled her eyes

"I thought you were a ghost" Natsu looked away running his slapped cheek

"obviously I'm not dead! I'm still alive! What even made you think I was a ghost?" Lucy asked crossing her arms over her chest

"well...—"

"you know what no don't answer that" Lucy interrupted placing her fingers in between her eyebrows/ bridge of her small nose.

"that really hurt" Natsu mumbled

"anyways what are you even doing here shouldn't you be with the others?" Lucy asked turning around to face Natsu again

"I was looking for you, your gonna miss out on the opening night event lets go!" Natsu said taking his hand off his cheek to grab Lucys wrist. He then started running back towards the guild balcony with Lucy running behind him.

5 minutes later

natsu sat back down where he sat before he went to find Lucy. Lucy wss to tired firm all that running that she didn't care where she sat. She ended up sitting by Natsu.

"sorry about the cheek thing and the running" Natsu nervously said getting Lucys attention

"sorry for the slap even though you deserve it" Lucy teasingly smiled with a laugh

"Hey what did I do to you?!" Natsu asked wanting to fight back

"that's for you to find out" Lucy giggled as she thought to herself, _that's for the stolen kiss, for leaving me worried, am I missing anything else... Oh yeah and for falling for you._

"Could you keep it down they're about to start" grey mumbled rolling his eyes as Natsu and Lucy looked down at the stadium.

"SORRY FOR THE WAIT LADYS AND GENTLEMEN HERE WE GO!" Chapti said through the speakers

"alright so for this event there's gonna be a really COOOL backup battle!" Jason's voice echoes through the speakers

"all teams backups are gonna go against eachother, you get beat up your backup is out for the challenge" Yajima explained

"if you have no backups in your team you get no points for no participation, unless you want to put in 1 or 2 team players to participate, if that happens those 2 or 1 will automatically become backups to the team" Chapati explained

"depending on how many players your team backup player or players take out those will be your points to keep" Yajima added

"ONLY 1 TEAM WINS THIS COOOL EVENT!" Jason announced

"Games start in 2 minutes choose wisely whose gonna participate if you have no backups" Chapati added

lucy P.O.V

lucy watched as she saw all the backup players take their stand.

Wendy and Lisanna stood close to eachother. Itchya looked around as he stood in his stand. Beth jumped around at her stand. Sherry was glaring at her competition from where she stood. Twilight ogre set Mattan as participant meaning she was now a backup teammate.

"ALRIGHT 5 teams go in 1 team wins!" Chapati announced

"Good luck to you all" Yajima commented

Lisannas P.O.V

"good luck to you all" was the last thing Lisanna heard through the speakers. Lisanna placed her attention around to watch if any of the opponents were gonna make a move. None of them did. Wendy stood back to back with Lisanna, that was until Lisanna quickly dodged a caret misses attack coming from Beth.

The games had begun. Lisanna quickly made a move to transform into her hybrid form. Now Lisanna had bird wings and bird talons. Her body was normal but had a nice colorful tail on her back to help fly better.

Lisanna quickly made her move towards Wendy. She wasn't able to get to Wendy as she noticed Wendy had it under control with the sight that Wendy had quickly dodged a fireball coming from Mattan, followed by her counter attack of a Sky Dragon Roar causing a direct hit to Mattan.

Lisanna was too busy watching Wendy she didn't notice that Beth had once again tried to shoot a carrot missle towards her again.

Lisanna gracefully dodged it as she rapidly flapped her wings causing hard wind towards the farmer girl. She fell back onto her back as Lisanna quickly made her way to grab Beth with her talons.

Once she grabbed Beth Lisanna flew around the place getting Beth scared once the goal was achieved Lisanna released the farmer girl as she watched Beth fall towards the ground hoping that was good enough to make her faint from the fright.

Once it looked as if Beth was passed out yet still falling Lisanna quickly flew back towards Beth grabbed her with her talons then threw her towards a stack of barrels. Lisanna landed by Wendy as they gave eachother a nod. Lisanna transformed to her cat soul as she kept an eye out for any attacks coming near.

Lisanna then saw it. Sherry had made a doll out of wood from the broken barrels Lisanna caused by throwing Beth towards them. The wooden doll was charging towards Wendy to try and attack wendy from the back so she couldn't see it coming.

"WENDY WATCH OUT!" Lisanna yelled as she punched Wendy out of the way. Lisanna got hit by the wooden doll badly. Lisanna was still able to get up but struggled to keep her balance.

"I can heal you!" Wendy claimed getting close to Lisanna

"no you go take care of Itchya I got Sherry don't worry about me" Lisanna claimed as she pointed to Itchya who was staring at the 2 girls

"are you sure?" Wendy asked concerned. Lisanna simply gave Wendy a nod as Wendy nodded back she then faced Itchya

"I got your back once I'm done with this guy" Wendy claimed without looking back at Lisanna. Lisanna simply nodded as she looked back at Sherry's wooden doll.

"VERY impressive Lisanna took a hit for her fellow teammate yet rejected help from the little one, wonder whose gonna win this event" Yajima said impressed at how they were like a family.

Lisanna VS Sherry

Lisanna quickly jumped as high as he could in cat soul to dodge a piece of barrel wood being thrown her way. Lisanna landed byside the barrel that was the on at her but it was now shattered to splinters.

Lisanna saw the barrel wood doll was headed her way so she quickly jumped out of the way. Lisanna gulped as she saw the speed and strength of that doll. She quickly made her move Lisanna transformed from her cat soul to her bunny soul.

By the time the transformation was complete Lisanna heard the crowd cheering. It took her a while to realize the men in the audience were cheering for her bunny soul outfit. _Immature men, why'd this soul have to show so much leg skin,_ Lisanna thought as she rolled her eyes with a sigh.

Just then something got Lisannas attention. Another piece of barrel wood was thrown at her. Lisanna dodged it but it managed to scratch her leg leaving a small cut with a few small splinters. Lisanna ignored the pain as she quickly put her attention back at her opponent who was laughing with a evil smirk behind it.

lisanna ran as fast as she could towards Sherry. Lisanna for sure had a plan that she had a feeling was gonna work. Sherry glared at Lisanna as she made her doll throw another piece of wood at Lisanna.

Once Sherry noticed Lisanna dodged it she got her doll to throw more. Next thing Sherry noticed Lisanna was nowhere in sight. That made Sherry worry.

"In the name of Love I order you to hop on out" Sherry hesitated to say as she looked around the stadium.

She looked all around but still no sight of Lisanna. She just saw the stadium sand. Wendy fighting Itchya. Her barrel wood doll.

Just then Lisanna came to sight to quick for Sherry to make a move. The doll got kicked hard enough to send it flying crashing into a wall near by only to shatter to pieces.

Sherry was gonna make another doll until Lisanna steeped her feet under Sherry causing Sherry to fall to the floor. Lisanna was about to make another move to defeat Sherry until she felt pain only to fall towards the ground.

Lisanna looked over her shoulder and saw what it was that had hit her. A big piece of wood jabbed it's way onto Lisannas shoulders. Another made its way onto the back of Lisannas legs causing her to fall.

Lisannas transformation disapeared as she reappeared in her Fairytail team uniform. She moved her hand to her back as she pulled out the piece of wood on her shoulder. It hurt more when she threw it to the side when she saw the red stain on the pointy end of the wood.

Lisanna was about to pull out the other piece of wood on her leg until Sherry grabbed Lisannas wrist, pulling Lisanna close to where she heard Sherry whisper something to her ear.

"Hurts getting back stabbed by your Love doesn't it" Lisanna then saw a glare in sherrys eyes as Sherry threw Lisanna to the floor

"what do... You mean?" Lisanna asked getting up only to throw the other piece of wood. She flinched a lot as she did her best to deal with the pain form the splinters possibly left behind from the wood.

"oh you should know, you know what let's bring back a memory" Sherry chuckled "you raised happy with him as kids, ooh here's the best one you asked if you were going to become his wife if you guys got older"

"shut up stay out of my childhood!" Lisanna yelled trying to transform into any animal soul but was too injured to transform

"ooh this is fun, you know that won't take you anywhere being the backup for everything what a shame I really saw you 2 as a couple" Sherry smirked with a glare as she pushed Lisanna to the ground again

"just shut up I don't like him like that anymore I'm into someone else now!" Lisanna yelled strong enough to manage to transform into a soul. She quickly transformed into her blazing Phoenix soul. Without realizing it Lisanna was in the sky with flaming Phoenix wings on her back.

Lisanna was furious at Sherry. All Lisanna could think about was defeat. Sure Lisanna had a really big crush on her childhood friend but that disapeared, it's in the past it's simply history now.

Ever since everyone thought Lisanna was dead. Now hearing Sherry attack with history made Lisanna furious. Lisanna glared down at Sherry who simply had a somewhat shocked expression. Lisanna simply lip read what Sherry had mumbled walking backwards.

"This wasn't supposed to happen you were supposed to give up not counter attack"

lisanna felt as if she blazed up even more than she already was. Looking around Lisanna remembered a new spell she learned back when she did some "homework". It was a powerful fire attack only useable for any animal soul that possed fire abilities.

Lisanna blazed up her fist as she looked up towards the sky then began mumbling a spell.

"From a spark of fire grows a flame that flame becomes stronger as it grows... Sooner or later you have ashes flying around the burned area as the wind carries them to a new place along with the pitch black smoke... I cast out the powerful fir—"

before Lisanna could finish off the spell something had grabbed her causing her to open her eyes shocked to look around she saw what it was.

Sherry took advantage of a few mud puddles from Itchya's spilled perfume liquid, she now has her ability to make Mud Dolls.

lisanna tried flying away but the mud doll grabbed her ankle along with another mud doll grabbing her other ankle. They were somewhat heavy to try and escape from. Lisanna was stuck with no way to escape

"you thought you could escape Hugh little birdie?" Sherry chuckled as she moved close to her mud dolls with her 2 hands stretched out as if that was the way she controlled them "Your not gonna escape from me this time" Sherry added glaring at lisanna.

lisanna tried throwing fire balls at the mud dolls but no effect mud was still water even mixed with dirt. The dolls had no weaknesses to fire instead fire was weak to water/dirt/ or mud.

Lisanna tried kicking her feet but that was no use the dolls had a hard grip on her ankles. Sherry made her way towards Lisanna as she created another doll with her magic. She recreated her first doll the barrel wood doll. This time the wood doll was a lot more pointy since the majority of the wood was broken into pointy stakes or pointy edges.

the wooden doll pointed it's hand towards Lisanna as it got aim towards Lisannas belly area. Lisanna simply looked away as she shut her eyes to avoid watching the pointy piece of wood make its way towards her body.

"Hurry it up already" Sherry huffed moving her bangs out of her face.

Just then the wooden doll shot it's pointy piece of wood towards Lisanna. She could hear it as it got launched off. Lisanna shivered as she knew the pointy part was gonna hurt once it made contact with her body. She once again tried to escape but still no use. She had no chance to escape so she waited for the pointy wood to make its attack.

Lisanna didn't feel anything except for a breeze of wind. She shot her eyes open to see Wendy had Sky Dragon Roared at the pointy wood before it even reached Lisannas belly. She let out a sigh of relief as she was glad Wendy had rescued her from more pain.

"Told ya I would save you" Wendy greeted as she started to dodge the wooden dolls wood throws with her pointed toes almost reached by the wood.

"You haven't quite saved me fully yet!" Lisanna claimed as she kept moving as much as possible to get out of the mud dolls grip. Lisanna had her large flamed wings flap as much as possibly to help her get out of the grip. Still no use, but she wasn't going to give up so easily.

Lisanna could tell Wendy had a plan that was going to work. Wendy's plan was to distract Sherry as much as possible to get her to forget that she has Lisanna caught. Hopefully if it all goes to plan Sherry will have her mud dolls as support for her wood doll causing them to release Lisanna giving Lisanna a chance to attack Sherry behind her back.

 _I sure hope this'll work,_ Lisanna thought as she felt worried yet confident it was going to work.

Natsu's P.O.V.

"ITS DOWN TO OUR LAST 2 GUILDS FAIRYTAIL VS LAMIA SCALE!" Chapati announced trying to not freak out

Natsu sat with cheesy nachos on his lap. He was so into the battle he nearly forgotten he wasn't the only one eating his nachos. He nearly forgot Lucy was sneaky enough to steal nachos from Natsu when he wasn't watching but he could see her doing it so he pretended as if it wasn't noticeable at all.

"Wait is Wendy planning on taking Sherry down on her own?!" Lucy asked loud enough for Natsu to hear. He nudged her shoulder as he saw that got her attention causing him to give her his famous enough toothy grin.

"nah she has a better plan to take Sherry down with help from Lisanna" Natsu guessed

"what would it be?" Lucy asked resting her head on her hand

"who knows its Wendy but I bet she has a plan thatll work for sure" Natsu shrugged

"Well I hope so" Lucy said in a low voice looking away

"just don't worry Wendy's gotten really strong you saw her battle Itchya she took him down with 3 attacks, a lot to of hand to hand combat, along with a lot of dodging most of the time but she beat him" Natsu added

"I guess so" Lucy sighed as she began to worry as she remembered what sherry's magic was able to do. She remembered her battle against Sherry, she uses Puppeteer magic meaning she can take over anything she wants including spirits...

"I was sure Wendy would beat that creep, she learned her hand to hand combat from the best" Natsu commented

"Thank you" grey and Romeo said in unison. Grey sat by Natsu as for Romeo he sat in the back behind Natsu. Natsu pushed grey and Romeos faces way as he rolled his eyes

"I meant Lucy!" Natsu said while pushing their faces away

"I helped out too because of Lucy" both grey and Romeo said in unison again this time they both swatted Natsus hands off their faces at the same time too.

"ok stop copying me" they again said in unison.

"I said stop!" Again in unison. They glared at eachother for a while

Lucy gave a shy laugh as she turned her attention back to the battle

"alright so if you two bubble heads helped the how'd you help?" Natsu interrogated

"I battled with Lucy as a real life demonstration for Wendy since the battle dummies help nothing at all" grey claimed

"which I won the battle" Lucy randomly said

"uhh no no ugh your just jealous because I win fair and square" grey said back

"I had to use girl charm to beat you, I nearly won if only I didn't let my guard down" Lucy huffed

"girl charm?" Natsu repeated confused

"I saddled him to stop him from getting up sadly when I got up he sweeped his foot under mine causing me to fall to where he placed his foot on my back gently enough to not break me" Lucy explained. Natsu simply glared at grey at the part where Lucy said she had straggled grey. Grey simply shrugged his shoulders as he scratched his head nervously.

"moving on how'd Romeo help Lucy out?" Grey asked trying to change the subject only to see Natsu move his fingers from his eyes to grey easily signaling him "I'm watching you, if anything else happens I know where you sleep" kind of way.

"I battled Wendy since it'd be best to battle someone your age/ height" Romeo shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing

"who won?" Natsu asked

"w-Wendy... But I helped her improve her attacks even though she still used her girl charm..." Romeo looked away embarrassed

"what's with The girls and girl charm attacks it's so wierd" Natsu claimed

"no it's not, we just know guys have a weak spot for flirtatious cute girls" Lucy claimed poking Natsus nose

"oh really alright then show me" Natsu challenged with his toothy grin making the other 2 go back to their seats to watch the battle.

"after the battle" Lucy answered

"no show me now then you can watch the battle again" Natsu claimed

Lucy rolled her eyes followed by a sigh. "Alright but then will you let me watch the battle"

natsu simply nodded not Taking his toothy grin away from his face.

"Alright give me a minute" Lucy requested as she started to fix a few things.

just then Lucy gave Natsu her best flirtatious look possible.

"Hey hot stuff, you wanna go for a walk just the 2 of us" she leaned in closer to Natsu from her seat "Alone" she then removed her hand from her cheek and walked her fingers up his arm giving him the chills.

"Is that really all you got, I don't feel any weakness anywhere" Natsu lied. Lucy being so close he could just kiss her drove him mad. It gave him the chills but he loved it.

Lucy simply leaned in closer to where their noses touched. She batted her eyes then winked at Natsu. She removed her hand from his arm only to untie her Cape allowing it to fall into her seat.

Lucy flirtatiously smiled as she then grabbed Natsus collar only for him to lean in closer closing his eyes as he tilted his head waiting for the kiss of life. Except he never got it instead he heard Lucy whisper into his ear.

"You sure you got no weakness..." She softly trailed off pulling her head back. Natsu opened his eyes looking at Lucy with wide eyes shocked that he really did end up falling for it. He simply frowned as he saw Lucy lean back to her chair then started tying her cape back on.

"you should've saw your face you so lost it" laughed Romeo

"Shut up" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Did you really expect her to kiss you" Romeo laughed "she has a boyfriend FlameBrain" he added

"you think I don't know that" Natsu rolled his eyes

"you looked like you were in the zone" grey smirked

"well maybe I was or maybe I was testing her skills" Natsu randomly claimed crossing his arms

"now you see how girl charm is powerful" Lucy giggled taking a nacho from him

"not powerful at all" Natsu lied. _Oh Lucy if only you knew what you did to me. You drive me crazy. Really wish you were mine right now, I would've went for a walk with you alone just like you said..._ , Natsu thought

"yea right" Lucy smiled then took a bite at the nacho chip she stole from Natsu

back to the battle

wendy had finally gotten Sherry distracted. Sure Wendy started to get tired but she wasn't gonna let that take her down easily. Sherry landed a few attacks on Wendy so Wendy had a few bruises/cuts, but other than that Sherry was in the same condition as Wendy. Both injured. Both loosing magic energy. Both tired.

Just as Wendy planned Sherry had forgotten about Lisanna being trapped by the mud dolls. The plan was sure to work.

"IM NOT GONNA LOOSE TO A CHILD! NOT TODAY NOT EVER!" Sherry yelled "MUDDIES GET HER!" She pointed at Wendy. The mud doll released Lisanna ending her on the ground with a thump but she managed to get back up.

The mud dolls ended up getting Wendy cornered. Wendy knew that was gonna happen meaning it was all part of the plan. She looked up behind Sherry only to be able to see Lisanna in her Flaming Phoenix Soul. They both nodded as they made their moves.

"From a spark of fire grows a flame that flame becomes stronger as it grows... Sooner or later you have ashes flying around the burned area as the wind carries them to a new place along with the pitch black smoke... I cast out the powerful FIRE FLAME ARROW!" Lisanna finished her spell.

A red magic circle appeared by Lisanna only to reveal a large red bow. Lisanna pulled back the string only for a red arrow with black feathers on the end to appear magically with a magic circle on the tip. Lisanna aimed then released the string. The arrow made its way towards Sherry.

Sherry tried to get her muddies to come protect her but they never came. Instead she turned to see Wendy had beat them up with a powerful Sky Dragon Wing Attack with just that shot Wendy blew the muddies away into dust.

Sherry figured she couldn't protect herself from the arrow so she tried to run but the arrow had already hit its target when she took a run step away. The tip of the arrow had caught sherrys dress.

"HAH YOU MISSED MAYBE YOU NEED GLASSES!" Sherry teased evilly

"I'd take a look if I were you" Wendy yelled as she made her way towards Lisanna who was still in the sky but her flamed wings were about to give up on her. Sherry tuned aroun to look at the arrow. Something had formed a circle around her... Another magic circle.

"OOH A CIRCLE IM SO SCARED" Sherry rolled her eyes as she started to try and take the arrow off her dress but by the time she touched the arrow it burned her hand. She flinched away but then started to pull on her dress once she glared at the 2 Fairytail girls.

Right when Sherry finally released her dress-sadly she had to rip it off the arrow- she took a step forward to get out of the magic circle.

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST—"

sherry had stepped out of the circle only for a large pillar of fire to form around the circle. It was so hot everyone had to close their eyes simply to hit get blind. Others took their clothes off only to feel the heat or get a tan the easy way.

Everyone heard Sherry scream only to scare everyone wondering what happened.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING?!" Chapati asked covering his eyes

"I believe that spell is called Fire Flame Arrow, it causes a magic circle that takes shape of a fire pillar only to trap the person Inside. From what I've heard it's a really powerful spell only fire magic souls can use Lisanna must be exhausted that spell takes a lot of magic energy" Yajima answered

"COOL MY EYES HURT BUT ITS SO WORTH IT THESE PICTURES ARE SOO GONNA MAKE SOCERER MAGAZINE ALOT MORE COOOOLER THAN EVER!" Jason voice echoed as he had his sunglasses on yet taking pictures with his camera at the same time.

the flame pillar finally disapeared. In the middle of the magic circle, which was fading away, was Sherry lying on the ground with ripped/ burned clothes revealing her injuries on her legs,arms,a few on her belly, some on her cheeks, anywhere basically any skin that was shown, there were burns/scratches/cuts/ even bruises.

Just then everyone saw in the sky Lisanna was falling from the sky. She looks as if she had passed out from exhaustion. As she fell her body glowed red, her transformation disapeared revealing a simple injured girl.

Wendy jumped into the sky on time to catch Lisanna before she hit the ground.

"FAIRYTAIL WINS!" Chapati announced over the cheering fans. Wendy simply smiled as she got Carla's help to fly Lisanna to the nurses room. Happy flew by Wendy to help her out since she was limping on her leg alittle bit.

Some of the members from lamia scale went to grab Sherry from where she was lying. Sherria- sherrys cousin - helped pickup Sherry with Lyon. She turned to make sure her cousin was still breathing. She was lucky she found a pulse she left out a sigh of relief. She turned to see Ren glaring at Lyon who was carrying Sherry bridal style towards the nurses office.

ren looked worried but when Sherria gave him a thumbs up he let out a sigh of relief knowing his secret girlfriend was gonna be alright. Sherria was jealous that her crush(Lyon) was carrying her cousin the way she's always dreamt of but that jealousy disapeared abit for all she cared about was that she was going to be alright.

Lucy's P.O.V

lisanna was in the nurses office on a hospital bed. Lucy wanted to make sure she was going to be alright. Once everyone finished cheering for their 4 victory points of the event.

Lamia scale got 2 points since they came in 2nd place or for being able to get to the final 2 guilds. Blue Pegasus got 1 points since they reached the last 3 guilds. All the others got no points, in fact Twilight Ogre ended up getting disqualified for the rest of the games.

Apparently they weren't even ready at all for the games to even participate in this year. Once they finished celebrating Lucy made her way towards the nurses office, simply to see how the 2 girls were doing also to get them to the hotel if they could leave the room for the night.

Lucy doubt Lisanna was gonna be free since she had bad injuries including magic energy exhaustion, but Wendy for sure was gonna be able to go. Lucy sneaked away from the group as she made her way there.

Natsu P.O.V.

natsu was walking past the crowd of happy Fairytail members. He wondered where Lucy wondered off since he noticed she wasn't in range to be seen. He shrugged as he figured she'd be ok. He then made his way towards grey who was simply celebrating with all the others.

"grey we need to talk" Natsu glared his eyes at grey who simply shrugged his shoulders

"what's up FlameBrain? Wanna get Lucys Girl Charm again?" Grey teased

"what no..." Natsu said randomly nervous as he chuckled

"what's up then?" Grey asked

"you let Lucy use her girl charm on you, why grey why would you betray me like that?!" Natsu asked stomping his leg

"calm down there pink headed child" grey rolled his eyes as he put his hands out in front of himself

Natsu simply gave grey a look as if he were saying "alright go on explain yourself".

"ok so you see like she said she wanted to show Wendy a real battle, I didn't know she would use girl charm" grey randomly pointed out "besides how was I supposed to know you had a thing for her?" Grey huffed

"well you could've said you had to go somewhere instead of saying you'd help" Natsu suggested

"that's the case" grey paused "first off I was being nice, second I was the one who volunteered she never asked me to help" grey pointed out

"Ahh alright makes sense but back off my girl" Natsu blurted out

"your girl? Dude she has a boyfriend who isn't you" grey chuckled

"I know but she'll be mine someday for sure" Natsu looked away

"ahh is the child jealous he's not with her" grey teased

"shut up snowflake princess" Natsu snorted

grey simply rolled his eyes "where is Lucy anyways?" Grey asked

"I don't know but I'm gonna go look for her see you around ice princess" Natsu quickly ran before grey would try to catch him.

5 minutes later

natsu walked around but still couldn't find Lucy he figured maybe someone saw her go somewhere.

"Hey levy have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked tapping the short girls shoulder.

"Yea she went to go check up on Lisanna and Wendy she should still be there I'll see you there later" levy smiled as she walked off towards Gajeel. Natsu simply shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards the nurses office.

Lucy P.O.V

lucy was sitting on the end of the bed with Wendy by her side along with Lisanna lying on the hospital bed Lucy sat on.

"I get to go home apparently I just bruised my ankle but it felt like it was broken" Wendy laughed

"well lucky you, I'm stuck here for about a day perhaps, it just looks like I'm gonna stay for a while but hey that's up to the doctor to decide" Lisanna shrugged her shoulders

"hey Lisanna what did Sherry tell you when you 2 were battling?" Lucy asked curiously

"oh she got into my personal childhood but I don't care to be honest that's in the past" Lisanna explained throwing herself back onto her pillow

"for a girl who says a lot of stuff on love she sure hurt you" Wendy pointed out looking at Lisannas cut legs and arms.

"yea it hurt like crazy when the doctors took out the tiny splinters" Lisanna almost flinched when she touched her elbow.

"don't worry youll be better in no time" Wendy smiled confidently

"healing yea that'll be easy but regaining my magic energy exhaustion that'll be something special" Lisanna giggled along with the girls.

just then Happy walked in with a stubborn women with a clipboard in her hands. Wendy simply smiled and waved as she knew that was her mother from edolas. Sure she was opposite from Grandeeney, but she was still her just different.

Porlyusica simply looked away from the small sky dragon slayer as she put her attention towards Lisanna.

"Alright down to this foolish child's wounds" Porlyusica said emotionless getting Lisannas attention.

"You seem like you'll be better from your wounds for you seem as if you heal quickly but your magic energy, that will be a challenge" Porlyusica rolled her eyes

"go on" Lisanna softly said

"so since that spell took alot of energy from you, yet you were also low on energy, It'll be a challenge atleast to gain half the exhausted energy from there it'll be atleast easy to gain the rest"

"what do you suggest?" Lisanna asked softly tilting her head

"lots of rest, a lot of rest it'll be like a 24 hour rest or longer" Porlyusica shrugged about to turn around to leave the room

"wait" Lisanna quickly said stopping Porlyusica from leaving the room

"what now, can't you see I have to go see how that pink haired girl is also doing?" Porlyusica said sarcastically

"is there any way the process can be sped up abit?" Lisanna asked.

Porylusica closed her eyes not turning to look at the girls. She then answered,

"I can send Wendy some healing spells that can speed it up since she's a healer, but that's all I'm gonna do"

"sounds good to me" Wendy smiled cheerfully

"I'll send a exceed with a letter that has the spells written in for you then, now if you excuse me" Porlyusica reached for the door handle, turned it, then in a blink of an eye she was gone.

"She makes me think of how stubborn Carla is" Lucy teased

"excuse me child I'm not like that at all" Carla claimed

"sure your not darling" Happy supported walking towards Carla

"since when do you start talking like that?" Carla asked

"since I first laid eyes on your beauty" Happy smiled

Carla simply rolled her eyes as she stood by Wendy with her arms crossed turning away from Happy.

"it was worth a shot" happy sighed. He then walked away to sit by Lisanna on the hospital bed.

"how do you think Sherry's doing?" Lisanna asked

"horrible" Lucy claimed in a word

"hey it was either let her win, or win the games in a bang" Lisanna giggled

"either way we would've won" Wendy smiled

"That spell was pretty impressive never seen anyone do something like that" Lucy claimed

"aww thanks I have more new tricks you guys haven't seen, once I'm feeling better I'll be more amazing then I already am" Lisanna giggled

"I have a new ability I learned a while ago, if I have to i will use it to defend myself" Lucy smiled looking at her keys as she remembered Star Dress.

"Don't forget me, I got powerful too I can now develop enough energy to use a powerful sky dragon slayer attack without messing up" Wendy smiled clenching her hand into a fist into the sky

"We're all fired up" they all said in unison with their fist in the air.

Just then the door opened.

"That's my thing!" The guy said glaring at all the girls in jealousy

"now it's everyone's thing" Wendy teased

"how ya doing Lisanna?" He asked

"better I just need a lot of rest to restore the exhausted magic energy" Lisanna explained

"I'm gonna be helping her with that" Wendy smiled

"what are you doing here?" Happy asked

"came looking for someone" he grinned looking at a certain someone in the room

"Natsu I don't need a babysitter or creepy stalker" Lucy sighed

"Hey I'm not letting you turn into grey I am not going to become that creepy stalker" Natsu chuckled

*cough cough Juvia* Natsu teased

Lucy smiled as she got up from the hospital bed.

"Well then I guess I'll see you girls back at the hotel room" Lucy waved at the girls as she made her way towards the boy who was grinning at her.

"See yah Lucy" the girls said in unison. By the time the door was shut Lucy heard the girls giggle from the other side of the door.

"Oh NaLu is so cute!" Lucy heard Lisanna say as they walked away from the place. Lucy simply rolled her eyes as she thought of a way to get her revenge on the girls for that event going on in there.

Carla went out for a fly simply to get fresh air as for Happy he followed Carla so they could have a small secret get together.

"What's with your face?" Lucy asked suspicious as she saw Natsu hasn't wiped off his grin

"nothing I'm just glad we won the first event" Natsu claimed. _That is one reason the other is because your happy,_ Natsu thought.

With that the 2 made their way back to the hotel. The sky was full of stars, it was about 1:00 AM already since the games took what seemed like forever to finish up. Either way the sky made Lucy feel comfortable to be around Natsu also it made her feel happy for no reason.

"Why are you smiling?" Natsu asked

"no reason, why are you grinning?" Lucy asked back

"no reason" Natsu copied. Lucy smiled as she looked around the area on the way back to the hotel. Enjoining the moment full of stars and lights all around her. Along with a guy she was falling for without noticing it much.

 **I am so sorry this chapter took FOREVER to complete. Since I'm back in school I've been busy with homework. I am sorry but I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm working hard on it. For those of you who have been wondering what the next story will be, I made my decision.**

 **I'm gonna do the Fairytail next generation one, instead of what I said it was gonna be about I'm gonna do something random. Basically an idea I've always wanted to do for awhile. It'll still be their children but instead of a normal highschool it's gonna be a musical talent highschool. Dancers,singers,instruments, that sort of stuff.**

 **Hope that still got your attention. Anyways I hope you enjoy what I've been working on lately. To be honest I feel good about what I've written so far. :) ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Answered reviews:_


	23. Pool Day

Lucy woke up early to a sound of a alarm clock.

*ting ting ting*

"someone turn that off" Lucy moaned covering her head with her blanket.

*ting ting ting*

"Wendy is that your alarm" Lucy whined

"not mine I is it Levys?" Wendy snuggled up to a comfortable position in bed.

"that things way too annoying for me" levy whined shoving her face into her pillow.

"then who does it belong to then!" Lucy whined

"well for sure its not mine" Lisanna yawned

"girls get up can't you see it's time?" Carla claimed flying over all the girls heads then started to pull on the girls blankets.

"Carla it's too early" Wendy whined tugging her blanket back

"child it's nearly 1:00 PM" Carla claimed pushing levy out of bed

"since when are you our mom all the sudden?" Lisanna asked pruning her eyes

"I am no mom, I dont cook for you I'm simply being the responsible one around here" Carla claimed crossing her arms as she flew by Wendy

"she has a point" Lucy chuckled

"now get out of bed your gonna be late?" Carla stated

"late for what?" Wendy asked yawning as she got out of her bed

"your gonna be late for a Girls Only Meeting for the games" Carla announced

"wait there's a meeting?" Lucy asked jumping out of bed

"did you not hear when they announced it to all the guilds?" Carla asked

"she left with Natsu before the news got to us" Lisanna teased

"hey stop that what's with that look?" Lucy asked

"oh nothing just that you know you have a boufriend yet still hang around Natsu" Lisanna chuckled

Lucy was about to say something until Carla started getting the girls to get out of bed and start getting ready.

"We'll talk about this later" Lucy announced as she made her way to take a quick shower.

30 minutes later

Lucy's P.O.V

The girls were in a meeting room. All dressed in their casual clothes. Others in fancy clothes but the majority were in clothes that were their style. Lucy sat by levy who giggled at a thought she had in mind.

"so what do you think we're doing here?" Levy asked dusting off her yellow dress

"I have no idea maybe their finally going to explain things on the tiaras" Lucy guessed as she looked at the fragile tiara she held in her hand. The meeting required for the girls to take their tiaras.

Wendy and Lisanna stayed in the hotel room, Lisanna needed her rest as for Wendy she had to help Lisanna with the healing spells Porlyusica had sent her.

"Well I hope so, to be honest I'm really confused on the crown thing" levy huffed.

"I'm with you on that" Lucy claimed.

Just then the doors opened, in came Mira with Yajima.

"Good morning girls can you take a seat please" Mira said politely

"as you can see we have seats arranged for you all simply find the name tag with your last name on it" Yajima smiled

Lucy made her way looking around for her name.

Levy had found her seat next to Jenny and Risley. Lucy walked past Wendy's nametag apparently she was sitting next to Araña and Sherria. Lisannas nametag was a seat next to Lillianna and Sherry. Lucy found her seat it bugged her as the nametag read _Miss L. Heartfillia._

Lucy took her seat, she turned around to see she sat next to Kagura and Yukino. Atleast she was by someone who was sweet as pie.

"Now ladies you may be thinking what it is we got you all together well here's the answer" Yajima looked over to Mira.

"So before I explain can I take role real quick, if your not here then a member from the team can simply tell me why that one person isnt here" Mira smiled as she grabbed a clipboard and pen.

"Alright starting with Sabertooth... Yukino?"

"Here"

"wow only one girl that'll be something to see, moving on Lamia Scale... Sherria?"

"Here"

"Sherry?"

"she's in the nurses room from last nights event but I'll let her know what happened" Sherria smiled

"alright then, moving on Blue Pegasus...Jenny?"

"here"

"again only one girl, man what's with guild leaders girls can take on these events" Mira clicked her pen pas she got back on track when Yajima cleared his throat reminding Mira he used to be a guild leader but then retired to be part of the magic council.

"Moving on, Mermaid Heel the girls only team" Mira smiled

"Kagura?"

"Present"

"Risley?"

"here"

"Araña?"

"here"

"Lilliana?"

"meow"

"Beth?"

"Howdy"

"alright how about Fairytail?...Lisanna?"

"she's resting from last nights event but I'll let her know what happened" Levy smiled

"alright how about Wendy?"

"Gone too, she's taking care of Lisanna" levy answered

"ahh little sisters always needing someone to watch over them" Mira mumbled sweetly "Levy?"

"hi" levy waved sweetly

"to finish off, Lucy?"

"Right here" Lucy smiled

"alright did I miss anyone?" Mira asked looking around the room. She then put the clipboard down on a table as she smiled.

"alright sorry that took a while now shall I begin?" Mira asked Yajima.

"Yes, ladies as you can see you all received a tiara from a little girl right?" Yajima assured as he saw most of the girls nod.

"so I believe all they told you was that it's going to be used for the second days games, well turns out it's gonna be used as a trick I believe" Mira put a finger on her cheek to think real quick

"I believe it's best you demonstrate what it's gonna be used for" Yajima suggested. Mira nodded as she grabbed her own tiara she had by the clipboard.

"The magic contained in the tiaras gem contains a type of transformation magic, as you can see when you place on the crown it will transform you completely from looks to magic abilities watch carefully" Mira then placed the crown on gently

"to get the crown to actually activate its magic you must tap the gem" Yajima added.

All the girls saw as Mira tapped the black gem on her tiara, next thing they saw Mira had transformed into a new looking girl.

She wore a teal blue dress as she now had short auburn hair. Mira wore short black gloves over her small fragile hands. She also wore a sensative teal mask over her eyes it was hard to believe that new girl in front of them was Mira a second ago.

"You do not know your new magic skills until you try something new so let's say your used to fire magic, well now whenever you attack instead of fire you'll have some kind of new magic" Yajima explained.

Mira simply swayed her hand in front of her as out of nowhere a few vines appeared making their way towards the girls.

"As you can see Mira went from transportation magic to plant magic, also it's usually best not to talk for the voice won't change so if you talk your out" Yajima claimed

"Um sir, may we know exactly what the challenge for this event is?" Jenny asked

"as you saw you will transform into a new girl, the challenge is for the guys to try and figure out where the girls from their teams are or who they now are" he paused to see that Mira had tapped her gem only to transform back into her ordinary self

"If the guys pick the wrong girl it's a start over, the girl exposes herself showing she's not the girl they're looking for then uses her new magic to send them anywhere she wants once that's done the magic will automatically transform that form into a different form making it harder for the guys to tell which new form is the real girl they're looking for" Yajima concluded

"you will all have some kind of mask to hide your faces simply because the spell in the tiaras isn't strong enough to tansform your voice and face" Mira added

"no one can know about this information we just gave you, if the guys over hear you you'll be disqualified for the event as in cheating" Yajima warned

"also YOU CANNOT use the magic in the tiaras to transform out of the stadium walls, I have caster a spell onto all of them so they only tansform you when your in the stadium walls" Mira paused to make sure all girls were paying attention.

"If you try walking out of the stadium in that new form from the tiaras magic, it will hurt there's a lightning spell that will literally shock the magic off you, so that's why I'm warning you now" Mira added placing the tiara down.

"Any questions?" Yajima asked

"how is it that Mira's tiara didn't shock her if she's not in the stadium walls?" Sherria asked

"I'm the one who castes the spell onto them meaning I didn't place the spell on my own, there's no way I'd do bad things on a different form besides I have my own transportation magic" Mira shrugged her shoulders

"do we get a chance to transform into our new forms today?" Araña asked

"Nope not until the event comes" Yajima answered. Most of the girls whined, others rolled their eyes.

"Anything else we need to know or is this meeting over?" Risley asked

"there's more to the meeting, you may chatter amongst eachother Me and Mira need to discuss some things before we talk more" Yajima answered walking towards the door.

By the time Mira was out if the room, chitter-chatter began amongst the girls. Some got out of their seats to talk to their friends, others stayed in their seats to talk to the girls around them.

35 minutes later

Natsu P.O.V

Natsu went out for a walk. He had nothing to do in the hotel room so he went out for some fresh air. He would've hung out with Lucy but she was at some kind of meeting. Grey was no where to be seen, Gajeel was in a bad mood, basically no one was no fun at the moment.

Natsu went over to a park near by the hotel. It was pretty quiet atleast that was until a really loud guy walked around.

"Since when are you so loud?" Natsu asked with his arms crossed

"it all started whenever I'm not around my girl" Sting chuckled

"so you can't live without Yukino?" Natsu asked making sure he understood it right

"well she makes me happy without her around it just feels..." Sting paused to think of the right word

"wierd, uncomfortable, not complete, strange? All of the above?" Natsu randomly said whatever word he thought of that would fit Stings incomplete sentence

"yea all of the above" sting chuckled

"so what are you doing here anyways?" Natsu asked

"looking for something to do, the guys back at the hotel are doing some prank on the girls when they get back" sting explained

"Why aren't you there?" Natsu Asked

"do you wanna see my girlfriend when she's mad at something I was involved in" Sting claimed with a nervous look

"how bad does it get?" Natsu asked

"bad, like really bad" sting claimed looking away

"describe what she does" Natsu chuckled

"well let's just say she gets furiously scary" sting looked away

"oh really how?" Natsu chuckled

"she gets a huge plant to hunt down the ones who were involved only to find them laying on the floor knocked out by the time you try running away" sting explained

"oh really what does that plant do?" Natsu asked interested

"no idea, I've never been a witness to get beaten up by her, even though I have heard many other stories of what she will do if you prank her, scare her, bully her, even annoy her" sting pointed out

"wait isn't she the only girl on your guys team?" Natsu asked

"exactly my point" sting laughed nervously

"so 1 girl can beat up 4 boys simply with her magic or any other way?!" Natsu started to laugh

"yea that's right, good thing about being her boyfriend is your punishment isn't as bad as the teammates" Sting pointed out

"I thought you never seen what she does to guys who prank her?" Natsu chuckled laughing like crazy yet trying to calm down

"oh yea I've gotten punishment as boyfriend but never as a pranker" sting chuckled

"what does she do to boyfriends?" Natsu asked interested as he finally calmed down

"that's personal" Sting blushed "anyways moving off that topic, I heard there's gonna be a pool party for the participating guilds over at a really big pool near by" Sting changed the topic

"Cool I'll be there, glad I packed my trunks" Natsu laughed randomly

"cool so I'll see you there later, have fun trying to entertain yourself until 3 in the afternoon all guilds should be able to get a invite soon" Sting shrugged turning around to leave

"alright see you there, oh and sting thanks for the talk the other day" Natsu tried not to mumble as he remembered the talk on Lucy possibly having feelings for him.

"No problem man, but really watch out you never know if it's true or not" Sting waved

"Oh I'm fired up for the game event later" Natsu said challengingly

"watch yourself this time Sabertooth is taking victory" Sting turned back around

"we'll just have to see about that" Natsu said back still looking at Sting with a determined look in his eyes. With that the 2 guys walked off in their own directions towards who knows where.

20 minutes later

Natsu was back in the hotel room. Along with the other guys. They had received their invite to the pool party leading them to start looking for their swimsuits. Natsu hasn't heard much from the room near by them meaning the girls weren't back yet.

He couldn't stop wondering when they'd be back or what that private meeting was on. He eventually shrugged off the thoughts as he returned to look for his trunks which were somewhere in his packed bag.

"Flaimbreath since when did you steal my trunks their not in my bag anywhere!" Grey claimed looking over to Natsu with a angered look

"I took nothing from you, stop blaming everything on me" Nastu answered as he kept looking through his bag.

Natsu then pulled out something that wasn't his from his bag.

"What?! When did this get here, the real question is who put it here in the first place?!" Natsu nearly freaked as he pulled out a white with small pink flowers bra from his bag.

"who did this?!" Grey also freaked as he too pulled out from his bag a purple with white polka dots bra.

"Perverts, not only do you strip but also take bras without girls noticing it, gross" Gajeel snickered as he made his way to the bathroom to get in his trunks.

"Gajeel you big piece of a MetalHead!" Both Natsu and grey said in unison

"what you gonna do about it?" Gajeel said roughly looking over his shoulder as he held the doorknob in his other hand.

"no-nothing" both Natsu and Grey said in a squeaky voice as they backed away from the scary man.

"that's what I thought" Gajeel snickered as he opened the bathroom door then walked in to shut the door behind him leaving 2 guys wondering if they even had their trunks somewhere hidden in the room. With thoughts in their heads they started to search all around the place from drawers to behind furniture simply to find their trunks.

10 minutes later

Lucy P.O.V.

Finally the girls have arrived to their hotel room. Lisanna laid on the couch soundly asleep with a blanket covering her from the cold. Wendy was sitting on the end of the couch looking at the letter with the healing spells Porlyusica had sent her.

"Wendy why are you in a swimsuit?" Levy asked as she noticed the little girl was wearing her one piece navy-ish colored swimsuit.

"There's a pool party soon for all the participating guilds take a look" wendy easyily said as she got up then handed levy a invite to a poolparty.

"It's in 30 minutes we gotta get ready" levy nearly freaked when she saw how much time they had to get ready. Levy passed by Wendy to look for her swimsuit as Lucy grabbed her bag to also start searching.

"Mind letting me know on what the meeting was about while you search?" Wendy asked

"oh right, it was on the event for tomorrow's game they basically explained what the tiaras are for and what they can do" Lucy explained she then pulled out her swimsuit and made her way towards the bathroom get dressed

"the tiaras contain a kind of transformation magic that will change your appearance except for your voice and face so you aren't allowed to talk and every form comes with some kind of mask that will hide your face" levy continued

Lucy then walked out of the bathroom in a cute white with pink streaks colored bikini top and a blue swimsuit skirt to cover her swimsuit bottom which had the same design as her bikini top. Lucy quickly put her hair into 2 ponytails as she sat down on her bed to talk to the girls as she held her baby blue towel.

"Alright so what else?" Wendy asked

"Lucy you explain I gotta get dressed" levy claimed getting up from the bed to make her way to the bathroom.

"well for starters the challenge is..." Lucy made sure to be as quite as possible hoping no one would hear her tell. "It's gonna be a find the girls from your team kind of thing as they are disguised with new magic abilities" Lucy wispered

"so the guys gotta find us as we are looking like a person they've never met before?" Wendy asked. Lucy nodded.

"sounds fun, but what happens if let's say Grey finds a girl only to realize it's not You?" Wendy asked

"well let's say he found Liliana instead of me, she'd get to send him off to anywhere she wants on the stadium floor where he has to keep trying" Lucy claimed just then the bathroom door opened.

"What about Lilianas form he'd know that's not who he's looking for so that's not much of a challenge?" Wendy claimed confused abit

"well once he's gone off to who knows where Lilianas form changes into a different form so he still would have challenge" Lucy claimed. Levy sat down on her bed as she started to pump up a beach ball in this case a pool ball. Levy wore a yellow bikini with a stitched in baby orange skirt. For sure it was a new swimsuit for Lucy had never seen levy wear it.

"Levy your swimsuit is it new?" Lucy asked

"this thing it's somewhat old I got it for my birthday a while back" levy answered as she set aside the inflated pool ball.

"and you've never worn it?" Wendy sneaked into the conversation

"until today" levy shrugged

"is it a special occasion?" Lucy chuckled as she made a heart with her hands allowing levy to know who Lucy meant

"stop that Lucy" levy blushed looking away "it's simply because I thought I may go for a new look" levy said nervously looking away from the girls

"sure it is" Lucy laughed

"anyways moving on, how's Lisanna doing?" Levy asked putting her attention on the girl asleep on the couch near Wendy

"she's doing a lot better, thanks to me" Wendy giggled

"will she be able to go to the pool with us?" Lucy asked as Lisanna started to move on the couch

"I don't know if she wants to join I guess she can but its up to her" Wendy shrugged watching Lisanna move around on the couch. Lisanna moved too much on the couch she ended up rolling off the couch falling on her back.

"Ouch!" Lisanna shines as she looked around looking at the girls laughing at what happened to her "it's not funny that hurt" Lisanna added as she took Wendy's hand who helped her get up to sit on the couch.

"I'm guessing you going to the pool party with us?" Levy asked as they noticed Lisanna was in her swimsuit already.

"Obviously, I am not staying behind this room is boring why else would I sleep while you girls were gone to that meeting" Lisanna shrugged "besides I need a tan" she added smiling as she adjusted her denim skirt. She wore her swimsuit under her clothes that was for sure.

"So your not gonna swim?" Levy asked

"well doctor said I need rest meaning if I relax while getting a tan I'm basically still resting" Lisanna smiled as she winked

"nice plan, I'll join you for a while when we get there" Lucy smiled holding her towel close.

lisanna shyly smiled as she enjoyed having her friends understand her wacky plans to still have fun even if she can't at the moment.

1 hr later

natsu swam around the pool splashing his friends like a little kid. He noticed Lucy wasn't around making him feel suspicious. He passed by Wendy who was swimming around with Romeo and Sherria.

He saw Juvia around the corner behind a tree watching grey like always as he walked around the pool looking for a good place to swim in. Yukino was obviously shielding her face from the spashing water Sting was splashing.

Levy sat down on a pool chair looking through a Sorcerer Weekly magazine. The guys in Blue Pegasus were flirting with girls from Mermaid Heel all except Ren which Natsu believed was making out with Sherry somewhere they couldn't be seen.

Mira was talking to Laxus which Natsu believed she was trying to get laxsus to get into the pool with her. Natsu looked around to see there was a new feature added that was really word to him. It was a really long water slide people said was fun to ride.

in the end he decided Lucy would show up eventually so he simply made his way to a diving board.

"FIRE DRAGON CANNONBALL!" Natsu announced as he jumped into the pool sending waves to slash tons of people.

"AHHH!" Natsu turned to see the girl he was wondering where she was.

Lucy P.O.V.

lucy was with Lisanna. Like they said they were comfortably relaxed as they laid on adjustable pool chairs. The two chairs were by the pool yet in a good spot to get tanned. Lucy was wearing a pink sleeveless top with a white skirt.

lisanna wore a violet top with baby blue shorts. Lisannas hair was too short to do anything with it so she simply left it the way it was. Lucy on the other hand she had 2 ponytails. Both girls obviously wore their swimsuits under their clothes.

Lucy had been explaining in a low voice to Lisanna about the meeting they had in the morning. It got Lisannas attention as she hoped she'd be able to participate at that event tomorrow.

The girls were enjoying their time relaxing as they talked on random subjects. They mostly had smiles or laughs on their faces that was until Lisanna asked Lucy a shocking question...

"so how are you and Loke doing?" Lisanna asked

"oh...um...Lisanna about that... We sorta broke up" Lucy trailed off as she answered nervously

"what no what happened?!" Lisanna gasped

"it's complicated I'll tell you another time right now I just want to relax" Lucy pointed out

"sorry to bring it up" Lisanna apologized

"your fine just dont tell other people I dont want it to be a rumor, only you and levy can know I trust you 2" Lucy claimed. Lisanna smiled as she placed her sunglasses on

"before i go do you want anything?" lucy asked

"I'll go for a lemonade if you could, your a good friend yah know" lisanna smiled. lucy nodded as she walked off.

lucy passed by the pool noticing the majority of Blue Pegasus was watching her as she made her way to the refreshments center. _Perverted Freaks,_ lucy thought as she rolled her eyes. once she got to the refreshment center she ordered a lemonade and a Sprite.

Since lucy was participating in the games the refreshments ended up not costing a single gem. talk about free. lucy smiled as she made her way back to the place lisanna was.

"Its awfully queit somethings not right..." lucy said to herself as she started to think who or what was missing causing the place to be quiet. Just then...

"FIRE DRAGON CANNONBALL!"

water came splashing everywhere. Lucy was soaked in water. She wiped off the water from her face as she looked to see who it was that caused that but she didn't have to think much for she figured out who it was from the moment she heard FIRE DRAGON...

"NATSU!" lucy yelled as she ringed out her skirt. the pink haired boy looked behind himself as he saw what he did.

"SUP lucy you know thats not a swimsuit right?" natsu teased as he looked at her in a wierd way.

"You think" lucy rolled her eyes "Why are you so childish" lucy mumbled

"I heard that" natsu smiled as he made his way over to the pools edge to where lucy was standing as she ringed her soaked shirt.

"its called fun, come on lucy you should join us" natsu stretched his hand out towards lucy

"I would but i have to take this to lisanna real quick besides like you said this is not my swimsuit" lucy claimed as she took Natsu's hand thinking he wanted to get out. just then he pulled her into the pool.

"AHHH!" lucy yelled as she fell into the pool. with a splash natsu laughed at lucy as her head came out of the water

"NATSU" lucy groaned

"Alrigh alright i'll stop" natsu laughed as he grabbed the Sprite soda can that was floating around in the pool as lucy grabed the Lemonade can.

"Now i'm soaked again.." lucy whined she placed the 2 cans on the edge of the pool as she stopped herself from getting out of the pool for a quick moment of revenge. Natsu swam towards lucy.

"whats wrong need help? HEY!" natsu ended up getting water splashed in his face by lucy when she turned around to face him

"You wanna play that game now huh?" natsu coughed from the water that he accidentally drank when lucy splashed his face

"Maybe later when i get back in my real Swimsuit" lucy trailed off as she finally got out of the water. she started to ring out her clothing again as she didnt notice natsu got out of the water too. he grabbed the refreshments from the ground so that she wouldn't have to bend over. Lucy had taken out her 2 ponytails by the time natsu had handed her the 2 refreshments.

"Thanks" lucy smiled as she was glad she didn't have to bend over. _If i did have to bend over those perverted freaks from Blue Pegasus wouldn't even stop at any moment simply to keep staring at my... im not even gonna mention it,_ Lucy thought as she took the cans.

"What so now your gonna follow me?" lucy asked

"well simply 2 reasons" natsu answered back. they stood in the same place as they talked.

"Those reasons are?" lucy stopped talking as she waved her hand in a way to get him to continue.

"1, so i can see how Lisanna's doing" natsu stopped talking

"reason 2?" lucy asked still moving her hand to get him to continue

"2, so i dont loose you again" natsu paused as he felt his cheeks heat up a tiny bit "you know so i can find you again this place is simply crowded thats why i couldn't find you in the first place you know..." Natsu added as he scratched his neck somewhat nervously

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up. she quickly covered her cheeks for a moment. she then noticed something... _WAIT A MINUTE... Did NATSU just do what i think i saw him do? Did he just blush? why would he be blushing!,_ lucy thought as she tried to keep calm.

 _Really hope nothing sounded suspicious at all...,_ Natsu thought as he turned around to face other people.

"Hey Natsu?" Natsu heard causing him to face lucy again.

"Yea Luce?" natsu answered kindly

"wheres your Scarf? Isn't it special?" Lucy asked tilting her head as she knew it was missing

"I dont want it getting wet so i left it for Happy to take care of since he's with Carla at her moms place Celebrating her birthday Hopefully he takes care of it he knows how special it is for me" Natsu answered

"ITS CARLA'S BIRTHDAY!?" lucy nearly freaked

"yea, don't worry i didn't know either until Happy told me he was going to celebrate her birthday with her" Natsu smiled

"you know you could've left your scarf in your hotel room?" lucy changed the subject back to his scarf

"you kidding me, It could get stolen" Natsu claimed

"or get lost with Happy as hes celebrating" lucy teased

"hey no fair, Now i wanna track down my scarf to not have to worry" Natsu messed around

"you do whatever feels right to yah, anyways i better- WOAh!" lucy simply took a step towards where lisanna was that was until she slipped on the wet floor causing her to fall back into natsu's strong arms.

"watch out Luce" natsu claimed as he helped lucy get stable again.

"good catch" lucy smiled as she looked into natsus eyes causing her to blush alittle. Lucy didnt notice but she had placed her hands on natsus barechest. He still had his arms on lucys shoulders without noticing it yet.

they stood there staring into eachothers eyes for nearly a long time. they both seemed to be blushing yet natsu made it somewhat hard to notice. lucy on the other hand it was obvious she was blushing.

"Lucy where have you been i've been waiting for y-" lisanna was on her way to find lucy only to find her real easy she saw lucy's clothes were wet. she started to smile when she saw lucy was with natsu both so close and i mean a lip distance away from kissing.

Lisanna couldnt help but smile. she stood there for a while behind a wall just watching to see if anything was going to happen.

 _KISS THE GIRL NATSU! MAKE A MOVE EITHER ONE OF YOU 2 JUST DO IT COME ON!,_ Lisanna cheered in the inside. She watched as she saw something. Was it just her or were they leaning in closer to eachother... _JUST ALITTLE CLOSER! COME ON PLEASE!_ , lisanna continued to cheer in the inside.

Lucy was so lost she had no idea she was leaning closer. she didnt even see natsu was doing the same. she felt as if she and natsu were alone but still she knew they were at a pool full of people from other guilds. Lucy simply didnt let that take over her moment. Here she was so close to natsu she just had to take her move. She didnt know what was going to happen but she was lost in the moment. simply staring into his eyes she felt free.

Natsu was so happy something inside him was bursting into happiness. was he sick? no no hes not sick. he realized this was his one moment to show lucy he loved her ever since that first accidental kiss. this one, oh this one wasnt going to be on accident. this moment was going to be real it was going to be alive. he was going to be happy. Natsu leaned in as he was lost in the moment simply gazing at Lucy as she gazed back.

so so close...

"watch out!" someone yelled knocking both lucy and natsu back into the real world. they both fell back to the ground as a couple of guys were running wrecklesly around the place. those guys ran in between natsu and lucy causing them to separate from eachother with confused yet shocked looks at eachother when they stepped back.

Clumsy lucy forgot there was a pool behind her that she nearly fell into the water that was until natsu caught her by grabbing her wrist to pull her back onto the ground.

"um.. thanks N-natsu" lucy looked away as she moved a bang away from her face.

"y-yea anytime" natsu answered back quickly letting go of her wrist then scratched his neck nervously as he looked away

"i um... better go find lisanna wanna come?" lucy invited

"i'll catch up later" natsu said uncomfortable but made it hard to notice. lucy simply nodded as she waved then made her way towards lisanna.

 _OH come on why do things like that destroy moments like that!,_ Lisanna whined in her mind as she quickly made her way back to the chair she was on before lucy found out she got up to find her. once lisanna got onto her chair she placed her sunglasses over her eyes as she acted as if she saw nothing.

"Hey Lisanna sorry I'm so late" Lucy claimed as she placed both drinks on the table in the middle of their seats.

"Your fine what took so long and why are you wet?" Lisanna asked sitting up

"long story but to sum it up I accidentally fell into a pool by a pink headed freak" Lucy teased taking a seat on the chair she was sitting down

"sounds like something Natsu would do" Lisanna faked a giggle

"I almost..." Lucy looked away from Lisanna as she looked over to the sky

"you almost what?" Lisanna asked

"...kissed him" Lucy hid her face

"omg levy would freak If she got told" Lisanna said

"you don't sound so amazed" Lucy said noticing something suspicious

"um... Was I supposed to be?" Lisanna asked nervously

"you saw didn't you?" Lucy asked staring at Lisanna with wide eyes

"is it a bad thing if I say yes" Lisanna nervously giggled

"omg you spy, how could you?" Lucy asked somewhat smiling

"hey you took a while and I was getting thirsty, but then I saw that and I started to freak you have no idea how happy I was seeing that" Lisanna confessed

"omg you were happy?" Lucy asked

"of course I was" Lisanna smiled as she moved her sunglasses on the top of her head

"you have no idea" Lucy mumbled

"yes I do you were lost in the moment I saw it right when I saw how you were looking at him, Lucy I think your falling deeply in love with him" Lisanna claimed with a huge smile

"I mean I guess, but I don't know" Lucy said nervously

"girl just breath this is normal you'll figure out your feelings eventually I promise but for now it's best to just have fun while you still have the chance" Lisanna smiled

"I guess your right" Lucy smiled "this is staying between you and levy no one else" Lucy smiled

"Levys just going to interrogate you knowing her well" Lisanna giggled

"yea she always does that to me when she sees something suspicious" Lucy smiled

"so what are you waiting for go have fun" Lisanna smiled as she grabbed her lemonade

"I'm planning on that, oh and be careful—"

SPLASH

"the cans got shaked up a lot..." Lucy finished want she was warning

"yea I got the memo" Lisanna said as she grabbed a towel to wipe off her wet face

"Sorry about that should've warned yah sooner" Lucy said as she held in a giggle

"haha real funny hey look who's coming this way" Lisanna smiled as she set down the towel back on the table

"I'll be back" Lucy said as she got up then walked away

Natsu say down where Lucy was seated once she was out of sight walking into a girls bathroom.

"Wonder what's with you" Lisanna teased as she pointed out Natsus face

"it's nothing just somewhat sad" Natsu claimed

"whys that?" Lisanna asked

"almost had an amazing moment" Natsu trailed off

"don't worry about that you'll find another moment once we kick butt at the games today" Lisanna teased

"I guess but it won't be as amazing as earlier" Natsu pointed out

"now go have fun" Lisanna smiled as she signaled Natsu with her eyes to look to his left.

He did as she suggested only to spot Lucy walking back to them in her swimsuit as she held her wet clothes neatly folded in her hands.

"This'll be something" Natsu smiled as he started to plan some tricks for her to fall in once they got to the pool. Lucy set her wet clothes on the table as she smiled at Lisanna

"new swimsuit? How many do you need?" Natsu teased looking at her in a cute white with pink streaks colored bikini top and a matching designed bottom piece.

"Quit it Natsu so you ready" Lucy asked stretching out her hand towards Natsu

"I got a few tricks up my sleeves" Natsu smirked as he took her hand. They then ran their way towards the pool with smiles on their faces as if nothing uncomfortable happened earlier today.

 _They are so gonna end up together I know it for sure,_ Lisanna thought as she watched them walk off.

 **Hey guys sorry it took a while to update like last time I've gotten busy with school again. Guess what I just got a laptop meaning now I can type my story chapters a lot faster meaning updates faster-depending on the amount of homework I would have to do but other than that it's a win win. Drop down reviews with anything in mind, advice, or comments. Like I said once this story is over I'm gonna start a new Fairytail story but instead it's gonna be their children's life. I've gotten so many ideas for it that I'm so excited to start writing it. Hope your enjoying the story so far. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Answered reviews:_


	24. Later that day

Later that day in hotel

Natsu laid on his bed. He had taken a shower to wash off all the pool water bacteria. His hair was still wet, but other than that he was clean. He smiled as he laid on his bed with the necklace Grey gifted him-to give to Lucy- infront of him. He's been wanting to confess his feelings for lucy, but he had to find the right moment.

Besides he was nervous he worried what her reaction would be but he had to confess sometime sooner that was for sure.

Grey was on his bed all bored but relaxing as the room was for once quiet which was really wierd to get used to since natsu would always be the loud annoying on the other hand he was still in the shower.

Both boys that were already clean were obviously shirtless. They both wore pants atleast they weren't naked or down to their boxers. The room was quiet maybe even too quiet it made Grey suspicious that the flamebrain of natsu hasn't made a noise.

 _Somethings up with him,_ Grey thought as he looked over to natsu who was still staring at the necklace infront of him.

"Alright something up with you what is it now?" Grey blurted out knocking natsu back from whatever it was he was thinking about.

"Nothings up whys that?" Natsu mumbled looking at Grey with a puzzled look.

"Your too quiet?" Grey pointed out

"Something wrong with peace and quiet?" Natsu asked still looking at Grey puzzled

"Coming from the loudest guy here yea somethings wrong" Grey claimed

"Hey im not always loud yah know besides why do you care if im quiet or not?" Natsu asked concerned all the sudden

"well your my "Bud" its easy to tell if somethings up so care to share?" Grey suggested

"Alright maybe something is wrong and i am no "Bud" to you" Natsu claimed placing the necklace into its small fragile box again

"Alright FlameBrain tell me what happened this time with lucy?" Grey asked

"WHo said its got anything to do with LUcy?!" Natsu said somewhat nervous

"Your not yourself when its got something to do with her besides you just got nervous" Grey pointed out.

"Alright alright you win" Natsu mumbled annoyed.

the whole story got told to Grey. Left Grey smirking as he remembered seeing them together at the pool having fun earlier that day. Once Natsu and lucy ran off to the pool leaving lisanna thinking to herself they actually had fun.

Obviously some moments got Lucy to blush and Natsu smirk but they actually had more fun together then being alone. Lucy even got Natsu to get on the water slide with her.

Natsu smiled at the memory of Lucy hugging Natsu when she realized how fast the waterslide was. Natsu didn't even get motion sick, possibly for having Lucy as a distraction to not notice he was on a waterslide. Once they reached the end of the waterslide some people started to whisper among themselves pointing at natsu and lucy who knew why but apparently there were alot of chatter about them on the waterslide.

"so you had a blast with her but why are you so quiet then?' Grey asked knocking Natsu back to their conversation.

"i don't know i've just been in deep thought of how she'd react if lets say this as example i confessed my feelings to her tomorrow would she reject me or accept me?" Natsu pointed out throwing his arms into the air then fell back onto his bed.

"well thats one thing but atleast you'll get that big weight off your back" Grey responded

"yea but if she rejects me then i'd be dealing with a heartache FOREVER!" Natsu whined on the bed

"Your overthinking it just calm down things will happen the way they will happen just chill" Grey suggested

"Mmm I guess your right" Natsu agreed still laying on his bed "say hows Juvia doing?" Natsu changed the subject getting back up

"what do you mean?" Grey shrugged confused

"She still follows you around have you not noticed it?" Natsu pointed out

"Now that you bring it up yea i have noticed but shes been pretty scary all the sudden" Grey answered thinking back to the last time he saw her

"what do you mean scary?" Natsu asked puzzled

"i mean shes been glaring at lucy for a while as if she i don't know wants to get _rid_ of her" Grey answered

"she controls water right?" Natsu asked

"yea why?" Grey asked

"i just started to put things together and now im just worried" Natsu pointed out

"explain..." Grey suggested puzzled

"we were at a pool, full of water, Juvia was there, Lucy slipped alot, Lucy nearly fell back into the water after you know" Natsu said as he thought

He then gasped...

"I thought i was seeing things but once you know.. lucy took a step back but i saw something grab her ankle pulling her towards the water... a hand made of water...i caught lucy thinking she slipped but now.." Natsu stopped to look at Grey wide eyed

"Juvia can't do things like that why would she even do things like that in the first place?" Grey blurted out

"She thinks Lucys into you haven't you heard what she calls lucy..." Natsu stopped as Grey finished his sentence

"...Love Rival... I simply thought she was messing around" Grey responded

"not when their about you" Natsu answered

"No i refuse to agree but i have seen how obsesed she is with me but shes crazy to do that sort of stuff" Grey said shocked

"Before we left i heard lucy cry, when i got to where she was her sprained wrist wrap was wet..." Natsu pointed out another piece of the puzzle

"do you think shes been threatning lucy to stay away from me..." Grey asked

"im pretty sure, im gonna go talk to lucy find out more im sorry Ice Princess but that Girl is messed up" Natsu said getting up as he grabbed his usual black vest

"you fill me in, i think i know what i can do" Grey suggested worried

natsu nodded as he headed out leaving Grey alone. The bathroom door randomly opened. Out came Gajeel in a towel.

"shoo be do ba waah wah wow Books... Um whats going on? Did i miss something?" Gajeel asked confused

"You have no idea" Grey answered back.

Lucy P.O.V.

"NALU IS SO IN PROGRESS" levy claimed trying to be quiet about it

"Shut up levy they might hear you" Lucy blushed hiding her face in her pillow.

All the girls have showered they had their hair wet but were freshly clean. Since they had nothing to do in the mean time while they waited for the right time to leave for the game event that night they decided it'd be best to talk randomly on random events.

It seemed as if the girls were more focused on lucys life since they asked what happened to loke? why they broke up?Hows the single life so far? Is she gonna be with natsu next? Is Grey the right kind of guy for a girl like her? what will she do next? Natsu and Lucy finally have a chance!- levy freaked when she said that towards lucy-. There were many more questions that were leading towards lucy.

Lucy tried to answer some of the questions but felt as if she was being caught in the middle of an avalanche full of never ending questions. Lucky for her she had friends who understood they had asked enough questions. After that wacky moment for lucy, they went back to their random conversation.

Carla hasnt gotten back from her birthday celebration that was for sure since there was no stubborn kitty to get them to stop talking such nonsence. that simple thought made lucy laugh as she hoped Happy was having a nice time being with her.

Lucy sat at her bed as she started to brush her hair again even if it was wet she still wanted to get the knots out just incase there were any.

"what would Erza be doing by now?" wendy asked curiously

"I have no idea but if she were here she'd be making us train like crazy again for the games or be splitting Natsu and Grey from eachother" Levy answered as she looked through her Sorcerer Weekly magazine from earlier.

"Lucy take a look at this" levy said as she showed lucy the magazine lucy started to read:

 _As you all know im a host at the amazing Grand Magic Games i saw many things before the games even started. Obviously i got to see the participating guilds which was obviously really COOL. Believe it or not but it seems the contestants are somwhat acting differently. Let start off with Fairytail as you all saw they won the first event. Well what im going to talk about first is the enterance they PERFECTLY performed. the griffins were a nice touch as you all saw it appears short Levy McGarden has new tricks with her magic. Now you all remember Lucy Heartfellia. Well it seems there may be some kind of connection between her and the fellow team leader Natsu Dragneel. Was he just being nice when he caught her or are they a "thing" continue to read there'll be alot of juicy things as i remain host at the Games this year. Stay tuned for more COOOOOOL details._

 _~Your favorite man, Jason~_

"He did not just write that into this no it cant be now everyone who reads this is going to believe it! MY LIFE IS RUINED" Lucy freaked

"Don't worry Lucy you can talk to Jason today or sometime, He's planning on doing some interviews with some contestants after the event" Lisanna suggested

"Am i really that short?" Levy asked

"Levy your fun size dont let others tell you being short is a bad thing you get benefits from your hiehgt" Lisanna smiled

"Did he really have to say my last name?" lucy said annoyed as she handed levy the magazine back

"i like your last name it says the word Heart in it" Wendy smiled as she complimented lucy

"thanks Wendy" lucy smiled

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

wendy walked over to the door opening it to find natsu standing there.

"Hey lucy here i wanna talk to her its important" Natsu greeted

"Yea shes in here" wendy smiled sweetly

"Natsu what are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she peeked to see who was at the door

"Im here to talk to you, do you have a minute?" Natsu asked

"Yea Yea come on in" Lucy said as wendy moved to the side to let him come in

"Hey girls how does icecream sound like come on i know a good place we can go to" Lisanna pointed out to the other girls

"Sounds nice i'll invite the guys to come along" Levy smiled as she followed wendy out the door.

"Icecream sounds nice" Lucy agreed as she was about to follow the girls out thinking natsu was following behind that was until she felt someone grab her wrist stopping her from following the girls.

"I actually want to talk in private" Lucy turned to see natsu was the one who grabbed her by her wrist

"Oh ok is everything ok?" Lucy asked

"We'll find you and the rest i kinda wanna talk to Luce" Natsu announced to the girls who were waiting for the 2 of them

lisanna nodded as she then gave lucy a look that made lucy think lisanna was saying _don't have too much fun_. lucy rolled her eyes at lisanna. once the door it was just Lucy and Natsu. ALONE.

Lucy walked over to her bed as she sat on it. Natsu sat across from her as he sat on the couch by the beds.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Lucy asked

"Juvia..." Natsu trailed off

"Oh what about her?" Lucy said somewhat uncomfortably

"How is your relationship with her?" Natsu asked

"umm..." Lucy couldn't answer that as she bit her lip

"Luce im worried about you" Natsu pointed out

"Why are you asking about Juvia? Why are you worried about me?!" Lucy asked puzzled

"Ive heard things..." Natsu trailed off as he looked at lucy with soft eyes

"Like what?" Lucy asked avoiding eye contact

"She threatens you...She hurts you...She hates you" Natsu didn't like what he said but he saw lucy move uncomfortably with everything he said

"Are they true?" Natsu asked with soft eyes and a soft voice

 _YES YES they are true every single thing you've heard are true...,_ Lucy thought of what she wanted to say but couldn't get the right words out so she again bit her lip. she didnt reply. she just stared at the ground.

"LUCE" natsu said as he got up from the couch. he took a seat next to lucy on the bed.

"I want to help you keep you safe but i cant do that unless you tell me what i want to know..." Natsu said softly. "I'm asking again... are they true?" Natsu repeated

lucy finally snapped. she felt natsu touch her. he had placed his hand on her chin and moved her face to look at him in the eyes. Lucy tried to avoid eye contact again but this time she couldn't. It was as if his eyes were keeping her still getting her to actually give him a reply.

Lucy sighed she didnt try to escape his gaze anymore. it was no use. He said he wanted to keep her safe, well he has no idea how safe lucy felt simply being next to him. she finally spoke...

"Y-yes they're true" Lucy spoke softly

"im sorry to ask you this but what has she done to you?" Natsu asked letting her go. he moved his hand from her chin down to her shoulder as he gave her a soft grin. Lucy felt a little heat on her cheeks as she spotted his grin. she tried to stay on the right track but she found herself tracing her eyes down to his abs since he was wearing his usual vest.

"She threatens to beat me, She calls me names, She once was about to fight with me with her own magic, She pushes me,..." Lucy stopped to think. _Her hidden PHANTOMLORD Emblem!,_ Lucy remembered.

 **Flashback**

Lucy struggled getting through. She actually got bumped by Juvia without noticing it. Then hit the ground.

"LIsten closely LoveRival, if you get any ideas around Grey I will hurt you" Juvia claimed

"he's my teammate, I have to plan things with him to make it to the winners guild stage" Lucy claimed trying to get up, but flinched from the pain in her sprained wrist.

"I know what you mean but if you get any where close to him I will hurt you" Juvia threatened

"why are you so mean to me, can't you see we're in the same guild" Lucy asked on the floor holding her injured wrist

"personal" Juvia said as she showed Lucy another emblem mark hidden on her elbow.

"Wait why do you have PhantomLords emblem yet have FairyTails emblem too?" Lucy asked shocked as Juvia hid her other emblem with her shirt.

"I told you it's personal, now don't get close to grey I've warmed you I will hurt you" Juvia repeated with a threatening tone. She then saw Lucy's injured wrist.

"What a shame if that got worse" she added as she got Lucy's wrist trapped in a water lock that somewhat had pressure added to it.

"Owwww—" Lucy cried in pain as the water lock disapeared she then saw Juvia wasn't around anymore

 **End of flashback**

"sh-she has a hidden PhantomLord emblem on her shoulder" Lucy blurted out. Natsu looked at her in a shocked look.

"how do you know?" natsu asked shocked from what he heard

"The day we got back from training you heard me cry in pain..." Lucy looked away

"That was her!?" Natsu asked. Lucy simply nodded her head as she continued...

"when i ran into her she threatened to hurt me, then showed me a hidden PhantomLord emblem on her shoulder, then she hurt my sprained wrist with a water lock spell, th-thats when you heard me scream..." lucy said in a soft voice as she again avoided eye contact.

"why did you never tell me about this?" Natsu asked shocked as he tried to comfort her in a friend kind of way

"She threatened to hurt me if i told anybody..." Lucy trailed off as she looked back up at natsu

"I can't live in fear anymore Natsu i just can't not anymore not ever i have to stand up to her even if it kills me..." Lucy claimed confident

"Your not going to die, I'll make sure of that I'll have to show that raindrop not to mess with Lucy Heart- ugh i mean Lucy" Natsu smiled as he saw the look lucy gave him when he nearly said her last name.

"I'll talk to Grey, apparently he has a plan to get Juvia out of PhantomLord" natsu smiled

"Why Grey?" Lucy asked

"Juvia is obssessed over Grey so if he says stop she should be able to obey him and stop" Natsu smiled as he saw lucy giggle

"makes sense hey Natsu" lucy said in a soft tone

"yeah Luce-"

Lucy had thrown herself onto natsu for a hug she didn't care how she felt all she knew for sure was that he was going to be there for her for as long as he could. Natsu hugged her back as he placed his chin on top of her small head covered in blonde hair.

"thank you" he heard lucy say

"Anytime Luce, you mess with one of us you mess with all of us" Natsu smiled.

* * *

 **Grand Magic Games Night**

"WELCOME EVERYONE!" Chapati greeted the fans

"Now as you all now, last night was opening night Jason who took first place?" Yajima asked nicely

"NONE OTHER THAN WENDY AND LISANNA FROM FAIRYTAIL! COOOOL! taking a look at the score board Fairytail is in lead with 4 pts, Lamia Scale came in second with 2 pts, Blue Pegasus with 1 pt, all the other guilds didn't participate meaning they all have no pts so far" Jason answered

"Now for you all to know whats going on tonight, its going to be full of battles for tonight lets get this ready shall we" Yajima said through the intercom.

"Everyone take a seat for we will randomly select the battles in 3,2,1..." Just as Yajima said the results popped up on a screen. It read...

 _ **Battle 1-** Fairytail VS Sabertooth_

 _ **Battle 2-** Mermaid Heel VS Blue Pegasus_

 _ **Battle 3-** Lamia Scale VS Quatro Cerberus_

 _ **Battle 4-** Sabertooth VS Blue Pegasus_

 _ **Battle 5-** Fairytail VS Mermaid Heel_

"Alright one small bit of information to know is that the battles will be 3 on 3 except for Battle 5 that will be a 2 on 2" Yajima announced

"GOODLUCK TO YOU ALL!" Chapati cheered

"Battle 1 starts in 5 minutes choose wisely whose going up for the COOOL match" Jason announced through the echoey speakers.

 **Hey readers thats Chapter 24 for yah. Hope you enjoy how its going so far. I'll do my best to make the fights as interesting as possible. Enjoy what i have so far. If you have any concerns feel free to leave a review. If not any concerns go ahead and leave a simple review or ideas for any future chapter. Go ahead and even leave a simple piece of advice or maybe a small simple complement. GO for anything in mind just as long as i know you readers are enjoying what i have written will make me happy.**

 **As you know the next story will be on fairytails next generation. Just a reminder it will be mostly their childrens experiences in school. I decided to add a small idea i've always wanted to try. there will be a normal high school where they simply learn with their magic but there will also be a performing arts school where they can sing, dance, even be in bands. well thats gonna be a huge part of that story for their children as they grow up.**

 **There will be some Romance obviously knowing myself, some nice Friendship moments, Obviously some stressful homework whats school without homework, Happy moments as they grow up, Maybe some drama to make things interesting, Maybe some depressing moments, etc.**

 **basically alot of emotion simply to keep my fans hooked.**

 **Hope that still has your attention. I got plenty more ideas im just excited to start writing that story. anyways enjoy.**

 **:D**

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_


	25. Fairytail VS Sabertooth

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu claimed as he looked back at his team once he saw the Battle Results on the screen

"I'll take on Sting and show him whose boss" natsu added

"been a while since ive seen Rogue might as well test him" Gajeel said popping his knuckles

"Yo grey you should join in last time remember you left fans freaking out when you beat that Rufus guy" Natsu invited

"Sure alright lets show them what we got" Grey smiled as he joined the 3 guys

"excuse me what about us?!" Levy asked with her hands on her hips

"Yea what about us?" Lucy repeated

"YO shrimp and bunny girl this is a guys thing we'll win this for sure" Gajeel teased as he crossed his arms

"Sorry lucy its just take a look at who Sabertooth chose for the first battle" Natsu smiled as he pointed over to the stadium floor where they could see Sting, Rogue, and Rufus standing there waiting for the oponents to come in so they could start the match

"So at least have a girl on this match we can take some action" Levy answered fiercly

"And have you break a nail yea just sit out for this one we'll win this for all of us just watch" Gajeel snickered

Lucy and Levy both sighed as they crossed their arms mad at what the guys clearly were saying.

"They think just because we're girls we cant fight" Lucy rolled her eyes as she saw the guys leave the girls behind

Levy stuck out her tongue as she stomped her foot on the ground leaving a small footprint. Once they felt they could walk away they did so They walked over to the guild seats where they had a good view of the match. They could even see Wendy standing near the stadium floor just incase they needed to switch out a player with their backup.

Lisanna wasnt a backup player for now since she was still recovering so she sat where lucy and levy sat. At least they had a girl to talk to while they watched helplessly yet bored from their seats.

Natsu P.O.V

"whats up losers ready to eat our dust?" Natsu snickered as he stood in his position

"thats what you think this time Sabertooth is gonna take the win" Sting responded

"We'll just have to see about that" Grey jumped in looking at the 3 competitors

"My memory make has gotten improved for i have read more magic books" Rufus claimed

"We'll I'll just have to beat you again either way" Grey rolled his eyes

"Sabertooth has gotten stronger you have no clue what your up against" Rogue said calmly

"I'll just have to show you what Fairytail can do then" Gajeel snickered as he popped his knuckles

"WIZARDS READY?... FIGHT!" Chapati announced

just as chapati announced Rogue was already missing. Thats when Gajeel got ready for his attack.

"ICE MAKE SWORDS!" Grey yelled as he made himself 2 swords for each hand.

"Memory Make, Iron Hammer Vines" Rufus easily said as he took a step back to avoid getting hit from the swords. Just as he said his spell greys legs got caught in iron vines unable to move.

"YO Gajeel little help here!" Grey said looking for Gajeel

"Just a minute i gotta stop this guy" Gajeel answered frustrated as he saw Rogue pop out from one shadow then disapear to the next shadow then again keep moving from shadow to shadow.

"Fire dragon iron fist!"

"Hah you missed!" Sting said as he jumped into the air. "My turn" he mumbled

"WHITE DRAGON ROAR!" the roar coming from Sting in the air shot powerful waves around the stadium. Natsu tried to get out of the way but before he could move the roar was a direct hit sending him flying towards a wall. Natsu grunted as he opened his eyes to see Sting chuckling as he finally landed on the ground.

"Giving up just now?" Sting asked sarcastically

"No i just got fired up i ain't giving up that easily" Natsu answered back as he got up from the ground.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"

"WHITE DRAGON HOLY RAY!"

the 2 attacks clashed together releasing tons of magical energy into the sky where it basically gave everyone the chills. As the 2 attacks clashed into eachother they pushed against eachother trying to get to their targets. In the end the 2 attacks collided into eachother only to create a blast pushing al the competitors down on the stadium floor to fall back. Once it blew up it made a lot of dust to spread everywhere making it hard to see.

"SHADOW DRAGON SLASH!" Rogue said as he ran towards Grey. Grey didn't see it coming until he felt pain on his chest. He looked around then saw who it was. He tried to move but still couldn't since he was still stuck with that iron hammer plant that Gajeel still hasn't helped out with.

"ICE MAKE CANNON!" Grey knelt down as he shot a ice cannon towards Rogue. Before the cannon hit its target Rogue disapeared into the shadows only to see Gajeel was gonna get hit instead.

"Gajeel look out behind you!" Grey warned trying to see through the dust everywhere. He managed to see Gajeel jump out of the way then made his way towards Grey.

"Yo grey is this you i cant see" Gajeel asked

"obviously its me now get this thing off my ankles" Grey pointed out as Gajeel knelt down to grab the plant managing to bite it off. he then ate the plant.

"Crunchy" Gajeel said chewing the iron hammer plant

Gajeel then got both his arms in iron. they then heard another voice at a distance...

"Memory Make, Water Snake Cannon"

along with that spell they saw something falling towards them.

"AHHH!" they heard a yell as the body fell towards them. once the body fell on the ground they saw who it was.

"You know that dragon force thing would be really handy at the moment" Grey suggested

"It doesn't work so easily, we have to eat our element enough for us to power up to that level of magic energy" Natsu answered getting up from the ground rubbing his head

"Gajeel just ate some iron though?" Grey said somewhat puzzled

"I need more that wasnt enough" Gajeel rolled his eyes

"Alright then i suggest we fight them together until you manage to get enough of that element stuff" Grey claimed

"Its best i can't get injured more than i already am look at this" Natsu answered pointing to himself

"I would if the dust wasn't in the way of our vision, Besides why would i want to see you?" Grey rolled his eyes sarcastically

"Your right who wouldn't want to see me im simply to irresitable to look at" Natsu messed around as he chuckled

"Enough flirting we gotta find a way to clear the dust from our vision any suggestions?" Gajeel asked

"what about Wendy?" Natsu asked

"Shes backup meaning she can only take one of our spots if we get hurt really bad" Grey answered

"Besides we don't need a girl to help out on a battle between guys" Gajeel answered

"If you say so" Natsu mumbled "Any other suggestions?" Natsu asked

"Lets just take on these guys on our own together" Grey answered

"Lets just fight together and fuse our magic together possibly that'd work" natsu added to what grey had said.

"Like i'd do that" Gajeel mumbled

"Hey its our only choice so far if we wanna win this" Natsu snickered

"what about the dirt with it in our way we can't see" Grey asked

"We'll just have to deal with it, we have other senses for a reason" Gajeel blurted out

"i don't have advanced senses like you 2 do" Grey pointed out

"stop whining and deal with it" Gajeel responded

"Lets just do this- watch out!" Natsu yelled as he saw a white ray shoot towards them.

The 3 guys moved away dodging the ray. they looked up to see it was one of Sting's Holy ray attack.

"WHITE DRAGON CLAW"

"SHADOW DRAGON CLAW"

"1,000 swords"

those 3 attacks were said at the same time, heard from different places, Natsu turned around to late he ended up getting hit by Stings white dragon claw, on natsus back a white magic circle appeared on his back.

"Oh no not this again" Natsu said rolling his eyes sarcastically. Natsu easily fired up his own body as he chuckled remembering fire was its weakness.

"Come on man that was weak" Natsu challenged

Sting rolled his eyes as he then looked up not noticing it..

"Now Grey!" Natsu yelled

"ICE MAKE ICECUBE CELL!"

next thing Sting was trapped inside a cube of ice.

"Good luck getting out of that, its my specialty to make hard to break ice" Grey said as he got up from the ground

"Memory make Sand pillars" Rufus said slipping his fingers past the long pink feather. the ground began to shake like an earthquake was happening. Pillars were bursting through the ground everywhere on the stadium floor. one pillar went bursting through the icecube cell grey had spelled to catch sting in.

"What was that you said i couldn't hear you over the screaming your about to be doing" Sting teased as he crossed his arms over his chest. just as he said that the ground under natsu and grey started to shake.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Grey yelled as he pushed natsu out of the way just then grey disapeared as he stood on the tip top of the new pillar

"Rogue you ready for this" Sting asked as rogue passed next to him

"yea lets win this now" Rogue answered standing next to Sting as he looked at Gajeel who was popping his knuckles next to Natsu.

"UNISON RAID" both twin dragon slayers said as they reached behind them getting their magic together. Natsu looked at Gajeel as they both nodded at eachother. Before the unison raid was fully ready to attack its target natsu and gajeel took the oppurtunity they had.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!"

both dragon roars shot towards the twins but before it could hit the twins it crashed into a fully charged Unison Raid. Even though both roars were swirled together to become powerful than it normally was alone but it wasn't enough power. In the end Natsu and Gajeel both got hit by the unison raid knocking them down to their backs. once they were able to get up they glared at the twins who were chuckling at their direct hit.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu said as he charged at sting with both fist covered in fire

Natsu managed to punch sting without him noticing it. Natsu repeatedly punched Sting with his fired up ist he even managed a few fired up kicks when he was able to hit him. That was until Sting fought back. the 2 dragon slayers fought with eachother punching, kicking, even scratching eachother.

"IRON DRAGON HAMMER FIST!" Natsu heard behind him. he looked at the side of his eyes to see that he was now back to back with Gajeel.

"what do you think happened to Grey?" Natsu asked as he held his fist close incase he had to punch or block an incoming attack

"Don't know don't care" Gajeel answered roughly as he then ran off leaving natsu alone again. Natsu turned to see Gajeel was managing to punch Rogue whenever he had the right chance to do it.

Natsu turned back around he didn't mean to do it but he looked over to where lucy was sitting in the audience. _why does she look so cute when shes worried about me?,_ Natsu asked himself. just then...

"WHITE SHADOW DRAGONS ROUGH SILK!"

Natsu fell on his face as he felt pain on his back. he rolled over to see what had happened then saw it. He had been distracted he sorta forgot he was battling Sting. natsu got up as he spit out blood onto the ground. He then started to run off trying to loose Sting as he ran being careful not to run into any of the tall Sand Pillars that were anywhere in the stadium floor.

he then got an idea. He started to jump as high as he could attempting to climb up the pillars to get to the top Gajeel saw what he was doing and decided he might as well do it too since he figured out what Natsu had planned. Once Natsu and Gajeel reached the top they looked down to see how high they were. they were pretty high up.

Just then behind Gajeel a shadow appeared leading Gajeel back to his fight with Rogue once he appeared out of the shadow. Natsu on the other hand couldn't seem to find Sting anywhere. He managed to see a spot of blonde hair flash by him causing a quick attack.

his fist was on fire as he quickly moved it to where he saw a flash of blonde hair. He fire punched Sting right in the jaw.

Sting rubbed his jaw as he got up from the ground. he then quickly ran towards Natsu with his fist curled up. Natsu fell for the trick thinking sting was going to punch him, instead sting jumped into the air.

"HOLY RAY!"

a large white beam was shot towards natsu hitting him hard. the only thing natsu could do was block the attack from his face, but that didn't do much since it still did damage to him. Natsu's body fell unconciously from the top of the sand pillar.

 _Natsu had lost,_ was the first thing natsu thought as he managed to open his eyes. he looked over towards the audience as certain blonde was the first thing he saw. Lucy.

"NATSUUUU!" her voice echoed through his mind as he saw her worried expression. her wide opened auburn brown eyes. her fragile hands over her tiny mouth.

he instantly closed his eyes as he grunted in pain. he opened his eyes determined he wasn't going to go down just yet. he shifted his weight as managed to get in a good position to get back in the fight. at the moment he nearly hit the floor, his feet bursted into flames as he used that to make his way back to the top of the sand pillar

"STING YOUR GOING DOWN!" Natsu yelled as he made his way back to the top. he glanced over at the audience for a moment as the certain blonde got his most attention over the cheering fans. she was smilng with wide auburn eyes cheering with the others around her.

Natsu smiled as he then looked back towards the top of the sand pillar. he tightened up his fist as he was determined he wouldn't go down that easily without a challenge.

"ICE MAKE ARROWS!"

grey was starting to get tired with the use of so much magic. As he casted different spells they were no use much since Rufus kept counter attacking with his own made casting spells.

"Memory Make teleport wall"

Like he said a black hole appeared infront of all the arrows making them disapear into thin air. next thing Grey knows, a bigger Blackish Purple hole appears over his head with his own arrows being shot towards him.

"ICE MAKE SHIELD!"

Grey quickly placed the shield over head to avoid getting hit. Once the arrows were all gone grey quickly got up to cast another spell.

"Memory make A Night Of Falling Stars"

Just as he said yellow beams shot towards Grey like missels targeting their target. A few of the yellow beams went in another directon. one accidentally shot Sting as another shot Rogue.

"RUFUS WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Rogue yelled as he turned his attention towards Rufus. sting did the same. Grey fell on one of his knees since he got shot by another yellow beam.

"sorry that was an accident" Rufus said calmly

"Sure it was" Sting said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes

"Just focus on the opponent" Rogue commented

"Just like how Sting did?" Rufus responded saracastically

"not my fault he wasn't much of a match" Sting randomly said

just then Rufus got hit by something on his back. He hit the floor hard as he rolled over to see what had happened. Thats when he saw it Grey had taken his shot, he had hit Rufus with an Ice Make Cannon spell. Sting and Rogue both looked over at Grey as they noticed Gajeel was by his side.

Rufus was struggling to get up so Sting and Rogue had to take over for him while he tried to get up.

"White Dragon Roar!"

"Shadow Dragon Roar!"

the 2 attacks collided together as they shot towards Grey and Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon ROar!"

"Ice make Lance!"

Both attacks somewhat combined together as they ran into the attack from Rogue and Sting. Rufus tried to get up but still struggled. Still he managed to cast a spell.

"memory make Night of the Fallling Stars"

The attack collided with the twin dragon roars. it was somewhat strong enough to help their team defeat Fairytail in that one shot.

"NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" grey stuttered as he continued to add some strength into his spell

"KEEP GOING!" Gajeel managed to say as he too continued to add strength

Just then out of nowhere...

"FIRE DRAGON WIND ATTACK!"

Natsu came bursting in. with that one spell their side was somewhat strong enough to beat Sabertooth magic. The clashing magic blew up causing smoke everywhere as it threw all the wizards away. Natsu got a good grip on the floor he managed to quickly get up.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

His roar passed through the smoke as it hit Sting and Rogue

"ICE MAKE LANCE!"

another attack came out of nowhere as it shot Rufus causing him to get knocked out easily.

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!"

Gajeels roar made it passed the smoke as it hit Rogue sending him flying into the air.

"HOLY RAY!"

Stings attack had attacked unexpectedly towards Grey hitting him hard.

"SHADOW DRAGON SLASH!"

Rogue came out of nowhere from the shadows landing a hit on Natsus shoulder

Natsu felt pissed. he felt as if he had alot of magic energy in him. He turned over to look at Sting with an angered look he felt as if he had fire in his eyes. Grey struggled to get up from the last attack Sting used against him, but he still managed to cast a few spells to somewhat weaken the opposing team.

"ICE MAKE CRESCENT BLADES!"

That attack hit both Sting and Rogue, but they were still standing even with the scratches,cuts,bruises, basically all the damage that was done to them.

"ENOUGH!" Rogue yelled looking over at Sting with a determined look. Sting easily made his hands into fist at his side as Rogue did the same. Natsu and the others were confused with what they were doing, that was until they saw auras around the twin dragons.

"DRAGON FORCE!" the twin dragon slayers said in unison causing a wave of power spread around the whole ground sending natsu and the others to fall back.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Grey warned as he quickly got up to his feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Natsu asked watching Grey get up

"THIS SPELL WILL USE THE LAST BIT OF MAGIC I HAVE IN ME, I WANT YOU GUYS TO USE EVERYTHING YOU GOT IN YOU!" Grey responded as he walked infront of Gajeel and Natsu

Natsu and Gajeel both got up as they faced the twin dragon slayers who were now in Dragon Force form with their scales on their faces and arms.

"ICE MAKE UNLIMITED ONE SIDED CHAOTIC DANCE!"

around Grey formed a large sharp curvey weapon. it quickly attacked its way towards the twin dragons but shattered before it even hit them.

"NO way what?" Grey said shocked as he placed his hands on his knees

"Our turn" Rogue snickered as he made a small ball of magic. Sting did the same.

"Unison Raid!" the twins said in unison.

Grey did his best to quickly get up and use a bit more of his left over magic energy.

"ICE MAKE SHIELD"

Gajeel and natsu stood behind weak Grey as they did their best to think of a plan before the ice shield would shatter.

"Dragon Force vs Dragon Force" Natsu pointed out

"can't happen if you don't have your element as lunch" Gajeel claimed

"think of something quick i can't keep this shield here forever" Grey stuttered as he said that

"Its still worth a shot besides you ate some iron a while ago it should still work" Natsu claimed back

"If this doesn't work its your fault" Gajeel blurted out

"GET DOWN QUICK ITS GONNA GO DOWN SOON!" Grey warned as he saw the shield starting to crack

Just then the whole shield had shattered as the unison raid broke through.

Dust was everywhere making it hard to see again. Natsu escaped the damage but the attack shot the back of his shirt.

"Oh Come on really! not cool i just got this" natsu claimed as he easily took it off annoyed for what had happened. He turned around to see that Grey was obviously shirtless all the sudden. Gajeel was popping his knuckles as natsu noticed Dragon force did work. Gajeel was surrounded in iron scales over his arms and his face making him look scary.

Dont let me down Dad please lend me your power" Natsu mumbled as he closed his eyes. When he opened them he noticed there was a red aura surrounding him. He easily entered dragon force. He looked at his arms to see his scales he touched his face as he felt small scales under his eyes.

"Lets do this!" he heard Gajeel yell. Natsu grinned as he started to run towards Sting. He easily punched Sting only to get a punch back at him.

"stripping at a battle ooh is this for lucy" Sting teased

"shut up you jerk" Natsu said as he pulled back from Stings reach for a punch. Not noticing it Sting quickly managed to sweep his foot under natsu making him fall. He then quickly kicked him. Once he got bored of that he grabbed natsu into the air.

"no hard feelings this is just for the win i'm still your friend" Natsu heard Sting whisper.

"Your such a jerk you know that" Natsu said as he glared at Sting. Sting then threw natsu into the air

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu took advantage to make his move. The attack had more energy into it since Natsu was in Dragon Force. Natsu quickly landed as he ran towards Sting who was getting up from the ground. Sting now had cuts and burns from Natsu's attack. Before Sting could react he got hit in the face from Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron fist.

Natsu looked over to see that Gajeel was still fighting in Dragon force, but struggled attacking. Rogue was faster now that he was in Dragon force he even had more energy in his attacks. Natsu quickly ran to Gajeels side. He then saw Sting had quickly caught up to Rogue too.

"What happened to you?" Rogue asked

"Natsu thats what happened but i still got this" Sting replied as he wiped off some blood from a cut on his lip.

"Iron Dragon Lance Demon Logs" Gajeel attacked as he aimed his long steel hand towards the 2 twin dragons.

"Shadow dragon waxwing flash" Rogue muttered as he dodged Gajeels attack then reappeared behind Gajeel. Before he could wrap himself onto Gajeel in shadows. Natsu quickly punched Rogue on the stomach making him fall back

Natsu was quickly going to attack until...

"white shadow dragons rough silk"

a white beam hit Natsu making him face plant right onto the floor. Gajeel laughed until...

"shadow dragon Crushing fang"

Gajeel had forgotten about rogue he ended up getting hit hard. Both natsu and gajeel got up mad. without hesitaton or any second thought they both quickly attacked together.

"FIRE Dragon Wing AttACK!"

"IRON DraGON ROar!"

both attacks somewhat worked together. Natsus attack made a larege fire circle around the twin dragons making it hard to escape. Gajeels attack cirlced around the twins. in the end both attacks fused together heading straight for the twins at full speed.

POW!

the attackes made contact to the twins nearly knocking them out. a large dust cloud flowed everywhere. natsu and gajeel both covered their mouths but still coughed alot. thinking they had won for good natsu and gajeel both grinned as they started to walk away from the stadium floor Just then...

a large colored beam appeared out of nowhere at full speed with alot of energy in it.

Natsu and Gajeel both fell onto the ground they tried getting up but couldn't that last attack had taken them down. they managed to turn their heads to see what had happened as they then spotted it once the dust cleared out of the way. they saw Rogue and Sting both leaning onto eachother but still smiling to their victory.

it turned out they used their last bit of energy to attack with a Unison raid attack. for sure it was strong including the fact they were both in dragon force, that basically gave them more power to knock fairytail off their feet to their defeat.

"AMAZING! Sabertooth beat fairytail! FAIRYTAIL DRAGON SLAYERS LOST TO THE TWINS! WHO KNEW SUCH A THING COULD HAPPEN!" Chapati announced through the speakers

"GOOD battle they gave it all their will" Yajima comlimented as you could hear his hands clapping together

"SO COOOOOOOOL!" Jasons voice echoed over the cheering fans.

"Someone should help those 4 dragon slayers they look as if they had just died" Chapati suggested

"loser gets 1 point winner gets 5 pts..." Yajima claimed

"This means fairytail and sabertooth are at a tie with 5 pts each! COOOL!" Jason cheered.

"No seriously teams your dragons look dead someone help them before..."

THUMP

"Nevermind" Chapati slapped his head as he saw the twin dragons had both fallen to the floor nearly passed out as for Gajeel and Natsu they were on the ground in pain not wanting to get up thinking they'd simply fall back down to the ground.

Grey and Rufus were already gone from the stadium floor. when they both got knocked out they were quickly transported to the nurses room for treatment/recovery.

"Thank you finally some people actually listen to me for once" Chapati said as he saw some people go down to get the fallen dragons. Lucy,Levy, and Yukino had gone down to get their friends off the floor and to the nurses office.

"Come on Natsu get up" Lucy said as she knelt down to where he could see her soft face

"i dont want to everything hurts" Natsu mumbled

lucy sighed as she looked away

"Do it for me please natsu" lucy snickered as she used her girl charm on him by giving him a little girl face while she tapped his nose.

"uggg alright but if i fall your going down with me" Natsu teased as he started to move around

"also dont ever do that again" Natsu added once he finally got up

"what this" Lucy snickered as she did her little girl face then tapped his nose again

"yea that" Natsu rolled his eyes as he started to walk abit with lucy by his side with her arm around him for support

Natsu smiled as he then realized... he had no shirt on.

 _Shoot wheres my shirt? oh right it ripped oh well,_ natsu thought in his mind.

 **sorry it took so long to get this chapter onto the story ive been busy with homework that i barely had time to work on this chapter. Oh well its done already. Really hope you enjoy what i have written for this chapter I actually just found out i suck at writing fighting scenes but im trying my best to make them somewhat interesting for the fans. if you have any suggestions just leave a review. thanks for reading...**


	26. The Time I get with her

"so what happened to you guys winning this for us?" Lucy heard levy ask. Gajeel grunted as he looked away. Since he didn't answer...

 _THUMP_

Levy elbowed Gajeel in the stomach.

"Ack what was that for can't you see i'm injured enough" Gajeel asked as he looked at levy with a serious look

"Oh i don't know i'm just a shrimp i couldn't see where my elbow hit" levy said sarcastically

"Fine i see how it is then" Gajeel mumbled as he looked away.

"You won't win next time" Natsu managed to say as he saw Sting and Rogue close by

"I'm pretty sure we will beat you again" Sting managed to say as he turned his head over to see Natsu being supported by lucy.

"Oh yea well next time we'll beat you guys up you wont see it coming" Natsu challenged

"you tell yourself that it'll be fun watching you get beat up again to my victory" Sting chuckled

"OH yea Well guess what i'll have a secret strategy to beat you up" Natsu claimed

"Won't be a secret anymore if you told me now would it, besides it'll be fun to use your secret strategy against you to win AGAIN" Sting pointed out

"That won't happen since i will take the win next time!" Natsu started to raise his voice as he pushed himself away from lucy

"OH YEA?!" Sting also started to raise his voice as he too pushed himself off Yukino towards Natsu

"guys knock it off" Yukino said politely but not strong enough to stop them

"YEA YOU HEARD ME!" Natsu blurted out as he pushed his head against Stings

"NO YOU WONT WIN CAUSE IM BETTER!" Sting challenged

"NO I AM!" Natsu fought back

"SAYS YOU" Sting said rolling his eyes

"WELL GUESS WHAT IM BETTER LOOKING THAN YOU" Natsu randomly said

"WELL I HAVE SOMETHING YOU DONT" Sting pointed out

"OH YEA AND WHAT IS THAT" Natsu started to grit his teeth together

"A GIRLFRIEND" Sting snickered

"OH YOUR ON! YOU WANNA GO!" Natsu said furiestly

"YEA I WANNA GO! LETS FINISH OFF SOMETHING YOU STARTED LIKE ALWAYS" Sting snickered

right when the guys were about to attack eachother with punches and kicks...

"ENOUGH YOU 2!" Lucy yelled out stopping the guys halfway to a punch

Lucy then walked over and grabbed Natsu by the arm to pull him away back to the nurses office

Yukino laughed as she walked over to Sting to give him a peck on the cheek. She then unexpectedly pinched Stings shoulder.

"OUCH what was that for?!" Sting asked as he rubbed where she pinched him

"That's for putting me into that childish arguement, also for not hearing me when i told you to knock it out" Yukino answered

"sorry Yuki" Sting pouted looking sorry

"That wont be enough" Yukino said as she turned around

"Thats what you get for not listening to your girlfriend" Rogue commented

"Yea but i know how to get her back she cant stay mad at me forever" Sting pointed out "hey babe can you atleast help me get to the nurses office please" Sting added

"Fine but im still disappointed in you" Yukino claimed as she walked over to Sting. He easily wrapped his arm around her as the 3 of them went their way to the nurses office.

* * *

Natsu sat on a hospital bed as he waited for the nurse to arrive. Lucy was there with him. Levy and Gajeel were both in a different room with the nurse. Yukino, Sting, and Rogue were in another room waiting. The door randomly opened as Grey walked in.

"What happened to win this for the team?" He asked disappointed

"We thought we won that was until they attacked unexpectedly" Natsu answered

"key word, thought, besides thats your problem now" Grey rolled his eyes. When he saw lucy was sitting down on a chair he turned around to close the door.

"Sorry about Juvia, i didn't think it'd get that far" Grey said softly

"Its alright, I'll be fine i can take her on easily and if not well i have Natsu there for me" Lucy responded looking over to Natsu who was grinning at her.

"Be there no matter what no one messes with my Lucy" Natsu blurted out

"Did you just say your lucy?" Grey asked

"I meant our lucy as in the guilds lucy" Natsu answered back hiding the nervous tone

"Anyways do you have a plan to get her to stop?" Lucy asked

"Yea as much as i worry about this it should work" Grey answered back

"What is your plan anyways, you told me nothing" Natsu asked puzzled

"Well you know the whole story with her..." Grey paused "Ive been afraid to love i guess i must love again only this time hope for the best"

"Im pretty sure this one will be fine even though i have no idea who or how the first ended" Lucy assured Grey as she gave him a soft smile

"Thanks" Grey responded as he smiled back

"SO can i tell her so she doesn't have to be lost like she is now?" Natsu asked

"Sure she deserves to know besides it wont be much of a secret no more to be honest" Grey responded

"OK so Grey dated this girl named Ul-"

"YOU know what tell her when im not around this stuff is still hard to process even if its not me explaining" Grey interrupted nervously

"Gotcha" Natsu answered as he gave Grey a thumbs up

"Any how i better get going i gotta rest abit that battle took all the magic energy i had in me" Grey said as he got up to leave

"Before you go atleast tell what happened maybe Wendy can help on our spare time" Lucy suggested

"Just a few bruises, and cuts nothing serious but Wendy could help abit with the magical energy recovery since she was able to help Lisanna with that, how is she anyways?" Grey asked

"Wendy would love to help with that since she likes to help, oh and Lisanna shes doing alot better she basically recovered alot of energy if it wasnt for Wendy's help she'd recover all that energy in about 2 weeks to be honest" Lucy answered

"Wendy's a strong girl even for her age she's pretty helpful" Natsu answered

"i see why she gets called the Mistress of the sky" Lucy smiled

"Well i better get going see you guys back at the hotel if we get any news while your gone I'll fill you in along with Gajeel and Levy see yah" Grey then walked out leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

"I saw your face you looked worried to death" Natsu said randomly

"what when?" Lucy asked puzzled as she looked back at him

"when i was falling from the tip of that one sand pillar" Natsu said in thought remembering

"Omg was it that noticeable..." lucy asked nervous

"To me yea it was i dont know about the others" Natsu laughed

"hey its not funny i thought you were gonna get really hurt" lucy blurted out

"well look at me now i am hurt" Natsu teased

"I mean worse than just bruises or burns or whatever you know what i mean" Lucy claimed

"you mean death?" natsu asked

"not that far i mean like broken bones all over" Lucy answered

"SOOO practically death" Natsu teased back

"you know what say what you want to believe im just glad your alright even with cuts or bruises or burns" Lucy answerd

"so be glad im not dead gotcha lucy" Natsu smiled causing a giggle to escape from lucys lips without even noticing it

"why would you worry so much if i got hurt that bad?" natsu asked curiously

"well its just painful to see you in pain, also your always there for me when im in need of a friend, and well other reasons" Lucy answered

"SOO if i understood it right your saying life wouldn't be the same way without me around" Natsu teased

"Well yea something like that" Lucy smiled as she felt her cheeks blush abit

"So you wanna hear about Greys past relationship?" Natsu asked

"Sure why not its not like theres nothing else to do" Lucy answered as she got up from her seat to sit by natsu on the hospital bed.

 **After 30 minutes of hearing the story and waiting on the nurse she finally showed up**

"I'm sorry but i cant help at the moment with things so small like those i work with harsher things than that im sorry" Porlyusica claimed opening the door nearly kicking natsu and lucy out of the room

"but they hurt can't you see they're pretty big i dont want them to get infected" Natsu nearly argued

"Not my problem get some other person to fix those childish so called injuries to heal or whatever" Porylusica answered

"But-"

"lets just go Natsu i can fix them up for you i have a first aid kid in my room at the hotel" Lucy claimed

"thanks lucy at least someone cares" Natsu said as he followed lucy out of the nurses room.

"no problem" lucy replied.

On their way back to the hotel Natsu and Lucy both messed around with eachother. They made sure to not forget about his injuries simply so they wouldn't get infected or get worse than they already were

"I feel so bad for Grey..." Lucy muttered

"I'm with yah on that, i normally wouldn't worry about him but this, this is something hard to deal with" Natsu said

"She really did love him that was for sure" Lucy said in a soft voice

"Have you ever fallen in love like that?" Natsu asked randomly

"To be honest i think i did i just didn't notice it before" Lucy answered "how about you?" Lucy asked

"Possibly the same as your reason" Natsu replied

"How are you not cold?" Lucy asked trying to change the subject

"what do you mean?" Natsu asked

"Your shirt got destroyed did you really forget your shirtless in this cold night?" Lucy somewhat giggled

"Oh yea i forgot" Natsu started to laugh

"so are you?" Lucy asked

"Cold, nah im a fire dragon slayer i have fire in my soul what about you?" natsu asked

"just alittle but don't worry we're almost at the hotel" Lucy replied

"That wont stop me" Natsu smiled at her "Here put these on" Natsu said as he pulled out black gloves from his pocket

"How long have you had those in there?" lucy asked as she took the gloves

"Their magical just put them on" Natsu smiled

"What do you mean magical... WHOA they really are magical" Lucy said as she noticed the big glove had shrunk to the size of her fragile hands

"Told you" Natsu smiled

"wait so they shrink and grow to fit just right, is that all? thats kinda lame now that i think of it" Lucy pointed out as she watched the other glove fit to her hand

"No they do another thing, give me your hands" natsu said as he stopped walking.

"are you trying to just hold my hand?" lucy asked suspiciously

"no im not a creep just give me your hand" natsu grinned at her. without hesitation lucy placed both her hands on natsus hands. it was funny to see his hands were alot bigger than hers.

"ready?" Natsu asked

"for what?" lucy asked curiously

"this..."

 _PHEW_

Natsu had flamed both his hands up. lucy nearly pulled away thinking her hands were going to get burned until she then saw it. the gloves were absorbing the heat from his flames making them really warm. He then turned his flames off his hands.

"Told you they did more" Natsu smiled as he saw lucy amazed from what had happened

Lucy smiled as she removed one of her hands from his hand but let the other in his hands.

"you trying to hold my hand?" natsu mimicked lucy

"No im not a creep besides i just did" Lucy teased as she giggled at his smile.

 **Finally arriving at the hotel**

Lucy walked over into her hotel room. she saw the girls weren't there she easily found out they were with the guys in their room when she heard laughing come from the room next door. she let natsu come in as she started to look in her bag for her first aid kit.

natsu found a note on lucys bed he easily opened it as he read...

 _Dear Mom,_

 _lifes become difficult... I haven't written in a while I guess you could say I've been busy these last few days... Good news I got chosen to go to the GMG's that's cool. Normally I feel happy about that, but for some reason I don't feel much as I used to for them. Haven't told you but I'm in a relationship with Loke... Yes the celestial spirit. It's all nice but I don't feel as if he's the one._

"Who said you could read that!..." Lucy freaked as she slipped the note away from natsus hands

"i just got curious why whats the problem?" natsu asked

"thats a personal note meaning my personal privacy i dont like anyone snooping in my stuff like that" Lucy said trying to get herself calmed again.

"Sorry about that Luce i really am dont worry i didnt read anything personal i only made it to the part where it reads your dating Loke i swear" Natsu said nervously since he did make it farther than that he actually read to where it mentioned Loke possibly not being the one.

"Its alright Natsu sorry for being that rude i just freaked i guess" Lucy said nervously as she put away the note into her bag "Anyways i found my first aid kit lay down on the bed for me would yah?" lucy said as she sat on the bed opening up her kit.

Natsu did as she said facing a painting near her small bedside counter. He then saw something there was a note on her beside counter. He reached over to grab it.

"Hey lucy theres a note for you" Natsu said handing lucy the note when she turned to look at it.

 _Lucy,_

 _If your looking for us we're over with the guys we got bored and well they seemed to be having more fun than us so yea we're over there. Also have fun with Natsu just not too much :P_

 _Love yah Lulu,_

 _Levy,Lisanna,Wendy_

"what does it say?" natsu asked innocently as he looked over to her curiously

"just the girls letting me know where they at" Lucy answered crumbling up the note

"Well seems to me we didn't need a note to know where they at" Natsu teased

"Lay back down how am i supposed to heal your back if your sitting down not facing your back to me" lucy smiled

"How about this" Natsu asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed with his back towards lucy

"Good enough now stay still this may sting abit" Lucy warned as she put some ointment on a cotton ball

"Nothing hurt-"

"OUCH whats in that stuff?!" Natsu asked flinching abit at the touch of the cotton ball

"The same ointment i put on my cuts sorry if it stings but i promise in the morning you'll be good as somewhat new" Lucy answered

"If you say so" natsu said as he tried to relax again.

lucy moved her fingers around on his back trying to find other cuts once she managed to put ointment on some of the cuts on his back.

"That tickles" Natsu laughed abit

"Sorry im trying to find some other cuts stay still could yah" Lucy started to laugh once she heard him laugh

'Its hard when your fingers on my back tickle" Natsu answered with a chuckle

"Fine then" Lucy said as she removed her hand from his back. She then got up and moved over to natsus side

"Hello where have you been?" natsu joked once he saw lucy sitting next to him.

"Oh ive been far away healing some fallen child" Lucy teased as she laughed along with natsu

Natsu then smirked at lucy with a plan in mind

"What?" Lucy asked giggling at his face. unexpectedly Natsu knocked lucy back onto the bed as he started tickling her all over.

"Na-Natsu St-Top" Lucy laughed as she tried kicking Natsus hands off her

"No can do this is for what you did to me" Natsu teased

"Wh-What did i ee-eve-n do?" Lucy asked laughing

"You tickled my back" Natsu snickered

"I was healing you-r ba-ack" Lucy claimed laughing trying to kick his hands off

"NO can do" Natsu teased as he avoided her feet. he then ended up sitting on her legs to get her to not kick him off.

"Na-Natsu get offf yo-your heavy" Lucy somewhat whined trying to kick her legs under him but still laughing

"NOpe" Natsu laughed as he closed his eyes

"GOt-tcha" Lucy laughed as she managed to catch his hands with her hands. Lucy took a deep breath to catch her breath as she started to cough abit. Natsu jumped off her legs and back onto the beds edge but still held to lucys hands.

"That was fun" Natsu joked

"for you it was i nearly died" Lucy pointed out as she glared at natsu

"What are you looking at?" Natsu asked

"Theres a cut right here" Lucy said as she let go of his hand to point at a cut on his shoulder.

"Oh when did that happen" Natsu said as he looked at the cut lucy was pointing at

Lucy grabbed her small first aid kit to fix up the cut. She cleaned up the cut since it was still bleeding it was for sure it was somewhat deep but not severely deep. She easily put some ointment on it then.

"How do you know how to do all this?" Natsu asked as he watched lucy bandage his shoulder to abit of his arm

"I was a very clumsy little girl so i'd get hurt alot my mom was the one to always fix me up but then she..." Lucy stopped talking for a minute as she stopped her movement.

"Anyways after what happened i would do what she would do to fix myself up" Lucy finally spoke after she felt natsu move abit towards her.

"Well your really good at this" Natsu commented

Lucy looked up from the ground first thing she saw when she looked up was natsu smiling at her with his famous toothy fang grin. She smiled with a small giggle then remembered she didn't finish bandaging up his cut. Just like that she got back to his arm.

"Ouch" Natsu mumbled

"did i hurt you?" Lucy asked worried abit

"Just alittle you kinda pinched my arm when you got back to the bandage" Natsu claimed

"Oh sorry about that" Lucy apologized

"Its alright it didn't hurt that bad it was just a small pinch not like it can kill me" Natsu joked around as he watched lucy finish bandaging his arm.

"there you go all fixed up" Lucy smiled as she started putting things away in the small kit

"Thank you Nurse Lucy how can i repay you?" Natsu joked around as he watched lucy get up with her small kit

"cut it out Natsu" Lucy laughed as she placed the kit back into her bag

"Lucy come here" Natsu randomly said getting lucys attention. she looked over to where he sat he was patting the side of the bed next to him.

"Um ok" Lucy said confused but still walked over to where he was. She then sat down and looked at natsu

"you're really pretty you know that" Natsu randomly said in a soft tone

"Natsu" Lucy soflty said his name with eyes wide open

"what a shame Loke got the girl i bet i could treat you better than him" Natsu commented in a soft tone

Lucy looked at him speechless. _Loke and I aren't together anymore...,_ Lucy thought to herself in her mind not wanting to say it.

"Lucy theres something i've been meaning to tell you..." Natsu then paused to look at her

"Yea?" Lucy asked innocently looking at him with soft wide eyes

"I- I um..." Natsu stopped randomly. _No i can't tell her now not now i can't do it like this no,_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Nevermind its not important you should know i was gonna tell you that you are really pretty and your awesome and i don't mean this because of your family name that'd just make me a jerk i'm just trying to say i really like the girl you are the strong, magical, caring, loving, cheerful Lucy not a rich, snobby, selfish, hardhearted kind of lucy that lucy doesn't exist here" Natsu commented starting to look away from her

"Thanks Natsu thats really sweet of you" Lucy smiled

"Come on lets go see what the others are doing" Natsu said holding out his hand to lucy once he was off the bed. Lucy took his hand and followed him out the room.

* * *

"YO look what the flaimbrain brought in" Gajeel pointed out as he saw Natsu walk in with Lucy

"What in the world took you guys so long?" Grey asked

"Lucy was healing my wounds in the other room can't you see that ice princess" Natsu snickered as he and lucy made their way with the others

"Why didn't Porylusia fix you up?" wendy asked

"She said my injuries are too childish for her time" Natsu answered

"Sounds like her" wendy laughed

"So Nurse Lucy did you fix him up real good?" Lisanna asked as she saw Natsu's back with alot of cuts and the wrapped up shoulder.

"Dont call me that please i was just being helpful" Lucy said nervously

"Sure you were" Lisanna said sarcastically

"Come join us guys" Levy invited

"Nah i need some fresh air I'll be out on the balcony" Natsu said as he got up from his bed

"wait natsu before you go would you mind" Lucy asked as she placed her hands out to him with the black gloves on again

"your cold again?" Natsu asked

"Just my hands come on please I promise i'll give them back" Lucy said looking at natsu innocently

"Alright give me your hands Luce" Natsu grinned at her

"AWW Look guys Natsu wants to hold Lucy's hands" Levy hollered out

"Look at that guys seems seems as if Natsu is learning how to flirt" Grey teased

"SHUT UP GREY what do you know about flirting since you strip instead" Natsu snickered

"YOU SHUT UP" Grey said back

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP" Gajeel murmed making the blue haired shorty giggle at his side

"If your not trying to hold her hands then what are you doing?" Lisanna snickered

"Just ignore them" Lucy giggled rolling her eyes at the others as she saw Natsu growl at them

Natsu grinned as he then held her hands in his.

 _PHEW_

"scuce me Natsu why are you trying to burn lucys hands what did she do to you?!" Levy asked trying to get up but Gajeel was holding her back

"Levy calm down their magical gloves that absorb heat hes not melting my hands" Lucy said as Natsu turned off his flames from his hands

"That should last you a good while Now if you excuse me" natsu took her hand neared it close to his lips then gave it a soft kiss "I'll be out on the balcony" Natsu said lowering her hand then let go. He then walked out to the balcony shutting the doors behind him

"What was that all about?" Lisanna said giggling

"I dont know so dont ask" Lucy said blushing alittle.

* * *

Natsu looked up to the sky as he sighed

"Why cant i tell her how i feel?" he asked himself

"What is it that stops me from doing it, is it not the right moment or what?" Natsu asked himself

He made sure he wasn't talking out loud so that the others wouldn't hear him so he talked to himself in a whisper tone.

"Maybe i can't tell her in person maybe i'm just scared of what can happen whatever the case is i'm gonna tell her for sure i cant keep this in me forever" Natsu said to himself.

He stayed out on the balcony for 2 hours he then saw the girls were gone. He nearly fell asleep outside when he realized how long he was outside for.

He walked inside as he got on his bed and started to work on something. Once he finished it up he stayed on his bed as he fell asleep for the night.

He didn't realize it but it seemed as if he had everything planned out. He fell asleep still thinking about her.

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_


	27. Welcome back Carla

Lucy woke up to a white cat calling out for the girls to wake up. Lucy groaned as she rubbed her eyes trying to fully wake up.

"Welcome back Carla how was your birthday?" Wendy asked nicely already dressed for the day

"Ah Wendy you have no idea how tiring it is being princess lets just say it was an interesting day" Carla answered

"Well we're glad your back" Lisanna smiled as she got out of bed

"Oh speaking of birthday i made you something" Wendy said as she then remembered something

"Wendy dear you didn't have to" Carla said alittle shocked

"Here yah go, you deserve this" Wendy smiled as she handed Carla a small box with a ribbon keeping it closed

"I'll open it later but thanks now girls get up" Carla said as her feathered wings appeared to where she started to pull blankets off the girls still in bed

"I don't want to you woke me up at the best part of my dream" Levy whined as she felt Carla pull her blanket off

"Get up girls such sleepyheads what time did you even go to bed last night?" Carla asked

"ehh its best not answer that" Lucy laughed nervously

"you girls stayed up didn't you?" Carla guessed as she crossed her arms

"Actually we were chatting around with the guys then lost track of time" Wendy confessed

"wendy thats not good for your health i dont want you girls staying up like that ever again" Carla declared

"alright Carla" all the girls groaned as they closed their eyes with sadness

"NOW again get out of bed its time to start getting dressed for the day goodness how many times must i repeat myself" Carla claimed

"you win you win" Lucy whined as she sat up

* * *

Natsu heard the door open he looked over to see Gajeel leaving the place

"wonder where hes going" Natsu mumbled

"who knows" Grey said randomly as he was getting up to leave

"Hey don't leave me where are you going too?" Natsu asked

"I'm going out for a walk in town see you later" Grey waved as he left the room

Natsu moaned as he got up from the chair thinking of what he could do since both guys had just left him all alone. He would hang out with the girls but they seemed to be gone too. Probably left shopping or something a girl would do. Just then the door opened...

"Don't tell me you stripped and now can't find your clothes anymore Grey" Natsu teased

"I'm not the stripper sir it me Happy did you really forget my name that fast or are you saying i look like him?!" Natsu heard someone say nearly freaking out as the blue haired cat flyed in closing the door behind him

"YO Happy good to see you again how was it, sorry for the misunderstanding by the way" Natsu said getting up to walk over to the exceed.

"I had so much fun you have no idea what happened but it was so much fun" Happy smiled

"You should tell me cause i have nothing to do" Natsu sighed

"Aye Sir!" Happy saluted as he flew down to sit down by natsu

 **After hearing Happy talk for 30 minutes**

"SO if i understood this right you defended Carla from some creepy royal exceed who was asking for her marriage on her birthday that fast?" Natsu asked shocked abit

"Yep beat him up with these 2 hands of mine so now Carla's mom- ehh i mean the queen assigned me to be Carla's partner" Happy smiled excitedly

"Wait as in marriage partner?!" Natsu asked nearly freaking out

"NO silly not that fast although Her mom- ehh i mean the queen did say she'd hear Carla say she likes me she just doesn't like to show her feelings like that" Happy pointed out

"SO then what do you mean?" Natsu asked

"I mean as in her friendly guardian to take care of her here until her next visit back home- ehh i mean the kingdom" Happy answered

"That sounds fun you get to follow your dream girl anywhere now, wait shouldn't you be with her right now then?" Natsu asked

"Yes but no, the queen told me that Carla and i have some kind of feeling that will allow us to know when we get in trouble or in need of help" Happy answered as he took his little green bag off from his back

"So like a tracking chip?" Natsu asked

"No sir i mean this" Happy said as he pulled out a necklace that had a white crystal gem hanging on it

"OOH thats shiny what is it?" Natsu asked

"I just told you it will allow us to know when we're in trouble, It changes color depending on what the other one is doing or where it is see" Happy said as he showed Natsu how the crystal gem start to get a little green glow on it

"what does that color mean?" Natsu asked

"I believe shes at a garden with the other girls, Carla must be wearing her necklace then" Happy smiled as he slipped the necklace on

"Is hers the same?" Natsu asked

"Same reactions as this one but her crystal gem is a light blue gem" Happy smiled as he looked at the gem he held as it hanged on the string

"so basically eachothers fur colors thats neat" Natsu smiled as he gave Happy a thumbs up

"Yea i guess you can put it in those words too, I was gonna say her mom- ehh the queen chose the colors but that works too" Happy said as he rubbed his head

"well thats a nice thing, hey wheres my scarf?" Natsu asked as he remembered letting Happy take care of his scarf

"Right here, untouched nor dirty sir" Happy smiled as he pulled out Natsu's scarf from the little green bag

"Thanks Happy, you know its crazy to know how much things you can fit in your little green bag or cape" Natsu smiled as he looked at the scarf

"I got a talent for keeping good space, so how did the games go last night?" Happy asked

"Ehh about that we kinda lost to Sabertooth but we're still at the lead even though we're tied with Sabertooth" Natsu said nervously

"YOUR joking right?" Happy asked nervously

"No joke sorry buddy but hey tonight we still got a chance to get back to the lead, its Fairytail VS Mermaid Heel battle tonight" Natsu assured Happy

"How many battles did i miss out on?" Happy asked

"Well last night was Fairytail VS Sabertooth then later that night it was 2 or 3 other matches but i didn't get to see who won i was stuck in the nurses office waiting for her to heal me which she didn't do" Natsu replied

"if she didn't fix you up then how'd you get that shoulder fixed up and those scratches on your back fixed too?" Happy asked innocently

"Oh that was Lucy, she did all that last night" Natsu smiled

"OOOOH YOU LOOOOVEE HER" Happy teased

"Shut up Happy speaking of which could you help me with something?" Natsu asked

"Sure what is it?" Happy asked

 **After explaining Happy a secret plan- _Readers you'll know about the plan later in the story i promise-_**

Happy flew off to find Carla after the plan was explained to him.

"I really hope this works" Natsu said to himself as he started to sort some of his stuff in his bag.

 **With the girls**

"Lucy whats that in your hand?" Wendy asked looking at a small box lucy has been looking at alot

"This oh its a gift Loki gave me after we had that one talk" Lucy responded

"And you haven't taken a look at it yet?" Wendy asked

"Well i was gonna open it a few days ago but i don't know i guess it just makes me feel sad that i hurt him but he still gave me a gift either way" Lucy answered looking away from the small box

"Oh Lucy just calm down whatever it is i bet it'll be something sweet just don't worry about it" Lisanna jumped in

"Alright alright I'll open it" Lucy said as she stopped walking. She took a deep breath as she glanced at the small box in her hands

"Just open it Lucy it'll be alright" Lisanna said

Lucy then slowly started to open the box. she finally reached the point to where she had opened it all the way.

"Its beautiful" Wendy gasped as she looked at what was inside the box

Wendy then helped Lucy get to a bench to sit down once she saw Lucy was smiling at how pretty the gift was.

"Here let me help you" Lisanna smiled as she got close to lucy to help her out with it. Lucy had her long blonde hair up in a high ponytail Lisanna took the gift as she clipped it in her hair by her ponytail.

The gift was a small rose shaped hair clip. i had small ruby stones to make the rose look like a real sparkly red rose.

"Wish you could see how it looks in your hair its so pretty" Wendy complimented

"thanks wendy your such a nice girl" Lucy smiled as she got up then gave wendy a hug.

"Girls take a look at this" they heard Carla say. they walked over to where carla was to see a apple blossom tree with some red apples already to get picked

"This garden is really pretty how did you know about this place lucy?" Lisanna asked

"Well you see i've been here when i was little i came with my parents so i basically know where to find beautiful places since my mom had a specialty to find places like these" lucy smiled as she placed a bang behind her ear

"Well im sure your mother was a wonderful women" Carla assured

"she really was i miss her" Lucy sighed. she then walked over to the apple tree. "You girls want an apple their ready to get picked" Lucy asked changing her mood back to cheerful

"are you sure we can have one?" Wendy asked

"Yea you can have one its best to have them now before they go to waste" Lucy stated as she got onto her tiptoes to reach for a really shiny red apple

"she has a point besides its a garden that is open to the public we should be fine the gardner seems really nice" Lisanna smiled as she remembered passing by a really nice old man who was watering a small area of the garden with pink tulips. they all smiled as Carla flew into the tree to get them all an apple since lucy struggled to reach them.

"Now i know how levy feels when people call her short" Lucy giggled

"where is she by the way?" Lisanna asked

"she left earlier to go to a book store not far from the hotel i think Gajeel joined her too" Carla answered

"how sweet" Wendy smiled she then turned around to see something was flying towards them

"CARLA" they all heard

"hey look its Happy" Lisanna smiled

"What up ladies yah missed me?" Happy asked smiling at all of them

"Happy i thought we went over this you don't have to follow me everywhere i thought we discussed this" Carla claimed as she crossed her arms

"I know about that Carla I'm actually here to talk for abit" Happy answered as he flew down to the chair.

"what do you mean by following around Carla?" Lucy asked

"Yea and what about we discussed this already?" Lisanna asked

"Carla could you pretty please explain" Wendy nicely suggested

"If i have to, you see this" Carla said as she showed the girls her small necklace with a small light blue gem hanging on from it

 **After explaining it**

"thats really cool a necklace that is connected to another persons necklace" Lisanna smiled

"to me it just feels like hes stalking me, my mother worries too much" Carla claimed

"HAPPY LOOOVEEES YOU" Lucy mimicked

"hey thats my thing" Happy yelled

"Payback on what you always do to me" Lucy claimed

"Moving on Happy can you carry this for me please" Wendy asked as she handed Happy a small bag of hers

"Sure thing" Happy said as he started to fly again to hold the bag better

"Just be careful i don't want you to loose my bag" Wendy commented

"Don't worry i didn't loose natsu's scarf did i" Happy assured her

the girls giggled as they continued to walk past the garden looking around.

"Hey i heard theres a match tonight us VS Mermaid Heel" Lisanna pointed out

"Oh yea i totally forgot about that" Lucy said

"I get to be back in as a Backup again now that i'm feeling so much better thanks to little Wendy here" Lisanna smiled

"No problem i like helping out whenever its needed" Wendy smiled back

"we better win this one since the guys messed up big time last night" Lucy claimed

"Hey atleast they tried" Wendy pointed out

"I give them participation points then" Lucy giggled

"Its a 2 on 2 match so who wants to go?" Wendy asked

"Lets leave that for when we get there right now we can just relax" Lucy smiled as she sat down on the grass

"your right" Lisanna smiled as the girls joined lucy on the grass

"i have to go, I'll keep an eye out on the necklace to make sure my beloved is doing well" Happy said as he laid down Wendy's bag by her side on the grass

"FOr the Last time IM Not YOur BELOVED" carla said nearly attacking him but remained seated on the grass with the girls

"Maybe not yet but you will for this love will not fade at all, Not even a tiny bit" Happy smiled as he saw carla simply roll her eyes. He then had his feathery wings appear and that fast he left into the sky

"That tomcat simply doesn't give up does he?" Carla said i a soft tone

"Nope he gives it all his will until the very day approaches" Lisanna smiled

"well then thatll be something" Carla said somewhat sarcastically

 **Later that day**

Natsu walked around town with happy. He figured once he was all alone in the room he may as well look for something to do outside. He had already passed by a certain shop many times but it didn't get his attention to go in and take a look.

He passed by a few Parks but didn't want to go there since he figured he was simply too bored to do that too. He just wanted to do something but he had no idea what he wanted to do. As he walked around with happy at his side he noticed something, he saw a big stack of books.

He looked closer then saw it. It was Levy holding a book to her chest with Gajeel next to her carrying a stack of big books that seemed to be all to have 80 chapters each, all except the one levy held that one was possibly 40 chapters long.

He laughed as he noticed Levy really was short compared to Gajeel. He finally understood why she got called Shrimp so many times by him. He then saw that Lily was flying behind the with a small bag that seemed to be from a jewelry store. _Look who the one flirting is now_ , Natsu thought to himself. He snickered as he got up from the ground as he wandered off another direction.

In the end he saw how late it was getting he figured the games were gonna start in about 30 minutes. He turned around with his little friend as he made his way back to the hotel. On his way he saw something... He even smelled someone he knew right around the corner of the street. He walked to where he smelled that familiar smell as he then saw who it was.

"Erza?" Natsu said shocked out loud

"N-Natsu what are you doing here?" the red head asked walking over to him

"Grand magic games, no the real question is what are you doing here?" Natsu asked

"I'm here to see how you all are doing, I also wanted to talk to the master" Erza answered

"You may have to wait till later Master is who knows where at the moment the only time you can spot him is when hes at the guild balcony" Natsu answered

"I'll keep that in mind" Erza nodded

"Are the others with you?" Natsu asked

"Some yes others no, some stayed behind to watch over someone who is struggling at the moment" Erza answered

"Kinana isn't it" Natsu blurted out

"Who told you?" Erza asked

"Lucy told me about a incident that happened last time she visited before we left to arrive here" Natsu answered

"Aww well you see i'm also here to deliver this" Erza said as she pulled out an enveloped

"Whos it for?" Natsu asked

"This is for Lucy its from Kinana, she wanted to deliver it herself but as you know shes struggling at the moment" Erza answered as she handed Natsu the note

"Happy stop hiding its just Erza" Natsu said as Happy poked his head out from behind a wall

"HI Erza" Happy greeted as he walked over towards Natsu

"Good to see you too Happy" Erza smiled

"we have catching up to do yah know" Happy claimed

"Yes but that'll have to wait as you can see i must leave but i wish you luck at the games tonight i'll be sure to pass by" Erza stated as she turned around

"see you later mighty Erza" Natsu teased

"Goodbye for now Salamander" Erza replied as she walked off into a dark alley

once she was no more in sight natsu looked at the envelope. On the front it read

 _To my sweet dear friend, Lucy H._

In a cursive kind of writing.

"YO natsu we better hurry i'm gonna fly us back to the hotel it'll be faster" Happy said as his feathery wings appeared behind his back. Natsu gave him an ok sign as Happy went full speed to the hotel. on his way he saw a blonde, a white exceed,a short little girl with long blue violet hair, and a girl with short white hair. He easily recognized that the girls where in a hurry to get to the hotel too.

"YO Happy lets beat lucy and the others to the hotel" Natsu suggested as Happy turned to see where Natsu was pointing

"AYE sir" Happy answered as he then started to speed up.

Once they arrived to the hotel Natsu quickly ran off towards Lucys hotel room. He heard someone was inside so he easily slid the note under the door. He then walked into his hotel room to start getting ready for the Games.

 **Girls Room**

Lucy walked in with the other girls to find levy sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey guys your back" Levy smled as she poked her head out of the book

"Whats all this?" Lisanna asked as she pointed to a stack of books by Levys side of the bed

"Oh yea sorry about that i went to find a book to rent but ended up renting so many whoops" Levy said nervously with a small giggle

"How'd you carry them all here?" Lisanna asked looking at the stack

"Lets just say Gajeel helped me" Levy smiled as she put the book down by her side

"aww levy you got your boyfriend to help" Lucy teased

"Shut up LU" levy blushed as she hid her face "Oh that reminds me theres something on your bed for you" Levy added as she poked her small head from her hands

"Really?" lucy said as she walked over to her bed. She then sat down on her bed as she took a look at them.

"who are they from?" Lucy asked looking at the letters

"don't know but that one your holding was slid from under the door earlier" Levy answered

"What about the other one" Lucy asked as she looked at a gold pink envelope

"that one was already here when i got back from the bookstore" Levy said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"open them maybe they say who their from" Wendy suggested. Lucy agreed as she opened the first letter. she looked at what it read on the front.

 _To my sweet dear friend, Lucy H._

Lucy then looked at what the letter read.

 _Hey lucy,_

 _how you doing. Im still sorry for the cut on your cheek i caused. I really wanted to hand you this note myself but Erik didn't let me go so i had Erza deliver it for me. I wanted to go to Crocus too but Nooo Erik thinks i may loose it and cause trouble. I can control my power now well not completely but about 75/100. So hows life treating you? I heard your in the Grand Magic Games, yes thats another reason to why i wanted to go to Crocus. I heard that you broke up with Loki-dont ask how i heard- im really sorry about that. Does Natsu know about your feelings toward him?_

 _Hey Lucy guess what i heard, Erza may rejoin Fairytail again in one condition though. That is to give her time to come visit us but mostly Jellal. I heard their engaged now! It may be a rumor but i can totally see it happening. Keep an eye out for the team and remain being my favorite happy Lucy i've known since i became human again._

 _Guess what i can do, apparently their was a hidden magic trick i didn't know-until i had a vision about it- I can charm snakes. weird thing is that when i touch them they turn purple but their like pets to me its pretty cool i can communicate with them too- yes through visions sometimes but mostly through some sort of telepathy- Their basically my eyes when i cant go places. If you see a purple snake don't freak its just my snake friend who goes places for me. I better go Erik is looking for me again. Love yah Blondee XD._

 _I really miss you. Tell the girls i miss them too._

 _Kinana_

"look outside!" Wendy blurted out as she saw a purple snake curling on a bar from the balcony rest. Lucy laughed as she walked over and opened the door Just as easy the snake slithered into the room and coiled up on Lucys bed.

"Thats scary" Lisanna teased as she looked at the snake tilt its head at her and the others. Lucy sat back onto her bed. She grabbed the gold pink envelope to read but just as she was about to open it...

 _"Hi there sorry to scare you my names Amy nice to meet you all" - Lucy heard in her head._ all the girls turned to see the snake as they were all shocked.

"did it just talk in our minds or am i going crazy?" Lucy asked

" _your not going crazy did you not read her letter, it says she communicates through telepathy"_ Lucy heard in her mind

"Cool nice to meet you Amy im Levy, thats Lisanna, Over there Wendy and Carla, and thats Lucy" Levy greeted nicely

" _Its an honor to meet Kinana's friends"-_ they all heard

"your so nice so do you really change purple when she touches you?" Lisanna asked

" _Indeed it is true but i can still change to my original color you see"-_ Just as they heard the sweet voice Amy quickly changed her scales to a shade of pink

"So pretty is that where you got your name from?" Levy asked

" _Indeed you see my scales are a shade of rosey pink and Amy well its short for Amylase"_ they all heard

"I like it" Wendy smiled

" _Oh that reminds me i gotta go grab something i'll be right back"-_ they all heard as Amy quickly slithered out the balcony door.

"While she gets that we should start getting ready for the games" Lucy said as she got up dropping the gold pink letter back onto her bed without noticing it.

"yea your right lets hurry since shes a quick slitherer when she seems like shes in a hurry" Lisanna said as she got up too

"Im all good" Levy laughed as she was already for the games. she easily went back to reading her book as the girls started getting ready.

* * *

 _Answered Questions:_


	28. Meeting Amy

By the time Lucy and the other girls were ready they noticed Amy was back on lucy's bed.

" _took you long enough_ "-Amy teased telepathically

"some joy you are" Lucy teased

" _alright how much time do you girls have before you have to leave to that thing of yours?"-_ Amy asked Telepathically

"about 10-15 minutes" Levy answered

" _Long enough"- Amy_ said telepathically. Amy then slithered over to the balcony as if she were looking for someone then that fast 2 other snakes slithered into the room followed by Amy.

"whats going on?" Lisanna asked

"Goodness its becoming a pest someone call the pest control" Carla claimed as she flew into the air so she wouldnt run into a snake

" _Calm down kitty cat this isn't an infestation"-_ Amy said telepathically " _guys meet my brother Karl and boyfriend Denis"- Amy_ added

"you said you had a surprise what is it? Is it meeting Karl and Denis?" Levy asked

" _No shorty its this"- Karl_ responded telepathically

"oh goodness they can talk" Carla said sarcastically

" _Kitty don't get on my bad side you won't like it if you do"-_ Amy responded telepathically as she opened her mouth showing her fangs at Carla

"Is that supposed to scare me? oh look at me im shaking in fear" Carla said sarcastically

"guys knock it off, So Amy what was the gift then?" Wendy asked politely

" _This is what the gift is"-_ Denis said telepathically as he held out 2 rings on his tail. Karl had 2 other rings on his tail. Amy held 2 other rings on her tail.

" _1 for each of you, as a gift from Kinana"-_ Karl said telepathically nicely as he slithered over to Lisanna.

"their so pretty!" Wendy said as she took one ring from Karl as Lisanna took the other from Karl.

" _Oh i guess theres an extra"-_ Amy said telepathically as she wiggled her tail seeing the extra ring

"You should keep it, it looks really pretty especially on your original scales" Wendy complimented

" _Oh your so sweet, i'll keep it then"-_ Amy said telepathically as she slithered over to her brother and boyfriend.

Just as Lucy was about to say something,

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

the 3 snakes quickly slithered under the bed to hide from who ever was at the door. Lisanna and all the other girls stood there not making a noise nor moving an inch.

"We have to be at the stadium in 10 minutes come on we don't have time to wait for you girls all day" The girls heard a familiar voice say behind the door.

"COME ON YOU GIRLS CHICKEN OR WHAT?" another voice said. For some reason that made levy get up as she easily walked over to the door. Once she opened it she saw the 3 guys waiting out the door.

"Do I look like a chicken to you?!" levy asked Sarcastically

"yea you do not only are you a shrimp but your short too" Gajeel teased as he ruffled levys hair bumping her headband to fall off.

"Stop that Gajeel i just fixed my hair a minute ago" Levy complained as she pushed his hand out of her hair then ducked to pick up her black headband.

"Whats with the outfit? looks different" Gajeel randomly said

"whats wrong with it, are you mostly used to seeing me in bright colors?" Levy asked as she walked back into the room

Gajeel didn't even bother to answer instead he looked away as he walked away.

"Alright so now that we know you girls are finally ready can we go now?!" Natsu asked impatiently

All the girls mimicked his face as they walked out of the room all except Levy.

"YO shrimp we're leaving" Gajeel announced

"Yea i know i just need to grab a room key I'll meet you all outside" Levy said as she looked for a key. Gajeel grunted as he walked away from the room once he was out of sight Levy quickly opened the balcony doors

"You guys better go me and the others have to be leaving, it was truly nice meeting you all and tell Kinana we miss her oh and thank her for the gifts too" Levy said in a whisper as she saw the 3 snakes peak their small heads out of the bed

" _Thanks for not blowing our hiding spot Shorty"-_ Denis said telepathically as he slithered out of the bed followed by Amy and Karl.

" _GOODBYE Goodluck at those game things you go to"_ \- Karl blurted out telepathically as he followed Denis

" _Take care Goodbye"-_ Amy telepathically said as she slithered out.

"Call me crazy but this is worth a shot" Levy mumbled to herself as she looked to make sure the room doors were closed. She then like she said grabbed a key card, Put her hair up in a small ponytail too. She walked out the balcony and closed the balcony doors. That was when she did something crazy.

Levy jumped off the balcony. She had done that one time when she was little but that didn't end well. This time she did it simply because of how much of a hurry she was in to catch up to the others. There were some bars on the side of the hotel, Levy managed to catch a good grip onto the bar as she swung herself on the bars to where she could actually land on top of a roof.

She slid alitte so she wouldn't be so high up as she started to speed walk carefully on the roof balancing her weight so she wouldn't fall. She felt like a cat walking on anything so freely without falling. She looked down to see if she could spot her friends instead she spotted a black cat walking on the same roof as her. She smiled as she caught up to it.

Levy ended up getting better at walking on the roof she didn't struggle much to balance herself on it. As she walked she fixed her outfit alittle since her skirt was a little messed up when she jumped off the balcony. She wore a baby navy colored top with a black skirt. A black with yellow dots scarf was over her head like a cute headband. Black boots with yellow knee high socks.

After a while on the roof levy finally spotted someone familiar,Gajeel. At that moment Levy jumped off the roof and landed right behind Gajeel what she didn't know was that the cat followed her.

"YO shrimp where were you?" Gajeel asked as he turned to look at her from the corner of his eyes

"What do you mean, I've been right behind you this whole time did you really not notice me until now?" Levy blurted out

"Possibly i did, But hey this can happen to anyone since your so short i didn't even see you" Gajeel teased

"Shut up you big jerk" Levy glared

"OOH looks as if your new look is pulling out a bad girl inside of you" Gajeel snickered

"Yea so what?" Levy asked

"i like it, makes you look tough for your height" Gajeel teased. Levy chuckled alittle as she felt her cheeks heat up a tiny bit.

"Excuse me Levy but is that your cat following you?" Lily asked looking at the black cat

"Actually it has been following me this whole time, Looks as if your not the only black cat now" Levy asked

"PANTHER, BLACK PANTHER" Lily corrected

"for your information a panther is still a cat since they are both from the same cat family" Levy teased

"Little miss know it all sounds smarter than you now" Gajeel snickered

"you are just plain rude both of you are, Who knew spending too much time around you would affect poor little levy's personality look at her shes becoming a bad girl now" Lily pointed out

"Lily chill this is only for today i promise Gajeel's personality is not rubbing onto me i would never be rude without there being a reason" Levy claimed trying to calm Lily down

"well if you say so" Lily mumbled as he continued to walk.

 **At the games**

"WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER AWESOME MATCH!" Chapati greeted

"to fill you all in, we had a set of 5 battles tonight is the 5th battle" Yajima announced calmly

"Battle 1, Sabertooth took victory against Fairytail thanks to the dragon twins and Rufus" Chapati announced

"Battle 2, Mermaid Heel took victory against Blue Pegasus thanks to Kagura,Millianna, and Arana" Yajima announced

"Battle 3, Lamia Scale took victory against Quatro Cerberus thanks to Leon, Sherria, and Jura" Chapati announced

"Battle 4, Blue Pegasus took victory against Sabertooth thanks to Hibiki, Eve, and Jenny" Yajima announced

"AND TONIGHT IS BATTLE 5, FAIRYTAIL VS MERMAID HEEL! COOOL!" Jason announced as he jumped in

"Oh great he's here" Chapati said to himself as he covered his mic so the crowd wouldn't hear

"Battle starts soon choose carefully and remember its a 2 on 2 battle tonight start when your ready" Yajima said calmly.

* * *

"IM ALL FIRED UP LETS DO THIS!" Natsu raised his hand in the air as he made his way toward the exit to the stadium floor.

"Where do you think your going" Lucy asked as she stopped him in his tracks

"TO fight duh" Natsu answered

"Oh good one natsu, you actually made me think you were serious there" Lucy teased

"COme on i got this let me go" Natsu whined

"What was that i remember oh yea "We'll win this for sure"" levy said jumping in mimicking what Gajeel said last time when they said they would win that match with Sabertooth

"Ok so that was a mistake but hey we all have 2nd chances lets take this one and win this one for sure this time" natsu said grinning at the group

"Sorry natsu but this time its our turn" Levy smiled as she stood next to lucy

"GUYs help me out here" Natsu complained to the boys

"Sorry Natsu we cant do anything about this one" Grey said crossing his arms

"But this is our chance" Natsu whined

"Look at the oponents team, what do you see oh i dont know GIRLS" Levy teased as she turned natsu to look at the other side of the stadium floor

"and what do girls do best when they fight boys? heres a hint" lucy said walking closer to natsu she then lightly tapped his nose "A little magical ability called GIRL CHARM"

"hey i told you not to do that to me" Natsu said weakly as he felt nervous having her that close to him

"Besides whats best then to see girls fight girls?" Gajeel pointed out

"They don't have the weakness to that since there is no boy so its the best option we got" Grey said shrugging his shoulders

"But what if they get badly hurt" Natsu stampered

"Then Wendy can heal us back to health" Levy said passing by natsu

"What if we lose?" Natsu continued to stamper

"Just calm down, we'll be alright trust your teammates" Lucy said as she slipped her way passed natsu towards the exit

"Besides GIRLS ARE BETTER THAN BOYS AT THIS!" Levy yelled out as she started to giggle at the guys angery expressions when she said that

"Don't make me say i told you so" Lucy teased as she followed levy out the gate.

"WE'RE ALL FIRED UP, LETS DO THIS" Lucy said as she placed her hand by her keys getting ready to summon at the right moment. Levy easily stood there in her position getting ready to cast any spell for her first attack.

"WIZARDS READY?... MATCH BEGIN!" Chapati announced

* * *

 **So this chapter was alitlle shorter than the others simply so the next chapter can be all about the battle between Fairytail and Mermaid Heel. I hope you are all enjoying what has been typed up so far. I do my best to update as much as possible but its hard when you start working and when you start getting homework other than that i once in a while get enough time to atleast update.**

 **Leave me reviews so i know what you guys think so far.**

* * *

 _Answered Questions:_


	29. Girls VS Girls

"WIZARDS READY?... BATTLE BEGIN!"

Right as that was said Lucy quickly grabbed her whip from her side to quickly deflect any of the rocks being thrown at her by Risleys Gravity magic. Levy noticed what was going on with lucy and quickly got to her side to help her out.

"SOLID SCRIPT!... SMOKE BOMBS!"

4 small bombs appeared. Levy quickly dodged the rocks then threw the smoke bombs in Risley and Milliannas direction. The smoke was simply used as a distraction to keep the 2 girls from spotting what Lucy and Levy were doing.

"You know who to summon?" Levy asked keeping watch to see if there was any movement from the large cloud of smoke

"NO idea any suggestions?" Lucy asked

"Millianna uses some kind of Binding magic and Risley uses Gravity magic, how about Aries or Cancer" Levy pointed out

"Aries can trap them in her sticky wool but all Cancer would be able to do is cut Milliannas rope things, Libra can use gravity magic too but that'll be difficult" Lucy said as she started to think but at the same time also keep watch

"how about Sagittarius or Aquarius?" Levy pointed out

"Sagittarius is kinda helpful but hes mostly archery, Aquarius needs water to be summoned" Lucy said watching

"Taurus, Gemini,Scorpio?"

"No they're attacks could be counter attacked back at us"

"Virgo,Capricorn,Pisces?"

"Same thing could happen with them"

"LOKI?"

"Possibly"

just then out of nowhere a long orange tail looking thing got shot towards the girls. Lucy dodged but it managed to catch onto Levys ankle pulling her towards Millianna who walked out of the smoke with a devilish grin on her face. Lucy then saw that she had her nails turned into long claws.

"SOLID SCRIPT!...FIRE!

On the spot where levy had touched the orange tail looking thing got heated up

"SOLID SCRIPT!...ICE!"

On the same spot, at the same time the heated tail looking thing ended up getting somewhat alittle weak.

"SOLID SCRIPT!... IRONCLAWED GLOVES!"

levy pushed herself closer to grab the gloves that appeared out of the magic circle. she quickly put on the gloves than

 _WAMM_

hit the weakened part of the orange tail looking rope managing it to break apart. She quickly got up before Millianna could get a scratch onto Levy's skin. When levy turned around to where lucy was standing she notice lucy wasnt there anymore.

Levy looked up to see that Lucy was up in the sky whipping away more rocks that were being thrown her direction again by Risley.

"SOLID SCRIPT!... GRIFFON!"

Levy quickly got onto the griffons back so she could try to attack from the sky. Before she could get somewhat close to lucy she noticed that Millianna had again used another orange tail looking rope to grab onto the griffons leg not letting it fly further than it already was. Levy sighed as she carefully lowered herself to where the orange tail looking rope was. once she was in close range

 _WAMM_

she cut the orange tail looking rope as hard as she could with the iron clawed glove she still wore.

"SOLID SCRIPT! ELEMENTAL SNAKES!"

out of magic circles all around the stadium floor long elemental snakes appeared. they all looked just like Pisces except they were snakes instead of fish but they still had the same ability to glide in the air. The Water elemental snake got Risley wet making her get distracted to the point where she let go of lucy with her gravity.

Once lucy hit the ground safely she grabbed a random key.

"Sorry you've done most of the work Levy i owe you tons" Lucy said as levy flew right behind her

"Just summon already talk later fight now!" Levy summarized as she quickly got back into the air

"OPEN GATE OF THE RAM, ARIES!"

"Im sorry am i late did i do something to upset you?" Aries said softly

"Help me please" Lucy said pointing over to Risley and Millianna

Aries nodded her little head as she took a step forward.

"WOOL SHOT!"

as Aries shot small fuzzy wool at Risley Lucy looked through her keys looking for another spirit who could help out

"Meow you cant stop me Im unstopable!" Millianna said as she avoided every shot of wool being shot her way. When she had her right chance Millianna shot another one of her orange tail looking ropes towards lucys direction but missed since Levy started to shoot water her way.

"MEOW I CAN"T GET WET I HATE WATER!" Millianna yelled as she ran around everywhere

Not noticing it, Risley ended up sending Aries wool back at her.

"NO!" Aries yelled as she started to jump around avoiding her own fuzzy wool "GET BACKUP I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT HER ON FOR SO LONG!" Aries added as she ended up setting up a WOOL WALL to protect herself and Lucy from the wool and other attacks while Lucy figured out what spirit to contact next.

"OPEN GATE OF THE HEAVENLY SCALES, LIBRA!"

"OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL, TAURUS!"

"So you finally decided to hit me up haven't you BAAABBY" Taurus snickered

"How can i help?" Libra said nicely

"NOT now Taurus, I need help counter attacking another Gravity change magic user and to manage atleast some damage on the cat girl over there my friend has used some magic on me but i want to help her out somewhat you guys know what to do?" Lucy asked

"Of course it'll be tricky but anything to help you out" Libra said as she nodded her head

"WIll You TRY ON A smoking BIKINI AFTER this?" Taurus snickered

"TAURUS NOT NOW CAN YOU PLEASE JUST HELP OUT?!" Lucy said annoyed

"Alright Alright you win" Taurus teased

"Aries take down the wall you got enough energy to still help out?" Lucy asked

"Yes but i should be worried about you look at how many spirits you have right now isn't this going to be too much for you to handle?" Aries asked holding up the wall

"I'll be fine trust me, thats why i expanded my magic remember" Lucy assured Aries

"If you say so but just say the word and i can help you out in a special way it may not be much but its worth a shot and if not well Taurus sure knows what im talking about so he can do it too but just say the word and it'll happen in a blink of an eye" Aries said

"Alright then whatever it is just know i still got this now lets hurry i worry Levy is in trouble soon" Lucy said. Aries nodded as she quickly moved her hands down causing the wall to disappear, that fast the spirits started to do what they do best help Lucy out.

Libra easily made gravity really light to where both opponents were in the sky. Levy escaped from Millianna before she got captured.

"Get behind us" Taurus said to both levy and lucy

"what are you doing?" Lucy asked

"what we do best protect you" Aries answered. she then moved alittle towards the spot under the opponents.

"FLUFFY WOOL 100%" A huge fluffy cloud came out of nowhere all around the whole floor except the middle where she stood with the others.

Libra then made gravity back to normal making both girls fall into the fluffy wool.

Before the girls tried to get out of the wool Taurus quickly made his move. He started to spin with his labrys faster and faster every minute. The wool started to move with the speed of the spinning taking the 2 girls with it.

"SOLID SCRIPT ROPE!"

a rope appeared by side levy

"whats that for?" lucy asked

"for this" levy answered as she started hopping over the wool. Libra made the gravity for levy abit light so she could easily jump higher over the wool and not get stuck. Millianna and Risley were both falling towards the ground since the Wool Typhoon move was over. Levy quickly tied the 2 girls ankles to eachother, she then hopped back towards the gang.

"OH no you dont!" Risley said as she moved a single finger making the gravity so heavy it made them all fall to their knees. Libra tried to counter attack it by making the gravity different but was too hard to change. Next moment they know Risley is skinny as she easily walks over around the place since Millianna cut the rope with her claws.

"Lets have some fun" Millianna meowed as she took a look at Lucy who was trying to get up but fell back on the ground every time she tried. Millianna easily walked over to a post as she sat down on it then made many orange tail looking ropes come out of nowhere grabbing all the others hands and feet together making it harder to move.

"Make one single move and they'll only get tighter, I've warned you" Millianna meowed as she giggled

Risley made sure to keep the gravity at the amount it was to keep them all on the floor so they wouldn't be able to fight back. Millianna eventually got bored from where she was, she easily hopped off making her way to the others.

"OOH whats this?" Millianna snickered as she grabbed Lucys whip

"Hey give it back!" Lucy demanded

"hmm how about no, this little kitty just got curious thats all I wonder" Millianna said she then extended the whip that was when she got the idea of what to do to stay entertained. "Hey Risley take the gravity thing off this one" Millianna said as she pointed over at Levy. Risley nodded as she did what was said. Levy looked pissed at Millianna.

"Move over there, oh wait you can't" Millianna snickered as she then got down to look Levy in the face. she then grabbed the orange tail looking rope on Levys hands as she pulled levy away from the others over to a corner of the stadium. when she let go the rope seemed to make itself a tinybit tighter even though levy didnt move. Millianna still holding the whip got a good grip on it as she smiled devilishly at Levy.

"you think im scared of you well guess what im not afraid of a crazy cat lover" Levy claimed

"your gonna regret what you just said" Millianna said as she gripped the whip alittle tighter she then kicked levy making her face the wall.

thats when she striked the whip with all the energy she could striking Levys back fiercly. Levy felt her breathe escape her mouth as she bit her bottom lip to avoid yelling in pain. Again and again Millianna striked levys back many times nearly with more energy every time. In the end she looked at Levys back, her shirt ripped with many strikes of her own blood smeared over her back. Levy couldn't help it anymore one more strike was enough for her weak side to take over enough to literally break her down to tears. Millianna set the whip into the air preparing to strike until...

"STOP IT! CANT YOU SEE YOUR HURTING HER!" Millianna turned around to see Lucy with many tears in her eyes

"Yea so what i wanna win can't you see its win or loose and im not loosing this time" Millianna answered

"Levy has had enough wanna have fun, beat me instead I'll let you do anything to me just let her be shes had enough" Lucy yelled

"Hmmm you know what your still strong and shes already gotten weak lets have fun" Millianna snickered as she started walking away from Levy

"Lucy dont do this!" Levy yelled as she moved her body to face lucys way. she felt the ropes get tighter but she didn't care anymore

"Stay out of this she made her choice now theres no turning back" Risley said as she lifted her finger making the gravity on Levy somewhat heavy making her feel more pain than she already was dealing with.

Taurus was still there, Libra and Aries both got weakend from the heavy gravity causing them to poof away back into the celestial realm.

"Lucy just say the word remember!" Taurus reminded her. lucy nodded her head as she ended up getting up. Millianna ended up cutting the ropes off her feet but left the other on her hands.

"lets have some fun shall we" Millianna snickered as she quickly tackled lucy to the ground. she pulled out her claws as she started to rip some of Lucys clothes only so she could cut lucys skin. Lucy managed to kick Millianna off her as she quickly got back up. she looked around to find a way to cut off the rope on her hands she turned and thats when she saw it. Lucy quickly started to run away from Millianna as she made her way towards the labrys on Taurus's back.

Millianna leaped like a cat behind Lucy but wasnt fast enough to catch up. Lucy managed to cut the rope off once her hands were free she had her advantage to get some help.

"OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LEO!"

"what up Princess you called?" Loki said as he smirked at her like always

"KITTY!" Millianna freaked as she quickly ran towards Loki

"I'm no cat i look like one but i'm obviously more handsome than one" Loki claimed looking at Millianna who was so close to petting his head "watch the hair i just got it done" Loki added as he pushed Millianna away

"Ugh not again" Risley sighed as she rolled her eyes. WIthout hesitation she left the heavy gravity on the others as she used some other bit of her magic as she made the gravity strong enough to push Lucy into a wall.

"Loki help me please" lucy pleaded as she got up from the ground

"Get off me creep" Loki said as he pushed Millianna off again. He then adjusted his glasses as he stood infront of lucy.

He twisted one of his rings as sand twisters appeared from the ground. one of them managed to make Millianna fly into the air on the top of one. Risley ran as fast as she possibly could avoiding the twisters she was close to hitting them until

 _LUCY KICK!_

Lucy quickly kicked Risley in the stomach making her fall back

"NO one messes with my friends" Lucy yelled as she nearly fell back

"Lucy you alright?" Loki asked

"Yea im fine dont worry i'll be alright" Lucy answered holding her head still

"You've used up too much magic have you?" Loki asked

"Maybe i have but i got this see" Lucy said as she managed to stand still and not fall back

"Lucy remember just say the word" Taurus yelled from where he was

"what word?" Loki asked

"I dont know" Lucy answered

"Lucy i think i know what hes talking about you remember that spell i told you about?" Loki asked making her remember

"What spell look out!" Lucy warned as she quickly did a cartwheel to avoid getting hit, once she landed she quickly sweeped her foot under Risley making her trip but got up fast enough to run off another direction

"Star dress" Loki answered

"Yea what about it?" Lucy asked

"use it, it'll give you more energy but it uses alot of magic to cast" Loki answered

"If you say so but i've neve done it what if somethihng goes wrong or i cant do it?" Lucy asked worried

"Dont worry i know you got this just believe you can do it" Loki answered. Lucy sighed as she looked over at Taurus then nodded her head in agreement to do it.

"I'll defend you while you cast got it?" Loki asked. Lucy simply nodded as she then nodded over at Taurus to let him know she was ready for it. He smiled in responce back at her.

 _Regulus Impact!_

his attack was strong enough to knock the girls down to the floor. A strong wave of magic was spread through the entire stadium that the Fairytail fans cheered louder when they felt how strong it was.

 _STAR DRESS TAURUS FORM!_

another strong wave of magic hit the crowd this time the wave came from lucy. The wave made dust go everywhere too. Once the dust cleared up lucy noticed the spell worked she was in Star dress.

her outfit changed into a bra and sleeves with cow print on them. Black pants that left her right leg entirely revealed. there was a bag and a belt with Taurus zodiac sign on it around her waist. gloves and boots. her hair was in 2 small buns on each side of her head with her bangs out of the hairstyle. she also had a small whip with a heart shaped cracker at the end of it.

"I feel stronger" Lucy smiled as she noticed Taurus was gone. He ended up poofing away once she took his star dress form simply because he saw how much magic it was going to use.

"go ahead have fun in that form, it gives you his strength" Loki smirked "by the way is it too late to say how hot you look in that form? OOH maybe next time you can take Leo form" he smirked as he added

"in your dreams romeo" Lucy teased

"hey don't forget we used to date i still have the right to flirt with you" he pointed out with another smirk.

"care to help me out?" Lucy asked as she saw both Risley and Millianna get up from the ground

"it would be my pleasure question what happened to your short blue haired friend?" Loki asked

"her names Levy she got weakend pretty bad shes over there i can tell she wont give up so she may surprise attack them" Lucy answered

"Understandable now shall we" Loki teased

"i'm all fired up" Lucy stated

with that the both of them quickly made their way toward Risley and Millianna who were getting ready to attack.

"hey lucy strike the ground with your whip" Loki suggested

"why?" Lucy asked

"just do it, its a powerful attack called Earth Wave comes with Taurus Form" Loki answered. Lucy nodded as she easily striked the ground as hard as possible. next minute she sees the ground breaking/ cracking apart with dust going everywhere. Lucy could see Millianna and Risley trying to get out of it but struggled.

 _SOLID SCRIPT, MOUSE TOY!_

Out of nowhere a small mouse toy appeared infront of Millianna causing her to chase after it. she was in the zone she ended up falling into a hole in the ground. Risley on the other hand was close to getting out of the Earth Wave until...

 _TWISTER_

loki twisted his twister ring making twisters appear from the ground again. Millianna ended up getting stuck in a twister as for Risley she got stuck in one too but she was still trying to get out of it. With the ground going back to normal lucy got an idea.

"Throw me i got an idea" Lucy told Loki

"Are you crazy?" Loki answered

"Just do it" Lucy claimed. Loki shrugged as he got into a position to throw lucy

"throw me towards Risley" she whispered

"yea if you havent seen shes in one of my twisters you wanna get stuck too?" he asked

"Just throw me i promise i wont get stuck" Lucy assured him. He gave her a worried look but he ended up doing it in the end.

thrown with alot of energy lucy got in close range to Risley.

 _LUCY PUNCH!_

Lucy punched Risley so hard in the face that the whole twister disappeared into dust. Lucy landed on the floor perfectly fine as for Risley well she was knocked out.

Loki twisted his ring as the other twister disappeared too. falling from the sky Millianna tried to land on all 4 but fell on her butt. she got up whining in pain as she rubbed her bum. She didn't see it coming until she fell on the floor so hard. Lucy had Lucy kicked Millianna into a wall near by knocking her out. Once the 2 girls were knocked out Lucy nearly passed out until Loki helped her steady herself.

"careful, now you see why Star Dress is so powerful" Loki teased as he walked lucy to a rock nearby to sit on. Once lucy sat down he walked over to help Levy up too. Levy had dried tears on her cheeks and her shirt was bloody on the back meaning her back was going to have so many scars in the end. Loki got her to sit next to Lucy.

"VICTORY GOES TO FAIRYTAIL!" Chapati announced.

Lucy looked around smiling as she heard all the Fairytail fans cheering like crazy. She looked over to see Levy and Loki and they both smiled at her. Loki easily waved goodbye as he then pointed over another direction. She turned to see what he was pointing at thats when she saw a pink haired boy making his way towards her as fast as he could. She giggled as she whispered his name. She felt Loki poof away as she whispered Natsus name.

"NAt-su"

"LUCE!" he yelled running her way

that was the last thing she heard until everything went black out

* * *

 _Answered Questions:_


	30. So much LOVE for 1 day

Natsu sat there by the hospital bed waiting on the peaceful looking blonde to wake she passed out Natsu quickly caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. Without hesitation he ran all the way to the nurses office to get help.

Gajeel was in the room next door watching over Levy making sure her bandages weren't too tight nor too loose once the nurse did her best to work with all the wounds from the whip striking her back.

Natsu was stuck in so much thought he didn't even see what time it was. Sure Fairytail took the victory because of the girls, but he didnt care about the win what he most cared about was the blonde who hasn't moved an inch since she passed out in his arms.

"Lucy please wake up soon, I dont know whats wrong but i know for a fact that your still alive" He whispered to himself. He got up from his chair as he walked over closer to lucy. He took her hand in his as he got alittle closer to her more than he normally does. He looked at her small pale face not being able to stop himself from smiling.

Leaning in closer to her he closed his eyes slowly but still not letting go of her hand in his hand.

So easy yet so fast, He kissed her. Softly placing his lips onto her tiny lips. It was more of a peck but he made it one only he'd know about at least for now. He opened his eyes slowly as he started to back away from her. He sat next to her on the bed not letting go of her hand but still watching her carefully hoping she'd wake up soon.

He sighed as he wished she knew what he felt for her. He was about to get up and go back to his chair beside the bed until he felt something. Her hand he held moved alittle and was now the one holding his hand. Natsu looked at her hand wide eyed he then looked up to her face to see she was opening her eyes slowly.

"N-Natsu?" she asked in a scratchy voice

* * *

"Gajeel stop worrying I'm fine" Levy said sitting on the hospital bed with Gajeel sitting next to her

"Are you sure about that?" He asked looking at her alittle worried

"Yess Gajeel" Levy answered

"Are you sure your bandages arent tight nor loose?" He asked looking at the bandage wrapped all over her chest to her waist

"Yess they're fine the way they are" Levy answered wanting to get up but Gajeel kept stopping her with more questions

"How about-"

"Gajeel whats worrying you so much? I'm alright" Levy pointed out as she got up from the bed finally being able to get up.

"its just-"

before he could answer he quickly reached out his arms to catch Levy from falling onto the floor. She tripped on something but didnt get to see what it was.

Levy ended up falling backwards but Gajeel reacted quick enough to catch her. He was now standing up holding a blue haired girls hand, not knowing what he just did he pulled her in closer to where he ended up hugging her laying his chin on her back but making sure not to hurt her injuries that were wrapped with a white bandage.

"I'm sorry Levy" Gajeel said soflty.

"Hey you said my name" Levy said feeling her cheeks blush like crazy. She tried to move but was difficult since he was in the way from her hands to move from her sides

"I couldn't protect you and because of that all this happened to you I'm sorry" Gajeel continued in a soft voice. He pulled her out of the hug as he saw her cheeks rosey pink with her eyes wide opened looking straight at him. He chuckled as he ruffled her hair making her smile alittle.

"shall we get back?" He asked her as he walked towards the door.

"wait Gajeel theres something I need to tell you" he heard her say in a soft voice getting his attention to look back at her.

He saw her cheeks weren't pink anymore and the look in her eyes were so innocent. He got away from the door as he turned to face her.

"Yea?" he asked uncrossing his arms.

At an instant he got attacked by a short girl wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him towards her. By the time he opened his eyes he saw what had just happened...

Levy was kissing him.

He didn't pull back nor did he not want to kiss her back. He's always wondered why she was so shy around him. Why he felt a soft spot for her. Why he cared so much to protect her anytime he could. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms gently around her back as he kissed her back. Creating a sweet passionate kiss. the kiss that filled both their hearts.

when they parted from eachother Levy looked at him surprised but then went back to her usual shy smile.

"I didnt think you'd kiss me back" Levy said softly

He chuckled as he gave her a sly smile

"OH and for the record i don't need a guardian to protect me, not when i have a dragon to do both jobs" Levy smiled

"Both jobs?" he asked

"Yea the job to protect and love his princess" Levy smiled

"I like that" Gajeel chuckled "now shall we go?" he asked

Levy nodded as she walked over to him gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out the door with her dragon following her.

* * *

"N-Natsu what happened?" Lucy asked with a scratchy voice

"you passed out possibly from the use of so much magic especially to keep that spell in use" Natsu answered

"Did we win?" she asked

"yea we did" he answered

"Told you so" Lucy teased

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Sleepy, Dizzy, Thirsty" Lucy answered trying to sit up from her position. she ended up letting go of his hand without noticing it.

"I'll let the nurse know you woke up" Natsu said as he handed lucy a cup of water that was left for her. the nurse had a feeling she'd wake up thirsty.

"Thanks" Lucy smiled as she took the cup from him. she then watched him leave the room.

She sat there waiting for him to come back.

 _I wonder how long i was passed out for,_ Lucy thought as she placed the empty cup onto a counter near by. she tried to move her other hand but something poked her everytime she tried to move it. She looked to see that it was an IV, someone placed that onto her possibly to keep her muscles relaxed. She layed her head back onto the pillow as she noticed she was back to her ordinary clothes. Star Dress possibly wore out once she passed out.

 _How long has Natsu been watching over me? Why would he watch over me in the first place?,_ Lucy asked herself as she looked up at the ceiling. she tried to form things on the ceiling as she waited and waited for Natsu to return.

She formed a star on the ceiling along with a small moon near by.

A small teddy bear holding a heart shaped balloon.

A tear drop with a butterfly in the middle of it.

A few fish with shells around the place.

Glasses on a small mouse.

fireworks shaping different forms.

A bow with a needle and thread near by.

A fire breathing dragon.

A mermaid with bubbles around her.

Fairies with pointy tails.

A princess and a prince

A rose and tiara

she formed many things but one particular got her attention. she tried to look at it better but the door opened before she could see it better. she did get to see a tiny bit but not enough to think of it in another way.

 _Was the dragon trying to take the princess away from the prince or was it in love with her? I swear i saw a heart shape somewhere there,_ Lucy thought as she looked away to see Natsu was smiling at her.

"YO Lucy guess what you can go home now that the nurses know your doing fine, i told them you looked fine they recommend alot of rest though" Natsu said as he walked over towards lucy

"what about this?" Lucy asked pointing to the IV

"OH theyll be here soon to take it off" Natsu answered

"How long was i knocked out for?" lucy asked

"Nearly 2 hours 15 minutes why?" Natsu asked

"did you count the time or what?" Lucy asked shocked

"yea i did, when your really worried about someone all you can do is count time" Natsu answered shrugging his shoulders

"You stayed the whole time? Why?" Lucy asked even more shocked

"Well i was worried, i look out for my friends so i had to stay with you until i knew you were fine" he answered

"Natsu you really are an awesome carrying guy you know that" Lucy smiled

"Yea i know" he smiled back

 _so she has no idea about the kiss good like i said only i'd know about it,_ Natsu thought to himself.

"alright missy lets get this thing off now please hold still" the nurse said nicely

"shes alot kinder than Porylusia" natsu mumbled. Lucy shushed him as she pointed to the open door.

"She may hear you" Lucy warned him.

Once the IV was off Lucy thanked them for all they did for her. then she followed natsu back to the hotel.

she put her hands into her pockets only to feel something soft. she pulled out the gloves forgetting they were in her pockets.

"Oh natsu your gloves here i nearly forgot to give them back to you" Lucy said handing natsu the gloves.

He took the gloves only to place them onto her hand watching them magically fit her small fragile hands.

"Natsu their your gloves do you not remember that?" she asked him

"Yea i know that but your hands are cold. Give me your hands" He said as he held out his hands to both her hands which were now in the gloves.

He did as he always does for her.

 _PHEWW_

flamed hands on. Flamed hands off. that easy her hands were warmed up from his flames.

"thanks natsu for sure i'll give them back once we get to the hotel" Lucy smiled

He laughed as he continued to walk. "how are you feeling?" he asked her

"cuts and wounds hurt but i should be fine didn't they bandage up my injuries while i was out?" she asked

"Yea they did, dont worry i was out of the room when they bandaged up the wounds" He answered.

Lucy giggled at the way Natsu answered her.

"Hows Levy?" Lucy asked

"Bandaged up possibly in bed by now, I saw her walk out of her hospital room with Gajeel when you were still out" Natsu answered.

The rest of the walk was simple talks. Sometimes just awkward silence but they found things to talk about at times. They finally reached the hotel.

"Before i forget, here you go" Lucy said as she handed him the gloves back. they were still warm.

"If you get cold you'll know where to find them" he teased as he took them. Lucy smiled as she knocked the hotel door waiting for one of the girls to open the door.

"Gooodnight Luce" Natsu said as his hotel room door was opened.

"Havent heard that nickname in a while" lucy teased

he chuckled as he waved her bye

"Goodnight FlameBrain" Lucy called back at him as his door closed.

"Lucy how are you feeling?!" Lisanna asked as she opened the door

"Im fine hows levy?" Lucy asked as she walked in

"Falling asleep with a smile on her face at the moment, who knows why" wendy answered as she was braiding her hair

"LeVy!" Lucy called out as she jumped onto the bed she was on

"OUCH! watch it my back is still injured" Levy said as she pushed lucy off the bed

"SOrry hey can you answer a question?" Lucy said sitting down on the ground facing levy

"PLEASEEEEE" Lucy begged

"alright alright you win but please dont do that again its weird" Levy teased as she got up from bed slowly

"WHats with that SMILE" Lucy asked

"LEts just say you'll find out sometime later tomorrow" Levy teased with a happy smile

"AHHH come on tell me i cant wait for tomorrow thats a long time" Lucy whined

"sorry you'll have to wait" Levy smiled

"Your no fun" Lucy complained as she got up from bed and walked over to her bags to grab her pjs.

"Its worth the wait thats for sure" Levy smiled as she rubbed her head then layed back in bed

"well levys back to her sleep zone" Lisanna teased

"I miss Romeo" Wendy said randomly as she tied the end of her braid.

"whys that?" Lisanna asked

wendy made sure Carla was asleep to the zone where she couldn't hear anything. she snapped her fingers byside Carla then whispered her name 3 times. No movement just a kitty all the way in her cat nap. she smiled as she sat beside lisanna on Lucys bed.

"Don't tell anyone this stays between all of us, Carla will kill me if she finds out" Wendy said as she looked at both girls Lisanna and Lucy who was in her pjs already simply just brushing the knots out of her hair.

"Go ahead we won't say a thing" Lucy assured her

"Pinkey promise" Lisanna added

Wendy sighed as she smiled at the 2 of them then whispered "He's sort of my boyfriend"

"WAIT WHAT?" Lucy freaked alittle

both wendy and lisanna shushed lucy

"what do you mean boyfriend you 2 are so young?" Lisanna asked

"yea i know that, i mean we're secretly dating at the moment" Wendy answered

"You know this is kinda cute talk about young love" Lucy complemented

"Since when?" Lisanna asked

"Since the day he helped me improve my combat skills you remember that day lucy?" Wendy asked

"oh yea i remember" Lucy said smiling.

"Well later sometime he actually told me he loved me and gave me this as he told me that some day in the future once we got older we'd officially be a couple if i had the same feelings" Wendy smiled as she showed Lucy and Lisanna a small bracelet she hid in her sleeves. The bracelet had small charms hanging off of it.

A heart

A small dragon

A cloud

A small rainbow

A W+R charm too.

"So cute!" Lucy commented as Wendy handed her the bracelet

"He must really care, i mean look at this bracelet it looks as if it cost him so much money" Lisanna commented

"Oh and the charms look like they were hand made, hes got talent for these kinds of things especially when its for his sweetheart" Lucy added as lisanna handed the bracelet back to Wendy

"He really is a nice guy" Wendy blushed as she put the bracelet back on

"now that i remember, i saw that same bracelet at a small gift shop 10,500 gems i believe is the cost i saw on it" Lucy said trying to remember

"Mann, he really went all out for you its so sweet I really hope you 2 do become an official couple" Lisanna said

"well its all in the future, besides he sends me letters since its hard for him to escape from his dad sometimes" Wendy smiled shyly as her cheeks went a small shade of pink

 _Tap Tap_

The girls all looked over to the balcony door to see a small bird pecking at their balcony door

"Speak of the devil" Wendy giggled as she walked over to open the balcony door. The bird chirped quietly as it saw carla was there. Wendy smiled as the bird dropped a neatly rolled up paper into her hand.

"Guys this is Twig, He's the smart little bird who delivers notes from me or Romeo" Wendy introduced the small bird that sat on her small finger.

"How do you get him to deliver notes when hes not around?" Lucy asked

"With this" Wendy walked over to her bag to pull out a small flute

"i'm guessing Romeo has one like that one" Lisanna teased. Wendy easily nodded as she put the whistle back into its pocket. Twig flew onto her shoulder as she grabbed a small note and ribbon.

"You know the trip, be safe make sure this one doesn't get lost" Wendy whispered as she handed the rolled up note to Twig. He easily chirped as he joyfully took the note into his small beak. Wendy walked out to the balcony with Twig in her hands, she raised them into the air, then in a blink of an eye Twig was high in the sky flapping his wings making his way to where ever it was Romeo was.

"so how does Twig know where you guys are?" Lucy asked

"I honestly don't know i guess hes just a smart bird who easily notices who and where we are" Wendy smiled as she walked back into the room closing the balcony doors behind her.

"Well either way i think its adorable" Lisanna said kindly

Wendy blushed as she walked over to the bed the girls were on. Before she'd forget she unrolled the small note and started to read what it read...

 _Hey -JULIET-Wendy,_

 _Sorry i couldn't come to see you in person for a while my dad's been making me do crazy things that he thinks are ideal for a kid like me. Would mopping the floor or selling icecream be something ideal for me? Yea thats obviously a NO. I rather just be juggling my own fire or Natsu's fire but selling icecream! Seriously who does he think i am, Ichtya?_

 _Anyways off that crazy dad subject, how you've been doing. I saw you at the Games so many times. I try to escape my dad so i can atleast get to see you but its hard to escape when your dad says the same thing over and over again to every excuse i come up with to escape..._

 _Hey dad i gotta go to the bathroom i'll be right back, "OH i see how it is you don't want to spend time with your old man you rather just do your own thing ok i see how it is. Go on I'll just be here doing nothing but feeling lonely since my own son just left me all alone what would your mother think if she were still here"_

 _Hey dad I'll be right back i forgot something at the hotel we're staying in,_ _"OH i see how it is you don't want to spend time with your old man you rather just do your own thing ok i see how it is. Go on I'll just be here doing nothing but feeling lonely since my own son just left me all alone what would your mother think if she were still here"_

 _Hey dad,_ _"OH i see how it is you don't want to spend time with your old man you rather just do your own thing ok i see how it is. Go on I'll just be here doing nothing but feeling lonely since my own son just left me all alone what would your mother think if she were still here"_

 _You seeing the struggle? It gets crazier since he makes it so dramatic with so many tears and a loud cry baby voice with arms everywhere as if he just broke up with some girl. Crazy to think thats my father. Wonder what he'll do when he finds out we're nearly a couple._

 _Anyways off with the father business and onto the sweet stuff. I wrote this for you i know its short but i still hope you like it..._

 _ROSES are red,_

 _VIOLETS are blue,_

 _LOVE never seemed to cross my mind until i met YOU._

 _Crazy to think this much fits on one small paper :P_

 _YOUR ROMEO,_

 _ROMEO_

Wendy smiled as she rolled up the paper then placed it into a small ziplock bag she had with other neatly rolled up papers.

"Well someones loved" Lisanna teased

Wendy smiled as she put the bag away into her bag. "Goodnight guys" Wendy said followed by a yawn.

"Goodnight wendy" Lucy and lisanna said in unision. All 3 girls went off to bed as they said they're goodnights. Before the last lamp got turned off,

"HEy lucy what happened to that goldish pink letter did you ever read it?" Lisanna asked

"OH no" Lucy mumbled as she quickly jumped out of bed and started looking for it

"Did you loose it?" Lisanna asked

"NO i'm guessing it slipped under my bed since last time i didn't get to even open it" Lucy answered as she grabbed a flashlight looking under her bed

"FOUND IT!" Lucy announced as she turned off the flashlight

"Put it somewhere safe don't loose things like that especially when you don't even know who's it from" Lisanna advised

"I'll read it tomorrow if i get enough time" Lucy said as she placed the letter on top of the counter byside her bed.

"Keyword, IF you get time" Lisanna teased

"SHut up I'm tired" Lucy whined as she got back in bed

"Goodnight Lucy" Lisanna yawned

"Goodnight" Lucy replied as she easily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry its taken me so long to update i've been super busy this week. I'm doing my best with this story and i really do hope you guys are enjoying it.**

 **SO if you all remember i was going to write a story on Fairytails next generation... Well i may not do it anymore i've been getting other ideas for other kinds of stories but i'm sticking to romance kind of stories. I'll let you readers know what'll happen once i make up my mind on what the next story may be on.**

 **Sorry again for taking so long to update.**

 **ENJOY! dont forget to leave me reviews on what you think so far.**

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_


	31. Happy Day

Wendy woke up earlier than the rest of the girls. She quickly got dressed into a cute dress she had packed. The dress was a long knee length bright teal colored dress with a small white lacing on the ends. There was a white ribbon used to tie the dress in place, it was also sleeveless so she had attachable sleeves to match it.

she put on her white flats. put her hair up into 2 ponytails, added small white wings in place, and sneaked out the door. Once she was out of the hotel she quickly made her way to a park where she sat in a tree and enjoyed the breeze also the peaceful color of the sunrize sky.

"Scuze me little girl are you stuck up there?" Wendy heard someone say to her. she smiled as she recognized the voice

"I've been waiting for my Romeo to come save me" Wendy responded with a giggle

"Come here you" Romeo said stretching out his arms towards Wendy

"Catch me" Wendy giggled as she jumped off the tree into Romeos arms.

"I would never let you fall or hurt yourself" Romeo whispered into her ear as he held her in his arms

Wendy smiled as she wrapped her arms around Romeo for a hug while he still held her in his arms

when he put her down on the ground she again wrapped her arms around his neck for another hug where he could too hug her back.

"so how did you manage to escape this time?" Wendy asked once they stopped hugging

"Lets just say i escaped out the window while my dad was asleep" Romeo joked

Wendy giggled as Romeo brushed her bang behind her ear

"I like your hair out of that adorable face of yours" Romeo complimented as Wendys cheeks went a small shade of pink

"I got your note last night, you made me smile with that small poem for me" Wendy blushed

"It was short i was afraid you'd think it was silly" Romeo said nervously

"No anything you do is enough to make me smile" Wendy responded as she took his hand he had held out for her

"Glad you liked it, so would you join me for ice cream before our time runs out" Romeo invited

Wendy nodded as she started to follow Romeo to the nearest Ice cream shop.

 **Back at the Hotel**

Just as Lucy woke up she noticed someone was missing. When she saw it was Wendy she came up with a excuse to use just incase Carla were to ask where Wendy was. Once Lucy got up she noticed the other girls were waking up too. Levy was smiling when she woke up.

"Goodmorning girls" Levy said as she stretched her back

"Morning Levy, someones really happy" Lisanna teased as she sat up in bed

"Your still not gonna get it out of me" Levy teased as she got up from bed over to the sink to brush her teeth

"Casual levy, when she wont say what it simply becomes a big mystery" Lucy claimed as she put her hair up in a messy bun just so her hair wouldm't get in the way

"wheres Wendy" Lisanna asked

"You remember what she told us last night?" Lucy whispered, Lisanna nodded

"Yea thats my guess so i just came up with an excuse, So if anyone asks where she is just say shes out for an early morning walk alone to get some creative ideas" Lucy answered

Lisanna nodded to assure her that she'd answer the same. with that the girls got up to get ready for the day as for Carla well she was still in her cat nap

Once the girls were dressed they started to do their beds and tidy up the room abit.

"Hey lucy what ever happened to that one maid outfit you wore to a mission one time?" Lisanna asked while softening up the bed

"I think i burned it but honestly i don't remember what happened to it" Lucy answered as she was puffing up a pillow

"Well if you still had it, it'd be perfect for this occasion" Levy teased

Lucy simply rolled her eyes at her friends as she moved her extra pillow in place with the other pillows.

"I'm surprised Carla is still asleep, wonder what she dreams of" Lisanna said

"Well for sure its not about fish unlike Happy" Levy answered as she sat on the bed carefully

"So you girls excited for tonight?" Levy asked

"Whats tonight?" Lisanna asked

"You really forgot heres a hint look over there" Lucy whispered the last part as she pointed over to the 4 tiaras on the cabinet

"OHH thats tonight?!" Lisanna asked

"Yea did you really forget?" Lucy giggled

"Well maybe i did, but you can't blame me its been a tiring week" Lisanna answered sitting carefully on the bed next to Levy

"True true i mean i passed out with exhaustion and over use of magic" Lucy shrugged her shoulders

"I got whipped like crazy and ran on a roof to catch up to you guys" Levy answered

"You ran on a roof? when was this?" Lucy asked

"that's a story for some other time, but just to assure you i used to do it all the time when i was little" Levy giggled

"I dealt most of my time here getting healed from over used magic" Lisanna smiled

"we've been working hard we need a break but sadly tonight we have to work hard again why did it have to be us girls" Lucy whined as she laid down on the bed with the 2 girls

"well apparently theres another meeting today so how about we get going shall we?" Levy pointed out as she got up from the bed

"Wonder what its on this time" Lucy wondered as she got up with the other girls

"we'll just have to find out lets go" Lisanna urged as she opened the door

All the other girls got up as they made their way to the meeting. Carla was still asleep so the girls left a note saying wendy was with them at a meeting.

Once the girls were outside the hotel they actually ran into Wendy.

"Where you girls headed to?" wendy asked curiously

"theres a meeting we gotta attend" Lucy answered

"oh what about carla?" wendy asked

"Shes asleep, we left a note saying you were with us at the meeting" Lisanna winked

"thanks for covering for me now lets go before we get there late" Wendy smiled

with that the girls quickly made their way to the meeting area

 **with boys**

"My beloved Carla is sleeping i should go take care of her" Happy said trying to sneak away from natsu

"Oh no you aren't going anywhere, Carla is in the girls bedroom meaning only girls can go in" Natsu responded catching Happy's tail to prevent him from going any farther

"Since when do you follow their rules?" Happy asked turning his head around to look at natsu

"Since i found out we cant get in, besides even if we could we dont even have their room key" Natsu puffed as he released Happy's tail

"I think i heard them leave a while ago so no one is in the room with my Carla i cant leave her alone especially when you never know maybe that prince from the party may try to sneak in and hurt my Carla!" Happy said worriedly

"well thats why you have that connected necklace charm thing, to know if shes ok even if you aren't in sight" Natsu said poking the charm on happys necklace

"True true but still i'm worried" Happy said worriedly

"lets change the subject so you dont have to worry no more, YO gajeel where yah headed off to?" Natsu asked as he saw gajeel open the door about to leave

"None of your business" Gajeel answered

with that said he left the room without another word spoken

"Hmm rude, i was just asking why is he so cold" Natsu asked

"I don't know the guy keeps his life a secret from others guess thats just the way he is" Grey answered buttoning up his red shirt

"where are you headed off to?" Natsu asked

"Out, you'll figure it out soon" Grey answered buttoning the last button

"Umm ok but can't i just know now?" Natsu asked

"NOpe" Grey said as he got up to leave "See you later Flaimface"

"Screw you Iceprincess!" Natsu yelled as the door closed

"Well we're alone so you got anything to do?" Happy asked

"Um no how about you?" Natsu asked as he threw himself onto the bed

"How about we sneak into the girls room" Happy suggested

"DO you wanna get lectured by Carla? You know how grumpy she is" Natsu claimed

"Fine then how about we just take a nap" Happy teased. By the time Happy looked at Natsu he saw that he had already fallen asleep

"I was just joking but ok then" Happy lauhged alittle. He easily got the idea to fly out the balcony and check threw the balcony doors to check on Carla.

when he saw inside he saw the room was neatly organized. Looking around he saw Carla asleep on the couch curled up into a tiny ball. One thing got his attention, there were 2 envelopes byside lucys bed. One was already opened but the other was still closed.

 _Maybe she forgot about the letter,_ Happy thought. with that thought he turned his attention back to Carla. He stared at her for a while just to make sure she was ok then flew back into the guys room where he bounced around on the bed byside Natsu. when he got bored he started to sneak into Natsu's bag to see what was still packed inside when he got bored of that he got into the other guys bags where he found some interesting things.

Gajeels written song book

Greys fragile comb

Natsu's snacks of who knows if they're healthy or expired

Gajeel had a small box with tiny exceed accesories

Grey had girl underwear for some reason

Natsu's prank journal

Gajeels ridiculous singer outfit

Greys small penguin shaped pillow

Natsus mysterious letters from random girls who have crushes on him

Gajeels iron stuff to eat

Grey had a picture of his parents

Natsus ridiculous/ childish idea booklet

and many more stuff. In the end Happy messed around by grabbing a paper plate and placed alot of whipped cream onto it and gently placed it on Natsus hand. He took a feather that fell from his feathery wings, tickled natsus nose and ran away before Natsu could catch up to him

Natsu opened his eyes to see there was a plate on his face when he took it off his face he felt some cold foam stuff on his face. He looked into a mirror and saw what it was.

"HAPPY!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs as he chased the laughing flying blue cat around the whole hotel room. Jumping over every piece of furniture not even caring that he messed his own bed up along with the guys beds as well.

"GET OVER HERE YOU CAT!" Natsu yelled as Happy kept flying with his eyes tearing up from all the laughing he just had.

"Catch me if you can" Happy teased.

 **Girls Meeting**

Lucy was looking at the tiara she had infront of her. The girls had to change their plans for the event since the magic was failing.

"wait Mira so if the tiaras won't do their magic then whats the point for us to keep going?" Lisanna asked her older sister

"I just told you all, instead of using tiara magic you'll have to use your own magic" Mira answered fixing her black dress

"OK yea i get that but what about our appearances and the whole point of the game?" Lisanna asked

"Must i repeat myself?" Mira sighed alittle bit frustrated

"look im sorry but please" Lisanna begged.

Mira sighed

"Ok fine you win" Mira sighed again "So tonight come in before the game start to get a new outfit for the occasion. You'll still be the same girl and all but you gotta dress to impress, anywho the game will be something called capture the princess. all the teams gotta try to capture as many princesses the thing is the girls can defend themselves with their own magic. If the princess beats who ever tried to capture her she can run away. If its her own team they can easily take her without a fight. If the opponent beats the princess then they get their point and the princess they beat with magic. are we clear?" Mira explained

"Crystal clear thanks sis" Lisanna smiled

"Good now if you excuse me i need a break my head is killing me" Mira said as she held her head. She had been dealing with a crazy headache ever since she found out they had to change the plans for the game event. Lisanna gave her sister a hug then walked over with the rest of the girls.

"SO now that things changed for tonight, are we still going to have fun?" wendy asked while holding her tiara

"wendy what are you doing tiaras go on your head not the air silly" the girls heard someone say. Wendy turned around to see Sherria walking over to her good friend.

"Sherria long time no see" wendy smiled as she hugged her friend

"well as you know im competing in the games as well now about your tiara" Sherria smiled as she grabbed the tiara from wendy then gently placed it on Wendys little head

"You know if only Romeo were in the games then he'd be your prince to save his princess from any danger" Sherria commented

"Sherria stop it not in public i don't want everyone to know about our little secret relationship" Wendy blushed

"Ok ok but you gotta admit it first" Sherria teased

"alright alright, yes it would be amazing if he could be a participant in the games atleast for this game event" wendy blushed as she started to look over to a window

"OOh Lucy what about you i saw on sorcerer weekly that natsu is your prince is it true?" Sherria snickered

"Stay out of that its all lies, Jason just made it up so he could get more readers" Lucy said crossing her arms

"Levy on the other hand, hows you and Gajeel any progress with your dragon?" Lisanna asked

"no he's still the same guy as always" Levy lied but hid it very well that the others didn't notice a thing.

"You know my cousin is really hoping her lover will be the one to capture her since well he's already captured her heart" Sherria commented making a grossed out face

"well whatever happens lets just have fun" Levy smiled

"Alright ladies can i have your attention please" Yajima's voice was heard in the background.

"So as you all heard theres a change of plans we'll be playing a small game of capture the princess, thank you Mira for explaining the game, Now just know that i need you all back here before the games start so atleast 1 hour before the games start just so you can all choose out a dress for tonights event oh and obviously make yourself presentable for the occasion as well" Yajima added

"If you think you may need more time to get ready feel free to come earlier than 1 hour before the games, just remember you will need your tiaras for the game even though their magic isn't working, a princess is no princess without her tiara" Mira commented

"and a prince as well" Sherria whispered to the other girls causing some to giggle others to blush.

"that should be all for now you may leave if you wish unless you want to look around in the wardrobe to get an idea of what you may want to wear for tonight" Mira said as she walked over to open the closets doors. from the outside the closet looked small but once you opened it, it was huge with dress racks nearly everywhere and a circular staircase that lead you downstairs where there were even more dresses to choose fro

"How do so much fit in something so small?" Lisanna asked

"Its magical" Levy answered as she moved a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Have fun and we'll see you all later" Yajima said as he walked away with Mira walking right behind him.

"Sis wait" Lisanna called out as she chased after her sister

"whats wrong?" Mira asked

"take this, it should help out with your headache i know it does with me" Lisanna said handing Mira a small gel pack shaped as a cat face

"thanks sis, i'll give it back once i feel better" Mira said as she hugged her sister. she then took the small gel pack and walked after Yajima

"I'm gonna go take a look at the dresses and see if they have anything that fits me" Wendy said as she walked into the closet with Sherria chasing after her.

"You know what lets just look around its best get an idea for what to wear for tonight" Levy said

"I'll join you i have nothing else to do" Lucy said as she shrugged her shoulders

"Same here" Lisanna smiled

with that said the girls walked into the wardrobe to look around.

 **Grey POV .**

Grey walked around town looking for a specific hotel where the rest of the Fairytail guild was staying at. He had a mission set for himself that no one else really knew about. He thought he was lost until he saw the hotel right around the corner. That easily he walked in.

"Hi excuse me would you mind letting me know where the guild Fairytail is staying at?" Grey asked nicely

"Ah ya 6th floor rooms 604-610 elevators are on your left" the counter attendent answered

"thank you" grey thanked as he walked over to the elevators.

"wonder how gramps afforded this" Grey said to himself as she pushed on the 6th floor

Once he got to the 6th floor he walked around until he got to the hotel room. He knocked on the room 604 first.

"I said i dont want room service you bafoon!" Laxus yelled opening the door "Oh its you what do you want?"

"Hey yea nice to see you to, anyways I'm looking for Juvia where she at?" Grey asked rolling his eyes

"room 606" Laxus answered then closed the door shut without another word. Grey rolled his eyes as he walked over to room 606

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"who is it?" A voice was heard from the other side of the door

"Grey" Grey said

"One minute please" the voice said on the other side of the door. Grey easily took a step back as he waited for the door to open.

Once it did open he saw whose voice was talking to him from the other side of the door. it was Laki.

"Hey grey what brings you here?" Laki asked kindly as she let grey walk in.

"I'm looking for Juvia, i heard she was rooming with you and Cana is she not here?" He asked

"She went for a swim at the hotel pool want me to take you there? I was just about to leave there" Laki said as she grabbed a towel from her bed

"Sure thing thanks Laki" Grey said as he opened the door for her

"Its this way" Laki said leading the way

when they arrived at the pool Laki put her towel on a table and set the rest of her stuff there. grey looked around but he couldn't spot Juvia anywhere. he saw the pool was only 6 ft deep but no sign of Juvia. He then remembered her body was made of water maybe she turned her whole body into water to hide in the water. With a crazy thought in mind he began to strip into his swimsuit.

"Your going swimming?" Laki asked

"Well yea it may be the only way to find Juvia since shes possibly way to nervous to show up" Grey claimed

"Good point but how do you even have your swimsuit with you?" Laki asked

"Lets just say i figured i'd need to bring it with me" Grey answered as she unbuttoned the last button from his shirt.

"Oh well, have fun" Laki said as she walked over to the jacuzy in her baby blue tube shirt with a tiny white bow on the top and her short white skirt. she nearly slipped on her way but did her best to keep her ground. she didn't take her glasses off until she got to a small table near the jacuzy.

Grey walked over to the edge of the pool.

"Come out come out where ever you are Juvia" Grey teased as he looked around.

Nothing happened. with that he slipped into the pool and began swimming around. when he lifted his head out of the water for air he ruffled his hair. "OH Juviaaa" He cooed as he swam around. when he got to the center of the pool he actually felt something pass by his legs. He easily took a deep breath as he dove into the pool trying to chase after whatever it was that passed by his leg. he figureed out it was Juvia.

He tried to grab her but since she was made of water he didn't actually grab anything. He nearly ran out of air, he tried to swim up for air but he was somewhat too deep he couldn't manage to swim up on time for air. He was nearly drowning no matter how much he kicked his legs trying to go up for air.

His vision was blurry since he couldn't see in the water including the fact that the chemicals in the water were starting to sting his eyes. He went motionless. lost the last bit of air until he saw something...

A girl...

Juvia.

The next minute he opened his eyes he was able to see everything more clearly. He choked on the water in his lungs. He looked around and he finally saw her.

A blue haired girl sitting next to him in a baby blue with white polka-dots on her bikini. with small ruffles on the end of her bikini bra and a small bow on her skirt to her bikini bottom skirt.

"Juvi-a there y-you are" He said

"Laki told me you were looking for me?" She asked

"Yea i was" He said coughing alittle

"well i'm right here, so what do you need?" She asked

"Juvia theres something i've been meaning to tell you, theres been this spark inside of you that has sparked this really old feeling in me" He paused to cough

"Juvia i don't know if its just a feeling or if it truly is what i think it is, but i guess its worth a shot" Grey took Juvias hand as he looked her in the eyes. she was so shocked that her eyes were wide open with her mouth close to opening

"So Juvia how would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked with a smile on his face

Juvia couldn't get the words out. she thought she was dreaming again. NO matter how many times she pinched her leg she'd see him right infront of her. This wasn't a dream this was real. Not a joke. Not a prank. Not a dream. Not a marage. This was real life.

Juvia without hesitation threw herself into Greys arms knocking him down onto the floor. Juvia on the other hand she was happy she was crying tears of joy.

"I'm guessing that wasn't a no" Grey teased as he got himself back up even though Juvia wouldn't let go she kept hugging him.

"I've dreamed of this day except we were on a private island and you pulled out a ring and knelt down on the floor and said these magical words that-"

"Juvia calm down calm down and breath" Grey laughed as he saw Juvia's eyes begin to sparkle with joy and tears

"Ok Ok im calm im calm" Juvia said happily as she took in deep breaths

"Theres just one thing, You gotta stop being mean to the other girls in the guild" Grey said as he looked her in the eyes seeing the sparkle disapear

"what do you mean by me being mean to the other girls, who would i be mean to?" Juvia asked puzzled

"Let me think oh right Lucy?" Grey responded

"Oh that goody two shoes of a blonde" Juvia mummbled as she looked away

"Hey you see what i mean by that, could you please do me that little favor please?" He said turning her face back towards him

"Ugh fine you win, anything for you" Juvia sighed as she smiled at Grey when she looked him in the eyes again.

"I can finally do this" Juvia mummbled as she quickly leaned in for a kiss on greys cheek. Before he could catch her she quickly jumped into the water therefor Grey was chasing after a girl he could actually see instead of just water itself.

The rest of the day was spent having fun with Juvia, until he remembered he had a game event that night that was when he had to leave but not without a kiss from his raindrop.

 **Sorry updates have been taking so long. School life is hard to deal with. Especially when you have to start looking for a job as well. Oh yea and homework too! SO i hope you can excuse all this trouble and enjoy the story so far. I work hard to get readers to enjoy so just leave a review if you wanna say anything.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Answered questions:_


	32. Getting Ready

"Your still a bully, i don't care if it was an accident" Happy said hugging his blue tail with a small bandage wrapped around it

"Ok first off you were the one who pranked me, second it was an accident" natsu claimed walking outside

"Yea well it still hurts, wheres Wendy when you need her" Happy cried

"She's getting ready for the game event which we are going to be late too if you dont hurry up" Carla said making her wings appear on her back

"You heard the cranky kitty now hurry up" Grey said ahead of Natsu

"What did you just call me?" Carla said seriously

"Was your cat nap not long enough?" Lilly asked as he flew byside her

"Ok first off it wasn't a cat nap, Second off im no cranky kitty i have a name" Carla said rolling her eyes at Lilly

"Lets just hurry up" Gajeel said ahead of the others

"wonder what the girls had to do since they had to leave so early" Natsu wondered outloud

"Well whatever it is, i should've been with them all i know is that it was a meeting atleast thats what it said on the note they left behind" Carla answered

"calm down my beloved kitty, anger doesnt look so good on you pretty kitty" Happy said catching up to carla and Lilly

Without hesitation Carla instantly scratched Happy's cheek with her claws

"Im not a pretty kitty, I have a name now use it" Carla said as she hid her claws back into her paws. then she flew faster into the sky to get to the stadium to find the girls.

"where is Wendy when i need her" Happy cried as he touched his cheek where carla scratched him

"Don't worry we'll find Wendy so she can heal you" Natsu assured him

"If you say so" Happy said as he flew after the rest of the guys

"Hurry up we're almost there" Gajeel grumbled

with that said the guys continued walking their way to the stadium wondering where the girls were or what they were doing.

 **With girls**

"we have 15 minutes until its time to go out there you girls ready yet?" Mira asked

"Me- OOW do we have to wear high heels?" Millianna cried as she stood up from her chair

"Yes you pretty much do" Mira answered walking around

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" Lucy claimed putting her hair into a bun

"easy for you to say you grew up wearing fancy clothes like these" Millianna complained as she sat back down

Lucy let the comment roll off. she wasn't going to let things like that get to her atleast not that night.

"SO how do i look?" Lisanna asked as she walked out a fitting room

"It suits you have fun tonight lil sis, oh your missing something" Mira said as she grabbed Lisanna's tiara from the chair right beside the fitting room

"you aren't a princess without your crown" Mira added as she gently placed the tiara onto Lisannas head.

"if only mom and dad could see this" Lisanna whispered with a frown

"They are watching from above, they would never leave our side" Mira said trying to make lisanna happy or atleast smile.

"Thanks" Lisanna smiled alittle. she hugged her sister as she wiped a tear away from her eyes.

Lisanna wore a long loose leopard print dress. from the front the dress was cut with a pencil skirt looking skirt under the dress from the back view all you saw was a long loose flowing leopard print skirt. the dress was sleeveless yet tight so it was easy to see how skinny she was until it reached the long flowing leopard skirt. She wore black high heels to go with the dress. her hair was too short to do much with so she left it alone on top was her tiara.

Wendy walked out of another fitting room wearing a red tea length ball gown with short sleeves. She wore gold high heels and put a small gold ribbon onto the dress to make a bow on the back of it.

"wendy you make that dress look cuter than it is alone, you sure Romeo can't help participate in this event" Sherria teased

"Knock it off silly, hurry before we run out of time to get ready is that the dress your gonna wear?" Wendy asked pointing to a plum purple colored tea length ball gown

"Sure is, now if you excuse me i gotta get into this beauty" Sherria teased as she walked into the fitting room Wendy had walked out of. Wendy laughed as she made her way to a mirror to fix her hair.

"Lucy you haven't gotten dressed yet?" wendy asked

"NO i am getting ready its just i dont know if i want to participate into this game, it just reminds me of my old life when i was little you know dresses and a fancy life style" Lucy started to mumble a bit

"This may sound harsh but forget about the past and live the future you never get a chance to wear things like this so just go on and live it for once" Wendy claimed. without another word Wendy walked off to the makeup/hairstyle area. Lucy on the other hand sighed one more time and did her best to continue what she was doing. without another word she walked into a dressing room and started to get ready for a crazy night.

"O my goodness so thats where you girls wandered off to" a voice was heard. Lucy couldn't see who it was but easily recognized who it belonged to.

"Carla you finally woke up how you feeling?" Levy asked with a smile

"you girls what are you wearing its not a party your going to its a game event now get out of such crazy clothes" Carla claimed crossing her arms

"Im sorry Carla but they cant do that" Mira said walking over to the white cat

"And why is that?" Carla asked

"Because its part of the games now if you excuse me, you have to leave only girls participating can be here you'll have to wait with all the rest of the guilds" Mira answered

"I'm not leaving without wendy" Carla claimed landing onto the floor

"Umm Carla you possibly don't know but the backup girls are going to be participating as well meaning wendy is part of the games" Levy answered pointing over to Lisanna who was helping Wendy out with her hair

"This has got to be a joke" Carla claimed

"Nope not a joke" Mira claimed

"Fine then i'll leave but don't expect me to be proud that a little girl like her is gonna go into danger all because of a dangerous thing" Carla claimed frustrated as she made her wings appear again without another word she left to go sit with the guild.

Right when Carla left, lucy had just walked out of the dressing room. She was dressed into a long baby pink loose gown. the dress had short sleeves, was alittle tight on her waist, loose and flowy from the rest to her feet. she wore baby pink heels to match the dress and so the dress wouldnt be exaclty touching the floor.

"O my gosh Lucy you look so pretty!" Levy claimed as she saw what she was wearing

"I don't know its been a while since the last time i've worn a dress like this" Lucy said fixing the dress alittle bit

"well you look so pretty in it, I bet Natsu may just fall for you even more" Levy snickered

"Lies, He wouldn't fall for a girl like me" Lucy claimed as she walked over to levy

"You on the other hand, you look gorgeous" Lucy added as she saw the dress Levy chose out.

It was a dress almost like Lisannas. a teal sleeveless dress that faded into a black color on the ends of the dress. short and tight on the front. Long and loosely flowing on the back. she wore white high heels and was debating if she wanted to wear a white cardigan or not since she wasnt used to wearing sleeveless shirts.

"thank you, should i wear the cardigan?" Levy asked

"No ditch it, you look so pretty i bet Gajeel will go head over heels for you and look your taller when your wearing high heels" Lucy smiled

"Haha real funny com'on lets go fix our hair" Levy said as she grabbed both their tiaras

the rest of the time they spent it fixing the finishing touches.

Wendy left her hair down but put 2 pieces of her hair together with a gold colored band.

Levy tied her crazy hair back into a short ponytail but left 2 pieces of her bangs out since they were perfectly naturally curled.

Lucy put her whole hair into a messy bun onto the side of her head but did the same as levy. she left one of her bangs out but it had to be curled by a curling iron since her hair wasn't curly.

in the end all the girls from different guilds were ready for the event. maybe even ready to win over other hearts.

 **Back w/ the guys**

"UGGG where in the world are the girls?" Natsu whined

"I told you stop whining because you havent seen your girlfriend all day" Grey said sarcastically

"She's not my girlfriend and you know it" Natsu rolled his eyes

"Yea sure maybe your just jealous that i have a girlfriend and you still don't" Grey snickered

"Ok we talked about this, your only dating rainyday so she stops theatening my lucy- eh i mean lucy" Natsu claimed

"Yea i know that, but maybe i am doing this for my feelings and not just your lucy" Grey snickered

"Just stop it you 2 as long as lucy is safe from harm you 2 are equal" Happy claimed

"I wonder what this event is on" Natsu thought aloud

"i dont know why don't you ask your girlfriend oh wait you still dont have her" Grey joked around

"You wanna fight!" Natsu challenged

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO TONIGHTS EVENT ARE YOU READY FOR DETAILS ON TONIGHT?" Chapati asked

everyone in the stadium cheered as loud as they could

"Alright so as you noticed it seems all the girls are missing from every team wanna see them again?" Yajima asked

all the people cheered saying yes. including all the teams.

"well ladies you heard them come on out" Mira's sweet voice was heard

"Oh yea we have Mira as our 4th person here today since she helped out with today" Yajima claimed

"It was fun helping, now ladies let everyone show up On team Lamia Scale we have Sherria!" Mira started to introduce the girls one by one from teams.

right as Sherrias name was mentioned there started to come in a hard breeze. it became a tornado in the center of the stadium floor. Everyone was amazed then they saw a person had appeared inside the tornado. the wind began to calm down and the wind changed to a dark color it all got into a small ball shape and everyone was able to see Sherria holding the dark air ball in the palm of her hand.

As they all saw she was dressed in a plum colored sleeveless tea length ball gown with purple heels oh and there was a little lighter color of a large ribbon on her waist to make a small bow on the front of the dress to the pink hair was in a messy bun with her tiara on her head.

Her cousin Sherry popped out of nowhere but did nothing for an enternce all she did was just walk behind her cousin while wearing a sleeveless puffy pink gown. her hair was curled and down as for her shoes they were pink heels. oh and her tiara was on her head as well.

she closed her palm and the ball disapeared to finish the enterence she threw her hand above her and opened her palm releasing 3 smaller versions of the dark wind ball into the sky where they all popped and a hard breeze flew everywhere with dark streaks going everywhere around the place.

"That was something hey Jason would you mind making the floor easier for the girls to walk, it seems as if their heels are sinking into the sand" Chapati asked

"Sure thing" Jason said. he reached down and pushed a button that magically changed the stadium floor. there was now a large red carpet with rose petals forming every guilds sign anywhere on the new stadium floor.

"Next up we have girls from Mermaid Heel we have Kagura, Arana, Risley, Beth, and Millianna" Mira introduced

"Since Mermaid Heel is a girl only guild we asked Quatro Cerberus to be participants for the event since we are going to need guys in every guild so they can get points yes mermaid heel will not loose points but recieve half the amount of points Quatro Cerberus recieves" Chapati claimed as the girls walked in.

Kagura wore a sleeveless dark colored dress with a cut to her thigh on the side where her sword was tied to her leg She wore plum colored heels and her hair was up in a professional bun.

Risley wore a long white dress with many navajo designs around the dress. It was a tight dress but was mermaid style meaning it was puffy at the ends. She wore white heels and left her hair alone.

Beth wore a knee length white dress with a brown belt and a denim cardigan over it. her shoes were heeled cowgirl boots and her hair was in 2 braids.

Arana wore a dark green tight dress that got loose further down. She wore green heels and her hair was up in a ponytail. the dress looked like it had spiderwebs as a design to it in the light when the moon would shine onto it.

To end with, Millianna walked in wearing a Long sleeved black cocktail dress. it was tight that was for sure. being a cat lover she put a small skinny black tail onto the back of the dress. she wore black heels and her hair she straightened out her hair abit and put it up into a tight ponytail.

all 5 of them wore their tiaras they were given.

"You know its funny some people try getting a dramatic enterence while others just come walking in" Chapati commented

"Such interesting dresses yet so COOOLL!" Jason claimed getting his camera lense cleaned for when he'd need to take pictures

"Moving on we have Jenny from Blue Pegasus" Mira introduced

Jenny walked in wearing a one sleeved long fushia dress with sparkles going around her waist and the one sleeve was full of sparkles aswell. Her shoes were fushia heels and her hair was let down with some curls at the ends. she also wore her tiara aswell

"You know its funny some guilds only have 1 girl participating" Chapati commented

"Thats what makes it a challenge and fun to watch" Yajima claimed

"Moving on we have Yukino from Sabertooth" Mira introduced

Yukino walked in wearing a long white dress with small flowers on the ends of the dress. the dress had no sleeves but had small straps to tie behind her neck. She wore Black heels and since her hair was too short to put it up she left it alone. on her head she had her tiara.

"To end up we have Fairytail with Lisanna, Levy,Wendy, and Lucy" Mira announced

Levy walked our first wearing a long teal dress with no sleeves that faded into a black color. it was short in the front but long and flowing on the back. she wore white heels and her hair was up in a short ponytail along with 2 strands of her blue hair perfectly naturally curled out in front of her little face oh and with the tiara over her head.

"Hey look at Gajeel he looks so concentrated on her" Grey whispered to Natsu

"I heard that and shes just trying to look taller what she doesn't know is that shes still a shrimp" Gajeel responded with a chuckle

Lisanna walked out next wearing a sleeveless leopard print dress. short from the front but long and flowy on the back. she wore black heels. since her hair was to short to put up she left it alone and had her tiara over her head.

Wendy walked out next in a red tea length gown with short sleeves. it was also flowing as she walked to where the other girls were. she stopped real quick to blow a kiss to the stadium. no one else noticed there was a gentle breeze on one specific person and that was Romeo. It was as if she used her breeze magic to blow the kiss directly to Romeo making him laugh as he did his best not to drop his jaw wide open. she wore gold heels and her long blue velvet hair was down with a small gold ribbon holding 2 pieces of her hair back out of her face. there was also a small gold ribbon making a bow on the back of her dress as well as her tiara on her little head.

"Whats with Romeo?" Natsu chuckled as he pointed secretly to romeo

"Girl charm i'm guessing" Grey whispered back

the last girl to walk out was Lucy. she wore a long baby pink gown with baby pink heels. her hair was up in a messy bun to the side of her head. with the tiara on her head. No one saw it but there was a cut on the side of lucys dress that showed her leg. the cut was to her thigh. on her leg she had her celestial spirit keys tied to her leg. as she made her way to the other girls she would smile and wave just as her parents taught her when she was young.

"Yo natsu shut your mouth your gonna eat a fly or worse your fire breath" Grey claimed looking at a Natsu who couldn't stop staring at lucy

"That seems to be all the girls, would you like to explain the event or should i?" Mira asked Yajima

"DO the honors Mira" Yajima said

"Alright, so tonight we're gonna play a little game i'd like to call capture the princess" Mira claimed "Now every team member must capture as many princesses they can, theres a trick though" Mira warned "Be careful some of these girls can get fiesty and put up a fight if that happens you gotta fight her if she wins she gets a chance to run if she doesnt well shes been captured" Mira continued "Now if its a girl from your team thats an automatic capture" Mira smiled

"This game may sound easy but heres another warning stealing captured princesses is allowed meaning if you capture a princess but another guild wants her as well you gotta fight for her who ever wins gets to steal the princess even if the princess is in your guild you still gotta fight for her" Mira giggled "Now whos ready to capture a princess" She asked

the crowed cheered as all the teams got to there places.

"3..., 2..., 1..., Have FUN!" everyone heard Mira announce. right when all the guilds ran out to the stadium floor, the stadium began to change.

"Oh did i forget to warn you, woopsey. the princesses will be hiding around in a maze meaning you gotta search oh and don't try any flying over the maze walls that wont help either lets just say if you try that you'll get shot with lightning, Have Fun" Mira's voice said then drifted off.

"There'll be camera's watching whenever a guild member finds a princess and there'll be others just to make sure no one is cheating have fun" Yajima added then his voice drifted off as well.

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_


	33. Capture The Princess!

"3..., 2..., 1..., Have FUN!" everyone heard Mira announce. right when all the guilds ran out to the stadium floor, the stadium began to change.

Right as Natsu and the other guys started to run away from their spots the ground began to shake as the place started to change and move around with new grass walls appearing all over the stage.

"What the Heck?!" Natsu yelled as he did his best to balance himself and not fall over

"Oh did i forget to warn you, woopsey. the princesses will be hiding around in a maze meaning you gotta search oh and don't try any flying over the maze walls that wont help either lets just say if you try that you'll get shot with lightning, Have Fun" Mira's voice said then drifted off.

"There'll be camera's watching whenever a guild member finds a princess and there'll be others just to make sure no one is cheating have fun" Yajima added then his voice drifted off as well.

"Hey take a look at this" Grey called over as he looked around

"What the heck are we doing in the sky and not the ground?!" Natsu yelled shocked

"Seems like we're in a floating maze" Gajeel pointed out

"this is crazy so apparently its capture the princess or jump off already" Natsu yelled pulling his hair

"Can you just calm down already you're exagerrating besides your giving me a head ache" Gajeel said crossing his arms as he walked away from the edge

"OH im sorry its just that we're in a freaking floating maze surrounded with magic that will beat us if we try to escape?!" Natsu claimed still pulling his hair

"You saying your going to back down this match already? Man what happened to "we'll win this for sure" talk" Grey said sarcastically

Before natsu could say more a fist had already hit him hard in the face knocking him down to the floor faceplanting.

"He was getting on my nerves" Gajeel mummbled as he rubbed his fist

"thanks i sorta needed that" Natsu said as he laid on the floor. "Now lets go get some girls lets go with this plan to stick together"

right as Natsu got up from the ground to talk to them with a plan, the 2 guys were already gone.

"Or split up that works too. i guess"

with that said natsu wandered off in a random direction hoping he'd find a certain princess or perhaps one of the guys from the guild.

"It seems that everyone is started!" Yajima announced as he made the cameras all over the place show up with some guilds running around.

Some of the cameras showed princesses in hiding spots others showed some girls fighting some guy from any guild.

3 cameras showed different girls already fighting. 6 cameras showed guys searching around the maze. 2 cameras showed some girls hiding. 1 camera showed a team that was in the lead already with 1 princess caught.

that team was Blue Pegasus who had already caught Jenny.

there was already 3 different battles going on. that was...

Millianna fighting Toby.

Levy fighting Lyon.

Yukino fighting Jager.

Other than the others, the rest were either hiding or seeking.

Lucy walked around as she made sure to keep an eye out for any guy trying to sneak up on her. what she didn't know was that Natsu was trying to find her first

The other girls from fairytail were wandering around as well but keeping an eye out incase the same thing would happen to them. Levy on the other hand, well she had run into Lyon when she started to walk around from her hiding spot.

A camera appeared right infront of lucy. she stopped as she noticed the video it was showing was Levy fighting Lyon. She saw Levy had managed a few hits on Lyon. on the other hand, he had already made a flock of ice birds that were flying around making it hard for levy to keep up with Lyons moves.

 _You got this Levy, don't give up just concentrate,_ Lucy thought as she turned her attention away from the footage. with that thought she made her way to go hide in a corner. to hide her face she covered herself with a blue black hooded cape that appeared infront of her and the others right after the grass walls appeared out of no where. all the other girls got them too but they were all in different colors and had their guild emblems on the inside of the capes.

Lucy didnt notice it but someone had already spotted her and was watching her closesly doing their best to not make noise. Lucy looked back up from the ground as she got up and made sure she had her face covered. she then heard something. Footsteps, and they were headed her way.

Without hesitation she started to run as fast as possible- painfully in heels- to another direction. the footsteps followed her as that person started to run as well.

Breathing heavily she did her best not to panic as she kept running...

She ran into a dead end. doing her best not to corner herself she reached down to grab a random key from her small bag tied to her thigh. Her grip on the key got tighter as she heard the footsteps come closer. She reached down to grab her whip which was wrapped around her other leg. the other side of her dress didn't have a cut so she actually had to lift her dress a bit to grab the whip.

then something happened, the footsteps had stopped. she couldn't hear a thing. it was as if that person had ran off in a different direction forgetting she was near.

Lucy left a sigh out as she put her key back into its bag but still held onto the whip. She adjusted her small tiara so it wouldn't fall off since it had gotten tilted a bit when she was running away. She walked over around the corner to see no one was there.

 _I swear if it was a guy they wouldn't just stop... Did they even see it was a princess? or did they not see me?,_ Lucy thought as she looked around still not seeing a thing. not even a single movement.

She left out another sigh as she continued to walk hoping she'd find a new spot to hide in.

All of the sudden...

A large Snow wall was formed infront of Lucy. She then realized someone was trying to capture her. She tried to run another direction but all the other ways she could use to escape were blocked with snow walls.

"Such a pretty girl i see, please don't make me hurt you your majesty what do you say we make things easy and you give yourself up, maybe after this we could go get a smoothie or something what do you say?" Lucy heard a voice say as it began to snow around her

"OH im sorry i'll have to decline that offer" Lucy said as she looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from. the snow began to fall heavier making it hard for her to see.

she then saw a shadow right infront of her. She ran to it full speed as she kicked it hoping she'd make a hit. she did.

"Like i said sorr- HUH SNOW?!" Lucy claimed as her eyes adjusted and she saw what she really did kick. it was a snow decoy

"You know i really din't want to hurt a pretty girl like you but i guess i have no choice" Lucy heard

She turned her attention around to finally see who it was. Eve from Blue Pegasus.

WHITE FURY!

Before lucy could do anything she ended up getting shot with a direct hit of a small snowstorm. she tried to protect herself by covering her face with her hands until an idea came up. she tighten her grip on her whip as she started to spin it as fast as possible infront of her using it like a shield as it spun fast not allowing the snow to pass through.

She reached down with her other hand as she grabbed a key from her small bag.

OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LEO!

 _Ding Dong_

"you rang ma'lady," Loki teased as he saw that his small joke actually appealed to her outfit that time

"Help me, i can't keep this up" Lucy begged as she felt her hand start to get tired of spinning the rope infront of her.

"As you say ma'lady" Loki said as he bowed his head. Lucy rolled her eyes as she stopped spinning her rope and got out of the way

BLIZZARD!

REGULUS IMPACT!

the blizzard attack ended up getting melted as Loki's attack went straight through it and hit Eve pushing him hard into a wall of snow

"not only pretty but she's smart too, i applaud you for knowing light or fire is snows weakness very well but is it enough for this?" Eve said getting up. He then waved his 2 hands and casted another blizzard spell.

Loki did the same attack making the snow headed his way melt. what he didn't see was that the snow had split into 2 attacks one headed towards him the other headed towards lucy.

"LUCY WATCH OUT!" Loki yelled as he ran towards Lucy who wasn't able to move from her spot thanks to all the shock she was in. Not knowing what had happned next, she saw the attack didn't hit her but instead hit Loki. He stood infront of her as he took the shot for her.

"LOKI! NO!" Lucy yelled as she ran over to him

"Don't worry i'm all good, snow doesn't have much of an advantage on me" He chuckled

"Still, celestial spirits aren't shields they may be spirits but they still feel pain" Lucy claimed as she turned to look at Eve.

"Lucy you got a plan don't you?" Loki asked with a grin on his face

Lucy grinned back as her response "you'll figure out what to do just wait a minute" Lucy whispered

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Still no luck at spotting anyone Natsu decided to stop walking for a moment. When he turned he saw something that had caught his attention. there was a video screen showing a battle. Lucy and Eve's battle.

natsu walked over to see what was going on, he saw the place was full of snow. both lucy and eve were scratched up abit but mostly eve. Loki was there as well.

Natsu watched as he saw Lucy get up from the snowy ground with her hands raised up. Was she giving up? _Lucy what are you doing? You don't give up that easy_ , Natsu thought as he saw her walk towards Eve.

She was saying something to him. Natsu couldn't hear it so well but he understood something about her saying she had given up, that he truly did have alot of experience in snow spells.

 _What the heck! Lucy thats so not you what are you doing?,_ Natsu thought as he continued to watch. He watched closesly as he saw Lucy let Eve hold her hand

"You were a fiesty one, now once this is over perhaps we could still get a smoothie" Natsu heard Eve say as he kissed the top of lucys hand. Just watching that child kiss lucys little hand made natsu mad. he wanted to punch the screen or atleast just jump into the screen and hope he'd appear right there where they were.

He then noticed Loki was still there.

"If Lucy hasn't sent Loki back then she perhaps has some plan in mind but what could it be?" Natsu asked himself in a mumble

He continued to watch closely as he saw that Eve was making one of the snow walls disapear into a simple snow pile. Natsu then noticed what lucy had in mind.

She was going to trick Eve by making him think she had given up only to get him to make any one of the snow walls to go away so then when the time was right get Loki to attack without Eve noticing it. if it can be a strong hit Lucy wins and she can run away into a new hiding spot if its weak then lets hope she has a back up plan in mind.

And just as Natsu thought, Lucy did just that.

"NOW LOKI!" she yelled out as she escaped from Eve's grasp and ran off to a safe spot so she wouldnt get hit from Loki's attack.

Loki ran full speed towards Eve with his right hand in a fist that was glowing thanks to his Regulus attack. He ended up hitting Eve on the jaw but it wasn't hard enough for him to be somewhat knocked out.

Natsu watched as he saw a worry look appear on both loki and lucys faces. That was until Lucy got up and ran towards Eve only to it him hard in the private area knocking him down onto the floor with tears falling like crazy from his eyes.

thanks to that final hit Lucy ran off with a victory.

The camera screen went black as it quickly changed to another screen. the score board.

Blue Pegasus: Jenny. Sherry.

Sabertooth: Beth. Sherria.

Lamia Scale: Yukino. Levy.

Quatro Cerberus/Mermaid Heel: Kagura. Lisanna.

Fairytail: Risley. Arana.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief as he saw Fairytail wasn't loosing. Everyone was pretty much tied.

"Crazy but so COOL to see that the score board is all tied up who are the remaining girls who are still surviving this?" Jason asked

"It seems like its just 3 girls that would be Millianna, Wendy, and Lucy" Chapati answered

"Did i forget to mention, keep an eye out with the girls who've been captured they have the ability to run away if they aren't watched very carefully oh and Yajima i believe some girls got snatched away in battles for them" Mira pointed out

"Well then, in that case lets update the scoreboard" Yajima said as he pushed a button that changed the screen.

Natsu was now looking at the updated chart that showed...

Blue Pegasus: Sherry.

Sabertooth: Sherria. Lisanna.

Lamia Scale: Yukino. Millianna.

Quatro Cerberus/Mermaid Heel: Kagura. Jenny.

Fairytail: Risley, Beth.

"Alright so now how many are surviving?" Mira asked teasingly

"4 girls which would be Arana, Wendy, Levy, and Lucy" Yajima answered

"COOOL!" Jason's voice echoed

"For those of you who want to know, no not all the girls may get captured theres a clock counting down for 2 hours if all the girls get caught and can't run away then the maze will be gone but it'll become a battle to try to rescue any one you want from any team, if that doesn't happen then its because girls keep getting the chance to run away from their capturers" Mira giggled at the end of her statement.

"Now get back to it, you all still have 1 hour 15 minutes have fun!" Chapati said. that easily the voices drifted away and the score chart on the camera screens disappeared as it changed to show other people who were searching. others went to some girls who haven't gotten caught.

"this is going to be one crazy night" Natsu sighed as he turned his attention away from the screen and started to search around for anyone. which wasn't much of a challenge. he ended up running into Sting

"YO watch where your going will yah!" Natsu yelled as he rubbed his head where he head butted into Sting.

"More like you watch where your going, GAHH look what you made me do!" Sting said pissed off as he saw one of the girls he had captured run off as fast as possible to the point where he couldn't see her no more

"OH whoops i'm Sorry" Natsu said sarcastically

"I'll tell you one thing, that Cat girl put up a crazy battle too bad she ran off thanks to you" Sting claimed crossing his arms once he got up

"who Millianna?" Natsu asked as he got up

"NO not her, she has short white hair looks sorta like Yukino but Yukino is prettier" Sting said out of the blue

"Lisanna?" Natsu asked

"Yea that girl" Sting rolled his eyes

"i know her, we're childhood friends she does put up a crazy fight even for a girl, oh and she does look like Yukino just a tiny bit- HEY speaking of Yukino where is she? She's normally with you" Natsu asked as he looked around

"Did you not see the score board? She's been captured by Lamia Scale" Sting said ashamed of himself

"Thats messed up, your her boyfriend and you haven't even saved her" Natsu started to laugh abit at Sting

"Shut up, Once i find Rogue i'm gonna make a battle for my princess" Sting clarified

"YOu mean you can't fight without help wow your a wimp" Natsu teased

"NO i need rogue cause he has someone that Lamia Scale would fight for as well" Sting pointed out

"Sherria?" Natsu guessed

"Yea, oh and you shouldn't be the one laughing at me when honestly it should be me laughing at you, you dont have a plan nor have you captured your princess" Sting joked as he started to walk away from natsu

"First off, atleast she hasn't been caught yet. Second off, she's not my princess we both know she's dating Loki. Third off, i don't need a plan when i know i'll find her eventually" Natsu claimed

That fast Natsu started to run another direction following his instincts of where he could find Lucy.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Lucy was already starting to get tired. Her feet were getting weak from running in high heels for so long. She had managed to not get captured even though she had already fought 4 guys. Eve, a team of 2 Yuka and Lyon, and Semmes. Shes used her magic to summon 4 strong spirits Loki, Virgo, Scorpio, and Pisces.

She was surprised she was actually surviving and hasn't gotten captured yet. she had alot of injuries already but they weren't severe they were just a few scratches and bruises. Sure she was nearly limping on her right leg but she didn't let that stop her. for now atleast.

 _WHAMM!_

 _BOOM!_

 _CLASH!_

 _POW!_

Lucy heard explosions near by meaning someone was battling not far from where she was. If she didn't want to fight no more she had to run as fast as possible as far as she can so who ever that was battling wouldn't find her. She struggled to run but she did as much as possible. Non stop she ran and ran and ran until she couldn't hear the explosions near her no more.

She picked up her dress so she wouldn't trip as she continued to run. Heavily breathing she made up her mind _left, right, left, right, right, straight, left, left,_ -

"AGH"

Lucy had tripped on a rock that was right infront of her.

"Stupid Rock" Lucy mummbled as she got up slowly. Her whole body was aching but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She looked around and for some random reason there was a bridge not far from her. She picked up her dress as she speed walked over to it and hid under the bridge.

The place around the bridge seemed calm. The grass hasn't been messed with. The air was fresh. The grass walls were of course all around with different openings for different turns to run through and explore or maybe even hide. She found it weird for there to be a random bridge in a maze but it was made by the judges they possibly did it on accident or on purpose.

Whatever the case was, it was weird but lucy was hidden and felt safe. She sat down on the floor as she adjusted her tiara from falling off and noticed her hair got messed up to the point it was down. Her bun went from pretty to messy to let down.

Her dress was somewhat teared and messy already on the bottom but she didn't care anymore. Besides Mira told them all that by the time the game event was over the dresses would get fixed and become theirs.

Annoyed by the heels she took them off and stretched her toes as they felt free. Sore but free. After a while of stretching she tried to rub them alittle. They actually started to feel alot better.

Lucy looked around to make sure no one had found the bridge. Sure she saw some people run by but they didn't see the bridge they just ran. She was lucky that the guys from different guilds were running past through the grass walls but they didn't see the bridge so she was safe for now. That brought a sigh of relief to herself.

She eventually got up but stayed under the bridge. she covered her head with the hood on her hooded cape but never noticed that there were inside pockets to it. She reached down into one seeing there was something and found something that supposedly she left back in the hotel room. It was so shocking it scared her.

It was the unknown gold pink envelope with the letter she hasn't opened...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_


	34. I LOVE YOU

It was the unknown gold pink envelope with the letter she hasn't opened...

Lucy glanced at it a couple of times. Was she nervous to open it? Why would she its just a letter its not like its gonna kill her. She took a few deep breathes as she looked around 1 more time checking no one has found where she was hiding. No one not even footsteps were heard. The place was quiet.

Lucy looked back at the letter as she took in another deep breath. She looked at it as she slowly began to open the envelope. Inside the gold pink envelope was a letter on white paper. She grabbed the letter out of the envelope then gently put the empty envelope into her cloak pocket.

Looking at the envelope she nervously unfolded it to the point where she was able to start reading it. Before she began to read the neat cursive print she looked around again to make sure no one was around. No one. again not even a single footstep was heard anywhere. not even a bang from magic anywhere around. no camera screen nor camera was flying around recording people. the place was still quiet.

She looked down at the letter as she started to read...

Lucy H.

I know this may look creepy that this letter has no address from who it came from nor a single hint. Just know this isn't a joke. This is pretty much everything i want to tell you but i've been too much of a coward to tell you in person. Including the fact that your dating someone who knows how to treat a princess like you.

Lucy, your beautiful. i guess you already know that but if you were to see yourself through my eyes lets just say you'd be surprised by how much i see that others don't see themselves. Your a beautiful strong woman who knows how to survive a world that is full of cruelty full of fakes or frauds a world of difficulties. YOU well YOU live this world as if it were a piece of cake.

After all you've been through, you still get stronger. You don't fall nor do you give up. You live life to the fullest and take opportunities that others wouldn't even try to do. Your family was rich, You had a huge home where you wouldn't have to lift a finger to grab a napkin nor get out of bed. You had people do so much for you, you were a real princess but you gave it all up to live in this world.

You went from having people bring you your food to yourself going to the kitchen to make yourself your own meal. I admire so much from you. I guess you could even say...

Well lets just say this is the biggest thing I've been a HUGE coward to tell you in person, but I LOVE YOU. 

I was a jerk to not tell you in person. A jerk for leaving. A jerk for ignoring these feelings. Worst of all A HUGE JERK for hurting you. I'm deeply sorry. If i could i'd make it up to you sadly i can't do that no more. Your with someone else now and well i'll be honest about this. It hurts to see you happy with someone else. It hurts to see that he makes you laugh makes you smile makes you HAPPY!

I could've been that someone if i wasn't a jerk like i am now.

Lucy i didn't realize my feeling then, but i do now. I know its late but if you were to reconsider would you change your answer? Lucy I LOVE YOU. I always have I just didn't know it then I Fell IN LOVE with you. i don't regret my feelings, but what i do regret is being a jerk for not recognizing these feelings when i had my chance. I should've taken it. I could've been the one to make you HAPPY The one to be there for you when you need someone. The one who brightens up your days. The one who could kiss you like there was no tomorrow. 

I LOVE YOU!

You're the reason to why i wake up every morning. When you smile at me you brighten my day like crazy. When we're together I wish it could never end. When we're alone i just want to keep you all to myself. Your eyes tell me to stay but i never can it just wouldn't be right. Your small fragile lips tell me to kiss them but i can't they already belong to someone else. Your gentle small hands tell me not to let go, but i have to go for i'm not the one i your life at the moment.

I may be the one in love with you, but would it be the same case for you? 

I'VE LOVED YOU FOR A LONG TIME. I TRULY HAVE! THEY'RE NOT A JOKE THEY'RE REAL!

I didn't think i could ever love someone but i guess it just happened and that someone is you, LUCY!

If i were to tell you this in person i bet it'd be so weird. waiting for your answer. looking into your auburn brown eyes seeing i'm not the one for you. It'd tear me apart, but its worth it.

~ Natsu Dragneel, the cowardly dragon who couldn't say this in person...

that last sentence brought tears to Lucy's eyes.

 _Natsu is in love with me... Its true... He's not the jerk i am... I lied to him this whole time saying Loki and i were still together when we really weren't no more... NATSU...,_ Lucy thought as she let the tears fall from her eyes. she grabbed the envelope and put the letter back in it gently as she then placed the letter into her pocket.

Lucy wanted to go out and find him, but what if she got lost or lost the last bit of energy by running into someone else from some other guild. She'd get captured it wouldn't last long she just had to sit there, hide, and wait till the game event was over. Unless she had to start running again run away from someone who's trying to catch her.

Whatever the case was she just wanted it to be over.

Lucy sank down to the floor as she laid her head in her arms and cried until there were no more tears to shed. Or atleast until the game event would be over. Or run from a guild member who would be trying to capture her. All she could do was wait for whatever to happen.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Natsu had been running the whole time taking random turns. Hes ran into other members from other teams but not the certain person he was looking for has shown up anywhere. He hasn't even ran into any other girls from other teams. It seemed as if most of the girls were already captured. He was close to loosing hope thinking Lucy was already captured but every chart didn't show Lucy captured meaning she was still out there somewhere.

He looked to his right to find a weird path one he didn't even see when he passed by the same place many times. He shrugged off other thoughts as he decided to go take a look and search that way. He went through the grass walls that lead to a really weird place. He was surrounded by grass walls he thought there was nothing around until he saw an exit to search more ground.

He got curious as he passed that way going out and around the place. _left,right,right,left,left,straight,left_

all those different directions he turned at random places but with every different turn there was practically a different route he hasn't passed by.

He got to what seemed like a dead end but when he turned to look around there was a small gap in between the grass walls. he went through the gap and what he found confused him. _there's a bridge in the middle of a maze?,_ he asked himself as he walked around looking around the place. he walked on top of the bridge as he saw the place was quiet.

He heard a few things but thought maybe his head was messing with him or something. The place wasn't messy meaning no one had fought anywhere around the place meaning no one else had found the place.

He saw there was a cave or something under the tunnel Full of curiosity he walked off the bridge to take a look at the tunnel. He stopped walking when he saw something.

A blonde with wide teary auburn eyes staring straight at him.

He gasped when he saw her take her hood off reveling long blonde hair with a tiara on top.

"N-Natsu" she cried as a tear fell down to her cheek

"Lucy" He whispered "Luce why are you crying" he added as he walked to where he was in front of her

Lucy didn't answer at all she just sobbed as she threw herself at him into a tight hug. one she didn't want to let go.

Natsu moved her little face off his chest so he could look at her.

"why are you crying? don't worry i'm right here for you" Natsu said

tears fell like crazy on lucys cheeks. Natsu moved a tear away with his thumbs as he looked at her waiting for an answer. Lucy let go of him from the hug as she reached down to show him the letter but when she reached down the note was gone. it was some kind of magic that made things appear and disappear from her hooded cape.

She closed her eyes as she sighed hoping she would be able to talk to him without sobbing nor pausing.

looking up at his eyes she began to speak...

"Natsu, i got your letter and your very sweet and all but don't blame yourself, i'm the jerk not you your hurting more than me and its all because of me i should be the one being sorry not you! I-" Before she could say more, natsu had shushed her

"how are you the jerk, Lucy i hurt you really bad the night i left for a month killed me i knew what i did but i was too ashamed to go back and try to explain it all. I denied my feelings thinking i was sick when really i wasn't i was just falling in love with you and i didn't even realize it thats why i'm the jerk. If i wasn't a jerk i'd be the one by side you not Loki" Natsu claimed looking at her puzzled abit

"Loki and i broke up 2 weeks ago" Lucy blurted out "i should've told you but i didn't i didn't want to say a thing even though i knew i should've. You've been hurt because i lied all because i didn't want to say a thing your in pain more pain than i am im sorry" She added trying to hold back her tears

"you broke up?" Natsu said shocked "why you 2 looked so happy it didn't seem like you'd break up that fast" he claimed

"I broke up with him all because i- i have feelings for you!" She claimed out loud. she looked up to see his expression. he was shocked it was like he saw something he'd never seen before. His eyes were wide open shocked staring at her. His mouth straight but close to dropping at least thats what it seemed like.

"Natsu i-i LOVE YOU!"

with that last thing said natsu's world had brightened up like there were a billion fireflies all around them. Without another minute to pass by Natsu quickly grabbed lucys back pulling her close to him to where they were in a deep kiss. tears fell from Lucy's closed eyes. Natsu was happy. He could finally claim what he had lost. His heart could finally be whole. Lucy well she was emotional. with that Passionate kiss they both knew they were meant to be. With that kiss they knew they did love eachother.

when they broke apart they didn't let go of each other. they stared into eachothers eyes as they both smiled. Lucy's cheeks heated up as natsu gave her his signature toothy grin.

"I LOVE YOU TOO" Natsu randomly said causing lucy to giggle a tiny bit.

they walked out from under the bridge to find a score board not far from them. they walked over holding hands to take a look and saw the scores so far...

Blue Pegasus: Sherry. Jenny.

Sabertooth: Yukino. Risley. Arana.

Lamia Scale: Sherria. Millianna.

Quatro Cerberus/Mermaid Heel: Kagura. Beth.

Fairytail: Levy. Lisanna. Wendy. Lucy.

Time Left: 10 minutes...

"Looks like all the girls have been captured!" Chapati announced

"Is it just me or did Fairytail capture all their team members" Mira teased

"Yes i believe that was quite easy for them having dragon slayers gives them a chance to sniff out the ones they know very well" Yajima teased

"So for these last 10 minutes you won't have to fight for the scores are final all you gotta do now is find the rest of your team before times up, if you find them you keep your pts and get a few extra. if you don't find them and times up then pts will get docked" Mira announced

"CCCOOOL! I got snaps of good things for the sorcerers weekly magazine for tomorrow gotta get juicy details to back up the snaps! OH YEA sorry Um... HAVE FUN" Jason said loudly

"well you heard them, lets go find Grey and Gajeel" Lucy said as she walked away from the camera screen that changed to a screen that was counting down their 10 minutes.

Natsu chased after her as he took her hand in his and pulled her close to him again

"Natsu what are you doing?" She asked giggly

"So then does this mean your my beautiful girlfriend from now on?" He asked nervoulsy while giving her a toothy grin.

Lucy didn't let go of his hand but got close to him. She kissed natsu then moved back.

"what do you think" She teased

"well thats not a no so then its a yes" Natsu smiled as he leaned close and kissed her cheek

Lucy giggled as she began to walk ahead while holding his hand

"where you going?" He asked

"I know where to find the girls, we told eachother a special place to meet if we would need eachother as backup i bet their leading Gajeel and Grey to the same place so come on FlameBrain" Lucy smiled.

Natsu chuckled as he followed her taking her hand in his and crossing their fingers together.

He had just become the happiest dragon in the world.

 **6 minutes later...**

"Wheres Lucy?" Levy asked as she sat down on the ground

"I don't know you don't think she got lost do you?" Lisanna asked

"I doubt that, shes the one who said we should meet here" Wendy claimed dusting off her red dress

"Well where ever she is she better be here soon" Grey claimed

"well one things for sure, she's with Natsu" Levy teased

"and they're alonneee" Lisanna echoed

the 2 girls giggled as Wendy walked around in circles hoping she'd make it on time.

"Hey are those Lucy's celestial keys?" Grey asked seeing a small bag by side levy

"Yes indeed they are, i found them on the floor i'm guessing the bag must've slipped off her leg or something" Levy answered

"What is it with that blonde and dropping stuff" Gajeel mummbled as he crossed his arms. Levy gave him a funny look as she grabbed the key bag and put it in her capes small pocket. She then stood up and stood next to Gajeel as she gave him baby eyes.

"whats with the look" Gajeel asked

"OH nothing" Levy teased as she smiled at him. Gajeel puffed as he then rested his elbow on top of her little blue haired head. he did his best not to drop her tiara but tilted it alittle bit.

"shrimp" he mumbled

"IronHead" levy mumbled back

"Hey Wendy so how'd you survive this so well?" Lisanna asked

"Lets just say that when your a dragon slayer you can pretty much beat anyone up if you make the right techniques" Wendy giggled

"Lucky you, I've gotten captured like 2 times but managed to escape when Sting ran into Natsu he was too busy keeping his eyes closed that i managed to run" Lisanna teased with a small giggle

"Jura from Lamia Scale captured me but i somehow managed to escape then i ran into Gajeel and well i stayed with him from there" Levy claimed as she looked up to Gajeel and gave him another funny face.

"WE'RE HERE!" Lucy claimed as she finally reached the others

"its about time what took you 2 so long?" Lisanna asked

"um we were sorta a far distance from here" Natsu claimed

"Ah huh yea sure, hey lulu look what i found" Levy said turning her attention away from the 2 holding hands and pulled out Lucys celestial spirit keys bag.

"Wait what?" Lucy saw the bag and was shocked "wasn't that tied to my leg?" She stook her leg aside through the cut on her dress to see the bag was missing.

"wasn't that on my leg?" Lucy was so confused. Natsu didn't let go of her hand but he took the bag from Levy

"You must've dropped it somewhere" Natsu claimed as he handed lucy her bag

"Maybe... thanks Levy" Lucy said as she put the bag into her capes pocket instead of her leg. seeing in the pocket she saw something. the letter had appeared back in there.

she tapped natsus shoulder as she then pointed to the letter in the pocket. he chuckled as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist not caring if the others would see it.

"Lucy is there something you haven't told us?" Levy asked as she saw natsu was holding her around her waist

"should i tell them?" Lucy whispered to Natsu. He smiled as he gave her a toothy grin.

"Lucy and I are in a relationship starting today" Natsu claimed looking down at her. All lucy could do was smile as she felt her cheeks heat up a bit.

"THE SHIP HAS FINALLY SAILED!" Levy freaked

"Yo shrimp calm down" Gajeel told her.

"don't make me tell them" Levy teased giving him a funny look

"you wouldn't dare" Gajeel claimed

"watch me" Levy claimed as she turned around to look at all the others.

"me and Gajeel got in a relationship 2 days ago" Levy told

"you little rebellious shrimp" Gajeel said as he grabbed her hand

"thats what your little secret was, and the reason to why you went to bed with a smile" Wendy said

"you went to bed smiling?" Gajeel asked

"Maybe" Levy giggled

"Alright then, if your all gonna say who your dating then i may as well say this" Grey said randomly "Juvia and I started dating since yesterday"

"So what i'm the only single one here now?" Lisanna claimed looking at everyone

"No you got Wendy shes still single" Grey claimed pointing at Wendy

"Actually i'm in a secret relationship" Wendy threw out there

"Oh come on" Lisanna teased "JOKING im not a single pringle i've been dating Brixslow for a while" Lisanna claimed with a smile on her face

"So i guess we all are going to be busy" Lucy claimed. Everyone nodded as their responce.

"TIMES UP!" Chapati announced

really fast the grass walls disapeared and the land floated down to the ground. the event was over.

"thats not pretty your dresses all got messed up" Mira said shocked as she looked around seeing all the girls had their dresses messed up. She snapped her fingers as all the sudden small demonic shadows appeared in front of every girl "could you fix the dresses up while we announce the scores?" Mira asked

all the little demonic shadows nodded as they started to fix up the dresses.

"since when could your sister summon small demons?" Lucy asked Lisanna

"don't ask i honestly don't know must be a gift or something since shes half demon" Lisanna shrugged

"Now then shall we do the scores?" Chapati asked

all the fans were cheering like crazy as Jason pushed a button that showed a huge screen with the scores.

one by one the old scores showed up...

1st place: Fairytail w/ 10 pts

2nd place: Lamia Scale w/ 7 pts

3rd place: Blue pegasus w/ 6 pts

4th place: Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel w/ 5 pts

5th place: Quatro Cerberus w/ 1 pt

"alright so before we put up the new scores to determine the winner so far just know every girl was 2 pts and if you got with your team on time you got 3 extra pts if you were late you loose 3 pts" Mira clarified

"Jason press the button please" Yajima said as he saw jason was taking pictures for the magazine

"OH right SUPER COOL!" He said as he pressed the button.

the new scores changed to...

1st place: Fairytail w/ 21 pts

2nd place: Lamia Scale and Sabertooth w/ 14 pts

3rd place: Blue Pegasus w/ 13 pts

4th place: Mermaid Heel w/ 6 pts

5th place: Quatro Cerberus w/ 2 pts

"all the teams recieved 3 bonus pts for meeting on time except for Quatro Cerberus they lost 3 pts for they were late and well as we said whatever they get would be used for Mermaid Heel as well" Yajima clarified.

"It seems Fairytail is still in the lead, tomorrows games shall be the last games whoever gets the highest pts shall win this years games WOW that was fast!" Chapati claimed

"who will be the winner and be claimed the best guild? who knows that'll all be determined tomorrow after the event!" Mira said as she then snapped her fingers to make the demonic shadows to disappear into smoke since she saw the dresses were all fixed up.

with all that done everyone started to leave. Lucy of course didn't get away from Natsu she was pulling on his arm so they could leave back to the hotel but he stopped her by pulling her towards him. He pulled her too hard that she bumped into him nearly knocking him over.

Without another minute the 2 were already kissing for a bit achieving Natsu's goal. He was planning of kissing her again not even caring if it were in public besides everyone was leaving so no one really saw it.

with that done he gave her a funny look as she giggled at his face. she pecked his lips with another kiss as she finally got him to follow her.

"Come on i'm sleepy i wanna go to bed" Lucy begged as she pulled his arm

"and miss out on all this time we have to ourselves, you may as well kill me now" he teased

they were still on the stadium floor everyone else was practically gone so they were nearly alone.

"alright alright we can have some alone time i guess so then do you have anything planned?" Lucy asked as she walked to where she was standing next to him.

"How about a movie? or a smoothie? ooh or a make out corner" He said

they all made lucy laugh but she got in mind somthing else. "lets just go out to a movie" Lucy suggested

"Sounds good, lets go i know a theater we can go to that isn't so far from the hotel lets go" Natsu said as he took her hand in his hand again and easily crossed their fingers together. With that said they ran together not letting go to the nearest movie theater.

 _ **This chapter made me so happy! you guys have no idea how long i've been waiting for this chapter to come along! anywho i hope your enjoying the story so far. sorry to say it'll soon be over in about 2-3 chapters. I really hope you enjoy it. again im sorry it takes me a while to update lifes just been really busy for me so i don't get much time to work on it but when i do i work with as much as i can so i really hope your enjoying it. leave reviews i like to know what my readers think. ENJOY! :D**_

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_


	35. Cuddly Lazy Day

Lucy woke up smiling. she felt as if everything was a dream when it was reality itself. She rubbed her eyes as she jumped out of bed. noticing the other girls were already awake.

"morning lucy" wendy smiled as lisanna was braiding her hair

"Morning" Lucy replied

"how was your date last night?" levy teased

"It was amazing we watched Titanic at a movie theater not far from here. then we went dancing for a little while since there was a dance class going on for anyone. then we did other things but eventually we got back here" Lucy claimed remembering last night like an unforgettable dream.

"Oh that reminds me take a look at page 15" Levy said as she handed lucy the sorcerer weekly magazine of the day.

Lucy flipped through the magazine until she got to the page levy told her to go to. She read in big letters...

 _COUPLE OF THE NIGHT_ _!_

"when did jason get enough time to do this?" Lucy asked as she read on the bottom

 _Alright fans, this is something made exclusively for the GMG's participants. Some of them may actually be dating others may be ships made by yours truly._

"who knows when he gets time but hey his magazines are so detailed" Lisanna claimed as she tied a ponytail to a long braid in Wendy's hair.

Lucy agreed as she turned the page to find more about his new section.

 _Alright now to uncover the couple of the night. Heres a tip they are in the same guild and are best friends. You guessed it, LUCY AND NATSU!_

 _It has been official that they are a couple, last night they were spotted holding hands. not enough to notice if they were dating or not? well get this, they were caught locking lips with eachother last night when everyone was leaving the arena._

 _I'm sorry did you 2 think you could hide such news from me? well guess again, i can see everything!_

 _Anyways i chose those 2 as couple of the night for these simple reasons.._

 _~They're best friends! how cute of a relationship goal could that get?!_

 _~They've been shipped for so long! the ship finally set sail!_

 _~They're simply a cute couple, they're cute for eachother! thats what i call love!_

 _This article may have been short but seriously this is worth reading. SO COOOL that this couple is officially a couple! it seems this dragon has officially saved his princess. good job Natsu, shes a keeper thats for sure._

with that read lucy looked at the pictures he had set randomly around the page.

the pictures were really good taken so he deserved credit for that. One thing she wanted to know was how in the world did he get some of them?

the pictures were...

~Lucy and Natsu holding hands last night

~Natsu hugging Lucy around her waist

~the 2 of them smiling together

~Natsu letting Lucy borrow his magical gloves ( _How'd he get that? that was a long time_ ago)

~them dancing last night

~Letting lucy borrow his scarf ( _seriously how did he get some of these?!_ )

The last one made a smile appear on lucys small face as well as alittle blush.

~Lucy and Natsu kissing last night

the last picture was filtered with a small bright filter. It seemed like it took a while to get it done. including the fact that there was a big red heart drawn around the 2 of them. On the bottom it read...

 _TRUE LOVE_

it was written neatly in red and in the neatest cursive handwriting she's ever seen. Lucy smiled not wanting to put the magazine down nor did she not want to stop looking at the picture.

"earth to lucy" Lucy heard knocking her back into the real world

"I'm sorry what did you say" Lucy answered nervously as she widened her eyes hoping it'd get repeated

"I said this came in a small envelope for you under the door here take it" Lisanna said handing lucy a small envelope. Lucy looked at the envelope looking for an address but there was nothing all she saw was her name in neat cursive handwriting.

She opened it to find the exact same photos from the magazine. there was a small note in there as well.

 _Figured you'd want the photo's yourself to keep. Hope you like em i kicked my butt off taking these, you move too much by the way so that was very difficult._

 _Jason_

she smiled as she looked through them looking for her favorite one. she ended finding 2 of the same one she liked. there was another note...

 _P.S. you and your boyfriend both deserve to have your own picture of this moment. I did my best looking for an editor to do the heart perfectly without cutting anything out oh and the handwriting that was the same person as well._

 _Jason_

She smiled as she put the pictures back into their envelope and onto her bed. that easily she got up to get dressed for the day.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

It was crazy to believe what had happened last night. all he knew was that he lost lucy but got her back with the best thing ever. with LOVE.

Natsu was combing his pink hair as Happy stood next to him helping him get ready for a big day.

"you know its crazy to see that tonight is the last night of the GMG's" Happy said sadly

"yea it came by fast,hey can i ask you something?" Natsu asked

"go for it" Happy said

"what happened to carla?" Natsu asked

"I honestly don't know shes fine but not wanting to talk to anyone even look at the bracelet charm it's been black for so long" Happy answered grabbing his tail to show Natsu the charm was black.

"thats so weird she usually has a reason whenever she doesn't want to talk to anyone" Natsu claimed

"Has she really not told you yet Happy?" they both heard. they turned around to see Lily walking over towards Happy.

"what is it?" Happy asked curious

"She's being forced to live with her mom at the kingdom to be crowned queen in training" Lily answered

"wait what?!" Happy said opening his mouth wide open

"QUEEN IN TRAINING?! what the heck does that even mean?" Natsu asked confused

"It means she's at the age where she has to learn how to be more royal than she already is" Lily explained but he still saw the 2 of them sorta confused abit "The queen is getting old, she won't be able to be queen for so long. Carla must be ready when the day comes where she'll have to take control of the kingdom for her mother as the next queen" Lily added.

"wait so if thats the case then why won't she talk to us? and why has her bracelet stayed the same this sort of stuff should bring some sort of emotion?" Happy asked

"I guess she doesn't want to talk about it oh and the bracelet thing, you've actually been seeing my emotions not hers see" He answered as he showed Happy that he had the bracelet instead of her.

"give me that!" Happy yelled as he snatched the bracelet from Lily

"well then if Carla must go back to live in the kingdom then she must do as she must" Natsu randomly said

"i'm sorry Happy this must be hard on you" Lily said as he pat Happy on the back. Happy ended up smacking Lily's paw away.

"Yes its hard, but i won't let her see how hard it is i'm gonna be brave about this" Just as Happy said that he saw the charm on Carlas bracelet change color to a red orange

"more like Brave Strong Love" Lily corrected as he pointed to the color

"thats my Happy" Natsu smiled giving him a thumbs up.

"Hey before you go, can you do me a favor?" Happy asked Lily before he walked away to Gajeel

"Sure what is it?" Lily said turning around to see Happy

"get this back onto carla without her noticing, if she does notice just tell her i want to be there for her even if im not exactly there" Happy said as he handed Lily Carlas bracelet.

"sure thing, oh and she wont catch me i got ninja skills" Lily teased as he turned around and walked away towards Gajeel.

"So what do you think the event will be tonight?" Happy asked Natsu

"Who knows but we better win" Natsu responded.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

Grey walked over to the door opening it up to see Lucy standing there

"Oh hey Lucy whats up come on in" Grey said

"Hi Grey is Natsu here?" she asked

"Yes i am here my little princess" Natsu said as he walked away from the mirror and walked over to where Lucy could spot him.

Smiling she ran over to where he stood and hugged him. He gave her his famous toothy grin as he then kissed her. when they parted...

"GET A ROOM YOU 2!" Gajeel said annoyed

"we are in a room" Natsu answered as he put his arm around lucy.

"get a different room" Gajeel answered rolling his eyes

"lets go dont you actually have something for Levy?" Lily said pulling up a small gift bag from Gajeels bag.

without another word Gajeel got up, took the gift from Lily, and made his way out of the room with Lily chasing behind.

Lucy was led by natsu over to his bed which was surprisingly done.

"Isn't that the dress i gave you?" Natsu asked noticing the dress.

"yes it is, i found it in my bag and well i haven't worn it in so long so why not today" Lucy giggled as Natsu took her hand in his as they sat down on the bed.

"well it looks better now then it did back then" Natsu teased

"and this just got weird, i'm out FlaimBrain" Grey said as he shut the door behind him

Natsu glared at the door but something got his attention. Lucy was holding something.

"whats that?" he asked

"they got put into the sorcerer weekly magazine and well i guess Jason figured i'd want them for myself" Lucy smiled as she handed him the pictures

"wait so the whole world knows about us now?" he asked shocked as he noticed the first picture was them holding hands from last night

"well just the people who read his magazines but pretty much all of Magnolia now knows" Lucy teased as she laid her head on his shoulder looking at the pictures with him.

"how did he get some of these? these were from a while ago what like 4 days ago?" he said noticing some of them were from a while back.

"who even knows" lucy answered getting her head off his shoulder and onto his pillows on his bed

"don't get comfty" Natsu teased noticing she was laying on his bed

"ahh why not?" lucy pouted

"cause its not that comfty without one more thing there" he said. still looking through the photos. He then saw the last one. the one that Lucy liked. He smiled as he noticed there were 2. without another word he placed the pictures on the counter next to his bed then laid down on his bed next to lucy placing his arm around her making her scoot closer to him where she rested her head on his chest. as he grabbed the T.V control and put on something for them to watch.

he turned his head over to see something. Happy never left the room. He was sitting under the other bed giving Natsu a sly look Natsu glared at him giving him signs to leave or else there'll be punishment. Not risking his own life, Happy sneaked out the room and over to the girls room so he could give Wendy some news on Carla.

Natsu and Lucy stayed in the room watching T.V for the rest of the time remaining until they would have to leave to the GMG's final event.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy whispered

"yea?" He said looking down to unexpectedly get kissed by the blonde.

eventually they parted and lucy rested her head back onto his chest.

"I love you" she whispered

"i love you more" he said back as he held her close but still made sure she was comfty curled up close to him.

* * *

 _Answered Reviews:_


	36. Happy Ending

"WeLCOme to the FINAL eVENt OF the GMG's!" CHapati greeted

"now just as a reminder, these are the scores so far" Yajima said calmly as he pushed a button that made the score board appear with the current scores so far...

1st place: Fairytail w/ 21 pts

2nd place: Lamia Scale and Sabertooth w/ 14 pts

3rd place: Blue Pegasus w/ 13 pts

4th place: Mermaid Heel w/ 6 pts

5th place: Quatro Cerberus w/ 2 pts

"For todays event we have an obstacle course kind of race Jason will you push the button?" Chapati said

"HOld on to your seats everyone this change of stadiums gonna get alittle woozy" Jason warned as he pushed the button. with one single push the stadium started to change. the seats everyone was seated on ended up floating up into the sky as more stadium floor was added then the seats floated back to where the new floor ended.

the stadium now had a portal that led somewhere at one end of the stadium. Next to it was a path full of clouds with 5 flags anywhere around the place with clouds the flags were in 6 different colors. Next to that was a dance floor with specific blocks they had to step on. Next to that was another portal that led somewhere else. Next to that there was a alot of samuri robots. Next to that was a long path of moving hot coals. Next to that was a elemental kind of race at the end would be a finish line where that would be the official final.

"You its crazy how much that is that it actually fit" romeo whispered to his father

"well thats why for the last part of the race the finish line is all the way at the tipity top of that mountain" His dad answered pointing to a mountain that was somewhat far from the stadium. to get to the top would be the part that would take time if they weren't fast.

"Now shall we explain this COOOL floor?" Jason announced getting everyones attention.

"the race will start at the first portal that will take you to a large deep lake, there you have to swim deep into the ocean searching for a pearl of your teams color" Chapati explained

"your team colors will show up later before we start, anywho once you get out of the portal you keep the pearl as proof of your victory then another person will be waiting for you to appear for them to go into a sky high flag capture in the clouds path there you have to grab all 5 flags that are the color of your team" Yajima added

"Once you get all 5 team flags you land back onto ground where someone will be waiting next to the dance floor, there you have to dance but follow your team colors dance steps that will glow on the ground make it to the other side and grab the COOOL looking ring" Jason added

"from there someone will be waiting at the end where they must run into a worst nightmare portal where they must face their fear and take whatever that fear is wearing on them so like a hat or bow tie or whatever it is, that'll be your team color by the way" Chapati added

"From there someone will have to fight samuri robots that will be wearing their teams color sash, beat the robot and take that sash as your proof of victory" Yajima claimed calmly

"Then you must make it through a long path of your team color flamed Hot coals at the end of that path is a COOL lei of your team color take it as proof of your victory" Jason added

"to end it all up will be a elemental race you can do whatever ride or walk even run but it must be elemental so from earth,water,wind, and fire you'll be given a team ribbon color for whatever it is youll be doing and at the end is the official end the finish line is at the top of that mountain" Chapati ended as he showed on the screen where the scores was into a screen showing the mountain where the finish line was.

"now here are your team colors" Yajima said as he pushed a button that showed everyone their team colors onto the screen with the mountain

Fairytail- Red

Sabertooth- White

Lamia Scale- Grey

Blue Pegasus- Blue

Mermaid Heel- Purple

Quatro Cerberus- Brown

"You all have 5 minutes to decide who's doing what, oh and if you don't have 7 people some people will have to do more than one field" Yajima claimed.

with that done the teams all began their deciding.

"alright so anyone got any suggestions?" Grey asked

"I can do the first race" Lisanna pointed out

"the swimming? you sure about that?" Natsu asked

"yea, did you really forget i can do a mermaid transformation that speeds me up when im in the water" Lisanna reminded the 2

"oh yea i forgot about that ok anyone else" Grey asked

"I can do the sky high flag capture i can lift myself with my sky dragon skills" Wendy giggled

"I'll do the nightmare portal" Gajeel claimed putting his shoulder ontop of levys head

"I heard hot stuff is in this so i'll do that" Natsu claimed

"I'll do the dance floor" Lucy smiled as she laid her head on natsu's shoulder

"Alright i'll do the samuri thing, i've been wanting to beat something up lately" Grey shrugged

"that leaves the elemental race levy you think you got that one?" Lucy asked looking over to levy as she moved her head off natsu's shoulder

"I'll try it out and i'll do my best" Levy said somewhat unsure thinking of what she could summon for that part of the race

"alright then its settled" Grey claimed

"I'M ALL FIRED UP" Lucy and Natsu said in sinc

"hey just cause we're dating doesn't mean you can steal my phrase" Natsu said looking at lucy with his toothy grin

"Well i just did" Lucy giggled as she kissed his cheek

"For fairytail?" Lisanna said placing her hand in the center of the circle

"For fairytail" Levy said placing her hand ontop of Lisannas

"Fairytail" Gajeel said placing his ontop of Levys

One by one the whole team placed their hands on top of eachothers

"FOR FAIRYTAIL!" they all said throwing their hands into the air.

* * *

"Alright you all know the rules to the event, just as a reminder please no fighing with your magic you can only use your magic to find the pearl dont fight eachother underwater please, we don't want to send someone to over to revive anyone of you" Yajima clarified

Lisanna looked around to see the competitors she was up against.

Sabertooth chose Yukino who wore her 2 piece green with small ruffled skirt swimsuit.

Blue Pegasus chose Jenny who wore her 2 piece pink bikini and hair up into a ponytail with a flower in place.

Lamia Scale chose Sherry who wore her 2 piece navy blue with white hearts bikini with her hair into a ponytail.

Mermaid Heel chose Millianna who wore her black 2 piece bikini with a small black cat tail on the back of her bottom piece and her hair into 2 small ponytails.

Quatro Cerberus chose Rocker to go for their team, he wore a dog like collar and muddy looking swim shorts.

Finally lisanna yawned as she felt bored. She wore her white 2 piece swimsuit with a small bow on the sides of her bottom piece.

"SWIMMERS READY?" Yajima asked holding an air horn in the air.

HONKKKK

that fast all the competitors started running into the portal. Quickly taking a big breath of air lisanna jumped into the portal.

Looking around she saw she had already slipped into the water that fast. Before more people caught up to her she quickly used her magic to transform into mermaid form. Now having a fish tail she didn't have to hold her breath no more including the fact there were gills on her neck and flippers in between her fingers. her ears disappeared into sharp mermaid ears.

She started to swim deeper into the lake to where she saw was a floor full of coral and seaweed.

 _Thats possibly where the pearl is hidden,_ Lisanna though as she swam closer

"Fishy Fishy! looks like Lisanna may have a clue of where to find the pearls. Don't forget stick to your color" Chapati said as waterproof cameras were swimming around recording all the competitors in the lake.

Lisanna rolled her eyes as she started to look around on the coral floor.

 _Red Red Red Come on where is it?,_ Lisanna thought as she scanned the floor.

She looked around until she saw that one of the teams had already found their pearls. Jenny had made Mud Fish puppets to find the pearl for her. that easily she was already swimming back up to the portal that was until she got stuck with Millianna's binding magic that had grabbed the pearl out of her hands and thrown into the field of seaweed where Jenny had to start searching again swimming after the pearl.

Millianna chuckled as she hatedly started to keep searching again. Being a cat lover she hated swimming she was surprised she even knew how to swim.

"So who do you think has an advantage to win this swimming part?" Chapati asked

"Possibly Lisanna shes a mermaid meaning faster swimmer, no need to hold her breath, Oh and she looks SUPER SEXY IN THAT COOOOOLL FORM! SMILE YOUR ON CAMERA" Jason yelled pulling up his camera to start taking pictures.

Lisanna stopped swimming for one picture. While posing she saw something.

"the pearl" Lisanna said wide eyed. Forgetting the camera was taking a picture she swam away.

she picked up the pearl and not so far was a White pearl. she ignored the thought as she started to swim up to the portal. She saw a vine of kelp was being lifted up towards Yukino with the white pearl. Not so far was Jenny swimming back up to the portal with her Blue pearl.

"4 out of 6 have already found their pearls! Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, and Fairytail start getting your second contestent ready for the next part if they make it out of the portal you go!" Chapati announced.

"Seems like we got a cat and dog still searching will it get any cooler than it is already?" Jason asked

One by one the 4 girls jumped out of the portal.

"Sabertooth!"

"Lamia Scale!"

"Blue Pegasus!"

"Fairytail!"

the 4 crowds started cheering as the 4 girls started to run over to the 2nd part to the race.

"Sting Catch!" Yukino yelled as she threw the white pearl. Sting caught it as he put it in a pocket securing it from falling out he then caught a kiss that Yukino had blown his way. He then started to jump on the clouds to start capturing the white flags.

Before Ren made his way up into the clouds he winked secretly at Sherry who was still in her bikini. Sherria rolled her eyes as she just took the pearl from Sherry and started to jump her way into the clouds.

"GO GO GO" Lisanna said handing Wendy the red pearl. Wendy nodded as she used the sky dragon magic of hers to push her up into the clouds not having to jump so much on the clouds. Using his wind magic Ren tried to knock Wendy off the wind she was using but failed at it since Wendy's sky dragon magic was stronger than his plain wind magic.

Wendy already caught 3 of the red flags that easily. Sherria was right behind her with 2 flags. Ren had 3 flags already. Sting had 4 flags already. Risley had just caught 2 flags meaning Millianna had found her teams pearl. Semmes was still waiting on Rocker and the brown pearl.

"You know its funny to see how easy it is for wind or sky magic users to grab their flags while all the others have to do so much to grab theirs" Chapati laughed

"Oh did you change the score board?" Chapati asked

"whoops i forgot" Jason said as he quickly pushed a button that updated the scores.

Fairytail w/ 21 pts +5

Lamia Scale w/ 14 pts +3

Sabertooth w/ 14 pts +4

Blue Pegasus w/ 13 pts +2

Mermaid Heel w/ 6 pts +1

Quatro Cerberus w/ 2 pts +0

"there we go" Jason said as he rested back into his chair getting ready to take pictures if anything interesting happened.

"you know i see why they chose you for this part, your really good at this" Sherria said hopping from cloud to cloud

"why thank you competition oh and sorry for this" Wendy said back she then took a deep breath of air which was like her dragon food source. looked down, then let out a strong roar.

with that done wendy jumped onto a cloud and stopped for a moment to think.

"thats it, it should be strong enough for this maybe even give me an advantage" Wendy mummbled. without another advantage she took in another big breath of air but this time bigger than the first. closing her eyes she clutched her hands into fist and with a beam of light and strong wind flowing everywhere she entered Dragon Force. with a smile on her lips she jumped off the cloud not realizing the max power was in that jump that the cloud poofed into smaller pieces.

"is that even valid?" Yajima asked

"i dont know but as long as someone wins i believe so" Chapati answered

"SUch Strong COOOL power!" Jason claimed taking pictures like crazy.

"whys your hair pink instead of your normal hair color and why do you get wings but i dont" Sting asked as he saw Wendy pass by quickly

"i don't know ask my mother, oh wait shes been missing for 2 years" Wendy answered sarcastically as she grabbed 1 more flag.

"not cool" sting said jumping faster.

Ren had caught up to her. he tried to attack her or send her flying some other direction but that didn't work out. With one small push of the hand she sent him flying to a cloud far down.

"You may be a Sky dragon but there shouldn't be a difference in Sky God" Sherria yelled sneaking up behind Wendy. before a dark cloud could hit Wendy, wendy had used the air around her to throw it back to where it hit Sherria sending her into a cloud not so far.

"Not ccooll! i thought wee were friends" Sherria yelled getting up

"whoops" Wendy giggled as she started to fly to reach the last flag she needed. Once she grabbed it she started to fly back down to the ground hoping no one would try to knock flags out of her hands or try to attack her. either way she was prepared to defend herself if she had to.

Risley tried to change the gravity around Wendy but that didn't work as well as she thought it would. Sherria threw a couple of dark beams her way but just like the first try, they got sent back her way. Ren tried to mess her up but her wind was stronger so nothing happened. Sting made a couple scratches onto Wendy but not as many to where she'd be out of Dragon force.

"remind me not to mess with any dragon slayers when their in dragon force" Chapati said amazed

"If their parents were here i bet they'd be proud" Yajima said wisely

"COOOOOL!" was all Jason said taking pictures.

Wendy finally landed on the ground. It seemed like she was walking in mid air when she made her way to land. With all that magic, the strong wind went everywhere as she exited Dragon force. with a giggle she started to run to the next stage.

"I'M HERE!" Rocker yelled as he handed the disappointed Semmes

* * *

"wendy why are your clothes ripped like that?" Lucy asked

"Dragon Force" She giggled "oh here take these and hurry some people were actually able to catch up sorta on my way here now go" she added handing Lucy the 5 red flags and red pearl. Lucy put them in a bag she had with her and looked onto the dance floor steps.

 _this'll take a while just don't step on any other color that isn't red_ , Lucy thought as she sweeped her bang out of her face. She looked for the first red blinking tile and easily started her part of the event.

"Upgraded score chart" Yajima announced

Fairytail w/ 21 pts +5+5

Lamia Scale w/ 14 pts +3 +2

Sabertooth w/ 14 pts +4 +3

Blue Pegasus w/ 13 pts +2 +4

Mermaid Heel w/ 6 pts +1 +1

Quatro Cerberus w/ 2 pts +0 +0

* * *

Half way through the dance floor lucy noticed she was almost to the ending. she looked around and noticed Itchya was catching up with a really weird scented "perfume" of his.

"you like what you smile? its my dance better Perfuume" Itchya said hopping onto another blue step.

lucy pinched her nose not letting the smell get to her as she skipped over to the next red blinking tile.

"whats that smell?" Lucy heard someone say not far from her

"Yukino i thought you just did the swim portal part?" Lucy asked turning around to see her friend

"Oh i did i just volunteered to do this one as well since we don't have enough of us to do everything individually" Yukino answered as she twirled to the next white blinking step.

"I like the dress you changed into" Lucy commented as she leaped onto the next red step

"why thank you" Yukino answered she then tipped her finger to make vines appear onto some other competitors next step making them step on the wrong step.

"CURSE YOU!" Arana yelled as she stepped on a black tile causing oil to be all over her shoes making it slippery

"So thats what happens if we step on the wrong tile, something slippery gets onto our feet?" Lucy asked

"yea something like that and if not then its something different then that" Yukino answered stepping on the next step.

Lucy mischievously smiled as she turned another way to dance onto the next step. without any other thought, she quickly grabbed one of her spirit keys.

OPEN GATE OF THE RAM, ARIES!

 _ding dong_

"what can i help with, if i'm in any use" Aries said softly as she was hovering over the dance floor on a pink fluffy wool cloud to prevent her from stepping on any step that isn't red or get in Lucy's way.

"wool bomb this whole floor but don't block the red steps those are mine you think you can do that?" Lucy asked in a whisper

Aries smiled as she nodded. she moved her hovering little cloud over as she easily extended her arms in front of her.

100% FLUFFY WOOL BOMB!

that easily the whole floor was covered in wool. all the steps except red steps.

"who ever said you weren't useful, thanks Aries i'll key if i need others help you can go back" Lucy smiled as she twirled onto her next step.

Aries smiled at the comment as she waved bye then disappeared into a poof of wool.

Lucy looked behind her real quick to see how the magic was doing its job and it was just as she expected. some mages were stuck in the wool trying to find their step. others were trapped on their current block.

Looking around she saw that Yukino was somewhat stuck but tried to find her way through using her plant magic yet glaring at lucy with a _smart move but is it smart enough_ kind of glare.

Lucy giggled as she turned back around and began to keep following her steps watching to see if she was getting closer to the finish event line. to her surprise she was really close. she took a look in her bag to make sure she still had all the other red awards but noticed one was missing. the pearl somewhat rolled out of the bag and was now stranded in the wool... somewhere.

She freaked but did her best to keep her cool. grabbing 2 keys she summoned some help.

OPEN GATE OF THE RAM, ARIES!

 _ding dong_

OPEN GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB, CANCER!

 _ding dong_

"omg what happened was the wool too fluffy? IM SORRY IM SO USELESS" Aries apologized

"YO take a chill pill, Lucy Baby you rang so we're here now please snip snap with the details before the other people catch up to you" Cancer said snipping his scissors as he saw some other people weren't as far as she thought they were already

"ok, i guess i didn't realize it till now but a red pearl slipped out of my bag i can't move back so i need you to please try and retrieve it" Lucy claimed looking around for the pearl

"I can sense things in my wool its weird but i just can, i'll try to sense it but for now you'll have to wait" Aries said as she sat on her hovering fluffy wool cloud and began to concentrate on her wool that was everywhere.

Cancer looked around as he adjusted his sunglasses he was standing on a big pair of scissors that were hovering above the floor.

"I got it, that way!" Aries said pointing to an area covered in wool

the 2 of them hovered their way to where Aries sensed it. Cancer got close to the wool as he began to quickly snip past the wool. once it was uncovered Aries grabbed the red pearl but before she could make her way back to Lucy with Cancer..

"EEEK!" Aries squeeled as a prickly vine wrapped around her arms. slowly the vines began to grow more and more onto Aries. Eventually the vine had wrapped all around her body the only thing that wasn't wrapped was her face/head.

"ARIES!" Lucy yelled looking at what had happened

"LUCY DON'T MOVE, I'LL GO GET HER OUT OF THAT YOU JUST STAY PUT!" Cancer yelled as he hovered quickly over to help Aries.

"Sorry Aries, long time no see by the way" the 2 heard.

Cancer looked around to see who it was talking. Yukino.

Cancer grunted as he quickly began to snip through the vines managing to get her hands free but the vines seemed to get tighter everytime he cut one.

"their vines that are capable of squeezing her but since she's a spirit it'll just squeeze her just not to the death. Its no use the more you cut the tighter it will get" Yukino said as she made some other vines cut through the wool uncovering more white tiles for Sabertooth.

"Just go take this to lucy, tell her i'll be fine" Aries demanded as she put the pearl in his hand. He hesitated leaving her like that but when it seemed like Aries was gonna yell at him more he had to leave quickly.

"what about Aries?!" Lucy asked as Cancer placed the pearl into the bag with all the other red awards.

"I'm going back, it seems Yukino is gonna continue making her way to the finish event line meaning while she's distracted i can go back and snip some more but i'll need help summon Loki" without another word Cancer made his way back to where Aries was.

Lucy gripped a 3rd key as she quickly summoned help, hoping she'd be strong enough to keep 3 spirits there.

OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LEO!

 _ding dong_

"princess you rang" Loki said bowing down as he rode a winged Lion.

"go help Cancer, Aries is in trouble and i cant move to where they are" Lucy quickly summarized

"Aries is in trouble?!" He echoed worriedly

"JUST GO!" Lucy yelled pointing to the direction where the 2 were.

without another word Loke quickly made his way over to help out.

"He has feelings for her" Lucy mummbled as she started to think of the way he would always act whenever it came to Aries.

Including the fact she one time telepathically heard him talking about asking one of the other spirits out. Without wanting to look back she started to hop her way to the finish line hoping they'd be alright.

* * *

Loke arrived to where Aries was. he could see the pain she was in when he saw all the prickley vines around her body. Cancer stood there trying to find a special way to release her.

"Don't worry Aries, I'll get you out of this somehow" Loke said as he looked around to see if there were any weak vines around that could release her without harm.

"LOKE!" Aries gasped as she heard his voice.

"Find a weak vine, normally the weak vines are easier to release alot of the other vines" Loke told Caner.

"On it" Cancer said as he started to hop around searching for any sign of a weak vine.

"Calm down Aries, I'm not going anywhere" Loke assured her as he reached to grab her hand.

"FOUND ONE!" Cancer yelled

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? CUT IT!" Loke yelled getting ready to catch Aries body from the sky

Just as he was told to, Cancer used both his scissors and cut the nasty prickly vine. That easy the vine started to loosen up and fall to some kind of black hole on the floor.

Aries body fell straight into Lokes arms.

"Don't worry your safe now" Loke whispered as he brushed her cheek. Aries had passed out thanks to all the energy she lost in the vines. She was weak so Loke carried the ram as he rode his winged lion over to where Cancer was.

"Lets go find lucy" Cancer said as he road his floating scissors over to where Lucy would be waiting.

"W-what happened?" Aries asked opening her eyes slowly

"Rest, you lost alot of energy my little ram just know your safe right where you are" Loke answered seeing her little weak face. Being spirits they couldn't get harmed or feel pain so her cuts on her body began to disappear away.

"Where am i?" She asked

"Well i'm riding a winged lion with a damsel in distress in my arms" He smirked

"well then i guess theres no other safe place for me then" She smiled as she blushed alittle. She got alittle comfortable in his arms as she went into a small nap zone to regain her lost energy.

* * *

Lucy stood at the end of her event. She had managed to finish her event and get Gajeel to start his nightmare zone portal event. He was close to finishing his event that was for sure. Lucy looked around trying to spot her 3 spirits but all she could see was the score board not so far. it read...

Fairytail w/ 21 pts +5+5 +4

Lamia Scale w/ 14 pts +3 +2 +3

Sabertooth w/ 14 pts +4 +3 +5

Blue Pegasus w/ 13 pts +2 +4 +2

Mermaid Heel w/ 6 pts +1 +1 +1

Quatro Cerberus w/ 2 pts +0 +0 +0

She looked around until she finally spotted them. Loke was carrying somone. _"OMG ARIES! this is all my fault PLEASE BE OK",_ was all Lucy could think about as she saw them get close.

When the 3 finally got to where she was she sent Cancer back to the spirit realm but Loke and Aries stayed for alittle while

"Are you sure your ok?" Lucy asked Aries who was using Loke for support to avoid falling down

"Yes yes i'm fine now, you should continue your race i'll be fine as long as i'm beside Loke" Aries answered

"well i'm practically done with my part of the race i just have to get to that portal over there that'll take me to the official finish line to the race" Lucy explained as she pointed over to a pink and green portal.

"well then go, Aries and I can close our gates we just need to talk" Loke claimed as Aries rested her head on his arm

"Wait Aries you can close your gate on your own?" Lucy asked

"Not on my own the contract prevents me from doing that" Aries claimed

"wait then why are you saying you can close your gates?" Lucy asked Loke

"well you see, I have the ability to close my gate because of my different version of the contract but i can also use my ability to close others as long as they stand with me" Loke answered

"Ok then, well if you need anything you'll know where to find me" Lucy said as she pointed to the portal

"But are you sure your ok?" Lucy asked

"Yess Lucy I've told you before we're spirits we don't feel pain nor can we get harmed and if we do well it disappears in seconds" Aries answered as she showed Lucy that one of her cuts was starting to disappear

"Ok then" Lucy sighed as she hugged Aries bye and walked over to the portal. Before walking through the portal she glanced back at the 2 spirits who were now holding hands and waved them goodbye for now.

Once Lucy was gone Loke walked over to his winged lion and helped Aries mount it facing him so she wouldn't have to fall to the ground

"Loke you know i can summon my own helper" She giggled

"Yes i know i just don't want you to hurt yourself" He answererd. Before she could say another thing he lifted his hands up to his defence.

"I know what your gonna say, Spirits cant get harmed or feel pain" He said in a funny voice trying to mock her

"I don't sound like that" Aries giggled

"Anyways Aries i need to confess something to you" He paused for a moment as he stood next to his winged lion

"alright go on" Aries said politely

"Aries I Love you, i've always have even when i dated all those other women when i was kicked out of the spirit realm i always thought about you every day and every night. I'd look up at the stars and always see your zodiac sign or sometimes your beautiful sparkling eyes. I feel stupid for never having the guts to tell you but i was afraid, afraid i could hurt you. Ever since we've met became friends and all i seemed to have a feeling that made me think maybe we could be meant to be. I see you get hurt, in pain, scared, even crying and it tears me apart makes me want to wish i could always be there for you and take care of you. Sure you may be shy, quiet, not so self confident, but to me your everything. I dont bother your flaws cause thats what makes you who you are and i love who you are. the question is, would you accept mine?" He stopped talking as he walked over to the front of the winged lion and pet it head.

"I'm a fool." He mumbled

"No no your not a fool. Your a loving, protective, funny, good looking lion. and i accept who you are" Loke heard Aries say as she jumped off the lions back.

"Your just saying that to make me feel good about myself" Loke mummbled as he continued to pet the lions forehead

"No no im not" Aries said as she walked over to where he was. She placed her hand on his hand stopping it from moving. He looked up at her.

"the truth is, I love you too i've always have and well now i don't have to deny my feelings or tell myself im not good enough for you because now i know you love me too" She blushed.

the lion moved it head to where their hands fell but held onto each other wrapping their fingers together. No words were spoken but the 2 continued to look at eachother. Loke was shocked. Aries couldn't help but smile and look away. The winged lion began to walk around the 2 and purposely got the idea to bumping Aries over into Lokes chest.

"EEK" She squeeked as she got bumped

"got you, Simba how could you do such a thing" Loke said as he looked over at Simba who simply continued to walk around the place as if he heard nothing.

"Sorry about that, Simba normally wouldn't do such a thing" Loke apologized. Aries giggled but she didnt move away from where she stood. Right as Loke looked over to see if she was ok (she remained quiet) He got kissed.

Not bothering to open his eyes he lifted up the short pink girl from the ground and held her close. Aries wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

When they parted they couldn't help but smile. Simba flew in between the 2 as he bumped Loke with his head.

"Hey you were the one who said i needed a push so thanks for that but now you want to be in between us?" Loke asked. All Simba did was growl a bit

"You can talk to him?" Aries asked smiling

"Yea, cant you talk to ram creatures?" He asked

"yea but i used to think i was going crazy now i dont have to worry no more" She answered with a small giggle

"well then, shall we go back to spirit realm my Little Ram" Loke asked as he walked over to Aries.

"Sure why not" She smiled

"Before we go" Loke leaned in and gave her another kiss. before things got longer Simba again bumped Loke reminding him that they had to go back.

"Alright alright, Simba if your jealous then don't worry i'm still gonna give you attention" Loke said as he parted from Aries and bumped Simbas mane.

Aries giggled as she took his hand and in a flash of light, they disappeared back to the spirit realm.

* * *

Gajeel walked out 2nd place in the nightmare demension portal event. He walked over to Grey and handed the bag full of red items to Grey who took it from him and quickly made his way to fight off the army of samuri robots. Making a quick glance to his right he saw the score board read...

Fairytail w/ 21 pts +5+5 +4 +4

Lamia Scale w/ 14 pts +3 +2 +3 +2

Sabertooth w/ 14 pts +4 +3 +5 +5

Blue Pegasus w/ 13 pts +2 +4 +2 +1

Mermaid Heel w/ 6 pts +1 +1 +1 +0

Quatro Cerberus w/ 2 pts +0 +0 +0 +3

quick. quick. Slow.

One by one Grey was beating the robotic samuri's into pieces.

 _ICE MAKE SLEDGE HAMMER_

 _ICE MAKE SWORD!_

 _ICE MAKE SHIELD!_

 _ICE MAKE DAGGERS!_

 _ICE MAKE CANNONS!_

 _ICE MAKE GUNS!_

 _ICE MAKE BLADES!_

Grey eventually spotted the Samuri holding the red blade for their team. Making his way theres dodging many blades to not get hit that was until an ice made sabertooth knocked him down. He cut the tigers paws off his back and continued to make his way to the samuri. right as the samuri was about to swing at him, the blade got stolen by ice made birds. Grey followed the birds which ended up leading him to where a flock of ice made birds were flying around him.

Grey was trapped in the center of the flock of birds flying all around him. He looked around to find a way out but instead spotted the red sword above him in the sky being held by a flying ice bird.

 _ICE MAKE CANNONS!_

a snowball hit the bird making it drop the sword. Right as Grey grabbed the sword he ran through the ice that was circling around him and started to run to the finish line of the event. Lyon tried to knock him down but missed everytime. Grey had alot of experience in running and dodging objects getting thrown at him. Being the only other ice maker, Grey had figured that the ice birds and ice sabertooth were all from Lyon. Lyon had specialty in making animals of ice. Grey wasn't there yet but for now he stuck to making ice weapons. For his free time, he'll try something new eventually that is to say.

Finally making it to the finish line, grey rushed to hand Natsu the bag with all their red items.

"thanks ice princess" Natsu said in a rush as he ran off from the exhausted ice mage

"don't mess up FlaimBrain" Grey said as he ducked down and placed his hands on his knees.

He managed to look over to the score board being upgraded with the new points added onto.

Fairytail w/ 21 pts +5+5 +4 +4 +5

Lamia Scale w/ 14 pts +3 +2 +3 +2 +4

Sabertooth w/ 14 pts +4 +3 +5 +5 +3

Blue Pegasus w/ 13 pts +2 +4 +2 +1 +2

Mermaid Heel w/ 6 pts +1 +1 +1 +0 +1

Quatro Cerberus w/ 2 pts +0 +0 +0 +3 +0

* * *

Natsu finally reached the point of his event.

"A field of hot coals thats easy" natsu said as he chuckled

"ahh for your surprise they can move!" Chapati announced

"Hell no!" Natsu yelled as he saw the coals started to move on a machine belt under them.

"Good luck to our fellow dragon slayers" Chapati said

"You mean just Natsu?" Yajima asked

"well if he's the only one then yes" Chapati answered

"well he really is even look" Yajima said as he pointed over to the field.

Natsu really was the only one. for the other teams there was Toby for Lamia Scale. Itchya for Blue Pegasus. Rufus for Sabertooth. Risley for Mermaid Heel. and Semmes for Quatro Cerberus.

"oh boy, the things i have to do for Fairytail" Natsu mummbled. He sighed as he uncrossed his arms and got ready to run to get off the coals as fast as possible.

 _BANG!_

At the sound of the bang, everyone started to run. One side of the coals was going in reverse the other was going straight ahead. Trying to get to the end, Natsu flaimed his feet up so when he was running he would only feel the heat and not the motion of the belt. once in a while the belt would change so the side going in reverse would all the sudden go straight and the one going straight would go in reverse.

Sometimes the machine would even glitch and stop for 10 minutes.

Taking speed natsu rushed as fast as possible. He felt alittle naushous but as he continued to run he actually started to think. all to distract him from the movement.

 _"The faster i get to the end the faster i can re unite with my Princess"_ he thought

 _"you know maybe we can even ditch the waiting and hide behind a tree and well go out to make out lane perhaps"_ he couldn't help but smirk with that thought

 _"whats the next event again?... ehh who knows whatever it is, Levy's got this"_ he thought.

 _"_ _make out lane doesn't sound so bad at the moment lets just not get nausheous i don't want it to become nasty lane"_

 _"You know Natsu, your a smart guy making out with Lucy is totally worth it just note to self don't let any camera find you 2 oh and don't take it too far as much as you may want to take your clothes off, don't just don't Natsu thats for some other time when we get serious relationship also your in public sure you'll be hiding but its still public"_

 _"Hey maybe when this is all over and we win, on our way to home Lucy can wrap her arms around me again on our fairytail helper animal what was he again? Leopard? No maybe Cheetah? Or was it a tiger?"_

 _"Whats the difference between leopards and cheetahs?"_

 _"Is this almost over? I'm getting tired"_

 _"I'm Hungery... Food required... not as much as lucy is though"_

 _"Hey is that the finish line?"  
_

 _"YESS IT IS, MAKE OUT LANE HERE I COME!"_

Right as he got to the end he tripped on a small coal and fell on his hands. Looking up he saw the score board while the remaining got to the end.

Fairytail w/ 21 pts +5+5 +4 +4 +5 +3

Lamia Scale w/ 14 pts +3 +2 +3 +2 +4 +2

Sabertooth w/ 14 pts +4 +3 +5 +5 +3 +5

Blue Pegasus w/ 13 pts +2 +4 +2 +1 +2 +1

Mermaid Heel w/ 6 pts +1 +1 +1 +0 +1 +4

Quatro Cerberus w/ 2 pts +0 +0 +0 +3 +0 +0

"WHAT 3 PTS!? I CLEARLY GOT A 5!" Natsu said jumping up and down as he got up pointing at the score board

"What were you in lala land that you didn't notice Risley and Rufus were infront of you this whole time" Ichtya asked

"Maybe i was, but how?" Natsu asked

"Quite simple my gravity magic made it easy for me by making me so light i could hardly feel the heat besides i've walked on coals many times when i was little so this was easy as pie" Risley answered as she transformed from tall and skinny back to short and chubbish.

"I figured out the pattern of the changing to the machine belt, thanks to that i was able to stick onto the belt that made the coals move forward and not reverse" Rufus answered "Now if you excuse me i have to get to the final event" He added as he started to run.

"OMG i nearly forgot! i'm coming Levy" Natsu yelled as he quickly grabbed a cooled red coal and the bag with all the other red stuff. Then he started to run as fast as possible jumping into the portal that led to the next station.

* * *

Finally arriving on good timing Natsu handed Levy the bag with all their red stuff. She took it from him as she sighed and faced the cliff she had to start off from. She rolled her eyes as she heard Natsu mumble under his breath "Make out time" in a somewhat childish voice.

Before the others caught up to her she started to analyze her thoughts of what she could use to end the race once and for all.

"clouds? it works for air element.. no not good enough too classic"

"Flying fire nine tailed fox? it works for fire... mmm maybe"

"A big Nature Cat? Works for land... no its too easy"

"Water winged Hippogriff? works for water... maybe"

at a click of a second, Levy got it.

She stood in the center of the cliff as she started to move her hands around casting the spell. she mumbled the words of the creature as she closed her eyes and continued to move her hands around.

A white light arose around her from the magic circle. her hair started to rise up with the light. small white streaks appeared in her hair she didn't notice but continued to cast her spell. eventually she burst her eyes open. her hair slowly fell back down as the light dimmed down. without another thought Levy got to the edge of the cliff and jumped off.

Everyone screamed as they watched her body fall.

"She's crazy! LEVY!" Gajeel yelled as he was about to run through the portal and get to where she had just jumped off.

the arena went quiet thinking the worst had just happened. with the clouds in the way they couldn't see a thing through the cameras that were searching around for her.

"Let me go, i can find her just open that portal up again!" Gajeel demanded as he punched a rock near by him

"Dude calm down, they'll find her" Grey assured

"Levy... No" Lucy mumbled as she hid her face onto Natsu's chest

"Don't jump to conclusions i bet she's fine" Natsu said as he hugged his blonde close to him. the 2 of them were about to sneak away until they saw what levy had done without hesitation.

"Why, i just don't see it, why would she do such a thing" Lisanna said worriedly.

"out of all the places why here? Why now? Why!" Gajeel mumbled as he continued to constantly punch the rock near him.

 _ROAR!_

out of the clouds everyone could hear a loud roar.

"what was that?" Wendy asked as she accidentally jumped into Romeo's arms

"more like where'd it come from" Romeo re stated as he held his little princess close

"Uhh Romeo what if your dad sees us?" Wendy asked

"he won't, he thinks i left back to the hotel so i bet hes out looking for me, besides he doesn't really watch the camera screens unless its the score board" Romeo smiled as he held her close

 _ROAR!_

"The hell is that?!" Natsu yelled as he saw on the camera screens a creature had flown out of the clouds.

"A-a D-Dragon?!" Lucy stumbled

"But how?!" Grey asked

the creature was a white 4 feathered winged dragon with 2 tails that had feathers on the ends. Sharp claws on all 4 of its feet. white scales all over its body. Sharp Golden horns on its head. Some golden spikes trailing down to its 2 tails all the way to the feathered area. The dragon opened its mouth to release another loud roar. it had many sharp teeth in its mouth.

"who knows how that got here but the race must go on even if a dragon appears or a girl commits suicide the race must still go on" Chapati announced

"This guys crazy, hes actually allowing this to go on?!" Lucy freaked

"That guys a real jerk" Gajeel said hitting again the rock this time harder managing to crack the surface

"if that really is a dragon, then does that mean Igneel could still be here" Natsu mumbled under his breath

"who even knows but lets not get our hopes up, Levy though i just can't continue to think of this anymore" Lucy said as she bit her lower lip worriedly

"LOOK! it looks like the dragon is wanting to be part of the race its flying to the front of all the others!" Yajima claimed

every one looked over to see the 4 winged dragon had flown past Ren who was using his wind magic to make himself fly. The dragon passed by Arana and her webbed boat. It also passed Jura and the mountain path he made for himself. the dragon even passed the path of sea vines made from Jager. The dragon was ahead of everyone of the racers.

"is this a threat or is the dragon thinking this is a game?" Jason asked

"I doubt its both" Chapati answered

"Why aren't you taking pictures for your magazine?" Yajima asked Jason

"well if this is a threat then we may not live another day but if its a good dragon i better be taking shots" With that said Jason grabbed his jetpack and camera and was gone before the others noticed.

Everyone was reaching the finish line including the dragon itself. the speakers cameras got close to the dragon as they started to zoom in on it for a better detailed look at it. Most camera's got wacked by the 4 long feathered wings. One of the cameras got a really good shot of the dragons face.

"Wait could it be?!" Gajeel said as he took a closer look at one of the camera screens with the dragons face

"OMG!" Lisanna gasped as she too saw the camera closer.

The crowd started to cheer as they all saw it.

"NO WAY!" Chapati yelled in amazement.

"It seems Levy is the one responcible for the dragons appearance" Yajima stated "impressive magic skill" he added

"That shrimp!" Gajeel said as he started to cheer her on

"Levys not dead! i knew it!" Lucy cheered as she hugged Natsu. He hugged her back with a smile on his face

"I'll be honest, thats awesome" Grey clapped

 _ROAR!_

 _"YEAHHHH!"_

everyone could hear how happy Levy was.

Everyone cheered louder as all the racers got to the finish line and finished the race.

Levy's friends/team mates all rushed to her and her dragon friend

"Shrimp you had me worried" Gajeel said as he helped her get down.

"Yay, you have feelings" Levy teased with a giggle.

"shut it" Gajeel snuffed as he held Levy in his arms

"I love you too" Levy smiled as she kissed his cheek while he put her on the ground.

"LEVY!" Lucy yelled as she ran over to Levy

"OH hey Lulu" Levy said as she was bear hugged by her best friend

"ok Lucy don't kill her" Natsu teased as he tapped lucys shoulder

"ahh is my dragon prince getting jealous?" Lucy teased with a smile as she released levy and stood next to natsu

"No i'm not" Natsu scuffed

"Don't be, remember i'm all yours" Lucy smiled as she kissed Natsu's cheek as he held her small hand in his.

"So how in the world did you even do this?" Grey asked

"I read about it in the book Crux let me borrow, it said i could do even creatures that are missing now in days" Levy answered

"Thats awesome so you can practically do alot of creatures some even made up?" Lisanna asked

"in a word, Yes" Levy smiled as she held Gajeels hand

"Thats so cool!" Jason interupted out of no where as he took snaps of Levy and the Dragon

"Watch this" Levy said as she let go of Gajeels hand and got onto the Dragons back. The dragon started to fly around in the sky again. Jason, doing his job, started to snap pictures of Levy riding the Dragon. Unexpectedly, the dragon flew into the water. Thats when it all got interesting for everyone to see.

The dragon changed completely.

Its scales changed to blue and green. Its tails changed to a long fish/mermaid tail. its 4 wings turned into 2 wings of skin instead of feathers. The horns on its head changed to fish fins. its feet became webbed, and its roar sounded like bubbles. whenever it roared there was hot steam instead of fire.

"COOOOOOOLLLLLL!" Jason freaked as he started to snap pictures of the new form.

The dragon rose from the water as it flew back onto the land still in its new form but slowly transforming back to its first form.

"what kind of dragon is this?" Lisanna asked

"Its an Elemental dragon, perfect for an elemental race wouldn't you think" Levy stated as she got Gajeels help to get off the big dragons back.

"SOOO what your saying is that this dragon changes its form to adapt to whatever element it lives in?" Lisanna asked

"Yep, all 4 conditions. Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. actually make it 5, can't forget Air" Levy stated as she pet the dragons head.

"RESULT TIME!" Chapati announced

"Meet you guys back at the arena" Levy asked

"What do you mean meet, your not riding that dragon alone" Gajeel said

"More like we need an awesome dragon enterence" Natsu clarified

"Your so childish Natsu" Grey rolled his eyes

"Ok, if you say so just hold on he likes to go fast" Levy smiled as the dragon lowered its head so they could all get on its back.

They all got on and really quick the dragon flew back to the arena.

* * *

When they landed, everyone jumped off on time to see the score board before the scores were all totaled up to declare the winners.

Fairytail w/ 21 pts +5+5 +4 +4 +5 +3 +5

Lamia Scale w/ 14 pts +3 +2 +3 +2 +4 +2 +3

Sabertooth w/ 14 pts +4 +3 +5 +5 +3 +5 +4

Blue Pegasus w/ 13 pts +2 +4 +2 +1 +2 +1 +2

Mermaid Heel w/ 6 pts +1 +1 +1 +0 +1 +4 +1

Quatro Cerberus w/ 2 pts +0 +0 +0 +3 +0 +0 +0

"Gosh that was quick now shall we show the new scores?" Chapati asked

"Very well, Jason push the button to show the official results" Yajima kindly said.

"COOOL" Jason said as he pushed the button.

Everyone was so anxious to see the results. the arena was so quiet.

 **1st PLACE:** FAIRYTAIL (52 PTS)

 **2nd PLACE:** SABERTOOTH (43 PTS)

 **3rd PLACE:** LAMIA SCALE (33 PTS)

 **4th PLACE:** BLUE PEGASUS (27 PTS)

 **5th PLACE:** MERMAID HEEL (15 PTS)

 **6th PLACE:** QUATRO CERBERUS (3 PTS)

"CONGRATS FAIRYTAIL!" the 3 speakers said in unison.

with the results finally shown the whole fairytail crowd cheered their lungs out.

Lucy and Natsu kissed as confetti fell all around the team

Levy hugged Gajeel as he lifted her up a few inches off the ground

Grey waved at the crowd

Wendy and Romeo held hands as they couldn't help but smile for their victory.

The dragon flew around roaring for their victory.

* * *

When they recieved their trophy and prize. Finished their photoshoots. and got to be congragulated by their friends from the other teams. the fairytail group was finally able to go home.

Levy still had the dragon with her so she and the team decided to go home on the dragons back to get there faster and so it could be like a peaceful moment for the couples.

Flying through the sky. Natsu held Lucy close like on the titanic. Gajeel and Levy held hands as they enjoyed their flight together. Juvia and Grey were cuddled into their sleep since they were both tired. Wendy and Romeo were both sitting down holding hands as they chatted.

"Wait isn't your dad gonna notice your gone?" Wendy asked

"don't worry about it" Romeo answered putting his arm around her

"why?" Wendy asked

"Lets just say duct tape was involved and maybe some magic" Romeo said randomly

"Oh um ok" Wendy giggled as she layed her head on his shoulder

* * *

 **ROMEO'S DAD POV...**

"Someone help!" Macao yelled as he was taped to the back of a wagon.

he was taped to the back of the wagon when he fell asleep. when he woke up and realized everyone was leaving he was mysteriously stuck to the back of the wagon with a note.

 _DAD,_

 _Don't worry about me. Don't take this personally either. Lets just say its for your own good. SEE YOU BACK AT HOME!_

 _LOVE, YOUR SON ROMEO._

 _P.S. Oh and dad don't think anything suspicious with me and Wendy we're totally just friends. That was not sarcasm either._

 _BYE NOW..._

"ROMEO!" Macao yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"ROMEO!"

"what was that?" Wendy asked spooked alittle that she jumped into his arms

"Ummm. I Dont know, but stay close it could be dangerous" Romeo said with a hidden smirk.

The rest of the trip was peaceful for everyone else. Especially for Natsu. He finally had the one thing of his dreams come true.

He finally had his special blonde by his side and there was nothing better than that.

They flew away in the dark stary peaceful night with nothing more in mind than the love they have for eachother.

Lucy kissed natsu as he kissed her back.

"I LOVE YOU" Natsu whispered

"I lOVE YOU TOO" Lucy whispered back.

they kissed as the end of the chapter and story has arrived.

* * *

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!  
**

 **I CANT BELIEVE I FINALLY WAS ABLE TO FINISH THE STORY.**

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. IT TOOK FOREVER TO FINISH BUT HEY IT WAS ALL WORTH IT.**

 **THANKS AGAIN!  
LEAVE COMMENTS or REVIEwS!**

 **THE END**


End file.
